


Winter Sun

by yonicenini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, Character Death, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Only Oc's tho the EXOs are safe, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, War, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 153,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonicenini/pseuds/yonicenini
Summary: “It’s you and me, it’s always been you and me. From the moment we met until the moment we leave, and when your soul goes to the moon, mine shall follow.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for choosing to give this story a chance!
> 
> Wow. I can’t believe it’s finally happening. I’ve had this idea for so long and prepared this for about two months now. This story is my precious baby tbh asdflkj
> 
> I want to thank Caye and Zuzanna for being able to handle me with my random emotional outbursts lol and for always being there for me and helping me when I needed it. Zuzanna totally proofread everything too and tried to explain things to me :) I also want to thank everyone on twitter who kept showing their support and excitement for this story and I hope you guys won’t be disappointed! I wouldn’t be here now without all of you! 
> 
> This was inspired by dreams, daydreams and Game of Thrones lol.
> 
> Updates will be uploaded every Saturday!  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**
> 
> \-----
> 
> End Notes (because I can't figure out why the end notes from this chapter will appear at every new chapter lmao):  
> AN: 96 full moons = 8 years (I tried to be original lol)
> 
> I know it’s a lot to take in and maybe a bit confusing too, and it will stay like that for a while, but everything will be revealed in time! I’m planning to make a collection where I’ll post a guide and/or information and facts for a better reading experience, maybe with a playlist too and the map i created for this au (thanks to the lovely wolfsupremacist).  
> So, yeah this is going to be a long ride, lmao.
> 
> If you want to keep up with updates or got questions or whatever, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

A storm was raging above the lands.

It was the harshest and most dangerous storm since many, many full moons, ripping trees off of their roots and making their green leaf crowns go down in flames. The rivers were overflowing due to the rain, and any animals within a close range were running away to save their little lives.

It was as if the horrible, violent storm was announcing multiple cruel occurrences that were happening right in the midst of it all; like instruments accompanying the artist in a performance of destruction.

A hidden part of the woodland, seemingly nowhere and to never be found, was surrounded by dangerously swaying trees. Strange noises coming from there were being swallowed right up by the loud storm. The odd sounds were so quiet compared to the loudness of the severe weather, much too quiet, indicating that there was no hope of anyone picking up on who was nearby.

Right there, leaning against a big oak tree, was a small human trying to find some kind of cover. They were hugging themselves tightly, with their arms around their knees and pressing their whole body into the wooden surface, as if they were trying to climb into the tree trunk and disappear within it to escape.

It was a little boy, maybe around ninety-six full moons young, who was crying loudly as the storm raged on above him. He was small and weak, too pale and thin to be fit and healthy. He was just there, with no traces of his former whereabouts. The boy didn’t seem to come from anywhere or anyone, as if he’d always been there, at the foot of the oak tree. A nameless ghost, almost.

His once white cotton shirt, that had been dirtied with the mud from the ground, barely covered the countless bruises and cuts on his arms and legs. A big scratch was right above his left eye, still dripping with blood. The boy was hurt everywhere, not a single patch of skin unharmed.

His loud cries of despair and agony simmered down to broken little whimpers and sniffles, too worn out and broken to continue his miserable attempts of reaching someone. There was no chance, the storm was too loud to carry his distressed sounds, anyway.

He was painfully aware that there wasn’t anyone near enough to hear and help him, if he was even lucky enough to have someone roaming around out here. Everyone was hiding in their homes or at least trying to find shelter.

He could have been in his home right now, too. He could have been curled up in front of the fireplace in his homely hut, could have listened to his mother calmly singing his siblings a lullaby to distract them from the horrors of the storm.

She wasn't singing for him to calm down, but just hearing her soothing voice from afar would have been good enough for him. His mother wouldn’t have lifted a single finger for him, he already knew that, but at least he’d be safe and sound, with people, warm and fed.

And not on the verge of dying.

Another sob escaped his blue, trembling lips at the thought of his warm and beloved home, of his family, of his pack… of his pack that left him out here to die.

His whole body jumped as the pitch black sky above him thundered. A lightning bolt lit up the dark forest just enough for the little boy to make out his surroundings.

A smaller tree of the bunch made a deafening cracking sound. Alarmed by the sudden noise, the boy’s head whipped towards the direction just in time to see the wind tear it out of the ground. The tree swayed dangerously close, and he screamed with all his might as it came tumbling down right towards him.

His bleeding fingertips were desperately clawing at the bark of the oak tree he had been previously leaning on, trying to climb up on it to get away from the other falling tree that was about to hit him. But as soon as he had taken a hold of a sturdy spot of wood and tried to lift his little body up, his arms gave up on him. He was too weak, too small, simply not strong enough to hold his own body weight and save himself.

He fell down again as the tree reached the ground with a loud crash. His scream resounded as he looked on, noticing how it hadn’t reached him and realizing just how close it had been. If he hadn’t pulled his legs up and were to stretch them out now, his toes would have been able to touch the top of the tree.

He started to shake as more tears ran down his face, adrenaline fiercely pumping through his little body. Another thunderbolt appeared in the sky and he yelped loudly in shock. As he closed his eyes to somehow escape the tragic and fatal visual in front of him, the voice of his father echoed inside of his mind in time with a lightning bolt lighting up the darkness.

_“There is no other way. You were born to die, Jongin.”_

Little heart stuttering inside of the boy’s chest, he put his closed fists over his ears. He was trying to prevent the voice filled with venom and malice from speaking to him. He wasn’t really able to comprehend that it was only happening inside of his head.

“No!” he screamed out multiple times and shook his head violently, thumping against the oak tree occasionally until the back of his head started bleeding.  
He stopped his movements altogether as he began to feel dizzy. His sight had become blurred due to his repeated rough actions, and he felt incredibly disorientated as he blinked in distress.

When his vision had finally cleared, he discovered that the tree in front of him had caught fire at the trunk. How had the tree started to burn? Had he really missed a lightning bolt striking the ground right next to him? He watched with renewed horror as the flames were slowly making their way up directly towards him.

At this point, he felt what little of a fight was left inside of him leave for good.  
He slumped down pitifully, his limbs falling lifelessly beside him. His glassy eyes reflected the evergrowing fire as he stared it down, almost like he was waiting for it to come and eat him alive, swallow him whole.

The child got lost in the flames, his mind started to shut down slowly while his eyes were still focusing on the fire; locked with the blazing reds and yellows and oranges. The sky cried onto the world, little raindrops colliding with the fire and leaving a sizzling sound behind, but it wasn’t enough to stop it. 

All of it seemed so incomprehensibly fast, but so, so slow to the little boy. To him, it felt like the fire took ages to get to him, but was also able to reach him in the speed of light. Everything was so confusing to him, the world around him was fading in a blur.

As the flames got close enough for him to feel it, the boy’s eyelids became oh so heavy all of a sudden. The warmth near his feet reminded him of the fireplace of his home.

_Yes, his home._

It was just like that, if only he closed his eyes. His home. He’d be back inside of his hut, he’d be back snuggling his favorite wool doll his Head Omega had given him, he’d be back eating his favorite meal, he’d be back with his family around him, he’d be _truly_ back. If only he closed his eyes.

Just as he was giving into this unstoppable urge, when he was almost able to feel the fire licking at his skin, one last, quiet word escaped his lips. “Help.”  
And just like that, his eyes had closed, welcoming the darkness.

Until the howl ripped the thunder and the wind and the night apart, reaching the little boy’s ears like a beacon of hope.

His eyes snapped open, and his heart kick-started. His whole body seemed to come back alive at the command in the wolf’s voice, giving him chills that weren’t caused by the icy coldness of the rain hitting his face.

The flames tickling his feet, that had felt inviting and lulling to him before, were now too hot and uncomfortable to bear. With a little yelp, he drew up his knees even further and pulled himself away from the fire as far as he was able to.  
Someone was out there.

_He was not alone._

The sudden realization washed over him shockingly violently, gripping onto his heart and soul and shaking him to his very core. It was urging him to fight again, a sudden rush of adrenaline flooding his entire body. Help was nearby, his salvation was so close.

The little boy’s mind raced with multiple different thoughts at once, too quick and too many to control and order. So he took a big gulp of air, bracing himself to release this one battle cry with vigor. “I’m here!”

For a few tense seconds silence ruled, sinking into his bones with dread, but then another responding howl, much closer this time, reached his ears. The boy’s voice had drowned into the cacophony of the storm, but whoever was out there had clearly heard him.

They had heard him and they were coming for him now. _For him_. His eyes started to sting with unshed tears again, but it wasn’t from a painful cause, but a relieved one. Tears of true happiness.

And before he could think about it more, just then, a shadow leaped into his eyesight; into this hidden corner of the woodland, right into his little world.

A _gigantic_ shadow.

A wolf.

It looked like the wolf was jumping out of the flames, as if he had been born from fire and made of heat, simply for the purpose of coming to save him. He was majestic, dangerous, beautiful. The wolf had come out of nowhere, just like the little boy.

The wolf landed a couple of steps ahead of the fallen tree, and the boy gasped as he looked up at the big creature.

Gorgeous and shiny black fur, almost as black as the night sky, adorned with splatters of dried blood and wounds and mud instead of stars. He was stunned by the beast’s beauty and by its size. The boy was sure not even his pack’s Leader had been as big as the stranger wolf in front of him.

As the wolf lifted his head, big and ruby red eyes were staring right back at him, piercing right into his very being.

Red eyes meant only one thing: an Alpha.

They were staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, one made for them alone, and the boy felt a strange calmness envelop him from the inside out the longer he was able to look at him.

His own pack’s Alphas had always scared him. The way they carried themselves as they were prancing around, the way they acted, the way they took what they wanted without remorse and the way they treated others as something that was beneath themselves. They were full of pride and violence and selfishness and anger, ready to attack and try and destroy anything and anyone that was getting in their way.

But this one… this Alpha from seemingly nowhere; that Alpha, that was the most beautiful, yet scariest looking thing the little boy had ever encountered, was different. He didn’t feel intimidated or apprehensive by his status. When the wolf looked at him, the child felt… safe, somehow. Assured. Shielded. Protected. Valued.

The wolf broke their eye contact and swiftly turned around. He released a loud growl, and with one sudden, strong movement of his head, the wolf shouldered the burning tree and threw it across the field as if it weighed nothing.

The boy shrieked as the tree crashed into a few other trees before landing on the ground, his little heart racing painfully at the blatant act of tremendous strength.

He exhaled shakily as the wolf turned back to him. The little boy could sense the Alpha looking at him intensely now. Turning towards his new savior, too, he boy sniffled and blinked at him a few times. Gazing at him made him feel the sudden need to say something, to do something; anything to make him stay with him and get closer to him.

“Th…” he tried to say, but his voice gave out halfway with a crack. He cleared his dry throat and swallowed a few times while staring at the ground. Then, set on his decision, he lifted his gaze back up. “Thank you.”

The wolf barked at him promptly, causing the boy to flinch at the sudden and loud noise, but he didn’t detect any hostility or anger in it. The bark sounded strangely soothing, as if the wolf was trying to ease and comfort him. The wolf seemed to want the boy to trust him, not knowing that the boy was already doing so.

Ever so slowly, as to not to startle the child, the wolf got down on his haunches before lying down completely. He pressed his snout to the ground, which shocked the little boy.

Usually, putting their snout to the ground was an act of submission and degradation for an Alpha. The action made the Alpha look weak and was mostly used as a sign of surrender, but the one in front of him simply blinked at the boy a few times. The wolf didn’t seem to care about the usually compromising position he had just put himself in.

Even though they were in the middle of one of the harshest storms the woodland had ever witnessed, it felt like the wolf and the boy had created their own world, their own little bubble amongst the chaos. The sounds of the thunder had disappeared to them, the feeling of rain touching their skin and fur not reaching them, and the glaring light of the lightning above them losing its brightness compared to the other’s eyes.

The boy gulped at the wolf’s sudden movements, feeling an ever growing respect for the Alpha. Even at his young age, he knew the importance of an Alpha’s dominance. He waddled towards the wolf carefully, his legs hurting and shaking too much to walk properly, and landed on his knees when he was next to the wolf’s head.

They looked at each other again, and the boy lifted his small hand slowly, estimating the Alpha’s reaction. When nothing happened, just the wolf tilting his head in curiosity, the boy put his hand on the wolf’s ear. When the Alpha didn’t react badly to that either, the boy began to stroke him gently. He carded his hand through the dirtied but beautiful fur, feeling the warmth and softness beneath his fingertips.

The little boy’s hand came to a stop and lingered at the Alpha’s neck. Noticing his hesitance, the wolf let out a little, satisfied whine, signaling the boy that he enjoyed his ministrations. He even inched forward a little bit, poking the boy’s thin thigh with his snout and nipping at the torn cotton pants playfully.

A wobbly smile graced the child’s lips, not being able to stop a fresh batch of tears at the wolf’s approving motions. He continued to pet and caress him, letting his hand slide over every part he could reach, until he settled it between the Alpha’s closed eyes. The boy felt so, so warm as the wolf’s large body was pressed against his. So warm and grateful and safe. So safe.

The Alpha slowly pulled his head back, motioning for the boy that he was just wanting to get back up and was not rejecting him. The boy slid aside, trying to give the wolf more space. He found himself wanting to please him.

The wolf had put himself in another strange position now. It seemed like he was trying to kneel as a human would do with his head tilted downwards. Wondering what was going to happen, the boy watched on in interest.

A cracking resounded from the creature in front of him, and the boy continued to look in awe as the wolf began to do some odd movements. The fur seemed to be shrinking back, making way for a sliver of skin to appear.

The little boy gasped as he understood what the Alpha was doing: he was turning back into his human form.

Inch by inch, bit by bit, more human got revealed beneath the beast. The boy was already able to make out the human’s long legs as the former hind legs disappeared, followed by the arms. Body part for body part got exchanged, an animal for a human.

As the transformation came to an end, the naked human was on all fours with their head still tilted down, and the last tuft of fur disappeared into a mop of black hair.

They lifted their head to look at the boy, and where once a dangerous but beautiful red glinted, was now a dark brown, almost black-ish color inside of their eyes. The boy leaned back to get a look at them more properly, and he quickly realized that it was a young man who was kneeling there.

“Hello there, little one,” The young man said with a deep and hoarse, but friendly voice. “You’re lost, aren’t you?”

The child couldn’t bring himself to speak for a couple of seconds, too overwhelmed by the sight in front of him. The powerful, gigantic Alpha wolf turned out to be such a young and pretty man. And he sounded so nice and sincere as he looked at him calmly.

What really made him pause, however, was the thing the stranger just naturally assumed about the boy’s current situation.

Dread filled up his little body. He had been silently hoping of being rescued without any kind of questioning, but he should have known it wasn’t going to be that easy. He cautiously shook his head in a form of answer to him, he wasn’t able to speak the words that were caught inside of his throat.

The man frowned questioningly at the reaction he received as the rain sprinkled against his face. “You’re not lost? How did you get here, then?”

The boy’s bottom lip started to push itself out and tremble the longer the man stared at him. He didn’t know what to answer him, he felt too ashamed to confess to the nice stranger why exactly he had ended up here. He was too scared of the possibility of the Alpha man leaving him if he knew.

Once again, he was only capable of shaking his head. He just wasn’t able to hold the young man’s gaze. Now looking at the ground stubbornly, he finally felt like the disgrace his whole pack tried to convince him of being for years and years. Only now, when he came face to face with the kind but true Alpha, did he feel the shame.

As the silence continued to ring loud and scarily inside of the boy’s ears, the stranger appeared to grasp the situation without the child’s narration.

“You’re an outcast.”

The most heartbreaking whimper escaped the boy as soon as the words finished falling from the Alpha’s lips. The young man had to hold his breath, deeply in shock, for he never had heard anything more pitiful before.

The child raised his arms and hugged his knees tightly. He hid his face behind them as he started to sob, not being able to face the Alpha. He sobbed and sobbed, occasionally interrupted by rattling coughs that must have hurt his lungs a lot, but he didn’t really feel much of it.

His greatest fear had come true. Safe, safe, oh, he had felt so safe, and now it would be ripped, ripped, ripped away from him. He would leave, he knew it. The Alpha would leave and he would be left behind. He would be alone again. Somehow, that thought was way too painful to endure for him.

Seeing the small bundle that was crying and shivering in front of him, the Alpha knew exactly what he had to do: turn around and never come back.

Outcasts are banned from entering any new territory, destined to remain in No One’s Land. Outcasts are the wolves that brought dishonor and shame upon their families and packs, mostly criminals, and it was unforgivable. If confronted with an outcast, ask them to leave. If given resistance, threaten. If receiving violence, kill them immediately.

But this… this little one was only a _child_. A beaten up and bruised child. A child was pure, innocent, not a goddamn perpetrator.

He exhaled deeply, like he was trying to get rid of his revolting thoughts by simply breathing them out. His mind was reeling without stopping with too many feelings and possibilities at once.

“Did you kill someone, little one?” he whispered, and somehow the child was able to hear it as another thunderbolt went off at the same time.

He shook his head quickly, not daring to look up and look the Alpha in the eyes just yet. The rain continued to pour down heavily, and only now did the man take note of the incomparable hair color of the child. It was a very pale shade of blonde, if not even white.

“Are you infected by a deadly disease, then?” he asked again, his voice carefully neutral as he eyed the boy’s appearance.

The boy visibly stiffened and the young man’s heart immediately stopped at that, fearing that he had guessed right. If the boy really was infected with something dangerous, there was no way he could take him back with him. He couldn’t risk a plague to infect and kill all of his people, no, not when they had _just_ recovered from the battle. He just–

“N-No…” the boy finally spoke up, and the young man’s eyes met the frightened, amber colored eyes of the boy.

The Alpha nodded at the child animatedly, almost a bit desperately. He was urging him to continue so he was able to make a final decision, hopefully a good one. The child sniffled once more before his face scrunched up in determination, a ridiculous but strangely adorable grimace.

“I-I’m not strong… a-and I get sick easily… and I ha-haven’t found my wolf yet…” he explained thinly, voice shaky with insecurity.

The young man had to close his eyes, exhaling heavily. He was conflicted, as he was hit with feelings of relief and dread at once.

The boy was a _runt_. A pretty weak one if his pack decided to abandon him.  
While that wasn’t as bad as being a murderer or carrying a pest… he was still a runt, a frail little thing. If the boy’s _own people_ thought natural selection had to do its duty on him, it must have been really bad. The Alpha didn’t know if the little boy was even capable of surviving until he reached adolescence.

Sure, the runt would be safe within his pack. He would be protected and fed and cared for, he could flourish and grow into a beautiful and powerful wolf, but it wasn’t for certain. He could die two weeks, two months or two years into living with his pack, and the Alpha would have lost precious resources like remedies, food and time.

His people had been on the brink of extinction. They had fought with everything they had to get back what was rightfully theirs. He needed strong, and _capable_ members above all, now more than ever. He had just reconquered his pack and territory, he was in the middle of rebuilding and replanting everything he had lost. He couldn’t afford a special case armed with nothing but troubles.

It was too much of a risk. The boy was what, about ninety full moons old already? And he _still_ hadn’t found his wolf yet? Toddlers nowadays were able to turn into their wolf form.

Everything about the runt screamed _No_ and _Stop_ and _Turn_ Around at him. He had to leave. _He had to turn back and just leave_.

And yet, as he sensed the boy viciously trembling in front of him, the Alpha felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. His heart, that had turned to ice upon the cruelty of life, the incitement of his ruthless and cruel conquest, which he knew would hunt him for the rest of his life, was now stopping him to act rational and logical, and instead wanted him to act gracious and kind. He hadn’t felt this emotionally conflicted over something ever since–

But something inside of him wanted to grip the boy and whisk him away into the night with him.

And one more look at his watery, big and shiny eyes thawed this heart made of ice of his.

He was the Leader, after all. The Head Alpha. If he himself didn’t possess the power to make a decision this grave, who else did?

“You’re coming with me, little one.”

The whimpers stopped abruptly. The child was still crying silently, but his whole being was frozen in shock. Those broken but sinless eyes were staring back at him in astonishment, as if the Alpha had just taken all of the world’s wonders and bundled them up, giving it to him as a present. The bleeding and beaten boy who seemed to be weak to the eye, but had much more strength than he could ever know inside of him.

It only strengthened his resolve.

He tried to give the boy what he hoped to be a warm and reassuring smile, nodding at him once with finality. Not waiting for a reaction from the stupefied boy, he got on all fours again and called upon his inner wolf, giving it permission to take over.

The little boy watched him turn back into the beautifully dangerous beast, now noticing how the young man’s hair color was also the color of his wolf’s fur. As he looked on in awe, the wish to be like that someday manifested itself somewhere in his mind. He found himself wanting to be someone worthy of being saved by the Alpha, someone worthy of belonging to him and standing next to him full of pride and power.

He shook his head at his own thoughts as he realized what he was thinking about. His mind must be still feeling cloudy and befuddled from the promise of help.

When the Alpha had finished turning, the vigorous and powerful wolf had taken his place once again. The black colored wolf immediately went down onto the ground again, staying crouched but more upright.

His savior looked at him expectantly, then shook his head and looked backwards before turning back to him again. Following the Alpha’s movements with his eyes, the boy’s gaze ended up where he had started again. The boy showed no sign of understanding, or of any movement.

He knew he didn’t get what the Alpha was trying to tell him, even though the boy was desperately trying to understand and to make it easier for him.

The wolf was a patient one, though, so he repeated the action, but added another tiny bark to animate him. He then pointed his head backwards multiple times more slowly, and then it clicked inside of the little boy’s mind.

The Alpha was trying to tell him to climb on. He was planning on getting him out of here by carrying him on his back.

“Oh!” The boy cried out loudly and jumped up as quickly as he was able to, without falling down again. He pointed his forefinger to the wolf’s broad back, trying to get his thoughts confirmed. He also felt the sudden need to impress the wolf somehow by showing him he finally understood. He wanted to make him proud of him.

The Alpha nodded encouragingly, and adjusted his massive body even more so the child could get onto him better.

The little boy reached the wolf’s backside with shaky legs that were almost giving out on him, but he fought through it. He grabbed the fur so tightly he was scared it hurt the wolf, and then he jumped. Although he slipped once or twice, since the wolf was just too big and he was just too small, he managed to climb onto the Alpha’s back successfully in the end.

When he was seated safely on top of him, the wolf slowly got back up as to not cause the child to fall down. The child tightened his grip on the fur and leaned down so his chest was touching the warm body of the wolf.

The boy looked at the world in awe as his savior stood to his full height, not having seen the world from this point of view. It was so high, and so much prettier from up here. He felt like he could touch the clouds if he tried hard enough.

The Alpha unleashed another bark as if confirming the boy’s wellbeing, and the little boy tapped the wolf’s back twice to assure him he was safe and well. Before the wolf could do anything else, however, the child quickly leaned down so his mouth was close to his ears.

He felt shy and insecure, but it was something he truly wanted to do.

“Thank you.” the boy told him earnestly, trying to put as much gratitude and relief and emotion into it as a child of his caliber could possibly manage to do.

The wolf stiffened for a second, letting the words wash over him. Then he threw his head back and let out another loud and booming howl. The child gasped and gripped the wolf more tightly as to not fall off in shock of the sudden noise.

The Alpha jumped over the now smoldering tree, running further and further into the deep and unknown woodland, with the little boy safely onto his back.

Towards his pack.

And towards a new home.


	2. One - The North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter! And a pretty big one as well!  
> It's pretty late, and I'm sorry for that, I underrestimated the editing lol.  
> This chapter contains a lot of information for now so you guys can get a feeling about which direction this story is heading, but there's still a lot left that could be confusing. I'm trying to explain everything bit by bit so it isn't overwhelming, so please bear with me, lol.
> 
> Anyway! Happy reading :)
> 
> Like mentioned, updates will be uploaded every Saturday (at random times lol).  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy <3
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

It’s really easy, they told him. 

_Take the bundle of yarn beside you and measure up how much exactly you’ll need. Roll it out and cut a thread and make sure it’s long enough, while it’s better leave some excess thread of it in case of any mistakes._

_Then pick up the needle and push the thread through the hole gently, just make sure to tie a knot that’s big enough at the long end of the thread. When you’re done preparing and have taken the clothing of your choice that needs to be fixed up, you can begin._

_The needle needs to be in between the thumb and forefinger of your dominant hand. Turn the clothing inside out so it’s on its wrong side. Now put the sharp end of your needle right beneath the hole and push through it, until it resurfaces on the other side. Pull it through until the knot stops the thread from going any further._

_Start to weave through the fabric from side to side along the hole. When you’re done, pull the rest of the thread out of your needle. Tie it off on the inside of your clothing to secure it properly. Then cut off the remnants of your thread, and you’re done._

It took him a while, but Jongin had gotten really good at it.

He was sitting in a cross-legged position on the grass and had the furred coat placed in his lap. Jongin was really focused on his task, his small and pink tongue peeking out from the side of his pressed shut lips.

He had been busy with sewing the multiple holes and gaps of the coat for a long time now, but he wanted the result to be perfect. It was too warm to wear the well-padded coat right now, since spring had just given the reigns over to summer, but when the time was right and the cold came back, the coat had to be done.

It wasn’t just an ordinary coat after all, no. If Jongin remembered correctly, he had received a very special coat by coincidence. When Omega mentor Jongdae distributed the pack’s clothing earlier this morning, Jongin didn’t realize what item Jongdae was pressing into his hands until he took a good look at it.

He realized that he had seen this really special coat being worn countless times before, on a person who was just as special. And if his suspicions were correct, he wanted, no, needed to make sure the result was absolutely flawless.

It had been twelve full moons, or one sun course, since Jongin had joined the strange wolf’s “Northern Pack”.

The Northern Pack was quite different from what he had expected.

When Jongin was really small, and being weak and too little for his age was still considered adorable in his pack’s eyes, he had overheard his parents and pack mates talk about the Northern Pack many times.

They had considered the Northern Pack to be a paradise. Told stories about the infinite amount of game waiting to be hunted down on their territory, about the beautiful waterfalls cascading into the multiple rivers full of fresh fish all around them. Their lands were gigantic and the pack’s members beautiful and strong. The harvest was always good and bountiful, never foul or meager. Jongin’s family especially had made it out to be this idyllic place full of wonders and gifts.

The wonderful stories about the glorious Northern Pack were all tainted by scared whispers, though. 

There had been talks about the brutality the pack apparently displayed, or the barbaric way of fighting for the position of the Head Alpha. How the Alphas took what they wanted without remorse, how they kept the Betas under their leash to do as they pleased, and how the Omegas were mistreated and used.

It was contradicting, really. His pack members were praising the Northern Pack to the skies, but shackled it down to hell all the same.

All the while little Jongin didn’t understand words like “rape” or “slavery”, so he was left fascinated with the talks of “heaven on earth”. He was intrigued by the Northern Pack, though, and his young mind had dreams of traveling and paying the mysterious pack a visit. It didn’t quite go as planned, but…

Years later, clinging onto a wolf’s back, Jongin finally got to see for himself.

And it turned out to be everything but the conversations of his former home. 

There was no slavery or dictatorship, it was quite the opposite, actually. The people of the North were all very much endeared by their Head Alpha. All of them were following him on their own free will, ready to give their lives for their Leader. They loved and supported him no matter the cost; the Northern Pack wasn’t ruled by fear and cruelty.

The Alphas were as arrogant as most Alphas were, but not overbearing or forceful. The Betas weren’t forced in compliance, they were free to do how they pleased and were allowed to gain higher positions within the pack if they truly wished so. Omegas weren’t mated by force or used as breeding slaves, they were the ones who got protected and cared for the most, actually. 

All of that was proof on how people liked to gossip, and spread stories that weren’t even true just for entertainment.

However, while some things were turning out differently than expected in a good way, some definitely were not, he got to find out by himself.

The Northern Pack wasn’t lavish or splendid. 

The Northern Pack was _in ruins._

Jongin still remembered how confused he was. Looking over the back of the wolf, fighting the exhaustion bravely, he saw misery everywhere.

Trees and huts were burnt down to debris and ashes, sick and hurt people were literally scattered everywhere and tending to their own or their loved ones’ wounds. Jongin had taken it all in with sleepy eyes, trying to see as much as possible despite his tiredness. But eventually gave into the fatigue as the wolf carried him to the Children’s Hut, his new home.

It all had happened too quickly for him to get a good look at everything, with falling asleep along the way and all, but the bits he had seen were enough to confirm that the Northern Pack was a single devastation, and certainly not paradise.

Later on he had been told, that it was the “Night of Slaughter” that had destroyed the Northern Pack and almost made them extinct. It wasn’t a story for children, though, because whenever Jongin asked the Omega mentors, who took care of him, about it, they’d always show him a strained smile and say _“We’ll tell you when you’re older.”_

Omega mentors, who were mostly all unmated, where the ones who took care of the pack’s children during certain times of the day, teaching them all they had to know while growing up. They were also watching over the pack’s orphans, the ones who had lost their family much too early to be able to live on their own already.

The mentors of the pack were also the ones who took Jongin in after he reluctantly parted from the wolf; caring for him as if he was their own. Most of them did, at least.

There had been talks about adoption, but like a red string tying itself tightly around him and following him through his entire life, he wasn’t welcomed with opened arms here, either. But that’s for another time.

The summer sun shining down on Jongin as he was working was making him feel awfully hot, but the cooling breeze felt fresh on his skin. He was finally old enough to participate in the pack’s daily chores and duties along with the other children, and that made him very proud.

Jongin was excited to contribute to his home and help the others with anything he was capable of doing, even if it was such a simple thing as sewing. It came with a feeling of belonging, something he desperately craves. His passion wasn’t shared by everyone present, though.

“This is sooo boring!” Baekhyun cried out dramatically, putting his needle aside and throwing the back of his hand over his forehead.

“It’s not,” Sehun replied, frowning as he focused on sewing the wooden button back onto a skirt. “It’s very relaxing.”

“It is boring, Sehun-ah. _Bo-ring_.”

“We’re fulfilling our duty by-“

“I’m literally falling asleep here, Hunnie.”

Sehun exhaled very heavily, blowing his auburn colored bangs up and away from his face. He was obviously trying to stay as calm as possible without lashing out on the other. His very infuriating friend, Baekhyun, who was sitting next to him, was grinning at him widely, obviously pleased at being successful in becoming a nuisance.

Jongin, Baekhyun and Sehun were sitting in a small circle next to the other children and quietly – at least Jongin and Sehun – working on their assigned tasks. The Omega mentor Jongdae and some other mentors were watching over them and sometimes and helping them if needed.

Jongin had met the two of them shortly after arriving at the Northern Pack.

Baekhyun and Sehun were few of the many children whose parents died in the Night of Slaughter and “The Great Battle” (The North’s revenge), so he was growing up along with them. Baekhyun was living with Jongin at the Children’s Hut, while Sehun was living with his father again, who had managed to survive his wounds miraculously.

The two boys were the only ones who talked him with no prejudice, the only ones who didn’t mind his reputation or poor health. They had taken him right under their wings as soon as they had met him, with Baekhyun being the oldest, Sehun the middle one and Jongin the youngest. They had formed a perfect, little trio.

These boys were the first alongside the mentors who ever showed Jongin kindness and love.

On Jongin’s first birthday since living with the Northern Pack, the two boys had taken him to one of the North’s “Grand Rivers”. There were three big rivers running around their region that were connected to the waterfall – also known as the “Holy Waterfall” – located at the edge of the pack’s territory, the head of the North. All three of them were still going strong with fish even after the Night of Slaughter, which earned them title Grand Rivers.

They told Jongin they actually wanted to take him to the Holy Waterfall, but since it was still closed off for the majority of the pack, they decided to take him there instead.

 _“We’ll go once we’re not forbidden from visiting anymore,”_ Baekhyun had told him back then.

Sehun had nodded with big, sparkling eyes full of promises. _“You’ll love it there!”_

The three boys had held hands as they walked next to the frozen river. Baekhyun was carrying a bag on his back, not answering Jongin’s question of what was inside of it no matter how much he pleaded with the older one.

They had eventually stopped as the sun was high above them, giving them the warmth that made the cold of the snow and ice around them somewhat bearable. Sehun and Baekhyun had stopped with an excited squeal and began to settle down. Jongin didn’t understand what was so good about this spot, the trees around them had looked just like the trees a few steps behind him, but he wasn’t complaining.

The little boys had spread out some furs and blankets, making a comfortable nest. They grabbed Jongin and put him in between them, nearly squashing him by pressing against him and throwing an arm each around him.

Baekhyun had placed the bag on Jongin’s lap carefully, then. The youngest looked up at him completely baffled, not knowing what he was meant to do with it, even though he had been pestering him about it the whole time.

 _“Open it.”_ Sehun had said, wriggling his body in excitement.

Jongin had taken one last look at their encouraging faces before turning towards the bag. It felt heavy in his thin arms as he shook it lightly, trying to make out its contents.

Whatever it was had felt furry and soft when he opened the bag and put a hand inside. He looked at the two hyper boys with confusion and held their gazes as he swiftly pulled out the item, revealing it to the world.

_“Happy birthday!”_

And when he had seen what exactly it was, he started to bawl on the spot.

 _“We know you left your old doll at your old pack,”_ Baekhyun had started to explain, white snowflakes contrasting greatly to his black hair, side hugging the crying boy tightly. _“So we asked the mentors for some cotton and wool, hehe. Sehun and I helped Jongdae with knitting and filling it!”_

Jongin’s _friends_ were brimming with pride as the smallest of them marveled at the plush toy. He forced himself to look properly through the tears, tracing along the seams carefully and feeling the soft texture beneath his fingertips.

It was a little wolf doll. A wolf with soft, black fur, almost as black as the night sky.

 _“We know you can’t sleep at night, so we made it look like Alpha Chanyeol so you’d feel safe with it!”_ Sehun had explained with a big grin, making Jongin choke on another sob.

_Chanyeol._

“Jongin thinks sewing is boring, too, right, Jonginnie?”

Jongin blinked himself awake from his dazing thoughts, looked up from his task and narrowed his eyes at him. “It’s not boring, Baekhyun. This is fun.”

Baekhyun groaned at a high volume at not having received the backup he had wished for. He was not wanting to accept what his ears were hearing from his traitorous friends. “I can’t believe you two.”

Not waiting for more useless answers from the other two, Baekhyun threw the socks he was working on aside carelessly and jumped up. “I want to do something exciting! Something dangerous! I want to run around the woodland with the Warriors!”

Sehun rolled his eyes so hard Jongin was scared they’d get stuck in his head. “I can imagine better things to do, too, Baekkie, but we need to help strengthening our pack by–“ 

“If I hear one more word about _honor_ and _cohesion_ like mentor Jongdae babbled on, I will vomit right here and now.” 

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Sehun put aside his own things, too. “You can’t go with the Warriors, Baekkie! You’re not an Alpha!”

“Yet,” Baekhyun replied smugly with a big grin, squaring his shoulders as if that was supposed to be showing off his nonexistent Alpha-ness to his friends somehow.

The two boys continued their squabbling, Jongin, however, continued to work without looking up at his friends. “But you don’t know if you’re gonna be an Alpha later on, Baek.”

The life of a wolf of the woodland was shaped by three distinctive events: the first turn, the reveal of your second gender and the Claiming Run.

A young child, after they learned how to walk, was in most cases able to find their wolf and bring it to the surface. Discovering their own primal, animalistic side was an important change in their respective lives, and was to be celebrated. Searching and becoming one with their wolf was crucial in life.

Later, when they reached adolescent, they’d find out which fraction of the dynamics slumbered within them: Alphas, the strong and dominant ones; Betas, the cool headed and calm ones; and the Omegas, the submissive and warmhearted ones.

The typical sign for an Alpha was an incoming rut, as for the Omega an incoming heat. Betas would go through a much dampened version of either, or feel nothing at all. 

You could make some wild guesses about a child’s second gender, but there was no way of exactly knowing which wolf will present as which dynamic. It was true that there were certain personality traits you could assign to, or receive hints of a possibility from it, but you never truly knew until the time was right.

The third and just as important event of a wolf’s life was the Claiming Run. It was a sacred ritual, a marriage of sorts, between two mates. It was a promise of eternity for two wolves, since they were mating only once in their lives. The details of it were a secret; unknown to all wolves until they were becoming participants themselves.

“I do know!” Baekhyun called out passionately and thumped his closed fist on his chest a few times, “I am going to be an Alpha, guys! I’m going to be the strongest Alpha that ever existed, just you wait and see.”

“You’ll never be stronger than the Fire Wolf, though,” Sehun huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Some children that were close by gasped as they overheard Sehun’s words. Jongin, too, made a scandalized sound as he dropped his needle and punched Sehun on the arm with all his might.

“Ouch!” Sehun cried out loudly, putting his hand over the ‘wound’ Jongin inflicted on him. “Why did you do that?! You’re so strong for being so small… owie…”

“It’s forbidden to say bad words, and you said bad words just now!” Jongin hissed at him, looking around them in panic to see if anyone else had witnessed Sehun’s misbehavior.

“He’s right, you doofus,” Baekhyun agreed and shook his head in mock disappointment, “You know we’re not allowed to call our Leader like that. It’s an insult.”

Sehun looked as if the two had just utterly betrayed him, muttering something about _false friends_ and _my arm is dying_ under his breath.

Jongin let his gaze wander from Sehun to Baekhyun, from someone who seemed to be sulking, to someone looking like he was about to stir up some trouble, and then glanced back down at his forgotten coat.

It was almost done. It just needed some more detailing here and there to look as pretty as before, to look like it was worthy being worn by the Head Alpha.

He had to blink several times to get rid of his fuzzy eyesight, since he was beginning to feel tired and his movements became sluggish. Jongin knew mentor Jongdae was going to come and collect him as soon as he’d get a glimpse of Jongin’s droopy eyes. There was a reason he was the only one of the older children that was still allowed to have nap time. 

He knew his fatigue was the result of his “anemia”, something the pack healer, Yixing, had explained to him once. He told him lots of stuff about his health, throwing complicated terms around he had never heard of; some things his old pack didn’t even know of, but he didn’t understand most of it. He had Jongdae to take care of that until he got older, after all.

What he did figure out, though, was that he wasn’t deathly ill like some had feared. He also wasn’t able to spread some kind of plague to the pack, since he didn’t have any to begin with. Yixing was a great healer and definitely more advanced than the average, which impressed Jongin. 

Jongdae and Yixing had described his state to him as “not being as strong as the other children”, but that was okay for Jongin, he had already known that all his life. As long as he was able to do the things he wanted to do, like getting this coat done, for example, he didn’t mind being the way he was. It was okay for him to sleep more than the average, or to be more prone to catching a cold. Or not being able to climb trees. He was too old for that, anyway.

As long as he got a chance to live his life to the fullest within his boundaries, Jongin was happy.

He looked around, eyes searching for Jongdae. The mentor was busy correcting a failed attempt at pinning a patch over something for one of the other children. Jongin turned around slowly, showing Jongdae his back in the hopes of not being spotted easily like that.

He couldn’t be taken away for nap time right now, not when he was set on working more. He didn’t want to leave just yet! He needed to get the coat done for their Head Alpha! One piece of the coat was still completely ripped! 

Jongin decided he would take a break later when he was done, and to hide from Jongdae for as long as possible. What he was not expecting, though, was Baekhyun destroying all of his precious plans.

“Let’s sneak out of here,” their oldest whispered, sneakily rubbing his hands together. The boy was already scanning the area, looking for a good way to escape the clutches of mending and knitting and sewing. Ew.

Sehun looked like he was about to protest as he was opening his mouth to retort something, but seemed to change his mind at the last second. Closing it again, he stared thoughtfully at Baekhyun, who answered by wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Sehun sighed and tilted his head back, giving in to the demand. “Alright, let’s do it.”

Jongin looked at them with wide eyes in shock. “What?!” 

“Yes! Let’s do something fun! Let’s be Alphas!” Baekhyun explained happily, before falling back into his previous role of an Alpha and looking sternly. 

Sehun clapped once as he stood up, all of his talks about the importance of cohesion forgotten. The two boys began to mock fight playfully, throwing fake punches at one another.

Jongin began to panic silently, looking around wildly in fear of being caught and punished by someone close by. “We can’t do that, guys! Everyone will be mad at us!”

“Only if they find us!” Baekhyun answered, grabbing Jongin’s damaged coat and trying to throw it away, but the younger was clinging to it with his whole body weight. No one was going to take that away from him.

Baekhyun let go of it after realizing how a stubborn Jongin wasn’t going to comply to him. “Come on, Jongin! We’ll be back before you, and more importantly them, know it, no one will notice!”

When Jongin still seemed to be hesitating, Baekhyun took a few steps back and took a hold of Sehun’s hand. Then he smirked in a way a one hundred thirty-two years old shouldn’t be able to do. Sehun and him glanced at each other for a second, as if they were having a conversation with their eyes only. And then they were turning around, dashing away like mad.

“Baek!” Jongin said in shock lifting up an arm towards their direction.

He felt conflicted, not knowing if he should stay here and continue, or run away and chase them. He didn’t want to get in trouble, but he also wanted to be with the boys.

Jongin looked down at the fabric inside of his hands. The coat of their Head Alpha, the coat of his savior. The need to finish this coat was unbelievably strong, he couldn’t simply bring himself to just abandon it. And he was feeling so tired today, running would be bad for him.

He looked back up towards the direction the boys had disappeared in. Sehun and Baekhyun… his _friends…_

After a few more agonizing seconds of brooding, he grunted in exasperation and gave up. He threw his needle aside with another groan, mumbling quietly to himself. He handled the clothing with more care, though, folding the coat with gentle hands and carefully putting it aside. He patted it a few times as if he was telling it farewell.

Then he got up, looked for Jongdae one last time, and ran off to where his friends went when no one was looking.

Jongin panted as he continued to run deeper into the pack’s territory, searching for any signs of his friends. His legs were feeling heavy already, but he chose to ignore it in favor of finding his friends. 

Surprisingly, it didn’t take that long. When he saw Baekhyun and Sehun leaning against a big rock, he instantly knew that they had waited for him. 

Jongin wasn’t dumb, he was aware of how slow he was when it came to running, or literally any physical activity, and with their head start it was practically impossible for him to catch up to them in time. Both boys knew Jongin well enough, which is why they had waited for him, probably.

As soon as the both of them saw their youngest running towards them, they cheered and whistled excitedly to encourage Jongin to keep running. When he was almost there, Baekhyun laughed and pushed a screeching Sehun to the ground.

“Catch me if you can!” he yelled tauntingly, winking at his younger friends before darting off again.

Jongin reached Sehun and wheezed pitifully, trying to catch his breath and extending a hand to help him up.

“Owie,” Sehun whined, “Everyone is hurting me today.”

Jongin shrugged while still trying to calm himself down. He wasn’t able to answer verbally due to his hurried need to breathe properly, getting a stitch in his right side.

“Let’s get him!” Sehun called out with a stern face, turning to Jongin and nodding once at him, like they were making a pact with each other. And before Jongin was able to even open his mouth to attempt to answer, Sehun was already running away.

“Sehun, wait!” Jongin wheezed out, forcing himself to follow his friends.

He felt how his lungs burned from exhausting himself too much, but there was also a blazing rush of happiness running through his veins. Despite the pain and the struggle, it was exciting to break the rules, to scram away in hopes of not getting caught. Jongin had never done anything like that before.

It was freeing and just pure fun, and sharing the experience with his best friends was even better.

Jongin let out an involuntary loud laugh as he noticed how he was getting closer to the others again. Baekhyun’s and Sehun’s heads whipped around upon hearing it, and beamed back at him as they noticed his cheerful expression.

“That’s the spirit!” Baekhyun cackled at them, jumping over a small rock.

The three boys laughed merrily as they caught up to each other and were more or less running at the same speed, with Baekhyun at the front and Jongin last. They screamed and started to zigzag, racing around trees and jumping over whatever was getting in their way.

They were so engrossed in their little adventure; the three young boys didn’t notice how they were breaking through the woods right into the middle of the pack’s living areas, aka where most of the members and their homes were. Some were walking around carrying firewood, others were coming back from fishing. It was a normal, but busy day for the Northern Pack.

Deliberately or not, the boys didn’t see the buzzing life around them, and ran straight into the bustling area.

The boys were overly excited and entirely distracted, caught up in their play time, that they simply didn’t notice how they nearly ran into Omegas who were carrying baskets full of fruits or dried wheat, or how they almost pushed some Betas around who were busy with repairing some of the pack’s huts.

The working adults were mostly watching them with confusion, not making a move to stop them. They seemed to be in a gracious mood, smiling at them in slight exasperation, and thinking how the boys were only children. After all, childhood should be spent joyfully. The adults had been young and full of energy once, too, remembering the wild lives of their own youths.

That changed quickly, though, as they saw how the rascals were almost crashing into the Northern Pack’s altar of seasonal offerings in the middle of their living places. That was their limit, and when they started to call after them and threatening them with punishments.

Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongin didn’t listen, though. Baekhyun even stopped midway and ran back to Jongin, taking his hand pushing him along to gain speed and escape the adult’s ever growing rage.

Jongin knew both boys would have easily turned into their wolf forms now to run even faster, to escape the trouble and to feel truly free. He also knew that they didn’t do it out of sympathy for him, since Jongin wasn’t able to turn just yet. While he was thankful for their loving action, there was also a stinging guilt inside of him for ruining their fun; for making them settle for less than what was possible for them.

It was an uncomfortable situation either way to Jongin – he didn’t know if he should feel thankful for their mindful thinking, or ashamed.

Baekhyun, as if he was sensing his dark thoughts, looked at Baekhyun and went cross-eyed while still springing effortlessly. Jongin burst out laughing at his friend’s ridiculous face, making Baekhyun giggle in return.

All three boys exploded in laughter as they managed to get away once again, joyful screams and cheers echoing loudly through the woodland. They were genuinely reveling in their little act of defiance, in the little “danger” they had put themselves into. Feeling like little rebels and simply doing what they wanted to do.

In fact, they were so absorbed in their ventures, they didn’t pay enough attention to their surroundings once again. They weren’t seeing how they were leaving the borders of the safe circle – within the living quarters of the Northern Pack – behind. 

They were setting foot on unwatched territory, guarded by the Warriors.

Warriors were wolves that were responsible for patrolling the North’s borders, scouting, and actual hunting for game. It was a very responsible and dangerous task, carried out by the strongest pack members.

Only Alphas and very skilled Betas were allowed to enter the area the boys were currently invading. Omegas were only allowed to go with company, never alone, and children were _strictly_ forbidden to come even the slightest bit close to the unwatched area. It was just too dangerous for them.

Normally, Jongin, Sehun and Baekhyun knew about that. Every child knew the rules, but the boys were simply not paying attention enough to notice the grave mistakes they were making.

“Alphas!” Baekhyun screamed at the top of his lungs, drowning in joy, “We’re Alphas!”

“Alphas!” Sehun copied his cry, flailing his arms wildly and showing his friends a big grin.

Jongin’s brave, little heart was giving its all as it continued to pump blood through his body. His body was on the verge of collapsing, but Jongin just ignored it. He didn’t want the fun to be ruined, and he certainly didn’t want to drag his friends down with him. 

As he was about to cry something out, too, his sight blurred all of a sudden. It caused him to stagger and bite his tongue as his mouth got closed forcefully by the swaying. He tried to look for Sehun and Baekhyun, but all he could see was a green, fuzzy sea with black dots. 

Jongin got scared and slowed down abruptly, then he continued to wobble around for a few more seconds until he stumbled over his own foot. Ripping open his knee as he was falling to the ground, Jongin wasn’t able to cushion his fall completely.

Jongin was wheezing and coughing as he landed on all fours, his unfocused gaze on the dried grass beneath him. He blinked a few times to get rid of the blurry curtain over his eyesight, spotting some red on his knee amidst the green. All the exhaustion he had previously disregarded came right back at him, making his whole body hurt and shake in overexertion.

Feeling completely disorientated and lost, Jongin lifted his head, but left his eyes closed in hopes of calming down his dizziness. “Guys?”

When he received no answer from his friends, he lifted a hand to rub at his eyes and forced them open. After a few seconds of brightness momentarily blinding him, he managed to refocus. The mixed greens transformed back into trees and grass, everything came back to its original shape. Jongin sighed in relief and began to search around the area with his eyes.

“Baekhyun?” he tried once again, hoping for his friend to come jumping out from the moon knows where, but he received no answer.

“S-Sehun?” he called out frantically when he didn’t seem to discover any signs of his friends; brave, little heart once again racing inside of his chest.

He didn’t receive an answer this time, either. The more and closer Jongin took a look at where he currently was, examining his surroundings carefully, the less he could discern where he actually was. And that was a huge problem.

Jongin still got lost within the pack’s big living areas from time to time, a place he was vising every day, but he always felt a sort of familiarity in the nature around him.

Right now, though, he wasn’t able to make out anything even vaguely familiar.

Where had they ran off to? 

How did they even get there? 

And where were his best friends?

Jongin slowly stood up on wobbly legs, the blood from the wound on his knee running down his leg. He was definitely feeling the strain he had put on his body now, and he felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. All the talk of adventure and Alphas and fun was gone, and what was left was angst and worry.

Suddenly he was wishing for his doll to be here with him, so he could hold the little wolf and let it comfort him.

He truly couldn’t believe it had happened. His whole life was one repetitive loop of events.

He was lost. He was lost _again._

Jongin started to slowly walk deeper into the Northern Territory, looking at every tree and every bush and every rock twice to see if he was getting closer to anything he knew of.

Each and every step he was taking was shaky and on the brink of falling, but he didn’t give up. Jongin was sure his friends were close by, he was sure they were here somewhere, probably hiding from him. It wouldn’t have been the first time Sehun and Baekhyun were pulling a prank on him.

They’d come jumping down from that tree over there any second now, and Jongin would start to cry and they’d laugh and tease him about it. Jongin was sure about that.

Okay, maybe not that tree over there, but this one. Or this rock.

They were here. They were waiting for him to find him.

They didn’t abandon him.

_But it wouldn’t be the first time someone got rid of you._

Jongin stopped abruptly, his legs almost giving out again as a voice that was resembling his father’s was speaking to him inside of his mind.

“No,” he said out loud without realizing it, stubbornly fighting the voice and walking quicker, “Hunnie and Baekkie are my friends.”

He tried to listen for any kind of sounds, but the silence of the woodland was accompanying his every step. Not a single chirp of a bird nearby, or a fawn making a bleat call. He must be far away from either of the Grand Rivers, too, since there was no gentle and calming sounds of flowing water in the distance.

Jongin’s fingertips started to itch, and he rubbed them against the thin layer of fabric covering his stomach in order to get rid of the discomfort. The tiny scar on his finger burned especially, he had gotten it from a splinter of the oak tree he been sitting next to.

He felt himself slowly starting to panic again the longer he walked without encountering anyone. Suddenly, Jongin got the irrational fear of a storm appearing unexpectedly.

It just felt too much like _back then._

Jongin began to run again, starting from a slow jog and evolving to a hurried and desperate sprint. His thoughts were racing just as fast as his body was, if not faster, and he had a hard time keeping up with them.

His body burned and ached as words and sentences blurred together into a big chunk of broken memories, haunting him beyond desperation.

He didn’t want to admit it, but the realization that he was completely and utterly alone started to sink in. Soon there’d be a new storm, he just knew it, and new trees which caught on new fire would be falling down on him, burying him alive.

A sob got stuck inside of his throat, and Jongin closed his eyes again as he blindly rushed into the unknown.

This time was final. He had gotten a second chance at living, a new opportunity to have a family, to live his life, and he had gotten a savior. _His savior._

But there was no wolf waiting for him to save him, this time. No kind and friendly Alpha to carry him on his back, whose fur would keep him warm, whose eyes were so kind, whose mere presence made him feel a safety he had never felt before in his young life. 

And just then, with his mind on the Leader, Jongin collided with something. Hard.

He yelped loudly as he fell backwards on the ground, his shirt ripping open slightly at the strength of the drop. His bones cracked painfully as a stone bore into his lower back. Luckily, his head didn’t get any wounds as it crashed against the hard earth, but he sure was feeling the dull headache coming from it.

Jongin opened his eyes after he had comprehended what just happened, and the first thing he saw was the sun in the blue sky. The bright and golden sun, glaring in between the black spots that were flying around in his vision. It was sunny and warm, no storm in sight.

When he titled his head upwards a bit more, he discovered something else in the golden hue of the shining sun. _Someone_ else.

Jongin gasped as he locked eyes with the man above him. He was frowning down at Jongin and he was so, so tall. The man’s black-ish eyes were staring down at him intensely, and the breeze ruffled his equally dark hair. Needing a few seconds to process everything, Jongin’s heart stopped for a second as his aching brain finally realized against whose legs he had just crashed into.

“What is it, Chanyeol?” another man asked as he stepped next to the Head Alpha of the Northern Pack.

Jongin realized how multiple other Alphas and Betas were moving towards him and encircled him. They were wearing black and brown linen clothes for camouflage purposes, the standard clothing of the Warriors. Some of them were carrying dead bucks or boars on their backs. A successful hunt, apparently.

The Alphas and Betas were all staring down at him either curiously, bored or angered. It was a very uncomfortable situation. 

Jongin was caught between feeling relieved about not being alone anymore, and terrified because the Warriors had just found him breaking several rules. Especially in front of _him._

Chanyeol didn’t take his eyes off of Jongin as he made a curt nod towards him to answer the other Alpha’s question. The man beside him and followed his gaze and grimaced as soon as he had found Jongin.

“ _Runt,_ ” He grumbled distastefully, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Chanyeol broke his and Jongin’s staring to give the Alpha a warning glare, his expression changing into something akin to anger as he chastised the other man with a warning voice. “ _Changwoo._ ”

Changwoo, the other Alpha and Chanyeol’s trusted advisor, straightened his back at his Leader’s words. The previous disgust showing on his face disappeared instantly.

“I’m sorry, Leader,” Changwoo said quickly and brought his attention back to Jongin, “What are you doing here, boy?”

Jongin, who had looked away as well as he had been spoken to, turned his head back to the Head Alpha.

Chanyeol was gazing down at him with a blank expression as well, no indication whatsoever of what he was thinking. Jongin gulped as he tried to think of a suitable answer, but came up with none.

“I-I…” he stammered, lost in the too dark eyes that were watching him carefully, “I was…”

“Speak up, boy, we ain’t got all day!” another Alpha bawled him out before he could finish, a woman, this time. 

She was clearly getting impatient along with the rest of the Warriors.

Jongin’s head whipped from head to head frantically. He felt cornered and embarrassed at being caught and put on the spot like this. What was he supposed to say? Admit that he was pretending to be an Alpha while running around wildly?

The previously ebbed away panic began to rise once again as his breathing quickened, tiny puffs escaping his mouth. 

They all looked so mad. 

While the Betas appeared to be mostly bored by the unnecessary interruption, the Alpha’s seemed to be about ready to grab and get rid of him.

What if they were kicking him out for this?

He knew he should have stayed with the mentors in the children’s teaching. Then he could have finished repairing the coat for Chanyeol. Jongin broke the rules, and breaking rules was bad. He promised himself to do anything to stay in the pack, to have a home, it couldn’t all end because of a stupid mistake.

“Little one.”

Jongin froze at the familiar pet name, staring at the Head Alpha’s dirty shoes in front of him. It’s been so long since he heard that name, Jongin’s whole body seemed to vibrate in response.

There was something gentle in Chanyeol’s eyes as Jongin met his gaze. It was so small and seemingly insignificant, but Jongin was able to see the warmth behind it.

All of Jongin’s fears and worries melted away for good. They wouldn’t throw him out for this, he was still safe. 

Chanyeol opened his mouth to say more, but got interrupted by high pitched screaming and giggles.

“Nini! We’ve been searching everywhere for you, where have you–,“ Baekhyun yelled cheerfully as he stepped out from behind a tree, but stopped right in his tracks as he saw what was going on.

Sehun, who had been trailing behind him, and was significantly taller than Baekhyun even though he was younger, walked right into him. He was about to chew his friend out for stopping as he, too, realized who was with their friend. Sehun gasped and abruptly straightened up.

Upon seeing the new arrivals, another Alpha stepped forward from the Warriors. He had been standing directly behind Chanyeol, observing quietly. He was smaller than most of the other Warriors, but his authoritative aura made up for it. Sehun cowered visibly.

“Sehun!” Junmyeon, Chanyeol’s second in command, called out to his younger brother, frowning in disappointment. “What is going on?”

Sehun practically shrunk in on himself even more at his brother’s obvious disapproval of his behavior. “Jun…”

Baekhyun, who knew exactly that this whole ordeal was his fault, looked over his shoulder at Sehun. His mood saddened as he saw the gloomy look on the younger’s face, and felt a sudden need to protect the younger.

He stuck out his arm in front of Sehun as if to cover him, and took Sehun’s hand in his other one to comfort him. He squeezed it tightly, trying to show Sehun how he was there with him. Sehun was surprised at the sudden gesture, but smiled at him for a short second and squeezed back.

Baekhyun cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, meeting the curious and angered gazes of the Warriors head on. Surprisingly, he was displaying a composed attitude as he talked to the older men and women with a soothing and calm voice. He tried to handle the situation like a grown up would do. Baekhyun didn’t seem to be the kid who was playing Alpha just a short time ago, now.

“We were playing together and got lost during our game,” Baekhyun explained with a stable voice, showing his maturity despite his playful and rebellious behavior sometimes. “We did not intend to step foot on this area, it was a mistake, and we are sorry.”

“Playing games? Then why were you doing this here and not at the Children’s Hut? Aren’t you supposed to be with your mentors and learning?” a beta woman chided them, but her tone was much more soothing compared to the others. They recognized her instantly: it was Misun, Chanyeol’s second advisor.

Misun was tall and intimidating as she stood next to Chanyeol, Changwoo and Junmyeon, but she also radiated a gentleness neither of the other three men seemed to possess. She seemed to try to understand the situation without putting the blame on anyone, and to think neutrally.

Her words seemed to make Baekhyun falter, though, as he started to look troubled upon realizing he had to spit out the whole truth. “We… we snuck away...” 

It was silent as Changwoo sighed loudly, Junmyeon shaking his head sadly. Someone from the Warriors mumbled _“Must have been the runt’s idea,”_ rather loudly with the intent to be heard clearly.

Baekhyun’s body language became defensive and he glared at the grown-ups as if he was able to take them on one by one. This time it was Sehun who put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

“It was _my_ idea!” Baekhyun called out angrily, “It’s _my_ fault.”

Misun gave the boys a quick once over, looking at Baekhyun and Sehun for a second before she turned her head to Jongin. Her gaze stayed on the younger for a long while before she turned to Chanyeol and nodded towards their living place. 

“It’s not worth the trouble, Chanyeol,” she said, “The mentors are surely already searching for them, let’s just go back. They’re only children.”

Chanyeol considered her words silently as others from the Warriors demanded a punishment for the boys, which earned them a stern glare from Junmyeon. Ironically, the open protest of his own people seemed to be the deciding factor for Chanyeol.

“He’s hurt, too,” Misun added as she saw the blood on Jongin’s knee, side-eyeing Chanyeol.

“Retreat,” The Head Alpha confirmed immediately after Misun’s words, and Baekhyun and Sehun let out a sigh of relief. “But stay close, kids. Don’t get lost, you hear me?”

The two boys nodded eagerly and stammered out their thanks to him, which Chanyeol accepted with a curt nod.

The group of people dissolved as they started their journey back home, some Alphas and Betas still grumbling about the boys’ misbehavior while others told them to just shut up.

Changwoo sneered at a frozen Jongin one last time, making the boy flinch, before he turned away as well and followed the others. Junmyeon threw Sehun a look that made the young boy hurry to get to him. 

He gave Baekhyun’s hand one last squeeze before he let go and scurried off. The older brother sighed pulling Sehun to him, hugging him shortly.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Junmyeon said as he let go, pulling on his ear before walking off with him. Sehun’s whines were still to be heard after.

Meanwhile, Jongin realized he was still sitting on the ground and scrambled up, but he overestimated himself and his strength as he promptly began to stagger. He managed to regain his balance by extending his arms and finding a good posture.

His whole body ached and he was more than ready for Jongdae to come and sweep him of for nap time. He was definitely ready for that sleep now.

He was about to turn to Baekhyun when he noticed the figure next to him. It was Chanyeol, who hadn’t moved an inch and was still standing next to him. Jongin squeaked as he met the Leader’s gaze and blinked at him. 

Chanyeol didn’t say a word though as he looked at the boy, and Jongin felt a new wave of shame crashing over him. He had the sudden urge to apologize to him. “I-I’m sorry.”

_Please don’t be mad at me._

The Head Alpha didn’t react for a few seconds, just continued to stare with those dark eyes, but eventually turned away from Jongin without another word.

The rejection made Jongin wither like a small, delicate flower. He hung his head in shame, looking at the blood running down his leg. Feeling awful and the need to cry again, Jongin took a step forward. Before he could wallow in self-pity any longer, though, he felt the presence returning.

Chanyeol had ripped a piece off of his long-sleeved linen shirt, and carefully started to wrap the cloth over Jongin’s knee. The boy was wonderstruck as he watched the young man take care of his wound, looking at those big hands cradling his knee as if he was afraid to break it.

When Chanyeol was done, he carefully straightened the boys leg again. Then, without having the courage to look the younger in the eyes, he raised his hand and put it on Jongin’s head.

“Be more careful,” Chanyeol said quietly, patting the soft hair of the boy a few times before letting go.

It only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like a life time for Jongin. His big eyes watched the Alpha turn around and walk off with Misun, who had been waiting for him and watching the scene unfold. His much smaller hand was automatically reaching for the spot that had been touched by Chanyeol, and he felt the sudden urge to put his hand in the Leader’s. 

Baekhyun, who had watched them as well, walked up to the dumbfounded boy with a grin. “Well, we’re lucky he’s got a soft spot for you.”

Jongin didn’t hear him, though, still staring at the retreating back of Chanyeol. He stayed like that until they disappeared behind the endless trees, not reacting to any kind of poking by his friend. Baekhyun shook his head with a smile, endeared by the youngers behavior, and threw an arm around Jongin’s shoulder.

“Let’s go back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Jongin = 108 full moons // 9 years  
> Baekhyun =132 fm // 11 y  
> Sehun = 120 fm // 10 y  
> Chanyeol = 228 fm // 19 y
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! A lot is going to happen, this is only the beginning, and I can't wait to share it with you!  
> I'll probably make a collection after the next update or the one after that, where I'll add a map and details, if you're interested :) 
> 
> If you want to keep up with updates or got questions or whatever, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Two - Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new chapter!
> 
> I just wanted to tell quickly how incredibly happy I am by all the responses I've gotten over the past 3 weeks. All of your comments, kudos, bookmarks, retweets, - everything means so much to be, more than you could guess lol. I was very insecure about this story - and still kinda am - but all of this positive attention keeps me going and motivated! I've had quite an eventful week, so every time I saw a new comment or kudo, it really brightened up my mood.
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy and stay with me during this crazy journey ♥  
> Happy reading :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

“Let me tell you a bedtime story, pups,” A gentle voice whispered inside of the small bedroom of the Children’s Hut. It was already dark outside, way past the orphans’ bed time, only the golden hues of the lit candles around them were shining. 

Wooden pendants shaped like moons, animals, stars, flowers and all other kinds of things were dangling above, tied to thin ropes of yarn connecting them to the ceiling. All of them were unique, made by all the orphans who had lived here over the years. The children liked to watch them swing or try to play with them, daring each other to jump up high enough to get a hold of one of them. The wooden ceiling of the hut was too high to reach, though, so the items remained untouched.

The currently residing orphans of the Children’s Hut were all bundled up in their respective beds, covered with pelts and woolen blankets and cuddling into their pillows as they listened carefully. All of them were worn out from a long day of playing, helping and learning from the Omega mentors, but vehemently refused to go to bed, claiming that they weren’t tired _at all_ in between traitorous yawns.

They had begged mentor Jongdae to stay with them longer for just a little while longer, to talk and play with them more. Jongdae, who was very close to losing his composure while trying to get the screaming children to calm down, had only relented after making them promise they’d try to sleep afterwards.

Jongdae loved being with the children, considered most of them his own at this point with his relatively young age, but it was a daily challenge. He sometimes resented Alphas or Betas who talked caring for children down, declaring how easy the Omegas had it compared to the others. These little monsters – although they were cute, absolutely adorable monsters – were sometimes bringing him to the brink of madness.

And still, Jongdae wouldn’t have it any other way. After tragedy had come for the Northern Pack, he knew he needed to mature earlier than planned and take responsibility, and that’s how he had ended up here.

The Northern Pack’s Children’s Hut was the place for _all_ pups to be educated in a safe environment. They had their mentors to teach and guide them from childhood to maturity along with their own parents, until they were old enough to actually work for the pack and help out around their territory. All children had to go, it was an honor to be able to quench their thirst for knowledge, and there were no exceptions whatsoever. All children where to be taught from the early morning hours to when the sun reached its peak, then they were able to go home or let their parents pick them up.

Not everyone had parents to take them with them, though; not everyone was lucky enough to be blessed with a family. The ones who had lost parents and siblings to diseases or battle respectively, to accidents or misfortune, in the end they were all the same. And that’s why the Children’s hut had become the home the orphans so desperately craved and needed. When most of the children went to their own huts and loved ones, the orphans remained there.

The Children’s Hut became their home, giving the pups warmth and love and making them flourish under the mentor’s watchful eyes. When Jongdae had started caring for the orphaned pups, some of Jongdae’s fellow mentors had warned him to remain with a safe and reasonable distance from the kids. Apparently it was for his own good, for his own heart to not become too attached, and somewhere deep down, Jongdae knew they were right. He knew he shouldn’t be too invested in the little pups, but Jongdae was helpless against their bright smiles and shrieking laughter.

One pup in particular had captured his heart alarmingly fast. A little boy, whose skin was kissed by the sun and hair as pale as snow. Too weak and too brave for his own good, but with a big heart and a calm, insightful spirit. Jongdae was simply gone for the little boy, taking on a maternal role for him without even intending to.

And here he was now, shushing the orphans as he was sitting in a rocking chair with a furred blanket on his lap. One of the younger orphans, a girl that had been alive for only a few full moons, was sleeping in the mentor’s arms. 

“In a land far, far away, where trees reach the sky and seas the bottom of the world, young wolves had ventured into the land,” Jongdae started the tale with a warm smile, “There was a powerful, strong and wise Alpha with his kind and beautiful Omega mate. They loved each other dearly and wanted to find themselves a new home. They ran for fortnights, all day and night, to find and claim the perfect spot.”

Multiple big, shiny eyes stared back at Jongdae curiously as he lowered his voice accordingly to the mood, shushing the others around them as they were eager to listen. “The wolves had been searching for a long, long time. They had discovered many places, ice cold and very warm ones, vibrant and dull ones. They had met different kinds of wolves as well, made friends that welcomed them with open arms, but they never found their own territory. The mates were tired from their journey, longing for their own home.”

A few children sighed in sympathy for the Alpha and Omega, already rooting for the wolves and their fate.

“Until finally, one day,” Jongdae raised his voice slightly, grinning at the children perking up in excitement, “The Alpha and the Omega reached the most wonderful place to live, with perfect weather and beautiful nature, with lots of food and land.”

The baby in Jongdae’s arms released a hiccup in her slumber as the children made noises of joy quietly, some of them clapping along. “The land became theirs and they made it their home. They were overjoyed with happiness at finally reaching their destination, and found themselves never bored with it. The wolves discovered new, amazing surprises of their home daily; they found a waterfall so _big_ and so _majestic_ , you wouldn’t believe your own eyes if you saw.” 

“Just like our waterfall!” a boy screeched eagerly, earning him stern glares and complaints from the other children around them. He squirmed sheepishly at their stares.

Jongdae chuckled quietly and nodded. “You’re right, Daehyun. We’ve got a waterfall, too. Maybe it was just like ours, who knows?”

“Can you continue the story?” a voice called out impatiently. Baekhyun was looking at Jongdae with pleading eyes, but seemed annoyed at the sudden break of the story. He adjusted the pelt he was covered with, only looking away to make sure Jongin beside him was covered as well. 

Baekhyun was giving most of it to his friend, anyway, making sure the younger was tucked in warm and safely. Jongin had sleepily put his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder while curling into him, a tiny fist gripping the older boy’s night shirt tightly, as if he was afraid of letting go of it. 

The two boys were one of the few who wanted to share a bed, and would start to throw a tantrum if the mentors tried to separate them for sleep. It didn’t matter to Baekhyun and Jongin that the bed was just a tad bit too small for them, making them squish together whenever they slept. They reasoned that they loved cuddling, and the shared warmth helped keeping nightmares at bay for both of them.

As Baekhyun was making sure they were both comfortable, Jongin kept a firm hand on his wolf doll. He had placed it in between them, letting it guard him and his friend throughout the night. Jongin felt safe with it, and though Baekhyun would never admit it out loud, he did, too.

Jongin absentmindedly patted the little wolf’s blackish head, smiling at the memory of the _real_ wolf, knowing how much bigger the original size was. 

“Yes, Baekhyun,” Jongdae gave in quickly as he smiled at the two boys in the back, “Were was I…? Ah, right. After they found their home, the Alpha and Omega started to live in peace and happiness. Later on, some of the friends they had made along the way came, explaining how they missed them and came to live with them. The Alpha and the Omega were eager to allow them to, until eventually, a little pack was formed.”

Jongin couldn’t help but feel happy at his mentor’s words. He was glad the wolves were well and with people they cared about around them, and he could tell Baekhyun felt the same as he squirmed in delight.

“Their pack was growing daily, too, since many other wolves had heard of the great land and wanted to join them. They welcomed them all, wanting to share their home with all newcomers. And someday, a few sun courses later, the pack consisted of thousands of wolves. They lived happily, devoting themselves to their leaders, the Alpha and the Omega, with love and obedience,” Jongdae told them, starting to rock the baby gently as she started to fuss, “Eventually, travelers brought news from beyond the pack’s borders, telling them about three other packs that had also found homes. They resided just like them in the land far, far away, and grew with new wolves every day. The packs called themselves the Eastern Pack, the Southern Pack and the Western Pack.”

At this new part of information, the children started to speak up and yell out questions, but Jongdae quickly shushed them so he was able to continue talking. “The big, four packs met up and got to know each other, becoming friends quickly. During their talks, they agreed on which land was theirs, and established rules of what to do and not to do. All of them lived in harmony. Time flew by, and just like how everything eventually ends, the powerful Alpha and his Omega perished one day to go to the moon, after a long and happy life.”

A few sad whimpers escaped the eagerly listening pups at the tale’s sudden turn, feeling sad for the strong Alpha and his mate to pass away. Baekhyun cackled at a sniffling Jongin, and the younger promptly stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

“Don’t get sad, my dears,” Jongdae appeased them, “The Alpha and the Omega had left a child behind. A child that was able to continue their legacy became a strong Alpha just like their parent, and guided the pack through the next years to come.”

That seemed to clear out the sad atmosphere, and the children stopped mourning to get excited over the rest of the story again.

“Their child guided the pack through the next few sun courses, until they, too, went to the moon along with their mate. And just like before, their own children took charge and cared for the pack. It was an endless cycle, showing the land far, far away many brave and mighty Leaders. The line of Alpha and Omegas, of true Leaders, continued, until one day, someone very special was born.”

The children gasped as Jongdae teased them with the new addition to his story, some of them shaking in anticipation of what was to come next.

“A boy was born, so strong and beautiful like the original Alpha himself,” Jongdae told, a secretive and mysterious smile on his lips, “He grew up quickly, showing signs of leadership early on and already surpassing his peers. The little boy was cheerful and kind, always thinking of others before thinking of himself. He was loved by all, and whenever you were near him, you could feel warmth like the purest sunshine radiating from him. The pack was happily anticipating the day he’d become their new Leader, supporting him from the moment he was born. He grew up wonderfully, until he turned out to be a young and healthy Alpha male. The land prospered with the new life, letting the paradise bloom under the watchful eyes of himself, his parents and his sister. And…”

Jongdae stopped all of a sudden. His faze was frozen, the gentle smile dropped slowly as his eyes, that seemed to had been hazy, seemed to clear up. The other children noticed the change in his scent immediately, gone was the comfortable atmosphere as an unbearable sadness spread.

The baby girl whimpered in Jongdae’s arms, successfully ripping him out of whatever trance he had been stuck in. He blinked a few times and upon realizing the distressed expressions of the pups, straightened himself up. He took reign over his scent again, sending out calming, soothing signals to the children, who relaxed immediately.

Jongdae opened his mouth to speak, but it was as if the words were caught in his throat. He cleared it a few times, looking a bit troubled before retook control over himself again. Jongdae looked at the orphans warmly, but there was a melancholic gleam inside of his eyes.

“However…” he continued slowly, “One of the other bigger packs… one of their friends, had become awfully jealous of the young Alpha’s beautiful pack.”

Gasps and whimpers resounded across the orphan’s bedroom. Some were anticipating the new aspect of the story and eagerly waited for their mentor to continue – like Baekhyun. Others in turn got scared and burrowed deeply into their beds, peeking at Jongdae with one eye closed – like Jongin.

“You see, pups, the Western Pack became extremely jealous. Unfortunately, their Head Alpha wanted to expand his own pack, and he wanted to have the paradise for himself,” Jongdae explained, “He wasn’t satisfied with his own lands and people anymore, so he… he planned to take it away from the young Alpha and his family.”

It was then that the children lost their calm. Some of them got mad while others turned sad.

“Boo!” everyone cried out with distasteful voices, “Boo!”

“He can never get the paradise!” 

“The Leader is a bad man…”

“That can’t happen to us, right? We’re safe?”

“This is so stupid!”

“The young Alpha will beat them!”

“The paradise pack fought against the Westerners, am I right?! Am I right?!” Baekhyun raised his voice above everyone else, clearly outdoing each of the other pups with his loudness, “The Westerners lost, right? Hahaha, the Alpha defeated them, right? Pff. As if someone could stop them!”

The Omega smiled at the pups’ different kinds of reactions, but it was a bittersweet one. He looked at their cheerful, enraged, and scared expressions, and he truly wished he had a better story to tell.

“You know…” Jongdae spoke, but his voice cracked midway, “The young Alpha, no matter how special and strong he had been, was just that: a young, inexperienced man…”

The children’s loud exclamations and fighting noises died down at their mentor’s words all at once, not having expected the dramatic turn.

“One night, the pack got raided by the Westerners out of nowhere. They weren’t anticipating it, had been thinking everything was well between them. But that day… huts were burned down, supplies stolen… the pack had been utterly defeated. Many brave souls of Alphas, many strong souls of Betas, and many innocent souls of Omegas went to the moon to never return again.”

“But,” a pup interrupted Jongdae with a fearful voice, “what about the young Alpha male? He… he survived right? With his family?”

Jongdae took a deep breath with his eyes closed, and after a few more quiet moments carried on with a hoarse voice. “That day, the young son of the Leader lost his parents and sister. They had been fighting bravely for their son’s life, for their own family and for every family of their pack. His parents and sibling went to the moon that day with many other wolves.”

Jongin felt a sudden shiver going down his spine, wrapping himself further into Baekhyun’s warm embrace. His eyes stung horribly as he pressed the little black wolf against his chest. It didn’t make sense, but Jongin wanted to protect it within his arms.

“It was the first time tragedy had hit the pack after a seemingly endless harmony. They had been living peacefully and happily for a long, long time before that, but everything was destroyed during that one, fateful night. Parts of their home were gone, their loved ones were gone, everything was gone.”

Jongin was so incredibly sad, he felt his heart ache.

Weren’t tales supposed to always end happily?

“After a while, when the pack had a short recovery, the young Alpha, who was now alone with the task of guiding his people without his parents, planned his vengeance. Him and the entire pack were ready to fight despite everything they had lost. They swore to the sun and moon that their place in the land far, far away was rightfully theirs, and that they’d do anything to get it back. The young Alpha and the remains of his pack went against the Westerners during a terrible storm, and this time… they won.”

It was completely silent before cheers and happy yells came from among the children. They had been at the edge of the seats, quite literally, the entire time, and all of that pent up energy got released with their victory cries.

Some pups got up from beneath their blankets and pelts and jumped up and down, hugging and tackling each other. They were overjoyed of hearing about the story’s hero conquering back what had been taken from him, and thoughts of sleep were long forgotten as they celebrated yet another turn of the tale.

“The young Alpha was rebuilding the things he had lost, slowly but surely, until the pack’s place would someday become the paradise again, just like it had once been before. Some say… some say he’s still doing it to this very day.”

The pups’ screams of joy and excitement got even louder. Baekhyun had jumped out of bed to run in circles with the others. He and the other children were recreating fighting scenes and spitting out heroic words, pretending to fight against the bad people of the tale. Baekhyun was already planning to tell the story Sehun, who wasn’t with them since he was with his father and Junmyeon. He was sure his younger friend would be beaming with excitement just like him.

All pups were happily rejoicing over the exciting story, talking to each other and adding possible details to the adventure. No one noticed how Jongdae was looking at them all with a smile full of sorrow. He let his gaze wander from one head to another, watching them and envying them for their innocence and positivity. Jongdae’s eyes stopped, though, at the only pup who wasn’t running around.

Jongin was sitting upright in his and Baekhyun’s bed, seemingly in a daze. He had his little wolf doll in his lap, playing with the paws as he looked down on it with a frown. He patted the wolf like he was comforting him, and Jongdae had to force himself to look away.

But Jongin was looking up at that exact second, catching his mentor’s eyes before Jongdae had turned away fully. Jongdae was able to tell that the young pup was conflicted over the story, and marveled once again at this keen awareness; how he was perceptive enough to read between the lines.

Jongdae was sure Jongin wasn’t capable of seeing the whole truth behind it, but he just knew Jongin was sharp enough to understand more than he probably should.

He gave the boy with the glistening eyes an assuring smile, and kept looking at him as he spoke up once more.

“And that, my pups, is the tale of the fire wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Jongin = 108 full moons // 9 years  
> Baekhyun =132 fm // 11 y  
> Jongdae = 192 fm // 16 y
> 
> So... what do you all think? Just a story? Or perhaps more~~~? 
> 
> If you want to keep up with updates or got questions or whatever, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you guys next Saturday! ♥


	4. Three - Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> I'm really sorry there wasn't a new chapter last week, I was really stressed and had some health problems too. Nonetheless, I am back now with a new one!  
> This is more of a "get to know everything" chapter like last time, but the plot will pick up with the next one, I promise!
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who always comments on my chapters, they encourage me so much! It feels good to know people actually like what you do and /tell/ you about it. So yeah, thank you! ♥
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

The little group of friends consisting of Jongin, Baekhyun and Sehun was truly an odd combination. While they were completely different as individuals, if put together, they harmonized perfectly and created a beautiful environment of unconditional support and endless affection.

Each of them had their own little quirks and flaws, but they balanced each other out in the most unsuspected ways.

Baekhyun had always been the most playful one of them; always on the run and ready to explore the world around him. He was the one who instigated his friends to do something out of the ordinary. Granted, he was also the reason why the boys got into trouble more often than not, but Baekhyun was undeniably the one who managed to coax his younger friends – Jongin especially – out of their shells. Moreover, he always took responsibility for his actions, shielding his friends from any kind of danger whenever he could.

Sehun was a combination of Baekhyun and Jongin. While he was as quiet and shy as Jongin, he wasn’t as reserved as him. He had a tendency to whine quickly and got flustered when he was at the center of attention, but was able to overcome it and enjoy his time in the spotlight. Baekhyun took full responsibility for Sehun’s loud mouth and sassy attitude, claiming he rubbed off of him. He was a lot more daring than their youngest, but unlike Baekhyun, he had his limits.

Jongin was a special case. He was in his own little world most of the time and got quickly uncomfortable when he was around people he didn’t know. If Jongin had grown up normally, he would have been completely different and more open, that was something Sehun and Baekhyun quickly realized and agreed on. They were sure he would have been their shy little friend still, but he’d be more trusting towards himself and others. 

It took a lot of time for Jongin to open up to the two. Both boys hard worked hard to earn his trust, a lot of reassurances, comforting words and evidences of loyalty were needed. Fortunately, they managed to win him over.

It was an incredibly sweet moment when Jongin grabbed Baekhyun’s sleeve for the first time when he was scared, or when he had enough of Sehun’s teasing and punched his shoulder. 

Baekhyun will never forget the first time he made Jongin laugh uncontrollably. The quiet boy’s laugh literally burst out of his chest. It was so loud and high pitched, something Baekhyun didn’t expect at all. His laugh was so full of unrestrained delight and pure joy, Baekhyun knew in that exact moment that he’d do anything to make Jongin laugh like that again and again.

Baekhyun, being quite protective of the ones he loved by nature, got worse after that. He became fiercely defensive about anything Jongin related, which inevitably led to situations like this one.

“Hey, runt!” a boyish voice called out haughtily, making Jongin stop in his tracks and freeze. 

He was on his way back to the Children’s Hut after eating lunch with Sehun and his family. He had to beg Jongdae for an eternity to let him go, but it was worth it in the end. Sehun and him had so much fun, playing around outside until Sehun’s father called them in. They had some hare Junmyeon hunted for them before, and it was incredibly tasty. Jongin’s belly was pleasantly full, Sehun’s father was an amazing cook.

Jongin really liked him. Unlike most of the grown-ups Jongin had met, Sehun’s father was very kind to him. He always hugged him plenty and sometimes tickled him until he was shrieking with laughter. Sehun liked to display mock jealousy, but was secretly happy his father treated his precious friend with love and care. Jongin got some forehead kisses from Sehun’s father whenever he came or left, too, which always managed to brighten his mood.

Sometimes he’d give Jongin a little treat to consume on his way back. This time it was one of Jongin’s all-time favorites. They called it cookies, which Jongin had never heard of when he was back home. Sehun’s father had explained to him what they were made of and how to produce them. Jongin was in awe when he witnessed the flat, round dough pieces rise with the help of the warm fire. Sehun and him had sat in front of it for the whole time it took to bake, completely taken by it. 

The ones he got right now where with the dried grapes in it. It was just the perfect amount of sweetness on his tongue, and while it was soft on the inside, the outside was crunchy. Jongin munched on one of them happily, minding his own business as he walked through the pack’s domicile with his leather bag until the voice stopped him.

He wasn’t brave enough to turn around, even as he heard someone getting closer to him. Jongin felt his little heart speed up as the footsteps stopped directly behind him. He didn’t know the owner of the voice, but it wasn’t necessary, because the mocking undertone said it all already.

It wasn’t too long until Jongin felt a hand grip his shoulder harshly, forcefully turning him around to face his impending doom.

“I was talking to you, _runt_ ,” A boy who was a few years older than Jongin hissed at him. As Jongin looked him up and down, he realized he didn’t know who the boy was, but he was definitely not one of the orphans from the Children’s Hut.

Jongin looked over the taller boy’s shoulder and saw a few other boys standing behind him, all grinning at him widely. He was cornered.

He didn’t know what they wanted from him, he never knew, but it scared Jongin every time. He clutched the leather bag filled with the treats tightly to his chest on reflex, staring at them with wide, fearful eyes. The tall boy noticed the sudden movement and let his gaze drop, discovering the bag immediately.

“Well, well, what do we got here?” He laughed as he snatched the bag out of Jongin’s sweaty hands, making the younger let out a whine involuntarily.

“Ooh, cookies!” another one of the boys called out, putting his hand inside the bag and grabbing one. The others got curious and copied him until they were all eating the cookies with smug expressions, practically daring Jongin to fight them for it.

Jongin’s eyes drooped sadly as he saw _his_ cookies being eaten by people he didn’t know and certainly didn’t like. Sehun’s father had made them especially for him, and Jongin had planned to share them with Jongdae, Baekhyun and all the other orphans later. He had thought Jongdae could tell one of his tales as they nibbled on the cookies and cuddled together. These couldn’t eat everything!

“T-These are mine!” he protested weakly and extended his hand to receive the bag back, knowing that they wouldn’t just give in but doing it anyway.

The boys started to laugh at him loudly and raised the bag far over their heads, a place Jongin wasn’t able to reach. Still, he was trying to do so, raising up his too short arms high in hopes of getting a bit of the bag. It was pointless, though, even when Jongin started to jump up and down, the others just mocked him spitefully and swayed the bag from left to right. They laughed at him, obviously having fun with their actions.

Jongin was just standing on his tiptoes again to go for another jump when the tall boy abruptly pushed him violently.

He yelped as he lost his balance and fell on his butt, a little bit of dust on the earth floating up around him as he landed. Frantically he tried to wipe the dust off of his face, his eyes burning because of the dirt, and when he looked up again he discovered how the boys had stopped laughing. 

They were looking down at him with an almost furious expression. If Jongin was scared before, now he was downright terrified.

“Look at the little runt,” The tall one spoke up with an eerily quiet voice, “He’s always sick and lazing around, what a loser.”

One of his friends kicked some dirt in Jongin’s direction, causing him to cough as it landed in his mouth. “And he’s always at the Children’s Hut when we’ve got our Full Moon Run. Can’t even turn yet, that’s fucking _pathetic_.”

“Ew and look at his creepy hair,” was another addition, “It’s so blonde it almost looks _white_. Who’s got white hair?! That’s crazy!”

“And look at his _disgusting_ skin color. It’s so dark and ugly, does he sleep in dirt every day?” the tall one shouted at him, extending his index finger and pointing it at him as if were repulsed by his mere existence. Maybe he was.

Jongin blushed furiously upon their brutal remarks, but not because he was flustered. He was downright mortified. He felt ashamed as he looked down on himself, knowing exactly how he looked like but still feeling the need to check twice because of their words.

One of the Northern Pack’s famous traits was their fair skin, something Jongin had come to learn while living here. It might have to do something with how it was cold much more often than warm, the winter having a longer reign than the summer, typically. They were all pale to an extent.

But Jongin wasn’t.

His old pack had been full of tanned people, so he never thought about it badly. It was normal to look like this there. It wasn’t common in the North, though. Jongdae had always complimented him on his tanned skin tone, so he didn’t think it was an issue here. For some of them it wasn’t, but for others, like the boys, it was.

While he knew all about his skin’s origin, he was completely clueless about other things.

His whitish hair, for example, had always been a mystery. No one from his old family had had white hair before, there was no explanation whatsoever. His mother had always told him it was a sign for his weakness since he had been born with it; that his hair was as sick and foul as himself.

However, his old Head Omega, one of the few kind people of his old pack that didn’t treat him badly, had told him it was a sign for _peculiarity._

Using her old comb to soften his hair, she had told him it made him pretty and special. She had said it was something distinctive that no one else besides him had, and that he should be proud of it.

 _“Don’t worry your pretty, little head about what others think,”_ she’d smiled at him, _“the one meant for you will see its beauty in it, and you’ll be the most wonderful thing to look at for them.”_

Jongin had believed her and had carried her words inside of his heart ever since then. Although right now, while the mean boys were staring down at him with a mixture of anger and disgust, he didn’t feel proud or pretty at all. He felt like the most horrendous thing, too ugly and unworthy, but he tried not to linger on these thoughts for too long. He was nothing, if not a fighter, after all. 

“You don’t even deserve to be here,” One of the boys began to harass him again, “I don’t understand why you’re still here.”

“He should be out in No One’s Land,” another one scoffed at him, “The runt will definitely die there.”

Oh, No One’s Land.

No One’s Land was the untamed wildness. While the woodland was parted into four large territories for four different packs, No One’s Land was the unclaimed middle piece. It had several small, independent groups, though they were more like Nomads than actual packs because of their sizes. No One’s Land was incredibly dangerous with low chances of survival. 

It wasn’t even fully discovered yet, most parts of it remained untouched and mysterious. Some wolves often joked about how they didn’t know what kind of creatures were out there, and that maybe, if provoked, said creatures could annihilate them all. 

Packs used to send out wolves to discover the unknown land, but most of their explorers came back wounded, or not at all, so they eventually gave up. Most didn’t know how these small, independent Nomad groups survived, and wouldn’t ever find out most likely, since they were hostile against any of the four ruler packs.

Being exiled to No One’s Land was an unofficial death sentence.

At the mention of the wild land, the tall one, who had started it all, began to grin at Jongin again all of a sudden. It seemed like the idea of Jongin going there had appealed to him. As he was standing there with a feral expression of joy, Jongin wondered how such a young boy was able to look so menacingly and so full of hate.

“Why don’t we just drop him off in No One’s Land?” he said darkly, “Wouldn’t that be nice? The little runt gone missing while playing? Nowhere to be found again? Starved to death? Shredded in a thousand scraps by bears? Trampled to mush by moose? Eaten by monsters?” 

Jongin’s eyes widened at every new word the boy told him, feeling goosebumps prickle across his neck and arms. He wanted to run away from them, scream for help, do anything to stop them, but found himself unable to. He was frozen with fear.

They took a step forward, making Jongin flinch and sliding backwards just the slightest bit. The bag full of cookies got dropped while it was still opened, and the baked goods fell into the dirt pitifully. They were beyond consumption now, and while Jongin was busy dealing with much worse things, he couldn’t help but feel a sharp pain at the sight of them. Sehun’s father had put so much effort into them. The orphans of the Children’s Hut weren’t able to taste them now.

Jongin’s gaze snapped up while the rowdies were making grabbing hands at him. They were grinning at him and seemed to be about ready to grab and whisk him away as another, different voice spoke up to them.

“What the hell are you doing to him?!”

Looking up from their target, the boys frowned as they saw the newcomer running towards them.

Jongin glanced back over his shoulder and saw none other than Baekhyun running to them dauntingly fast, his aura radiating unhindered rage. He stopped abruptly as soon as he had reached them, stepping in between the group and shielding Jongin from their gazes. Baekhyun was staring at them, his aggression towards them clearly expressed in his body language.

A quiet but threatening growl escaped him, and he didn’t stop until the boys backed off, too shocked at his sudden and hostile approach.

“I asked you, what the hell you’re doing to him?!” Baekhyun yelled at them again, making one of them flinch at his loud voice.

The bullies gulped upon seeing the new addition, knowing all too well who they were up against now.

Baekhyun had a rather bad reputation among the Northern Pack’s youngsters. He was known to speak his mind, not afraid to disagree with others no matter what the consequences may be. And if anyone was to annoy him or one of his loved ones, he was quickly choosing to use his fists instead of words.

Most of the time he was quite successful in mentioned fights, too.

The boy who had flinched put up his hands, slowly taking a few step backwards towards his left. “We didn’t do anything.”

He got some nods and mumbled assurances in agreement. They were all obviously intimated by Baekhyun; all of them but the tall, scary one who had started it all.

He just smiled at him mockingly and put his hands on his hips. “Oh, we just wanted to let him know where his place is, that’s all.”

After recovering from the initial shock and realizing the risky position his precious friend had put himself in for him, Jongin got up on his knees and bent forward to grip onto Baekhyun’s trousers tightly. “Baekhyun…”

Jongin’s friend ignored him as he watched the other boys, his gaze sharp like a hawk. “His place is here, in the North, with us, _his pack_.”

A few of the boys laughed at that, obviously not taking him serious and punched each other’s back’s and shoulders, as if they had just heard an excellent joke. The rest, though, either looked on with a fearful or worried expression, while others in turn started to walk away, not wanting to get into trouble. It seemed like the once so strong was breaking apart slowly.

“Did you forget our pack’s holy words? Do I need to remind you?” they finally answered after they had calmed down, “ _Leave the weak behind, only the strong survive_.”

“Head Alpha Chanyeol abolished that moons ago!” Baekhyun snarled at them, his body threatening to jump at them if it wasn’t for Jongin’s trembling body holding him back. 

“Yeah, because of him!” the tall one shouted, once again pointing an accusing finger towards Jongin, “Despite that, it’s still true. Everybody knows it, and the _runt_ should know it, too.”

Baekhyun nearly growled at him in return and got closer to the group.

“Baekkie, no,” Jongin pleaded once again, worriedly tugging on Baekhyun’s ankle and trying to get his attention, but to no avail. His friend was staring straight ahead of him, as if Jongin wasn’t even there, although the whole confrontation was about him.

Jongin didn’t want his friend to get in trouble because of him, it wasn’t worth it. Besides, Baekhyun was strong, very strong, but he was still outnumbered. The chances of a victory without him getting hurt in the process were slim, and Jongin was not willing to let his friend risk his health for him.

“How did you just fucking call him?!” Baekhyun yelled, gently shaking his leg to get Jongin to let go of him. 

The tall boy took a step forward again, bringing himself and Baekhyun much closer to one another, just a bit more and their noses were touching. He was looking down at Baekhyun with narrowed eyes. “Fucking _runt_.”

That seemed to be the last straw, successfully ticking Baekhyun off. He had reached and crossed his limits.

Baekhyun abruptly raised his fist and deftly punched the bully right across the face, all of that happening in a matter of seconds, too quickly for anyone to notice until it was too late. 

Jongin cried out loudly in surprise, and some of the tall boy’s friends yelled as well. The bully grunted as he was thrown back by the attack, almost losing his footing. Now he was sporting a big, ugly and deep cut right across his check, some blood was trickling down from his nose as well.

Most of the bully’s friends were running away by now, not wanting to be amidst the commotion or get hurt by Baekhyun, but some of them were still left. Instead of actually helping and supporting their friend, though, they stayed back and chose to watch. They were beginning to yell encouragements and profanities, animating the tall boy to fight back without lifting a single finger themselves. Cowards.

The boy cursed as he recovered from the shock, touching the wound on his cheek and wiping some of the blood away. He was staring at his hand afterwards in complete disbelief, he seemed to be stunned that the much smaller Baekhyun was able to land such an impressive hit. Then he grimaced in rage, looking up at Baekhyun, who was raising his fists again in a defensive pose.

“You’ll suffer for this!” he challenged.

“Yeah, stop talking and actually do something, shitface,” Baekhyun called out as he dodged a hit.

And the brawl began.

They were fighting very violently for boys their ages, but that seemed to come from the boiled over emotions. Jongin was desperately trying to gain Baekhyun’s attention back by calling for him, but was simply ignored by the other. Baekhyun was deeply focused on swerving kicks and throwing more punches at his opponent.

When some of the adults, a few Betas and one Alpha from the Warriors, finally found them, Baekhyun’s nose was dripping with blood and his knuckles were bruised. The bully had just turned into his wolf form as they were stopped, and Jongin would be eternally grateful for them to show up at that exact time.

Fights when they were humans were bad enough, but fighting in their wolf forms was downright dangerous. It was incredibly unfair and cowardly of the tall boy to resort to such a dirty method, since Baekhyun wasn’t counting on the other do pull such a foul move. Baekhyun could have been seriously injured by that.

And Jongin let him know just that _plentiful_ , fussing over him later when they were back at the Children’s Hut after a lecture by the adults. Jongdae had just sighed at them when he had seen them, shaking his head as he went out to get some healing herbs and ointments from Yixing.

Jongin ran across the room like a headless chicken, being watched by an amused Baekhyun, as he tried to get everything to make his friend comfortable. He grabbed a washing cloth and dipped it into the wooden basin Jongdae had placed there for them. It was filled with water and soothing herbs for a much faster healing process,

Baekhyun had to hold back a giggle at the cute pout Jongin was doing ever since they came back. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t want his friend to feel sad, but the little boy just looked too cute with his protruding bottom lip. Especially when he was acting all motherly and caring.

“Stop looking like that, I told you, I’m fine,” Baekhyun reassured him for the umpteenth time as Jongin walked back to him. He was lying in his and Jongin’s bed, bundled up by multiple blankets and pelts, courtesy of Jongin. He felt like a caterpillar inside a cocoon.

His friend had also put his wolf doll beside him, tucking it in beside him frantically. Baekhyun knew Jongin did it for protection and wanted it to help him, since the younger always felt comfortable and safe with it himself. It was endearing to him, really, how Jongin was thinking for him like that.

Jongin ignored his pleads of him being alright, and climbed up on Jongdae’s rocking chair he had pushed to their bed before, little legs kicking as he jumped on it. Baekhyun had to stop himself from cooing and laughing at his younger friend’s clumsy display. Anything he did was plain adorable, he was just too cute to bear.

“You don’t need to worry so much, mhm?” Baekhyun tried again, tilting his head to give Jongin what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. 

Jongin ignored him yet again, but paused long enough to give him a deadpan look. Baekhyun’s smile twitched in discomfort.

Then Jongin leaned forward as he raised the wet washing cloth, and ever so gently, dabbed beneath Baekhyun’s nose. The bleeding had stopped, but there were some dried remnants Jongin now tried to clean. He didn’t want his friend to look like he had just gotten out of a fight, even if it was the truth.

A bit of tongue was peeking out from the corner of his mouth, as he was very focused on his task of cleaning his friend’s wound. Baekhyun swore the boy’s cuteness was going to be the death of him someday. He was already feeling sympathy for Jongin’s future mate, that poor soul would have a lot to withstand. Not that he’d get one until he was _at least_ over three-hundred-sixty full moons old, Baekhyun was going to make sure of that.

“Only mates are supposed to clean an Alpha’s wounds, Nini,” Baekhyun teased him softly, cackling in delight at Jongin’s scandalized but resigned expression.

“You are not an Alpha, Baekkie, that means I can clean your wounds just fine,” The younger one finally spoke up, going back to his task of dabbing the dried blood away.

“Not yet!” Baekhyun corrected smugly, earning himself a harsher push against his wound and yelping loudly, pretending to be scandalized at the younger’s behavior.

Jongin grinned at him for a moment, but then his face fell as he remembered something. “I… I wanted to share these cookies with you, you know…”

Baekhyun froze at his friend’s meek words, and gone was the joyful mood.

He had to hold back another wave of rage that was threatening to take over him, not welcoming the reminder of what the boys did to his friend. And what they were about to do. 

Baekhyun had told the adults what happened, but they were just like the bullies themselves: cowardly assholes. They wouldn’t listen anymore as soon as they got to know that Jongin was involved. They didn’t openly agree with the bullies or spoke against Jongin, they were smarter than this, but they didn’t lift a single finger to protect Jongin or punish the boys, either.

Baekhyun had never thought badly of his pack, it was quite the opposite, he had been proud of it since the day he was born. He had a heroic view of his home, especially after everything they had been through. He had believed it to be the best place in the woodland.

All it took was a sickly outcast to turn his whole world upside down; making him see how ugly and unfair people could really be.

He realized how there were only a handful of wolves within the pack he could trust when it came to Jongin. Admittedly, some of them were very powerful, but it was discouraging nonetheless.

Pondering about this made Baekhyun sad as he looked on Jongin tending to his ouchies. Jongin looked so… gloomy, not like his usual quiet but cheerful self. 

Baekhyun knew he got called out on his appearance a lot. He looked different than the Northerners, and being different was hard to accept for some intellectually challenged people. Sehun and Baekhyun both agreed Jongin looked absolutely pretty, they were sure he’d turn out to be an ethereal beauty once he was grown up, making heads turn left and right.

Jongin’s appearance wasn’t the only thing some pack members didn’t like about him. It wasn’t even that much about his poor health, but because of his status of being a former outcast that made him socially unacceptable in some eyes.

Baekhyun knew they hadn’t always been like that. Many that had been kind and warm before, had turned bitter and mean after the Great Battle. It wasn’t the majority, but the few selected were the loudest.

Baekhyun gulped down the forming lump in his throat, averting his eyes. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

He felt Jongin look up at him confusedly, and bit his lip worriedly. He didn’t want to upset Jongin anymore, but he wanted to express his sympathy towards his friend. Baekhyun had many complex emotions that were never said out loud, but he knew that from the day he took the younger under his wings, Jongin had become a brother to him. 

He had become family, something Baekhyun had never experienced before because he never got to meet his own. He loved Jongin to bits, he was probably the most important person in his life along with Sehun.

“I’m… I’m sorry about all of this. I know they’re hurting you and I just… I wish I could stop it,” he continued with a rough voice, “I’m so, so, so sorry you have to go through all of this, after everything you’ve been through already. I’m sorry you’re sad. I’m sorry bad things keep happening to you. Sometimes I just… I just want to put you in my bag and protect you from the world.”

Baekhyun laughed hoarsely through the sudden tears, eyes burning as he was still not feeling brave enough to look Jongin in the eyes.

“Please, just know that I’ll always be there for you. I… I love you. Sehun and I both love you, and we don’t want to lose you. I-I’m so grateful for the Leader to have brought you with him, I–“

A sob escaping his mouth was stopping him from speaking more, and Baekhyun closed his eyes tightly as he let himself let go. All of the pent up emotions and frustrations, about knowing his friend was suffering and the inability to do anything just came bubbling to the surface.

He hiccupped as he felt a warm hand on his cheek, and he looked up on reflex. Finally, he was able to see Jongin, and he was very surprised. His friend was smiling at him, eyes glistening but not overflowing. Jongin’s smile was so bright and full of obvious love, Baekhyun felt choked up by simply looking at him.

“W-Why are you smiling?” he asked thickly and sniffled.

Jongin shook his head as he caressed the elder’s cheek. “I’m not sad because they took my cookies. I’m sad because you couldn’t get to taste them.”

Baekhyun was speechless and confused, not being able to understand what Jongin was trying to tell him.

“I’m not sad because they pushed me, or because they called me… mean things,” Jongin explained, “I’m sad because you got hurt. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Baekhyun blinked at him for a few silent seconds, until another ugly sob forced itself out of his mouth. He threw his arms around a startled Jongin, dragging the boy into bed with him and hugged him close. He expertly ignored the pain it inflicted on him, since Jongin and cuddling always came first.

“You stupid Nini…” he cried, “Worry about yourself and not me.”

Jongin simply shook his head, from where his face was pressed against Baekhyun’s tummy. A muffled noise that suspiciously sounded like _“You’re suffocating me”_ came from him, but Baekhyun chose to overhear.

“I’ll always be there for you, you hear me?” Baekhyun swore to him.

More muffled words came from Jongin, but they got interrupted by the door bursting open and someone flying inside the room.

“You got into a fight?!” Sehun cried out with heavy breaths, “You guys are hurt? Where? Why?!”

He stilled upon seeing the crying bundle in front of him, staring at them with a confused expression. Then as if someone had flipped a switch inside of him, Sehun’s bottom lip started to tremble as his eyes filled with hot tears.

Without another word, he started to cry as well as he flung himself at his friends. The group toppled off the bed and fell to the ground upon the impact, a mess of limbs and chaos.

“You can’t do stupid things without me!” Sehun cried as he rubbed his face on Baekhyun’s shoulder, ignoring a choking Jongin as he curled his arm around his neck.

Baekhyun smiled down on his friends, his _family_ , and put his arms around them.

“I’ll always protect you both, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Jongin = 108 full moons // 9 years  
> Baekhyun =132 fm // 11 y  
> Sehun = 120 fm // 10 y  
> (over three-hundred-sixty fm = over 30 years lmao)
> 
> I know some of you must be disappointed with the lack of Chanyeol, but he shall reappear in the next chapter! And oh boy, trust me, it's gonna have some hefty chankai moments 🤧
> 
> We're almost done with the children!arc, then we got some quick puberty/teenage years and after that, we'll reach adulthood when the real plot will FINALLY start, so bear with me hehe~
> 
> If you want to keep up with updates or got questions or whatever, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you guys next Saturday! ♥


	5. Four - Be Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And welcome to Child!Jongin's last chapter. 
> 
> We've been enjoying little Nini for a long time now, but all things must come to an end lol. Get ready for the start of a short but intense Teenage!Jongin arc next time!
> 
> I have to say, this chapter here means a lot to me for several reasons. I put much thought into it, and I hope you're able to see and feel the emotions and sincerity here.
> 
> Thank you and happy reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

Every pack in the woodland had its own rules and traditions, its own etiquette and habits. The way they behaved and spoke, the places they lived in and the food they consumed, it all differed. The most exciting distinction between the packs were festivities; the celebration of different things in multiple ways. 

One of Jongin’s fondest memories of still being with his old pack was the annual Summer Feast they held. They were thanking the sun and the moon for a previous good harvest, and were praying for the next harvest cycle to come as generously as before. The whole pack was sitting in the sunlight all day, basking in the sun ray’s warmth and sharing the vegetables and fruits they had reaped.

It was a rule to not eat any meat from game that day, but to enjoy nature’s offerings wholly. 

Jongin remembers how he loved eating the little, red strawberries the most. They were always so fresh and sweet and just _so tasty_ , he was always popping multiple fruits into his mouth at once. One time, the Head Omega had seen him sneaking more strawberries away, catching him red-handed. Or more like red-faced, since his whole mouth and cheeks were bloody red from the dripping juice of the fruits. 

_“Oh, Jonginnie,”_ she had laughed fondly, pinching Jongin’s bloaty and chubby cheeks filled with the treat. He had stuffed as many as he could into his mouth.

That was just one example of the different kind of celebrations. And just like his old pack, his current one in the North also had its special gatherings.

Because Jongin wasn’t born in the Northern Pack, he wasn’t familiar with a lot of traditions or festivities. He still struggled to get accustomed to all the new rules he had to follow, or the diverse customs and beliefs. Let alone knowing his way around the pack’s large territory. He had been living there for over twenty-four moons now, and he still got lost if left alone. 

If Jongin had to choose his favorite kind of ceremony the Northerners liked to perform, it would have been the Spring Festival, probably. He got to experience it last spring for the first time, since it had been cancelled before due to reconstruction works around the pack. 

The Spring Festival was a day where the whole pack came together and went out to the fields. Each pack member was given seeds or kernels, and together they planted them into the soil side by side; an organization of jointly planting for the next coming harvest.

Planting food wasn’t as fun as having it already there and ready to eat, but Jongin liked the sense of community around him, how everyone worked together to achieve something great. It was one of the rare days where no one was bothering him, too, so that was a big pro. And he saw Sehun falling into a flooded field as they were taking care of the rice, once. That was really funny.

Jongin himself had planted bell peppers. He didn’t know them yet, but Jongdae had assured him that they were really tasty, so Jongin couldn’t wait for them to grow and ripen so he may try them. The others told him that the Spring Festival had been around for a long, long time already. He had enjoyed the event and spent the whole day laughing with the other members, it was a wonderful experience. 

The only thing that was somewhat hard to understand for him was why Alpha’s were excluded from it. 

All Omegas and Betas were working together, but no Alpha was in sight. Not even the Head Alpha.

When Jongin had asked someone about the reason why, they had just laughed at him. Told him that Alphas weren’t supposed to do such _lowly_ work. Jongin didn’t understand the reasoning, though. Sure, Alphas were the strongest ones of the three dynamics, the bravest and most durable ones. And sometimes arrogant, too. But wasn’t the _jointly_ planting alleged to be done by _everyone?_ The whole pack? 

So why weren’t the Alphas with them? They could use their strength for lifting heavy sacks or tools, but no, that particular work was too low for them? Jongin didn’t get the reasoning at all, and he truly wished he was able to change that. 

_Maybe someday, he would._

Another festivity, which was soon to occur, was completely new, though. The second anniversary of the Great Battle, also known as the day Jongin joined the North.

The Omega mentors had explained it to the pack’s pups one morning during a plant-world lesson at the Children’s Hut. They were being taught about the differences of edible and poisonous berries as the topic came up.

“It’s a ceremony to commemorate the ones who went to the moon during the Great Battle,” Jongdae had explained to them patiently, “We’re calling it Gratitude for the Fallen.”

The children murmured loudly among themselves, awed at that. Jongin had asked Baekhyun why the other pups seemed to be as surprised as Jongin was, and his friend had clarified that it was a festivity the others hadn’t heard of yet, either. It was completely new, to old pack members and new ones like himself.

To simplify the event, the pack gathered at the Holy Waterfall at night. They would hold speeches for the lost souls, and for the ones that survived; the ones who had fought during the Great Battle and had shown bravery and strength.

Jongdae had told them how they’d make special gifts for the Alphas and Betas that had been there. They would show their gratefulness to the fallen and the living who had been fighting for their pack, since the North was alive and thriving again, thanks to them.

Jongin felt his pulse quicken at that, and he swiftly turned around to Baekhyun, who was sitting next to him. He seemed to be bored – as always – while he stared at a poisonous berry with growing interest. Sensing how nothing good could come out of that, Jongin carefully grabbed it and put it away. You never knew with Baekhyun, after all.

“Baekkie,” Jongin whispered, not wanting to disrupt Jongdae’s teaching, “Baek!”

“What?” he answered, now staring at the poisonous berries that Sehun had strewn across his own table.

“Mentor Jongdae said we’d show our appreciation by making the Alphas and Betas gifts, right?” Jongin carefully worded.

Baekhyun, though, sometimes too sharp for his own good, froze for a few seconds before turning his head comically slow, a sly grin spreading across his face. “Yes, that’s right, my sweet, little Jonginnie.”

Jongin gulped dryly, feeling awkward under his friend’s piercing stare. “So… I, uhm… I was wondering, if –“

“Leader Chanyeol was one of the fighters? So you can make him something?”

Jongin nearly yelled, muffling his squeaking by pressing his hand over his mouth, “I-I, I wasn’t go–,“

Baekhyun cackled joyfully at Jongin’s distressed expression, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Teasing little Nini was just too much fun.

“Yeah, sure, you weren’t,” he smirked when he had calmed down, winking at a pouting Jongin, “But I, gracious and sublime Baekhyun, will have you known that yes, the Fire Wolf will be part of it.”

Instead of happily cheering like Baekhyun had expected him to, his younger friend’s face darkened as he frowned at him. “Don’t call him that.”

Baekhyun lifted his shoulders innocently. “We don’t even know why we’re not allowed to say that to him, so we might as well go for it.”

“And we also don’t know _why_ he’s being called like that,” Jongin remarked, ever the thinker, “It’s probably something bad if the adults prohibit it, so we shouldn’t do it.”

“That’s not the – _wait,_ stop distracting me!” Baekhyun accused him, “I was about to make fun of you!”

Before Jongin could retort anything else, his older friend had turned around in Sehun’s direction, who sat a table away from them. The boy was already looking back at them with a questioning gaze; he must have heard them squabbling. 

“What’s going on?” he whispered to them, ignoring how Jongin shook his head vehemently. 

Baekhyun grinned again, leaning over the space carefully to get closer to Sehun. “Oh, I was just talking about Nini’s obsession with –“

He never got any further than that, because Jongin promptly force-fed him some of the berries; stuffing them rather aggressively into the elder’s mouth without mercy.

Baekhyun garbled helplessly, trying to chew the insane amount of fruit in his mouth. Sehun’s eyes widened in confusion at the display, while Jongin smugly looked to Jongdae at the front, pretending not to notice Baekhyun’s struggle for life.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae sighed as he noticed the commotion at the back. The notorious trio again. “What, for the love of the moon, are you doing?”

“ _Choking,_ ” Baekhyun answered, but it was more like garbled sounds of coughing and smacking than an actual word.

The Omega mentor shook his head and turned back to the rest of the pups, continuing his lecture and leaving a scandalized Baekhyun behind. How could he just ignore him like that?!

Baekhyun fought bravely against the several berries, chewing madly and throwing a side glance at Jongin, who stifled a giggle as he wrote down a few notes.

“I have to say, that was really clever. But, to make it even funnier, you should have used the poisonous ones,” Baekhyun brought out as he finally got to breathe again, “I’d expect that from Sehun or me, but you’re too kind to do that.”

And as Jongin turned his head with an uncharacteristically evil smirk, Baekhyun choked once more.

☾

“Is he still sulking?”

“He is.”

“Am not.”

The children of the North were sitting on the teaching grounds outside of the Children’s Hut. The outdoor space was mostly used for when the pups had to do physical activities, such as training their wolves. This one morning, though, as they all sat in little groups near the big oak tree, they were busy with crafting.

Just like their mentors had promised, the children were busy making gifts for the valiant heroes of the Northern Pack. Some of the children got little pieces of linen or cotton stretched over wooden frames and were painting pretty pictures on it, others were busy tailoring little accessories. 

While everyone was working hard, the usual three suspects were definitely slacking off.

Baekhyun was sighing dramatically as he enjoyed the sun rays on his skin, not doing anything and side eyeing the other children with disinterest. “You were planning on killing me.”

“I told you, it was yummy berries. I was just joking,” Jongin replied sulkily. He was also doing absolutely nothing, but compared to Baekhyun, he was wracking his brain over ideas and possibilities to join the other children in crafting.

The third one of the group sighed loudly. “You two are insufferable.” 

Sehun was lying down on his belly, left hand under his chin to support his head. He had one of the small canvases in front of him, and his unoccupied hand was drawing lazy, colorful circles on it.

Sehun was planning on gifting it to Junmyeon. Since it was his brother, anyway, he didn’t need to put too much thought or effort into it. Junmyeon was going to like anything his baby brother made for him and Sehun planned to take full advantage of that fact.

“Baekkie, stop making a drama out of everything,” Sehun reprimanded him and shushed him firmly when Baekhyun opened his mouth to retort something.

“And you,” he said and pointed his paintbrush at their youngest, “Stop moping and just do something. I’m sure our Leader will like and accept anything you make for him.”

Having successfully put his foot down, Sehun ignored Baekhyun’s helpless spluttering and Jongin’s embarrassed whine. Sometimes, he felt like he was the only normal one of the group, as he sighed wistfully and threw some grass and dirt onto his picture, making it stick to the canvas with the paint.

“Working hard, I see,” A female voice echoed around the backyard of the Children’s Hut. 

“Misun!” Jongdae answered with a warm smile, welcoming the newcomer as she stepped closer. “What are you doing here?”

Misun, the Head Alpha’s dear friend and second adviser, smiled back politely, taking his hand and giving it a friendly squeeze. “I’ve heard your protégés are working hard for the commemoration, so I thought I stop by and look at what you’ve got so far.”

One of Jongdae’s co-mentors stepped forward as well, and looked fondly at the strong Beta woman. “We’re always happy to have you here.”

Misun also took his hand and gave it a squeeze. It was courtesy of Alphas and Betas to take and squeeze an unmated Omega’s hand as a show of courtesy and respect. It was a sign of protection and devotion, resembling the relation between the three secondary genders.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t that common anymore. Many Alphas and Betas had stopped doing so; not all of them, but many. Misun was one of the few left who was still carrying on this tradition, never failing in treating everyone the right way.

It was one of the reasons why she was well liked and popular among the pack, known as the gentlest and kindest one out of Leader Chanyeol’s loyal companions. Everyone was looking up to her, including the children.

“Mishun! Mishun!” a very young pup, barely able to walk, cried out excitedly as she wobbled over to the group of adults. 

Misun immediately squatted down, catching the girl by her arms as she was about to fall. The Beta woman gifted her a bright smile and bopped her nose, making the child squeal happily. 

“Yes, sweetie?” she answered with a warm voice.

“I wana do kift for you! Look! Paint!” she explained proudly and waved a piece of paper with blobs of paint on it in the air. 

Misun chuckled at the display, and got up while placing the pup on her hip. “Why don’t I help you?”

The girl yelled in agreement, and as Misun walked away to a good place to sit down, a few kids came running after her to get her attention as well.

Sehun had watched it all, and smiled silently to himself as he threw more dirt onto his own picture. Junmyeon had told him many stories about his group of friends, what they had done when they were younger and to what shenanigans they had been up to.

He knew firsthand of Misun’s gentle soul, and seeing her leaving the mask of an important adviser behind, and showing her true colors playing with the children, was oddly satisfying to Sehun. It showed how the legendary four weren’t as perfect and stone faced as they seemed to be.

Meanwhile Baekhyun, upon realizing that he was being ignored by Sehun while Jongin was having an internal crisis, gave up with a loud groan. He got up and brushed his legs off, making Jongin look up at him. 

“What are you doing, Baekkie?” 

“I’ll go and get some of the shells from mentor Jongdae. Maybe Beta Jangmi will like a new necklace,” he explained and waltzed away, leaving his younger friends behind.

“Him, too, now,” Jongin whispered mournfully as he brought up his thumb to his lips, biting on the tip of it as his nerves got the better of him.

It was to absolutely no one’s surprise that Jongin wanted to make something for Alpha Chanyeol. The little boy had had some sort of… _fascination_ with the older man ever since he saved him and brought him to the Northern Pack. The few times the Leader’s attention had been on him, Jongin had been ecstatic and anxious.

He wasn’t able to explain why he was adoring him so deeply and unconditionally. Maybe, he had reasoned with himself once, it would change when he was older and lessen. 

But as of right then and there, Jongin was still very much devoted to Chanyeol. He wanted to make something for him. Partly as an offer for The Gratitude for the Fallen, but it was also mostly for his own reasoning. Jongin would never stop being thankful to Chanyeol for sparing and taking him with him, until the day he died, and his soul went to the moon and beyond.

Which brought him to his next problem: the actual gift.

Jongin wanted to create something special for their Leader, something unique, something with purpose. He wasn’t satisfied with just doing whatever like Sehun, and he wasn’t content with knowing he would be making just another painting or jewelry item amongst all others, either. It needed to be memorable, something their Head Alpha was genuinely happy about.

So, here Jongin was, thinking hard and worrying over everything. He watched the children around him make beautiful presents, watched Sehun leave him to show his painting to one of the mentors, while he was still at the beginning with no chance of progression whatsoever any time soon.

Jongin was about to burst into a thousand mini Jongin pieces as time passed, but was pleasantly surprised and scared as he saw Misun walking towards him.

It looked like she had taken care of the other children as she stopped moving when she reached him. She gave him an encouraging smile as he just kept staring up at her with wide eyes.

“You’re Yeol’s _little one_ , aren’t you?” Misun asked him and promptly needed to hold herself back from laughing at the young boy’s overwhelmed expression. He looked like a little puppy that was about to faint.

“My, my, aren’t you a cutie,” She cooed at him and got down on the ground, sitting cross-legged across from Jongin. 

Jongin seemed to have another mental break down, but Misun was waiting patiently for the child to calm down as she kept watching him fidgeting. Chanyeol had told her what had happened to the former outcast, and her heart went out to the little boy.

After Jongin seemed to have calmed down, he astounded the Beta woman by standing up and bowing deeply, holding the position for a few seconds as he spoke. “H-Hello Misun, my name is Jongin.”

She blinked at him as she was at a loss for words. The polite action had taken her totally off guard and left a deep impression. Misun’s smile brightened as he sat down again, and she extended a hand to caress Jongin’s warm cheek with the back of her hand.

“I know who you are, Jonginnie. No need to be so polite with me,” She eventually answered, a soft chuckle leaving her lips at Jongin’s eager nodding. Misun was already endeared by the boy, and made a mental note of gushing about him to Chanyeol later. She completely understood their Head Alpha now.

Noticing how Jongin’s surroundings were void of any crafting materials, Misun threw a questioning look at him. “Aren’t you making something, too?”

Jongin noticeably deflated at her question and avoided her eyes. He sighed and plucked a blade of grass, playing with it absentmindedly. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well,” Misun answered in a higher pitched voice, trying to animate the boy with fun, “You have a lot of things to choose from! Do you want to knit something? Or maybe make jewelry?”

Jongin tentatively shook his head, eyes locked on the blade of grass as he twisted and bent it into different kinds of shapes. “That isn’t good enough… for him.”

He was whispering the last two words, but Misun had caught them, anyway. A thought slowly crept into her head, and she grinned at the frowning boy in front of her, who was thinking deeply. “For him…? Are you talking about Chanyeol?”

Jongin jumped at her words, and there they were again, these big, shinning eyes staring at her. She was definitely a goner.

“You want to make something special for Yeol, am I right?” Misun asked gently, making a noise of confirmation after seeing Jongin nod carefully.

She put her hand on his head and began to pat him, scratching his scalp lightly as she saw how Jongin was melting into the touch. Multiple thoughts were running through her head at that revelation, but there was one thing that was above them all. Misun knew exactly what she had to do.

After she stopped caressing him, and having to be strict with herself after his whimper for more touches, Misun stood up. She carefully dusted off any dirt that clung to her clothing, and then stuck out her hand towards Jongin. 

“Come with me, dear. I’ll show you something,” She beckoned him gently, drawing circles with her thumb on the back of his hand as he took a hold of it.

The both of them started to walk away from the Children’s Htut, but not after stopping for a few seconds to let Jongdae know where they were going. He gave them a thumbs up as Misun nodded at him, and Jongin waved cheerily at him as farewell.

Then they were off again through the living quarters of the pack, the heart of the North’s territory. She greeted a few pack members that came across their way, and she kept a firm grip on Jongin’s hand. Misun knew about the treatment the little boy occasionally received, and was not content with it. They wouldn’t dare make a comment in her presence, though, and that was good. She didn’t want to get into a brawl today.

Misun also had the mischievous thought of leading Jongin right to Chanyeol’s quarters, just to see her friend’s shocked face. The presence of the young boy always managed to push their stern Leader into puzzlement, not that he was ever going to admit that. She knew he’d most likely punch her afterwards for doing that, but it was not like she wasn’t able to defend herself. 

However, the Beta didn’t do so, just to spare Jongin the embarrassment. The wish to harass and bring discomfort went towards her old friend, not the innocent boy. So, maybe another time.

Instead of doing that, she brought him deeper into the woodland. Misun wasn’t keen on bringing Jongin close to the borders again, but she reasoned that she was with him to protect him. Besides, she needed to find the most beautiful flowers for her plan, and they were growing there and nowhere else.

 _For Chanyeol_ , she thought.

As they arrived at their destination, a lovely clearing, Misun heard Jongin gasp and grinned in satisfaction. This small clearing was one of her favorite places to be. It was encircled by pine trees, and the midday summer sun was giving the scenery a beautiful golden hue. She used to go there with Yoora and Chanyeol, but now she mostly took advantage of it as a place to think and relax when she needed to be by herself for a while.

She could feel Jongin tugging at her hand, and she laughed as she let him go. “Go on, my dear.”

Jongin beamed at her for a second, just to bolt away towards the middle of the clearing. Misun chuckled as she jogged slowly to catch up with him, watching him letting himself fall down into the high grass and roll around in it. She sent a silent apology to Jongdae and the other mentors who had to clean his clothes later at some point.

He screeched in delight as she got close enough to throw some leaves on him she had collected along the way. Misun let the leaves rain down on him and Jongin settled for lying on his back, trying to catch and slap away the leaves with his arms and legs.

When he had enough of playing, Jongin was panting with a smile on his face as Misun took a seat next to him. “It’s pretty here, isn’t it?”

He nodded slowly, still catching his breath. “It is.”

She frowned in worry at the little boy’s exhausted state. “Are you worn out, Jonginnie? Was that too much for you?”

Misun tried to keep her voice light and playful, not wanting to intimidate the boy or make him sad. She knew he was a sickly child and didn’t want to overwhelm or hurt Jongin by probing too much.

Thankfully, Jongin didn’t pick up on it. “I’m okay! Just a tiny bit tired.”

His voice was still cheerful, so she took that as a good sign to enlighten him further.

“Jonginnie,” she began quietly, gaining the pup’s attention immediately, “Do you see these flowers over there?”

Jongin perked up at her words, looking around himself hurriedly to search for said flowers. Misun lifted a hand and helped him, pointing her index finger into the right direction. “Look, here!”

Following her finger’s line of direction, he focused immensely on his task and yelled in victory as he finally found what she was hinting at. “There!”

She confirmed it, and she wasn’t even able to finish her sentence as Jongin was already getting up hastily, stumbling towards the meadow where the different kinds of flowers were growing. Blues, yellows, pinks, reds; the little patches of flowers were like a rainbow amidst the endless green.

Misun followed him once again and listened to Jongin oh-ing and aw-ing at the plants. He extended his arms and touched a few petals carefully, surprising Misun once again at his gentleness. It wasn’t common for a child to be this careful, she was expecting him to pluck some of them out, but he didn’t.

“These are all very pretty, right?” she asked him, “I think so, too. Chanyeol, Yoora and I used to visit here and look at these flowers a lot.”

At the mention of their Leader, Jongin stopped touching the plants. He pulled his arm back and turned towards the Beta woman in curiosity. She kept her gaze fixated on the flowers, not returning his searching look. Jongin noted how her voice had become quieter, and her smile smaller.

“Yoora is… _was_ Chanyeol’s big sister,” Misun began to explain.

Jongin gasped at the new piece of information. He did, in fact, not know about the Head Alpha having a sister. Chanyeol was never seen with a woman who, maybe, looked similar to him. Or with a father, or a mother… 

The more he thought about it, he began to notice how he had never seen Chanyeol with anyone before. 

He had only visited few of the Northern Pack’s annual festivities or traditions, so he wasn’t entirely sure. But for the life of him, he couldn’t remember the Head Alpha standing somewhere with his family. He was always surrounded by pack members, by friends or admirers, but never with family.

A sudden sadness overcame him, and the colorful flowers seemed to be paling right in front of him.

“Her soul is with the moon now, right?” Jongin asked her in a murmur.

She answered him with a curt nod, reaching out to touch a soft pink colored petal. Yoora had always liked the pink ones best, often combining it with yellows to create a “bouquet of happiness”.

It was silent for a while, the two of them just feeling the fresh breeze caressing their faces and hair. They listened to the far cries of animals that were near them, or the lulling chirping of the birds flying above their heads. Jongin was sure he was able to hear the melodious rippling of one of the Grand Rivers.

Misun ended up plucking a pink petal and brought it closer for Jongin and her to look at. They touched the petals carefully, almost treating it as if it was a baby animal they were holding.

“Yoora always used to make flower crowns for Chanyeol,” the Beta revealed with a gentle tone, smiling as if she was recalling a faint memory, “We would sit here all day, doing the moon knows what, but Yoora always made sure to finish the flower crown at the end of the day. Chanyeol would get so embarrassed, he refused to wear it every time, especially the pink colored ones, but… it always ended up right on top of his head, anyway.”

Releasing a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, Misun turned completely towards Jongin and covered his hands with her own. “Chanyeol has… changed. He used to be very cheerful and open, while his current behavior may come off as… cold, sometimes. He likes to seclude himself, but that isn’t good for him at all. He’s still so young; has still so much to experience.”

Jongin listened to her words with a racing heart as she smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek. “Please remember that, my dear. He’s a good man with a lot of scars, but with so much love to give. Remember that when times get rough, and be by his side through it all relentlessly.”

His mind was confused as it tried to register what Misun had just told him, but it was hard for him to understand the hidden meaning behind her words. He was supposed to help him? But how? He was just a child!

Jongin was struggling for words, for a good response, but he couldn’t. Instead of trying to search for an answer, then, he decided to speak what was on his mind, to let the thoughts that had messed with his feelings out.

“Leader Ch-Chanyeol is very kind,” he stammered, “I don’t know why people would think of him otherwise, he’s good and right. And he’s my hero. He’s my… everything.”

A tear escaped Misun’s eyes at the young boy’s words, and she pulled Jongin close to put their foreheads together in an intimate gesture. “You’ll make him very happy someday, my dear. I know it. We just have to wait until you grow up a little, huh?”

Again, Jongin wasn’t understanding what she was hinting at, but the thought of being one of the reasons for the Head Alpha’s smile to appear was enough to feel a content warmth spreading inside of his chest.

“What do you say?” she beamed at him after sniffling once or twice, “How about you make him a flower crown as a gift?”

Jongin squealed in response and started jumping up and down in his excitement, making Misun laugh at his enthusiastic reaction. 

He was extremely happy about having found something special, and he was more determined than ever to present his hero with an amazing gift. It was the perfect idea!

“How about you pick some flowers, then? You can choose the flowers you want to work with from here, my dear. You can pick any kind you want! There’s quite a few, after all,” Misun suggested and took a small but mostly blunt knife out of the pocket of her furred coat, “Make sure to cut them off with this, though, instead of ripping them out of the ground. Should I help you or do you want to try it alone?”

“I can do it!” Jongin cried out and puffed out his chest, demonstrating his immense physical power. 

Misun quickly demonstrated how to cut them off the easiest, and then handed the knife to him. Jongin took it and closed his hand around it tightly, not wanting to lose it and walked right into meadow. He was careful as to not step on any flowers while he looked around. 

They were of all different kinds, sizes and colors; Jongin had a hard time choosing. Any time he thought he had found the prettiest flower, he looked again and saw another, even more beautiful one.

He gave up with a sigh and frowned while thinking hard. Then he turned around to Misun, who was watching him expectantly. The sun was shining down on her, making her eyes twinkle and her black hair glossy, and Jongin thought how pretty she was. 

“What flowers are his favorite?” he asked her.

“He didn’t have any. I’m sorry, dear.”

Jongin puffed out his cheeks in frustrations and turned back to the flowers around him, staring them down as if he was hoping one of them was magically giving him a sign. When that obviously didn’t happen, he huffed and searched for Misun’s help again.

“What did Yoora like?” 

The Beta woman liked where Jongin was going with this and winked at him. “The pink ones.”

Jongin nodded in response and devoted himself once again to the flowers. He searched for the pink colored ones and looked at them carefully, evaluating each and every one of them, until a kind in particular caught his eye.

Reaching for them with an excited cry, he took one of the pink flowers with a watchful hand and started to cut them how Misun had shown him. When he had successfully collected a few of them, he was almost bursting with pride as he held the bundle and inspected them more closely, holding them up into the sunlight. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what these flowers were called, and silently promised himself to ask Jongdae about it later. Maybe he knew.

The little boy and the Beta woman spent the entire day with picking flowers, trying to find a perfect match of colors and sizes. They also gathered some ivy and clovers as a base for the crown. 

Jongin worked his hands to the bone trying to braid and intertwine the flowers to a perfect ring. And miserably failed many times.

He only managed to craft some questionable flower heaps at the first few tries, making him shed a few tears as he was too frustrated to continue. Misun was always there to comfort and encourage him, not wanting him to give up. She told him that him doing his best was completely enough, and so he tried again and again.

When the sun was starting to hide from the world and letting darkness come, Jongin’s fingers were finally gliding through the dozen flowers stalks with ease like he had been born to do it. 

Jongin’s flower crown for Chanyeol was done. And it was perfect just the way it was.

☾

Jongin awaited the night of the The Gratitude for the Fallen with confused feelings. He was looking forward to it extremely, but he was also extremely nervous and scared. Terrified, actually. He didn’t know how their Leader was going to react; if he liked Jongin’s present or, which was Jongin’s worst case scenario and greatest nightmare, if he was going to reject it.

He was sure he’d start to cry on the spot. He felt his eyes burning just thinking about this possibility. Jongin was the runt, after all. The runt that got avoided and despised. 

Normally, he was good at ignoring that, but in moments like these, he couldn’t help but think negatively. Chanyeol was a kind man, he had saved him and respected him, but what if said respect had certain limits? He couldn’t blame him for rejecting a gift from the _ugly runt._

“Stop it,” Jongin whispered to himself as he stared ahead sternly, ignoring Baekhyun’s and Sehun’s talking beside him. His little fists were trying not to clench the flower crown too much since he didn’t want to ruin it.

The night had come, the commemoration was beginning. The full moon was high above them, enticing them to go for their customary pack run. That wasn’t going to happen, though. This night was a special night.

The pack members had lit up multiple torches and put them on sticks all around their living quarters. The inner part of their living quarters was free, usually used for assembles, daily work or hosting festivities like now, while the packs actual huts and homes were scattered around it. 

They were using that space right now, standing inside of the warm glow of the torches and the full moon, waiting for the Warriors to arrive, also known as the Alphas and Betas that were fighters and protectors.

When they eventually gathered, with Chanyeol at the front as the Head Alpha and Leader of the pack, Jongin gulped down a sudden lump in his throat.

Chanyeol looked grim, to say the least. He was usually very reserved, but he didn’t seem to be in a good mood. To his defense, it wasn’t a joyful incident, but Jongin couldn’t help but feel intimidated by it.

“Go on,” Sehun said as he pushed him lightly, encouraging him to start walking with the others. They were with the other pups of the pack, guarded by their Omega mentors. 

Jongin blinked at him in a daze, then nodded quickly and proceeded to walk with the others. As planned, they were making their way to the Holy Waterfall, the most sacred place for the Northern people. It was the first time they were allowed to go there ever since the Night of Slaughter, while it was Jongin’s first visit in general. He wasn’t able to get excited about that, though, his mind too clouded.

The children were holding their presents in front of them, some of them were hiding their gift in special wrappings for a better surprise. The adults were carrying small torches, ensuring a safe travel with light in the darkness.

Baekhyun babbled on about the pretty necklace he made with Sehun pretending to be interested, until they reached their destination. Jongin was able to forget all of his worries for a few blessed minutes as the big waterfall came into his sight.

It was majestic.

This part of the North was where the mountains were at. Big and rocky, with snow on the top no matter the season. It was scary, to say the least, since it spanned across their territory like a protective and very high wall. You weren’t able to see what was beyond unless you climbed it, which was impossible. The waterfall, that was cascading down on it, covering quite a bit of the wall, was gigantic and broad. The water was falling down right into an equally as impressive lake, which was the origin of the connecting Grand Rivers.

Jongin was in awe as his widened eyes took everything in. The waterfall looked gloomy and mysterious due to the darkness of the night, but the water was still clear and shining brilliantly.

“Told you, you’d like it,” Baekhyun winked at him with a big grin, and Jongin found himself smiling back at him.

He knew the tales of the North his old pack had been gossiping about was just that, gossip, but it was still great to know that some things weren’t exaggerated. The North really had some hidden gems, such as this.

The ceremony began with some of the elders holding a speech, talking about how the fallen had fought to get back what was rightfully the North’s, and how they shall never be forgotten.

Jongin listened intently, getting confused a few times since he still didn’t know the whole story of what exactly happened, but he was able to sense the sincerity and emotions laced in the elders’ many voices. Although his eyes seemed to be glued to a very special group all the time: Chanyeol, Misun, Junmyeon and Changwoo.

Jongdae, who was noticing his protégé’s wandering eyes, stepped closer and kneeled beside him. He put a comforting arm around the boy’s shoulders, making Jongin’s head whip around to him, and smiled at him warmly.

“Are you curious about them?” he whispered to him, not daring to interrupt this important ceremony, but wanting to talk to Jongin nonetheless.

Jongin nodded eagerly, turning his head back around to face the elders as Jongdae prompted him to do so. Staying undercover, and all.

“These four are childhood friends,” Jongdae started to explain, “Misun and Junmyeon are the same age, while Chanyeol is the youngest and Changwoo the oldest. They grew up together, and as soon as Chanyeol became the Leader, he didn’t hesitate to entitle them, especially since all of them fought bravely by his side to get the North back.”

Jongin was literally soaking up the information, nodding along as he forced himself to keep his gaze straight forward.

“Junmyeon is his second in command, while Changwoo and Misun are his advisors. They play very important roles in the pack. A Head Alpha is only as strong as his trusted team, as I like to say.”

As if he had sensed that people were talking about him, Changwoo’s head snapped towards their direction. Jongin could practically feel the disgust that was radiated by the man burning into his skin, and had to suppress a shudder. 

It felt like a little eternity until Changwoo looked away again, and Jongin heard Jongdae sighing in relief.

“Mentor Jongdae,” Jongin, noticing the Omega’s behavior, whispered carefully, “Do you… do you like Changwoo?”

Jongin jumped in surprise at the loud snort that escaped Jongdae’s mouth. It seemed like his mentor had to stop himself from laughing. Or cursing. Maybe both.

“No, Jonginnie. I definitely do not like him,” he told him, “He is a very strict and stern man. He’s often getting out of line, too. Keep this to yourself, Nini, but many pack members actually believe it would be better to replace him. But we don’t want to disrespect Chanyeol, since it’s his decision, and his decision is command. Our Leader is nothing if not loyal to the ones who had been with him in his time of adversity.”

That was a lot to take in, and Jongin’s head was reeling with it. He knew Changwoo was Chanyeol’s friend, maybe something akin to family, but something inside of Jongin just didn’t sit well with that man. And apparently, others felt the same.

Jongdae seemed to hesitate for a short moment, giving Jongin a meaningful look. “I don’t like the way that guy talks about you.”

Jongin’s face fell at his words and an unpleasant feeling settled in his stomach. Jongdae was quick to notice his reaction, and hurried to explain further.

“He’s always getting reprimanded by Chanyeol for it, Nini. No one dares to talk bad about you in his presence, trust me on that,” Jongdae told him with confidence, wanting to erase the child’s sadness.

And it worked. His words seemed to lighten the weight on top of Jongin’s shoulders, and his whole body was warming up in joy. 

Shortly after that, Jongdae left his side again to rejoin the other Omega mentors. Jongin was incredibly thankful for Jongdae. Even though the Omega was barely out of adolescent himself, being two-hundred-four full moons old only and caring for children, he was already a hard working member and blessing people with his wisdom. Most of the time, anyway.

Time flew by, and Jongin’s previously bubbly feeling of happiness soon vanished, leaving the ashes of apprehension and worry behind.

When the elders had finished their speeches and rituals, most of the pack looked with searching eyes to Chanyeol. They were expecting him to step in front of the lake and say a few words of encouragement, maybe revisit the past, as the Leader should. He was the one who looked after them all.

But he stayed silent, almost hidden from the crowd among his friends. Changwoo looked at him in disbelief, but Misun shook her head slightly and put a hand on his shoulder. Junmyeon was analyzing the situation, too, and after a curt nod from Chanyeol, the second in command left their place and stepped forward.

“Greetings, Northern people,” Junmyeon took over, “Thank you for listening to our elders’ words dutifully, and for joining us in our quest of reminiscing. Tragedy has hit our pack in the past, but the North has stayed true to itself and our vows and beliefs. We came here to thank the living and the perished.”

The crowd quickly got over the little incident, and forgot about it as the people were hanging on his every word, some of them silently crying. The atmosphere had become heavy and full of sadness.

“The full moon and the stars are shining down on us, and with it all the souls that went to the moon. The souls that died fighting for us; that joined the moon to bless us with protection even after leaving the terrestrial behind,” Junmyeon continued, his gaze determined but vulnerable. “Tonight we want to honor them. The ones who left and the ones who stayed. To thank them for giving their lives, for risking their lives, all for the North.”

His gaze drifted off to Jongdae, who seemed to quiver beneath the strong Alpha’s piercing eyes. He gave him a sad smile.

The other mentors stepped forward and started to arrange the kids, putting them intro random teams of three children and making them form a queue.

“The future of our pack, our dearest pups, have made presents for the ones that remained. Us warriors shall accept them with honor and love,” Junmyeon finished and the crowd applauded loudly, some of them even started to cheer.

Junmyeon went back to his place beside Chanyeol and the other Warriors, the ones who had fought and triumphed during the Great Battle, just as the first group of children started to walk to give away their presents.

Some Hunters thanked the children with wide smiles, some talked to them and thanked them while appreciating the hand crafted gift, leaving them to return with a happy feeling. Others were silent but respectful, taking the gifts with few to none words. But all of them were accepting each and every gift, receiving it with pride.

Everyone except Chanyeol, to Jongin’s utter terror.

Whenever a child walked up to him, lifting their little arms to present him with something, the Leader just shook his head and pointed to Misun beside him, who immediately took over and tried to limit the damage.

Most of the children that went up to him seemed to be confused as to why their Head Alpha wasn’t accepting their offerings, but seemed to brighten up quickly as soon as Misun’s loving words and soothing voice demanded their attention. There was one pup, though, who started to cry after Chanyeol rejected them.

Jongin watched it all unfold with his heart thrumming inside of his chest. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening, his greatest fear was coming true.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts and troubles that he didn’t even notice Sehun and Junmyeon bickering when it was his turn to share his gift. It wasn’t serious, of course, Junmyeon was just scandalized over his present while Sehun was stubbornly calling it a masterpiece. Siblings.

Jongin was in one of the last groups to walk ahead and panicked more and more the shorter the queue got. He clutched the flower crown in the process and noticed too late how he was using too much pressure. He gasped when he finally noticed and looked down do observe his gift, hoping for the best. However, he instantly saw how nearly half of all flowers were squished or deranged.

Jongin was about to cry. He had ruined it.

His eyes were filled with tears as he stared down at the damaged flower crown inside of his hands. He had wanted to make something special for Chanyeol, it had taken him so much time to perfect it, and Misun was helping and encouraging him and counting on him. 

Oh, moon. Misun.

His gaze automatically flew to her in shock, scared of disappointing her, and was surprised to see that she was already looking at him.

Misun smiled at him, so beautiful and warm, making Jongin want to whimper in shame. He shook his head as he continued to fight off the brimming tears, desperately trying to get her to understand that he was a failure. She seemed to disregard it, though, as her smile became even lovelier.

“ _Be brave,_ ” Misun mouthed at him with shining eyes, and quickly tilted her head towards her right. 

Jongin followed her movement hesitantly and his gaze landed on Chanyeol. 

The Leader didn’t notice Jongin watching him. He had kept his gaze forward, not a single hint of life on his face. Even though he was still so young, something about his face seemed to show him old and so, so tired. A hidden sadness beneath the mask of indifference.

Jongin looked back to Misun, who had moved on as well. She was receiving a gift and hugging a little boy in gratitude.

It was enough for Jongin, though. He didn’t need more convincing.

When Jongdae stepped beside them and gave each of them a small pat on the back, Jongin walked forwards on shaky legs.

He was really slow compared to the other two pups, who raced towards their chosen ones in excitement. Jongin was taking the journey step by step, no matter how wobbly it may have been.

He was so focused on becoming someone Misun was proud of, on becoming someone worthy of the Northern Pack, of becoming someone brave that he wasn’t even paying attention to the nasty gazes some of the pack members and Warriors threw at them.

He was clutching the flower crown behind his back with careful hands, his fingertips feeling the softness of the blooming flowers. He thought about how Jongdae and Yixing had explained to him what they meant when he had asked them. 

_“These are pink roses,” Yixing said, “Pink roses are a token of admiration and appreciation.”_

His eyes stayed locked on Chanyeol’s form, he wasn’t even daring to blink, not wanting the Alpha to get out of his sight for one single second.

_“This is a purple crocus, a symbol of rebirth. A sign for rising from the ashes of failure,” Jongdae added._

Chanyeol turned his head as he noticed Jongin walking towards him, and his dark eyes widened immensely in surprise.

_“And this, Nini, is an astilbe flower. They are said to have the meaning of…”_

Jongin took a deep breath as he reached him, looking up at the shocked expression of the Alpha. 

_“I will be waiting for you.”_

Jongin bit his bottom lip as he slowly removed his arms from his back. His hands were shaking terribly as he brought them upwards to his chest, and carefully extended them towards Chanyeol.

An incredibly painful sound escaped Chanyeol as he saw what Jongin was holding, the façade of apathy shattering. He put a hand over his mouth in shock as his eyes refused to leave the blemished flower crown.

Everyone was staring at them with bated breaths, not understanding but feeling the importance of this. But the two didn’t notice.

Chanyeol was breathing heavily as he kept staring at the flower crown, looking at each detail closely and taking it all in, only one word leaving his lips. _“Yoora…”_

Jongin was still shaking as he stood there, vulnerable and open, but he knew that he did the right thing. Even if Chanyeol ended up rejecting it, he had done what he had wanted to do: crafting something unique for him, something meaningful. Something that would stay in the Alpha’s memory, making _Jongin_ stay here.

“For you,” Jongin whispered very quietly, almost too low to hear it. But Chanyeol did.

The little boys gentle voice made him come back from whatever place his mind had wandered off to, his intense gaze snapping up to meet Jongin’s.

Everything about Chanyeol seemed to be defenseless in that moment, horribly open and weak, completely powerless. So was Jongin. The both of them shared a moment neither was capable of fully perceiving, or what it possibly meant for their future. It didn’t matter, though. All that was important was the here and now, sharing so many unidentified feelings in that moment.

Without further ado, Chanyeol earned himself the appalled gasps and cries of his pack members as he stepped closer to Jongin and slowly lowered himself.

 _An Alpha never kneels._ One of the strange traditions Jongin learned about the North. An Alpha, and especially the Head Alpha, never kneeled for anyone.

Yet here was the North, witnessing how their Leader was getting on his knees for a child, a _runt._

This certainly wasn’t the first time Chanyeol put himself in a submissive position for him, and Jongin had an inkling it wasn’t going to be the last time, either.

The Leader bowed his head deeply, facing the ground completely. With one last, deep breath, Jongin lifted his arms higher up and stood on his tip toes to reach the Leader’s head better. He let his gift hover above Chanyeol’s head gingerly, hesitating for only a second.

Then he was bringing it down, placing the flower crown on his hair gently. 

It fit perfectly.

Some members started to cheer and clap, whistling loudly for them. The others reluctantly joined, while Misun watched them with a knowing glint in her eyes, incredibly moved by the exchange of power.

Chanyeol looked up again, right at Jongin, who was beaming at him with the joy and innocence only a child possessed.

And he smiled back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (did i lowkey cry while writing this? yes, yes i did asdhjfkdldj)
> 
> AN:  
> Jongin = 120 full moons // 10 years  
> Chanyeol = 240 fm // 20 y  
> Misun/Junmyeon = 252 fm // 21 y  
> Jongdae = 204 fm // 17 yrs
> 
> Once again, I want to thank each and everyone of you who's reading this story. I know it's taking a while for everything to get going, but I've got big things planned. As long as you guys will read this, I will continue it. Thank you for commenting, leaving kudos, showing support of any kind - It'll never stop meaning so much to me.
> 
> If you want to keep up with updates or got questions or whatever, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) :)
> 
> See you next Saturday! ♥


	6. Five - Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! And welcome back, hehe~
> 
> I have to say, the support and feedback I got last time was. Overwhelming. I smiled for days, seriously, and wrote like a maniac because I was so happy. You guys are seriously the best, I'm touched every time I think back T-T Thank you so so so much! ♥
> 
> As you can see, I updated the tags and changed the titles. After I asked you guys on twitter if you wanted me to keep numbering them OR giving the chapters names, the "yes" for names won. But since I saw how many were against it as well - I don't know why though - I decided to just do both: Numbers and names. Everyone should be happy then, yay!
> 
> Anyways, welcome to... Teenager!Jongin!!! YAAAY!! And man. Is this boi difficult, haha. This whole chapter is just a mess, honestly, just like Jongin is. I like to call this Hormonal Jongin is emotional™, you'll see why lol.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you'll like it!  
> Enjoy reading :)
> 
> AN:  
> Jongin = 156 full moons // 13 years  
> Chanyeol = 276 fm // 23 y  
> Misun = 288 fm // 24 y  
> Jongdae = 240 fm // 20 y  
> Baekhyun = 180 fm // 15 y  
> Sehun = 168 fm // 14 y
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

A small tear ran down Jongin’s face as the Head Alpha’s howl of command reached his ears. His eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at the sky and his cheeks were flushed from the post summer heat; autumn hadn’t quite settled just yet.

“Shh, shh,” Jongdae shushed him gently as he noticed the other was crying silently beside him, “You’re a little man now, stop crying over silly things.”

“It’s not silly,” Jongin hissed as more tears followed, furiously trying to rub them away with his closed fist, “And I’m not a little man yet, either.”

“But you will be soon, sweetie,” Jongdae insisted and threw an arm around the reluctant young adolescent’s shoulders. He never was able to resist his favorite boy, after all. “Don’t be sad over this unimportant matter.”

More wolves howled in delight upon this clear full moon night, the stars and the moon shining brightly over the Northern territory. The pack members were fully energized because of it and ready to take on their usual run, racing through the forest, mock fighting or playing with each other. Meanwhile the mentor and his protégé had found a cozy place at the beginning of the mountains, choosing a beautiful look out near the cliffs.

It was a great view, they were able to see across the North’s land, up until nearly the ending of the Grand Rivers. The younger, however, didn’t seem to appreciate the amazing spot, too focused on his anger and sadness.

Jongin, who still wasn’t able to turn into his wolf form, had to sit out yet another run. And it was Jongdae who took pity on him and stayed, this time. Last time it had been Sehun.

Jongin shook his mentor’s arm off of his shoulders in agitation and stood up, whirling around to glare at him. “It _is_ important! It’s the Full Moon Run, the one thing the pack is doing together! Always! It’s tradition, Jongdae, and I can’t– I just can’t…”

Noticing Jongin’s heavy breathing, Jongdae frowned in worry and carefully lifted up his arms to show he meant no harm. “Please calm down, Nini, think about your health.”

Jongin’s eyes closed in an almost painful way, ignoring Jongdae’s advice. “Why am I so… damaged? It’s because of me being sick and weak and not good enough that I still can’t turn into my wolf yet, that I still can’t join them… We’re born wolves we… why am I a monstrosity that can’t even–”

Jongin’s body was going into overdrive, flashbacks of seeing his peers running around in their wolves’ form, at their parents showering them with affectionate kisses and praises. Him standing next to them and watching it all unfold, sensing his mother’s back turned to him and her cold, cruel voice spitting out complaints.

He had tried, oh, he had tried so many times to turn, each and every one of them accompanied by his father’s ruthless whipping, every attempt ending with tears, blood and failure. They had eventually given up on him which resulted in Jongin giving up on himself, and he hadn’t dared to try again ever since.

“Hey!” Jongdae’s sharp voice cut through his memories, his eyes blazing with anger.

Jongin jerked back in surprise, not used to his beloved mentor getting angry at him and raising his voice. But Jongdae looked absolutely livid and Jongin found himself wanting to whine and curl up against his chest, pleading with him to stop being angry and cuddle him instead.

Jongdae didn’t stop, though. He took a step closer to Jongin and crouched down, wanting to be on an eye-to-eye level with the younger. Putting his hands on Jongin’s shoulders, he squeezed them tightly and stared deeply into his eyes.

“Now, listen up to me, you little, infuriating but cute boy: You can do anything you put your mind to it, and there’s nothing stopping you but yourself,” Jongdae began and shushed Jongin when he wanted to protest, “No, I’m not talking about your health, or about how weak you apparently are. I’m talking about _this_.”

He used his fingers to flick Jongin on the forehead rather harshly, but soothed it immediately by gently circling his thumb on the red patch. “Whatever you think is stopping you, Nini. Your mind is what’s holding you back, not your body or others. You gotta train hard to get what you want, maybe harder than others, which isn’t fair at all, but that’s just how it is. Besides, you got so many people rooting for you and who are willing to help you.”

When Jongin looked at him with insecurity practically radiating off of him, Jongdae scoffed at him in disbelief.

“Don’t look at me like that, boy. I can name many without stopping. Actually, I can start right now, if you want me to? No problem. There’s me, Baekhyunnie, Sehunnie, Yixing, Misun–,”

“Okay, okay, okay!” Jongin called out, obviously embarrassed by Jongdae’s passionate speech about the people who loved and cared for him. He fiddled with his thumbs to calm himself, but found himself looking up to Jongdae when his mentor kept quiet.

As soon as their eyes locked and Jongdae got the confirmation that Jongin was actively listening again, his whole posture relaxed as he let himself smile again. “We’re all right behind you, Jongin. We all want what’s best for you, and we believe in you until you find the strength to believe in yourself.”

Jongin held his gaze for a long time, mulling over Jongdae’s words and letting them reach his traitorous mind and brave heart. And suddenly, it didn’t hurt as much anymore. He began to realize that his favorite mentor was right.

The last time Jongin had tried to find his wolf was when he was still with his old pack; when he was still around people who mistreated him and didn’t love him. The ones who’d threat and insult him, the ones he hadn’t felt comfortable with. He remembered how scared and tensed he had been all the time, scared of failure and disappointing others. Maybe he really could try again and succeed with the right wolves beside him.

What did he have to lose? Certainly not his family and friends.

They were the ones to stay, to not leave him behind and to catch him if he fell.

Jongin exhaled sharply and stood up abruptly, causing Jongdae to yelp and fall backwards onto his butt. He stepped away from Jongdae and walked towards the cliff, stopping when he was right at the edge.

This time, he really looked at the view which was in front of him. His eyes scanned over the entire territory of the North, from the illuminated living quarters towards the dark fields, further on the strong and wide Grand Rivers. It was a beautiful place, and it was his home.

Just then, another howl from their Head Alpha resounded through the full moon night, and Jongin found himself smiling along with it. He was ready to try, to try for others, but most importantly _for himself_. Someday, and no matter how long it would take, he’d be right down there with the others. Letting their inner beast out and running around with his pack members, taste the fresh air of true freedom.

Jongin looked over his shoulder to Jongdae, who was still on the ground, and smiled at him. There were dried tear tracks on Jongin’s cheeks, but it dulled compared to the brightness he radiated.

“You’re right,” he said, “I’m going to find my wolf, and I’m going to join the Full Moon Run with my pack. I’m going to make it, because my family makes me believe in myself.”

As the full moon illuminated his silhouette from behind, Jongdae’s breath got caught. The silver light of the moon and the stars made Jongin’s hair beam magically, almost giving his overall being an ethereal shine. He looked like he had just descended from the moon, too beautiful to be true. His smile was full of love and affection, and his eyes twinkled with joy.

He stared at the growing boy in awe, beginning to feel quite emotional himself. Even if Jongin didn’t realize it himself yet, gone was the quiet and fearful child. A little man stood in front of him, and Jongdae couldn’t wait to see him develop to his full potential someday.

Jongdae didn’t need to worry too much.

Jongin was going to have a wonderful future.

☾

Jongin waved at Sehun one last time as he turned around and left.

He was walking away from the Children’s Hut, their teaching lessons had just ended and Sehun had invited Jongin over to eat lunch at his place. His father had been preparing deer for a while now, marinading it in oils and spices. He was one of the best cooks in the North, after all, and Jongin’s mouth was watering by just listening to it.

However, he had to decline his invitation due to his own personal plans. Today was another day for the extra lessons he had been taking recently. He had to miss out on amazing food, but that was something he was willing to give up on.

The North’s living quarters were buzzing with life as always, and Jongin never stopped to appreciate the sight. It’s been many moons since his arrival and the North’s former ruins. He felt pride and happiness coursing through him whenever he saw yet another cabin or hut rebuilt, when he saw freshly mated couples walking around or newborn pups discovering the world around them.

His pack had found back to its original glory and fortune over time, and it was well deserved, the result of bravery, sacrifice and cooperation.

It was beautiful during every season, Jongin noted, as he watched the once green leaves now turn to golds, oranges and browns. Autumn was wonderful. The days were getting colder, but it was still warm enough to play outside.  
Not that Jongin had time for that. He had work to do.

When he arrived at his destination, he didn’t hesitate to open the door to the hut without knocking. Many different smells assaulted his nose at once, but Jongin was used to it by now. It was different every day, depending on the herbs or flowers Yixing had used that day. Sometimes it smelled rather sweet, other times bitter or just plain awful. Nonetheless, Jongin had grown to love the Healer’s Place.

Jongin closed the door behind himself and put his leather bag down, passing by countless plants and checking if they were alright. He quickly watered them – while giving some of them an encouraging pat on the leaves for emotional support.

There were several doors leading to different rooms. One of them was for patients who needed to stay for a while, another two for treatment rooms and one led to Yixing’s personal room. He also had one more room for crafting, aka the place where he was producing all kinds of medicine the pack needed. It was mostly used as an “experiments” room, and Jongin knew that that’s where he’d find Yixing.

He opened the door to the crafting room and poked his head inside. “Yixing?”  
Said Healer had his back to Jongin as he stood in front of a little fire place. A cauldron was suspended from above; a slimy mixture inside of it being stirred by Yixing with a big, wooden spoon.

“Oh, Jonginnie!” Yixing turned around and smiled at him, continuing to stir the mixture with one hand as he used his other to beckon Jongin over. He stepped next to the Pack Healer, curiously peeking inside the cauldron as the Beta ruffled his hair as a greeting.

Yixing noticed his gaze and nudged him with his shoulder encouragingly. “Excellent timing, actually. What do you think I’m making right now?”

Jongin scrunched up his nose in thought, staring at the green blend intensely. He guessed that Yixing was making some kind of paste, but it smelled strongly of lavender, which confused him.

“Remember Secheol?” Yixing asked him, sensing that the younger needed some help.

Jongin scoffed and shook his head. “Did that old geezer burn himself again? I’ve lost count of the number of times he came running here.”

Yixing playfully hit the back of his head. “Be polite, Jonginnie! But yes, he did, so I’m making something for him right now.”

Now, that was something Jongin could work with. He took the spoon from Yixing and stirred the mixture himself, testing its texture and trying to recognize its contents.

“Mh…” Jongin thought out loud, “You can alleviate burns with marigold, and… you can speed up the healing process with… comfrey. Is that what you’re using?”

Yixing beamed at him and nodded eagerly. “That’s correct.”

Jongin smiled at him, obviously satisfied with himself and gave the paste another strong mix before handing Yixing the wooden spoon again. “I smell lavender, though, am I imagining things?”

Yixing took the cauldron and unhooked it, hefting it and carrying it over to one of the wooden tables for cooling. He pointed at some clean jars in one of his cupboards mounted on the wall, and Jongin went over to collect them quickly.

“I added the lavender just for the fragrance, I want it to calm whoever uses it,” Yixing explained as Jongin placed the jars beside him neatly, “Especially if old _geezers_ use it.”

Jongin snickered as he repeated his earlier words, placing his elbows on the table and putting his hands on his cheeks, carefully watching Yixing finishing up the remedy by sprinkling dried guava leaves on top.

It had been a few moons since Yixing had taken Jongin under his wing and began to school him in the practice of healing. Jongin spend a lot of time at the Healer’s Place, anyway, and when he once showed interest in some ointments, Yixing had offered to teach him. And now he was well on his way of becoming a medic.

Ever since then, Jongin had become his apprentice. An interest had become a hobby, and a hobby had become a duty he loved to fulfill. He was sure that at this point, he was already able to treat himself in case of emergencies.

His health had gotten better over the years, but it was still there, making him tired or dizzy if he didn’t look after himself properly. It was especially bad during winter, where he was basically having a permanent cold, which is why Jongin wasn’t looking forward to the season despite its undeniably beauty.

“Did you have a good day at the Children’s Hut?” the Beta asked as he prepared some dried herbs for Jongin to grind in a mortar.

Jongin did just that as they worked side by side peacefully, him indulging the Healer in his questions.

“It was good. We talked about scents, like, how children can’t discern them at all. That’s so crazy. Oh, and how we don’t secrete our own until we’ve reached maturity,” Jongin explained, “It was really exciting.”

“Ah,” Yixing commented, “It’s really interesting, I agree. It’s obvious that children aren’t able to sense them, since scents are supposed to attract. It’s a way to find a suitable mate, after all.”

Jongin hummed in thought. “I wonder what you smell like. Or what I am going to smell like. Is it a specific scent, or just a general nice one? Like… do people smell like strawberries? Or cookies? Is that possible?!”

Yixing snorted at Jongin’s sparkling eyes, shaking his head and ruffling his hair once again. “I don’t think it’s possible for people to smell like cookies, sorry, Jonginnie.”

Jongin pouted at that, grumbling some words of disappointment under his breath.

The pair were just finishing up their task when they heard a knock from the entrance. Yixing called out a quick affirmative and wiped his hands, ready to greet their newcomer and help them.

The door to the crafting room opened and a familiar figure walked in.

Jongin smiled brightly and promptly barreled into them, hugging them tightly. “Misun!”

Misun laughed as she found herself with a handful of boy and hugged back, patting his hair gently. “My, my, you’re getting taller every time I see you."

Jongin grinned at her cheekily, making her laugh and pinch his cheeks.

“How can we help you, Misun?” Yixing asked the Beta woman with a calm voice, carefully switching into his professional mode to deal with whatever was bothering Misun.

Misun shook her head, tugging some of her black hair behind her ear as she carded through Jongin’s with her other hand. “Oh, no, I’m alright. I came for Jongin.”

That made the youngest stiffen in her arms, looking up at her with a questioning gaze. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, everything’s alright, my dear,” the Beta bopped his nose playfully, which Jongin didn’t appreciate at all, and shook her head once again, “I’m here to collect you for a special mission. Jongdae sent me.”

Jongin was still obviously confused, trying to fit the pieces together but came up with nothing. Compared to Yixing, who immediately understood and gave an approving nod, swiftly walked through the treating room and collected a bottle.

“This is cold tea with some valerian. Let him drink it if he gets too worked up, Sehun told me he gets angry quickly,” Yixing explained, handing the sealed bottle to Misun, who nodded gratefully.

That seemed to do the trick as Jongin grimaced. He understood what was happening now all too well.

It had been a few days since he, Sehun and Baekhyun had ventured out deeper into the Northern territory. Not too far, though, they hadn’t gotten into trouble for leaving the safe inner circle ever since that one time where they got caught by the Warriors.

The boys had just wanted to find some place with peace and quiet for their training. After telling his friends what Jongdae and him had conversed about, Baekhyun had roared that he’d be the one to help Jongin to find his wolf.

However, it had turned out that Baekhyun wasn’t a good teacher and Jongin wasn’t a good student.

The whole ordeal had a rocky start when Baekhyun had yelled at him to get naked. Jongin, puzzled and overwhelmed, had refused to get rid of his clothes, which was just exasperating to Baekhyun, since being nude was part of the transformation. The two of them had discussed over it for far too long, both losing patience until Sehun – always the middle man – had whacked them both over the heads and told them to calm down.

Jongin relented, then, and took off his clothes with a red head. It wasn’t even that concept of nudity that made him insecure, the three boys had gone swimming and bathing together countless times, but about the vulnerability it brought.

He already felt incredibly insecure and out of his comfort zone, having had bad experiences with trying to turn. And the way Baekhyun had demanded for him to _get naked, loser_ had just rubbed him the wrong way.

Although that wasn’t the worst that happened. It had only spiraled down from there.

Jongin, on his knees and sweating and breathing heavily all day, was ready to punch Baekhyun in the face. Deep down he knew he meant well, but how his friend talked about the _natural_ and _instinctive_ transformation and how he had to _just let go, Jongin_ made him lose his nerves.

He gave Baekhyun short and snarky responses the whole time. Jongin knew he was riling Baekhyun up on purpose, but he couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t even know why he was behaving and feeling like that, it didn’t make sense to him, but he had to let all of these negative emotions out.

When Baekhyun began to lose it too, that’s when shit went down. Jongin had jumped up from his umpteenth position “for relaxation” purposes and started to shout at Baekhyun. 

The older, who had basically waited for it to happen, was quick to reciprocate. Loud and mean, hurtful words were thrown at each other, words they didn’t even mean to say but got out, anyway. Sehun was desperately running from one boy to the other, trying to get them to calm down. When Baekhyun had yelled at him to choose a side, he had started to bawl.

It had been ugly and nasty.

Jongin and Baekhyun had a real screaming match to the point where Junmyeon, who had been on patrol, had heard and came by. He wanted to fuss over the crying Sehun, but when he registered that the other two boys were about to try to “solve” the argument with their fists, he went all Alpha on them.

It was an experience, to say the least, to see the ever calm and friendly Junmyeon like that. It was one of the scariest experiences in the boys’ lives, and they instantly knew they didn’t want to see this side of him again.

They parted ways after that and while everything was alright between Jongin and Sehun, it was different with Baekhyun. They hadn’t slept in the same bed for days now and refused to talk to each other, not even attempting to make eye contact. Both of them were too stubborn to make the first move, despite the fact that it was killing them on the inside.

Jongin had seen dark circles beneath his beloved friend’s eyes, and he himself had to fight off nightmares regularly. He knew he needed to do something, but didn’t know how. Sehun was torn as well, having to split his time between them. He complained about it loud and clear while giving them some side-eye constantly.

All of that was probably the reason why Jongdae had decided to engage the Beta that had grown so close to Jongin.

“Dear, are you ready for your wolf transformation lessons?” Misun asked him as they exited the Healer’s Place, leaving a waving Yixing behind.

Jongin sighed loudly. “I guess? I was all fired up, but… the thing with Baekhyun didn’t end well.”

“I know. Jongdae told me about it. You guys should really make up soon,” the Beta woman offered her own thoughts, giving him a small smile when he looked at her.

Jongin squirmed a bit, nodding at Taemin as he saw the older boy walking with his friends. “It’s not that easy.”

“Oh, but it is, dear. You just have to stop being stubborn,” she teased him, laughing when his expression soured, “You guys are family, after all.”

The pair walked opposite of the direction to the Children’s Hut, and Jongin quietly wondered where she was leading him to. As always when he was with Misun, the Beta Woman was greeted by anyone they came across. Her popularity didn’t waver over the years, and the pack members were still talking to her any chance they got. Although Jongin noticed how she was quite curt with her answering greetings and not as open and warm as usual.

She was still polite, but kept the conversation short and more often than not ushered Jongin to keep going. It was an unusual behavior, but Jongin shrugged it off. Instead, he focused on informing Misun about his progress.

He caught a golden colored leaf that was swaying down with the wind and examined it, ripping of tiny pieces out of boredom.

“Even though Baekhyun was being an idiot, it was different from the times I tried when I was younger,” he explained, tearing another piece of the leaf apart, “Despite the frustration, sometimes I felt like something was... moving inside of me. It sounds ridiculous, but I felt a power in me.”

Misun kept quiet, but Jongin didn’t notice. He kept on playing – or more like destroying – the leaf as he babbled on, eyes stuck on the plant.

“And I felt like it was reaching for me, you know? But every time I try to actually grasp it, I get this headache and I feel my body tensing up. Baekhyun just kept telling me to try harder, but I was trying so hard already! Any harder and I might have fainted! It’s always like something’s blocking–”

He was so caught up in his speech that he didn’t notice how Misun had stopped walking. Nearly toppling over a bush as he did realize it, he stopped as well and looked back at her.

“Misun?” he asked tentatively, but she either didn’t hear him or chose to ignore it.

She was looking at something intensely, her face all scrunched up as if she were in pain. Her eyes were dark, no light or joy inside of them. The usual bright Beta’s expression was full of hate, and Jongin felt uncomfortable just watching it.

What was she looking at? What made her look like this? He had never seen her like that before.

He traced her line of sight with his own eyes, carefully scanning the area to find the source. His head turned slowly, following it until he discovered that it was a _who_ she was looking at, not a what.

Jongin’s eyes widened in shock and he froze, staring at Chanyeol, who was calmly talking to one of the Warriors. His black hair was shining in the golden sunlight, and he was dressed up in brown, furred clothes, the typical Warrior uniform, which meant he was either about to go out or had just returned.

He looked back to Misun, double, no, _triple_ checking if it really was Chanyeol she was glaring at, but he came up with the same result.

Jongin didn’t understand.

Wasn’t Misun one of Chanyeol’s closest friends? Some of the only family Chanyeol had left? Why would she feel the need to stare at him like that?

He looked back at Chanyeol again, deciding to search; find out if there was something else that made her react this way. He examined the Leader and the other Alpha he was talking to, from their facial expressions to the things they were wearing and holding, but he came up with nothing unusual. Nothing seemed even remotely suspicious.

Jongin’s eyes stopped at Chanyeol’s face involuntarily, tracing his features.

He looked… _good_. Jongin wasn’t able to find a suitable expression for the Leader’s appearance, and certainly didn’t want to think about where this sudden admiration for the man’s looks had come from.

He forced his gaze away, instead choosing to peer at the rest of the Alpha’s body. Which didn’t seem to be a good idea, either.

The Head Alpha had his muscular arms crossed over his chest, one hand buried under his arm while the other was on top. His gaze somehow got stuck at the man’s hand and he couldn’t bring himself to look away, examining it carefully. Jongin noticed a little scar on his left middle finger and, huh, he hadn’t known about that.

He stared at his long digits, suddenly remembering how huge and warm his palm had felt on top of his head.

Jongin’s body became hotter and hotter the longer he stared at the Head Alpha’s hands, his cheeks reddening as he finally managed to convince himself to stop. Panic washed over him as he stubbornly faced the ground, trying to will his pounding heart to calm down.

_What had just happened?_

He shook his head fiercely and slapped his hands over his cheeks in hopes of cooling them down. It only helped so much and in his uneasiness he did the thing that came natural to him: turn to Misun for help.

As soon as he did and yet again witnessed the way Misun seemed to seethe with animosity, all previous, confusing thoughts were immediately wiped away.

His earlier worry resurfaced, and he let his arms fall back down as his body calmed down. He bit his lower lip as he carefully took a step closer to her.

Jongin repeated her name multiple times in hopes of finally breaking through to her, but it wasn’t until he literally screamed her name at her that she finally reacted.

The Beta whipped around to him on full alert and her spiteful gaze got shifted to him. All the air left his lungs as he tensed, her eyes practically tearing him down and he started to shake in fear. She had pinned him down with her gaze and Jongin was absolutely terrified.

“Misun…” he whimpered at her, his voice quiet and shaky.

And that seemed to be what brought her back completely. She blinked multiple times, and Jongin was relieved to see the light returning to her eyes. Her body slumped as all tension left her, and she became equally as horrified to see Jongin trembling like that.

“Jongin... I’m– I’m so sorry, my dear, are you alright?” she asked with a hoarse voice, stepping forward and lovingly pushed his bangs up and away from his forehead.

She caressed his cheek with her other hand and Jongin automatically relaxed under her gentle touches. _That_ was the Misun he knew.

“Misun,” he whispered at her, too headstrong to let this go, and she looked like she knew what he was about to question and dreaded it, “Why did you do _that?_ ”

Misun stumbled back as if his words had struck her terribly, and she curled in on herself with what seemed to be shame. She was at a loss of words, just quietly shaking her head at him.

Jongin exhaled deeply, wishing the Beta would start to laugh and tell him she was joking all along, but nothing of the sort happened. The moment dragged on and on until they heard someone step up to them.

Chanyeol had walked over to them, but as he noticed the tensed atmosphere and the worried eyes, he stopped abruptly and looked at them confusedly.

He took in how Misun looked seconds away from actually cowering, and how the younger’s face was as pale as a cloud. His Alpha instincts kicked in, wanting to protect from whatever it was that caused them to look like this.

“Is everything alright?” he asked with a gruff voice, looking around carefully before he stopped at Jongin’s face, “Did something happen?”

To add to the chaos, Jongin felt the previous heat overcoming his body as their eyes met and he felt the weird need to run away from the Leader. Which didn’t make sense. At all. Jongin loved being near Chanyeol, why was he feeling so nervous?

Jongin was about to explode from all this stress.

Misun, as if she heard a silent cue, straightened up again, her posture confident and relaxed like it had always been. She was smiling gently, a little laugh escaping her mouth as she playfully punched Chanyeol’s shoulder and ignored the confused gazes she got from both males.

“Oh, don’t look like you’re five seconds away from pouncing on that tree over there for possibly hurting us,” she joked, shaking her head at the Alpha, “We’re alright.”

Chanyeol raised a brow in response, not looking entirely convinced as he squinted at her. When his gaze shifted to Jongin as if he was waiting for a confirmation, the younger squeaked in surprise.

Something inside the man’s eyes made Jongin feel dizzy. It felt like ants were crawling all over his skin when Chanyeol looked at him, and it wasn’t a pleasant feeling by all means. Jongin wanted to make him stop.

“Yep, we’re okay,” he said nervously, “We are. Just. Standing.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows were rising even higher. “Just standing?”

_Oh, moons, make the ground swallow me whole._

“Yes. Just. Standing and breathing.” He forced out a laugh.

The Alpha looked about ready to snatch him up and drag him to the Healer’s Place; to ask Yixing if he had hit his head and needed some medicine.

Misun retook control over the situation and took a step towards Jongin, casually throwing an arm around his shoulder and pressing him to herself. “Standing and breathing, you heard him. We’re on a mission, actually, and you are interrupting us.”

Chanyeol reluctantly let his eyes wander away from the inwardly panicking Jongin, regarding Misun with a curious expression. “What mission?”

The Beta winked at him as she nudged Jongin towards Chanyeol just a little, ignoring the younger’s uncomfortable squirming. “This fine, young boy and I are going to try to find his wolf.”

Jongin was truly fascinated by the way Chanyeol’s face seemed to brighten up at that, which wasn’t good for his little heart. The Leader looked genuinely delighted upon the news, and Jongin wasn’t sure how his suddenly aching stomach was supposed to handle that.

“Really?” Chanyeol breathed quietly and in awe, “That’s… that’s wonderful.”

He then raised his hand, stopping midway as if he had changed his mind, before he eventually decided to execute his plan. He put it on top of the boy’s head and gently carded his fingers through his soft, white hair.

“I’m sure you can do it. I believe in you.”

Jongin felt his cheeks burn yet again while his ears buzzed so loudly, he wasn’t able to hear the animals and pack members around himself anymore. 

Chanyeol had a little smile on his face, a stark contrast to his usual indifference.

Jongin thought he was going to faint.

_Stop. Stop this. Please._

“What, no _‘little one’_? I expected more from you, Yeolie,” Misun teased the older, noticing how Jongin flushed even more at the mention of the old but beloved nickname.

Chanyeol seemed to be baffled as well at her daring statement, pulling his hand away from the boy very quickly. He gaped like a fish at them, strangely shy, and an awkward silence threatened to take over, but Misun was once again there to save the day.

“Well, then, you two adorable, little idiots, we better get going,” Misun announced, taking a hold of Jongin and dragging him along and away while waving at Chanyeol cheerfully. “I asked Changwoo to cover for me, don’t worry!”

Jongin didn’t dare turn around to look if Chanyeol was still watching them as he walked behind Misun. Although he felt his neck prickling, which wasn’t a good sign. Only after they had a respectable distance between them did Jongin turn around, peeking shyly over his shoulder.

And indeed, Chanyeol was still watching him. When their eyes met one last time, Jongin flinched and ran off behind a tree. Misun laughed at his flustered behavior and followed him, knocking on the wood beside his head and scaring him with it.

“You’re too cute, my dear,” she laughed at him, her eyes twinkling joyfully as she put her hand over her cheek, “You both are being ridiculous.”

As she cooed over him, Jongin’s thoughts drifted back to what had occurred before Chanyeol had come to them. The Beta woman was so warm and open to him again as she danced around and teased him, it was hard to compare his current sight to what he had observed before.

He couldn’t help but snuggle into her embrace as she kissed the top of his head, and Jongin decided he would just forget about it. He wouldn’t bring it up again unless she’d talk about it first.

She didn’t.

☾

Jongin huffed and puffed as sweat dripped down his temple, the autumn sun burning on his naked back mercilessly. Not even the cool breeze was able to soothe the heat he had to endure.

“Jonginnie, dear, come and take a sip of Yixing’s tea!” Misun called out to him from where she was sitting in the shade of a tree. She had some documents on her lap, reading through them occasionally as she kept an eye on the boy.

“I’m not angry!” he wheezed as he collapsed, flopping over onto his back to stare at the sun in the cloudless sky.

The Beta sighed as she took a hold of the tea filled bottle, anyway, and stood up to head over to him. She pressed the cool material against his forehead when she reached him and Jongin sighed loudly in relief.

“I want you to drink because it’s hot, you’re exhausting yourself and you need the liquid, not because of you throwing a fit,” she explained with a teasing smile, snorting as Jongin mock glared at her and the bottle before grabbing it and downing half of it in one go.

This was the pair’s third session of _How to release your inner wolf_. While there were no perfect results yet, Jongin had made constant progress.

Misun had taken him to the clearing where they had once made the flower crown for Chanyeol. The clearing had become a meeting spot for them ever since then, using it for conversations, cuddles or if Misun helped him with his daily duties of the Children’s Hut.

Jongin was confused when she had wanted him to use the clearing for his training and had voiced his thoughts out loud. The Beta had explained to him that she wanted him to be in a familiar, comfortable environment. If he tried transforming some place where he felt safe, it might increase his chances.

It seemed logical to Jongin, very much so, to be honest. The clearing was a safe zone for him, a place where he could feel at ease and forget about his worries. A perfect spot to attempt to find something ancient and magical inside of him and dragging it up to the surface.

Misun had made him mediate during their first lesson, showing how to calm down and completely unwind, only listening to nature and himself. He needed to have a clear head and a relaxed body.

Jongin had noticed how she looked at him sadly, sometimes. They were wolves by birth, something that should come to them as naturally as breathing and yet here he was, working hard and tiring himself out relentlessly for it. Jongin had similar thoughts when he was feeling especially desperate, but, as always, he tried to ignore it.

During their second lesson, Jongin had somewhat succeeded. One moment he had been playing around with that weird but pleasant feeling, another one and he had furry ears on top of his head and claws instead of fingers.

Misun had screeched in delight, having the time of her life as she twirled around him and scratched him behind his animal ears. It was hard to see her as the honorable, tough Warrior she usually was.

Jongin hadn’t known if he was supposed to be elated or horrified. It had felt like something had taken over him, but not entirely, which left him in a weird state of half-emptiness, waiting to be completed. He changed back without doing anything a few minutes later, much to Misun’s dismay.

While Jongin was flabbergasted by the turn-but-not-turn, he also tried to look at it positively. That had been the proof he needed, a confirmation. He was a true born wolf, and he could do it if he tried hard enough. It was a great encouragement.

Misun ruffled his wet hair and gave him a sweet smile before turning around, walking back to her former place in the shade. She placed the documents back on her lap and skimmed through them, seemingly focused on whatever she was reading.

He watched her as he took another gulp of the tea. Strangely, Jongin didn’t mind being naked with her near him. It could be because unlike Baekhyun, she had calmly asked him to get out of his clothes and _“It’s natural for us, dear, don’t worry your pretty, little head too much.”_

Jongin had winced upon hearing the last few words. His old Head Omega had always told him that, and Misun repeating the exact same thing had put something in perspective for him. The Head Omega was the only person who had been nice to him back then, and sometimes he wondered how she was doing. If she missed him or thought about him. It wasn’t likely that she did, but she was one of the few good memories Jongin had of his old pack. Jongin saw how similar her and Misun were and it saddened and comforted him in unexpected ways.

As he was watching Misun doing what she was doing, he abandoned his actual task completely and focused on her instead. The Beta had become extremely important to him over the years, he didn’t know what he’d do without her at this point. Dare he say, she had become family to him. She had joined Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongdae in his little family group seamlessly.

A certain face flashed through his mind while he thought about that, insisting that it was family, too, sort of. But Jongin vehemently ignored it, tried to ban the person the face belonged to from his mind. It didn’t work that well, his body starting to tingle and his breath quickening.

He heard a little groan as he tried to calm himself down and looked back to Misun, who had made the noise. Her eyes were closed tightly and her head tilted up, her fingers massaging her temples. She was obviously in discomfort, but to Jongin it looked like she was in pain.

A sudden flashback let Jongin see what had happened a few days ago. The way Misun had looked, the way she had behaved… the way she had become someone completely different, someone he didn’t know.

Witnessing how she was now hunched over, still massaging her head for whatever reason made Jongin extremely worried. He had decided to not bring that peculiar topic up, but that didn’t mean he didn’t think about it on his own.

Determined, the boy stood up, not letting Misun out of his sight as he walked over to his pile of clothes. He shimmied back into his cotton pants and quietly walked back to her as to not startle her.

“Misun?” he began tentatively, “Are you alright?”

The Beta looked up with a frown and sighed, giving him a wobbly smile. “Yes, I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

Jongin didn’t believe her in the slightest, but didn’t attempt to dig deeper. He plopped down next to her, beaming up at her when she looked at him. Raising his hand, he pressed his forefinger between her eyebrows and applied pressure gently, hoping to soothe her pain.

She seemed to be touched by his gesture as she sighed wistfully, pulling an arm around him and dragging him closer to her.

They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the wind caressing their skin and the presence of one another. Jongin never seemed to be anxious or uneasy around her, just her being by his side was enough for him. She had helped him countless times since he met her, always offering a shoulder to cry on. 

One time she had even fought against another Alpha who was caught mistreating Jongin. Yixing had to take care of said Alpha for weeks before he got better again.

He wished he could help her just as much as she had helped him, but wasn’t sure how to do it. His mere support seemed to be enough for her, yet Jongin yearned for more.

Jongin put his hands on her cheeks and pushed her down, ignoring her surprised look as he did so, and pillowed her head on his lap. Smiling down at her, he carded his hand through her hair and started to braid it.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” she commented after a while.

Jongin hummed. “One of the younger orphans asked me to help her do her hair. I had no idea how, so she taught me.”

Misun chuckled and closed her eyes. “That’s going to be helpful when you’re having children yourself one day.”

Jongin grimaced and bristled. “I like children, but I’m too young to… to even think about that, Misunah.”

“Why not?” she asked, opening one of her eyes. She looked way too mischievous. “Imagine a few pups running around, yipping and laughing. You watching them from far away, your own, big hut in front of you… with your _mate_ next to them.”

Jongin’s hand froze for a second, letting the thought sink in and imagining it unconsciously. A warmth bloomed inside of his chest and the thought of having children and family didn’t seem as bad as before anymore.

He remained silent but smiled at her, Misun took the hint and resumed her former position, quietly enjoying the nice treatment. It was when Jongin was nearly done with his first braid that the atmosphere slightly shifted, like a cloud blocking the sun in the sky. Jongin didn’t notice at first, but Misun had been tensed again as she seemed to ponder about something.

Then, out of nowhere, she started to talk. “I’ve been feeling… off recently.”

Jongin forced himself not to freeze again. He didn’t want to interrupt her and whatever had led her to open up to him, or startle her into stopping by reacting violently. Giving another noncommittal but questioning hum, he took more strands of hair and started a new braid.

“I’m dizzy whenever I wake up. And I’m having this constant headache… And sometimes I,” she started and frowned. Jongin quickly stopped braiding and massaged her temples until she relaxed again. “Sometimes I... forget things? Things others told me about, things I was supposed to do and it’s just so weird. It… it scares me, Jonginnie.”

“Have you tried visiting Yixing? I’m sure he could help you,” Jongin suggested with a carefree undertone, trying to keep the mood light and not panic her any further. And to keep himself from panicking, too.

Misun shook her head and sighed. “No. I talked to Changwoo about it, and he said he was sure it’s just a cold that will pass. Or that I ate something bad.”

The boy had to suppressed a scoff at that, wanting to remain polite and not openly show his dislike for the Alpha. “I really think you should–”

Misun flinched as Jongin started to plead with her, destroying the heartfelt moment. Jongin could practically see her pulling up her defences again, shutting him out.

“Oh, my moon, what am I doing,” she called out all of a sudden and jumped up, running her hand over her face. Misun was turned away from him, so Jongin wasn’t able to see what kind of expression she was wearing.

As she turned around again, it was with a smile, but it looked like it was forced. Smoothing down her braids, she bent over and picked up the forgotten documents from the ground.

“Everything’s fine, my dear, I’m just overreacting,” she reassured him, crouching down in front of him and patting his cheek, “Don’t worry about me, alright? I have to leave now, but you go on and practice on your own. I’ll tell Jongdae you’ll come back around sunset.”

“Misunah, wait!” he called out to her, raising a hand as she was already walking away hurriedly. Jongin shouted her name again, but her figure was soon merging with the trees around her. Within seconds, she was gone.

Dumbfounded, Jongin sat there and listened to the birds chirping around him. An uneasy feeling he couldn’t place was spreading inside of his stomach. He was terribly anxious about Misun, feeling worried despite her reassurance.

Jongin had a bad feeling about it.

A really, really bad one.

☾

All members of the Northern Pack were gathered around the Holy Waterfall, whispering to each other in excitement. The atmosphere was loaded, each  
and every one of them was itching to change beneath the moon light.

Another Full Moon Run was about to begin. It was nothing out of the ordinary, an old tradition they had been doing for many moons and suns, but it always was as thrilling and joyful as if it were the first time. They stood in groups as they talked among themselves, waiting for everyone to get in formation and the Head Alpha to give the signal.

Jongdae was walking through the crowd, nodding or greeting people if he happened to see someone he knew well enough.

“You see, we’ll be waiting here. You can–,” he spoke loudly, turning his head to his companion, but stopped abruptly when he noticed that no one was beside him. “What the…”

The Omega turned around in confusion, looking for the one he had lost. He swayed from side to side, peeking in between people until he found who he was looking for.

Jongdae huffed and put his closed fists on his hips. “Jonginnie, what are you doing?”

Said boy, who timidly stood off to the side like he was hiding from the others, visibly jumped. He fidgeted with his fingers, gulping when he saw Jongdae’s disapproving look. Sighing, Jongin gave up and hurried over to his mentor.

“What were you saying?” he said sheepishly, intertwining his own fingers and avoiding the older’s gaze.

Jongdae sighed and threw an arm around Jongin’s shoulders, squeezing the boy so tightly until he was wheezing. “What’s up with you today? You’ve been aching to run with the pack for ages and now you’re hiding? Aren’t you excited?”

“I’m not hiding,” he mumbled into Jongdae’s woolen sweater, “I’m just nervous, is all…”

The Omega sighed like a real parent would and pushed Jongin, keeping him at an arm’s length away from him. “No need to be nervous, sweetie. You’re going to do amazingly. You remember I saw you out there, right?”

Jongin tried to stop himself from laughing, but the little giggles came out, anyway.

Oh, he remembered all too well.

Contrary to what Misun had said about him returning by sunset, Jongin had stayed out longer than that. He had been training by himself very intensely and lost track of time.

Jongin wasn’t able to explain this feeling he had, but he had known he was close to letting it break out. Whenever he had closed his eyes, it was like something was moving inside of him. Something strong and powerful and he was positively vibrating with it.

It was painful and relieving all the same when he finally managed to break through. The way his spine seemed to extend as he arched his back, his fingers bleeding as he dug them deeply into the dirt. Weird growling noises he hadn’t known he was able to do tumbled from his lips, and more and more sweat was pouring from his body.

This energy had been pushing against his skin, kicking against it like a baby would against their mother’s belly. It wanted to be let out, to be released, to be unleashed. And Jongin gave in.

The sky had been dark above him as a snow-white, little wolf was standing amidst the clearing. Jongin’s head was reeling and his vision blurry, but a tremendous weight was lifted off of his soul. It was relieving, it was right; Jongin felt like he had found a piece of himself he didn’t know he had been missing.

He had been running circles playfully, trying to get accustomed to his new self as Jongdae appeared. He had been worried when Jongin didn’t return and had gone back to look for him. As soon as he saw the unknown, beautiful wolf prancing around, he knew that Jongin had made it. And Jongdae had roared like an ancient animal as happiness overtook him, cheering and whistling and screaming at his boy.

However, that was also what broke Jongin’s concentration.

He had turned back immediately after the scare, panting hard as he stared at his mentor with wide eyes. Jongdae had tackled him into a hug, squeezing the life out of him. And promptly invited him to join the next Full Moon Run.

Which was happening right now.

Jongdae dragged him further along, but not after making Jongdae promise him that it would be just the two of them. He was too insecure to turn with the other orphans and mentors from the Children’s Hut and Jongdae, as loving as ever, complied.

The pair found a nice place near the front of the forming line. They were close enough to the others, but far away enough to be amongst themselves.  
Jongdae was blabbering on to keep Jongin calm and to distract him, which was working only semi-well.

Jongin let his eyes drift over the other yet-to-turn-humans. He knew they had to wait for the Head Alpha to arrive and turn first before they were allowed to.  
He stopped looking when he saw Junmyeon, who was talking to Changwoo. The pair seemed to have fun by the way they were grinning at each other.

Misun wasn’t with them.

He was about to turn his head again when dark, black-ish eyes caught his. Jongin gasped as he noticed Chanyeol staring at him and blinked a few times. He stood with Junmyeon and Changwoo, but didn’t participate in their conversation.

The Leader’s expression was nonchalant as always, not giving away his thoughts or his mood. He tilted his head slightly, only barely noticeable, but Jongin did, anyway, and also understand the question behind it.

He broke out into a wide grin and nodded only once.

Chanyeol nodded back exactly once, too. A pleased twinkle had crept into his eyes, lighting up his entire face and Jongin was preening under the attention. Chanyeol was proud of him. He had made Chanyeol proud of him. It was an indescribable feeling.

After a few more seconds of shared joy, Chanyeol looked away and spoke to Junmyeon and Changwoo, making them straighten and follow him to the very top of the line.

Jongin didn’t see them anymore, but he heard the sharp howl of command from their Leader loud and clear. Goosebumps covered his skin as he heard it closely for the first time, and his inner wolf was responding to it instantly, wanting to join the Alpha and follow his instructions. He wanted to please him.

The pack members began to take off their clothes and Jongin, as if he was enchanted, robotically took his own off without much complaint. With the right setting, it finally felt like the way the others had been telling him: natural.

Jongdae gave him one last wink before he turned into a beautiful, light brown wolf. He pushed his head against Jongin playfully, waiting for him to join him. The boy took a deep breath, closing his eyes and focusing. He felt the small flame inside of him, waiting to grow bigger, and actively pursued it. The pressure inside of him expanded until he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Jongin let go of his body, and instead of a boy, a white wolf was there.

Jongdae jumped around him in excitement, nudging Jongin and biting his ankles playfully. Jongin whined as he fell down, letting Jongdae push him around as he pleased without protesting. It felt amazing to share this experience with someone, to be a wolf and be with his kin.

Out of nowhere, something collided with Jongin as he had just managed to get back up. He snarled as the grass dirtied his fur and was about to attack Jongdae for messing with him again, when he noticed that it wasn’t him.

A charcoal grey colored wolf was on top of him, frantically rubbing his head against Jongin’s own and whining; a wolf Jongin knew all too well. It was Baekhyun.

Immediately, Jongin joined his whining fest. He turned the tables as he jumped up and tackled Baekhyun, making them collapse and furiously cuddled him wolf style. Baekhyun yipped loudly and cuddled back, mock biting his ear when Jongin wouldn’t stop.

It was clear that the two boys had missed each other terribly, and both practically forgot whatever had happened between them as they snuggled. Jongin could tell that Baekhyun was proud of him and moved as well by the way he wouldn’t let go of him, barking at the younger happily.

As always, where two of them were, the third wasn’t far behind, either. Another wolf body joined their pile. A russet colored wolf, Sehun, was whining along with them and licking over their ears. The three wolves were rolling over each other until Jongdae gave them a warning bark, making them stop.

They stayed close to each other, though, not wanting to part. Because, even though the three of them couldn’t speak right now, they still managed to have a talk with their bodies. Everything was alright again, the troubles of the past forgiven and forgotten. Nothing was strong enough to break them apart, and they knew it.

And that’s how they went off into the night, together and adventurous.

The whole pack was moving through the woodland joyfully, enjoying what the North had to offer. The members became one unit, demonstrating their close blond and the strength their pack had to offer. It was overwhelming in the best way possible.

Jongin was howling constantly, not being able to contain this energy and pure happiness. It was exhilarating to let the prior slumbering, primal side of him take over and show him what freedom truly felt like. He was tasting the wind and the stars and the moon, he was tasting _life._

The joined run was one of the best things Jongin had experienced and it was over before he knew it, sadly. But the night hadn’t ended, since it was known that after their shared activity, the wolves were allowed to leave and enjoy their time individually or in groups.

Baekhyun and Sehun were animating him to go run off with them to do whatever they had planned, and Jongin was very tempted, but, for once, Jongin respected his own limits and declined.

It was a lot to take in and he had to battle himself to keep being focused on staying in his wolf form. He knew that once his concentration slipped, it was over and he’d turn back. And he really wanted to end the night on a positive note, not kicking himself later for falling on his human face mid-wolf-run.

The trio parted peacefully, Sehun and Baekhyun mock fighting as Jongin trotted off. 

He didn’t know where he was going, but it didn’t matter. He’d go as far as his body would allow him to and rest afterwards. 

Eventually, it happened when he was on top of a small hill. Jongin was about to run down when his knees buckled and gave out. He was still a wolf as he started to fall, but landed on the ground as a human.

Panting harshly as he was on his back, staring at the enchanting full moon and thanking it for allowing him to live, for allowing him to experience this side of himself, he was content. 

While the days were still hot in early autumn, the nights were cruelly cold. Jongin was shivering as he was lying there, but he ignored it. He wanted to savor the moment for as long as possible before walking back to the Children’s Hut.

He wondered if he could somehow prevent this from happening again; maybe tie a blanket to his wolf form and run around with it. It would be great to cover himself with afterwards instead of being naked and freezing violently. Maybe bring along some snacks, as well.

“Really wishing for that blanket right now. I’m so tired.” Jongin murmured to himself as he sat up, rubbing his eye with his fist and yawning loudly. 

He really was not looking forward to walk back to the living quarters, but staying here wasn’t an option anymore. Jongin couldn’t see, but he was sure his lips were blue by now.

Something slick and wet dragged over his shoulder and Jongin screamed in shock, whipping around. A wolf was sitting on their haunches behind him, looking at him intensely. The massive animal had shiny, dark fur, almost as black as the night sky. There was no dried blood ruining the beauty of it, this time.

Jongin opened his mouth to say something, but Chanyeol dragged his tongue flatly across Jongin’s whole face, ignoring the younger’s screeching protesting. He pushed against the human boy until he fell on his back again, the enormous wolf hovering over him, nuzzling him everywhere he could reach.

It was just too ticklish as Jongin giggled softly, pleading the older to stop, desperately grabbing the fur and trying to get Chanyeol to move away from him. The wolf didn’t have any of that, though, snarling at him playfully. Jongin didn’t know why, but he instinctively reacted to the command in it and went completely pliant beneath him.

A satisfied rumble came from Chanyeol as he patiently finished licking, nuzzling and nudging Jongin for as long as he wanted to. Although he abruptly stopped as he noticed the boy shivering.

Jongin, for all the defiant act, actually quite liked Chanyeol’s treatment and was about to complain when the wolf stopped. He didn’t, though, because he noticed how Chanyeol was moving and lying down next to him.

His wolf body was bent in a crescentic shape, leaving the middle of it empty. He looked at Jongin expectantly and growled at him when Jongin didn’t move.

Jongin’s tired brain, after a few seconds of blankness, finally understood what he was trying to tell him and squealed happily. Eagerly scrambling forward, Jongin took place in the gap Chanyeol left for him. He pressed himself up against the big body, immediately feeling relieved as he felt the wolf radiating a toasty heat.

Chanyeol closed the space that was left, effectively curling himself around the boy like a protective, warm and moving blanket; the pleased rumbling returning as he put his head over the younger’s.

Jongin rubbed his face against Chanyeol’s throat and yawned again, feeling more comfortable than ever. Not even the clearing was able to compare to this. It was soothing and felt like... home.

He didn’t panic about how he was naked in front of the older, or pondered about how Chanyeol had found him and why the Leader had looked for him in the first place. Jongin was just there, enjoying the quiet and Chanyeol’s warmth, affection and comfort.

Within seconds, the pair drifted off to sleep, dreams of moons, white wolves, black wolves and happiness capturing them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Confused Jongin is confused, but happy and excited.  
> And it's only going to get wilder from here on, buckle up guys, hehe
> 
> PS: I also want to give my dearest friend Zuza a quick shout-out for always putting up with my whining, hyping me up AND reading this ^ chapter when I freaked out over "how bad it was". Thank you for always talking sense into me ♥
> 
> If you want to keep up with updates or got questions or whatever, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) :)
> 
> See you next Saturday! ♥


	7. Six - Rain

Betrayal was a cruel matter.

“We are gathered here today for an exceptional reason.”

Especially if it came from those you least expected.

“Head Alpha Chanyeol has been challenged.”

☾

_Jongin was walking through the North’s living quarters, waving at Junmyeon as he saw him leaving for patrol. The older smiled and waved back, grinning widely as Jongin lifted his hand high up._

_“Are these from father?” Junmyeon shouted curiously, already knowing the answer but indulging the child, anyway._

_The little boy swung the cookie he was holding from side to side, proudly showing it off to the older man. He nodded eagerly and jumped up and down happily._

_Junmyeon laughed and gave him a thumbs up. “I’m jealous. Enjoy them, Jonginnie!”_

_Jongin called out an affirmation and a goodbye as they parted ways. He made a mental note of sharing his cookies with Sehun’s older brother next time._

_The siblings’ father had made a new batch and gave some of them to Jongin to take home with. The baked goods had a really light color and smelled mouthwatering. It was vanilla-cinnamon cookies, a new creation the old man wanted to try out. Jongin had the important task of giving feedback when he had gobbled them all up._

_Another one landed in his mouth, filling his cheeks generously until it became hard to chew. The little boy stopped skipping and stopped, frowning as he opened his mouth as wide as he could. He had literally bit off more than he could chew._

_He whined in his demise, wiping away some drool from the corner of his mouth. Why didn’t the cookie just disappear into his tummy?!_

_“Oh, Alpha…”_

_Jongin closed his mouth again instantly, freezing in place with puffed cheeks. Where did that weird voice come from?_

_“Please, spare me just a moment, my Leader…”_

_Curiosity piqued, Jongin looked around to find the female voice. No one was in sight, but he heard traitorous rustling of leaves from somewhere to his left. Determined to find out what was going on, Jongin chewed the rest of his cookies and gulped them down hastily, tightly gripping his leather bag._

_With tentative steps, he followed the rustling noises, carefully looking around and trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn’t want to be caught snooping around by whoever was out there._

_“Be quick, I need to meet with the elders soon.”_

_That voice almost managed to make Jongin trip._

_The boy was just about quick enough to balance himself by grabbing a thick branch of a tree, preventing him from giving the ground a hello, here I am!_

_As he took a steady breath to calm his nerves and was about to take another step, he caught sight of something. Or more like a someone. He quickly hid behind the tree completely, finding the perfect position to spy on the ones he had discovered._

_Chanyeol was standing in the bright sunlight, only parts of him covered by shadows of the shape of the leaves above. That was nothing new in itself, Jongin saw the Leader every other day, the more interesting thing was the woman standing next to him._

_She had her arms around one of his own, pressing it against her chest as she nestled into his side. A lovely smile graced her lips as she drew circles onto his bicep with the tip of her finger._

_“I came all the way here to ask you something, Leader,” she murmured, looking deeply into his eyes, “My heat is coming up soon…”_

_Wait. What? What was the woman talking about? Jongin was utterly confused, wracking his brain for any kind of information. What was a heat? Heat? Warmth? Fire? Was she freezing?_

_Chanyeol, as stone-faced as always, regarded her with a careful look. “Then you should definitely move to the Heat Huts, you don’t want to attract any unwanted Alpha or Beta.”_

_The woman – an Omega? – giggled loudly. “Oh, I know. That’s why I’m here with you right now. I wanted to ask you, if… you’d want to spend my heat with me.”_

_Then she titled her head invitingly, showing off her throat to him and fluttering her lashes. Chanyeol’s eyes widened at the blatant act of submission and compliance, staring at her in disbelief._

_Jongin scowled deeply behind that tree, completely indignant at her behavior. What was she doing? He didn’t like that. At all. He wanted her to get away from him._

_Chanyeol, who had regained his composure, cleared his throat loudly, gently taking his arm away from her and taking a step to the side to put some distance in between them. The woman, however, just took one with him, closing the gap again._

_“I’ve made it known that I am no longer participating in that,” he spoke sternly, “Those times are over.”_

_“I know, I know, but I thought you could make an exception for me,” she purred, looking up at him as she bit her bottom lip, “You’re such a strong and capable Alpha. I want you so, so much… can’t you smell me? I’m ready for you… you can have me anytime you want.”_

_Jongin, who was still shooting daggers into the woman’s head, wrinkled his nose and tried to smell what she was talking about. He sniffed around like a curious, little pup attempting to find a treat, but Jongin came up with nothing. All he did small was the usual scents of the forest._

_Chanyeol froze for a second and gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. He seemed to be in a daze for a moment, his eyes glassy as he stared down at the Omega._

_She smiled at him victoriously, slowly going on her tip toes and bringing their faces closer and closer together._

_Jongin’s chest felt heavy. It was like someone was hugging him way too tightly, like Baekhyun sometimes did, but compared to the funny pain he felt then, this one actually hurt._

_As their faces were only inches apart, that’s when Jongin was ready to bolt out of his hiding spot and cling to the Alpha’s legs like an animal, but he didn’t have to. Chanyeol ripped himself away from her unexpectedly, taking multiple steps back and away from her as he panted slightly._

_“I told you, I’m not available anymore. Please look for someone else,” He growled, his voice way deeper than usual._

_The Omega was about to say more, but Chanyeol abruptly turned around and walked away with quick steps. She grimaced as he saw him leaving, cussing and stomping off into the opposite direction._

_Jongin stood there with an opened mouth, watching them go, even more confused than he had been at the beginning. Hesitantly, he picked up his leather bag filled with the cookies and returned home._

_He told himself to ask Jongdae about “Heat”, but he forgot._

☾

The people of the North had been ordered to gather once more. Night had already fallen around them, but there was no quiet.

Jongin was still half asleep as Jongdae had woken him up, ushering him to get up. Tired and confused, Jongin let Jongdae do as he pleased. The mentor put the young adolescent in some sort of traditional clothing, the younger not really caring about it, except for thinking that it looked weird to him.

The clothes were made out of white linen with swirling patterns in greens, blue and red on them. The lines were dragging away, over and parallel of each other, forming beautiful but complicated designs. The material was also really light compared to their usual clothing.

When he was done changing, Jongdae sat him down on a chair and squatted down himself. His hands were shaking as he dipped his index and middle finger into black paint that was filled in a tiny bowl. 

He put the two digits to Jongin’s temple and dragged them up and across his forehead until he reached the middle, leaving a gap right there as he began a new line towards his right temple. Completing the strange painting with a half-moon filling up the gap to connect the two lines, he stood up and did the same for Baekhyun, who had finished dressing himself.

Baekhyun kept firing off questions at Jongdae, asking what was going on and what they were doing in the middle of the night, getting louder and louder the more Jongdae ignored him. The mentor snapped eventually as he yelled at Baekhyun to _shut the fuck up._

The orphans’ eyes widened at their mentor’s behavior, Jongin now fully awake. They gave each other a meaningful look, both growing concerned and suddenly very scared of what was happening.

When every mentor and orphan of the Children’s Hut walked out, the two boys clasped their hands together. They watched other members leaving their houses as well, some of them will dull expressions while others seemed to be as confused they were.

They realized quickly that the whole pack seemed to be tensed. Whenever the people weren’t looking bored or scared, the boys saw them wearing grim expression. Also, they noticed how everyone wore the same white, traditional clothing and paintings on their foreheads – no matter if woman or man, child or adult, Alpha or Beta or Omega.

Although everyone seemed to know where they were going except for the children, no one dared to ask the why question. The atmosphere was so heavy and gloomy, it was almost too much to bear. 

The people walked up a little hill near one of the Grand Rivers, leaving their homely places behind. They all moved very slowly, as if they were dreading what was about to happen and wanted to drag it out for as long as possible.

In conclusion, it took the people of the North some time to get wherever they were going. As soon as they reached their destination, though, everyone took a certain place as if they had one assigned.

Jongin and Baekhyun gasped upon what they saw.

There was a large, round, vast pit in the middle of the thickly overgrown forest. The pit was incredibly deep with multiple, thick layers that spiraled up to the surface. The center, which was the lowest area at the same time, was encircled by tall standing torches, lighting up the way. They weren’t giving off a warm light, but an uncomfortable one instead.

Jongin was horrified as he had an inkling of what was going on. It looked like a much simpler version of the fighting arenas his old pack used to have. 

He squeezed Baekhyun’s hands tighter, gulping down the acid that was climbing up his throat. Jongin had been living here for so long now, and he had never seen anyone fight for amusement or glory compared to his old pack, who did it out of boredom.

Who was going to fight here?

Jongdae prevented him from thinking about it anymore as he ushered the orphans’ down the gigantic steps. Some pack members were already sitting or standing on the stair-like layers, looking down at the pit with apprehension.

Most of the orphans followed their example and took a seat, some were too distraught to do so like Jongin and Baekhyun. They were still holding hands as they scanned the fighting pit, looking for a hint that would tell them what exactly was going to happen

Abruptly, Baekhyun pulled at Jongin’s arm harshly, pointing with his finger to the other side of the pit. Jongin followed his direction and exhaled sharply when he saw Junmyeon and Sehun sitting opposite of them. Both of them seemed to be in some kind of shock as they stared at the ground, their faces deathly pale.

Jongin felt Baekhyun squeezing his hand to the point it hurt. Baekhyun was looking at Sehun as if he was about to sprint over there and comfort him; hug him and tell him it was going to be okay. Squeezing his hand back, Jongin waited for him to turn around so he could give him a sympathetic look, but the older refused to let his eyes leave Sehun’s form.

Black clouds formed above their heads, swallowing up the bright night and the shining moon. There were no signs of lightning or rain, but the spooky darkness looming over them was just as bad. 

_It’s like a bad omen_ , Jongin thought, _just like the storm back then._

The elders of the pack, who didn’t look like they cared about the eerie weather, assembled and walked down the enormous stairs, stopping when they reached the ground and whispering. Some of them carried large, round drums made out of wood with an equally as big stick. The stick looked like a bat, but the tip of it was wrapped with leather, making it thicker than the rest.

The elders took a place each around the center, right behind the torches, and only then did Jongin see that there was a white line on the ground, cutting off the fighting area from the rest. 

A little while later, when everyone had finally arrived, the chosen representative of the elders, Secheol, walked into the fighting circle, shushing the murmuring crowd at once. They all looked on as the old man cleared his throat loudly and started a speech.

“Welcome, people of the Northern Pack. We are sorry for the inconvenience of waking you up from your slumber, you may resume to do so later,” he started, walking in circles so he was facing every side at least once, “Some of you may know why we’re here, some of you may not. But before we explain, let us welcome our Leader first.”

One of the elders took a hold of his stick and hit it against the wooden surface of the drum, making a loud booming echo across the fighting pit. He repeated the action again and again, creating a rhythm of a dreadful melody.

Jongin held his breath at the elder’s words, turning around with the rest of the crowd as loud food steps came closer.

☾ 

_“Look at my net!” Jongin cried out in delight, earning himself the impressed gasps and cheers of his peers._

_He got on his tip toes to let all the other pups see and admire his handcrafted fishing net._

_“Nini,” Sehun said in despair, throwing his own mess of a fishing net into his lap, “How did you do that?! Help meee!”_

_Jongin giggled at his friend’s distressed expression, giving away his fishing net to the others so they could study and copy it. He was proud of his object and planned to keep it, but he wanted to help the others, too._

_Their latest crafting session was about fishing nets. The pack always needed them when they went out to fish in the Grand Rivers, there was never enough of it since they were easily broken. Which was the reason why every member learned how to use the meshes to tie them with knots, so that they were able to craft their own at any time._

_Omega mentor Jiae was watching the children, teaching and helping them. She was a new mentor, but Jongin liked her already. Not as much as Jongdae, who was “sick”, unfortunately, but being with her was nice and fun._

_“Come here, you pup,” Jongin teased as he plopped down beside Sehun, taking his friend’s fruitless result and throwing it away carelessly. Sehun looked after it with a tragic expression, silently telling it goodbye and mourning the loss._

_The two boys started anew, working slowly but surely with Jongin guiding Sehun, when they heard yelling coming towards them._

_Jiae, fresh and new and alone with countless children, stood up in alarm, but calmed down again when she saw who was walking into their direction._

_“Head Alpha!” an elder called, hurrying to catch up with a fuming Chanyeol. A few more elders were coming after them, as well._

_The children halted what they were doing and watched on as the newcomers stopped near them. Chanyeol was facing the elders with an exasperated sigh, throwing his hands up in the air._

_“I told you, my answer is the same, now stop bothering me,” Chanyeol grunted at them rather aggressively._

_Some of the children cowered in response, not being used to their silent but respectful Leader losing his calm like that. Sehun and Jongin were shocked as well, they had never seen Chanyeol this angry._

_He looked absolutely livid._

_“But Leader,” one of the elders tried with an appeasing voice, “We only want what’s best for you and the pack.”_

_“Forcing me to mate is not what’s best for me!” Chanyeol scoffed in response, glaring at them._

_Jiae gasped at his words and held her hand against her mouth, the children curiously observing her reaction. They didn’t understand what had shocked her this much._

_“Head Alpha, mating is a natural occurrence in a wolf’s life, it is nature and what the moon wants,” the representative of the elders, Secheol, explained calmly._

_Now it was Chanyeol who seemed shocked, his eyes wide in surprise before the anger took over again. “It’s fucking natural if said wolf wants to do it on his own, not if a bunch of old men force some possible mate on him.”_

_Jongin frowned. “What’s mating?”_

_“No idea,” Sehun whispered back as he shook his head, leaning into Jongin’s side. The men didn’t even notice the children and the mentor nearby, too caught up in their own conflict._

_An elder seemed to have lost his patience as he looked equally angry. “We wouldn’t feel the need to present you with fitting Omegas and Betas if you’d agree to mate in the first place.”_

_“My decision was final and stays like that,” Chanyeol argued, “I will not be taking on a mate. Ever.”_

_“But the bloodline! It needs to continue! Oh, Leader, please think about the North!”_

_“When the time comes, someone else can take my place, bloodline or not. The Northern Pack will live on.”_

_The elders were blatantly showing their anger now and Chanyeol clenched his closed fists by his side, shaking in rage. It looked like they were mere seconds away from jumping at each other’s throats._

_And that was when Misun came running up to them, taking Chanyeol by the arm harshly and pulling him backwards and away from the elders._

_“I’m so sorry,” Misun said as she stepped in between the fighting parties, “Please, there’s no need for a fight. You have to be patient with our Leader, he’s still so young and doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”_

_Chanyeol looked at her as if she had lost her mind, ready to argue again, but she squeezed his arm to the point where it hurt. Junmyeon, who had been right behind Misun, stepped next to her, facing the elders. Both of his friends were enclosing Chanyeol like a protective shield, guarding him._

_“Of course Chanyeol will be taking on a mate in the future,” Junmyeon supported her claim, glaring Chanyeol into silence when he opened his mouth, “He’s young and doesn’t want to commit himself just yet. Let him live out his youth for a little longer, he’ll come around soon enough.”_

_That seemed to finally appease the elders. Their aggressive stance loosened until they were back to being the calm, rational and wise men they usually were. Misun and Junmyeon smiled at them tightly, nodding their heads when the others did._

_“You should listen to your second in command and adviser more often,” Secheol spoke with a sharp undertone, “You could learn a thing or two, Leader.”_

_Chanyeol, who had been silently fuming, was three seconds away from starting a brawl again but got hold back in place by his friends. The elders slowly walked away, leaving them alone, and only until they were out of sight was when the Alpha’s friends let them go._

_“You big oaf!” Misun cried out and whacked him across the head, “How stupid can you be?!”_

_“They were talking about the upcoming Claiming Run! They were talking as if they had already decided I was going to participate, what did you expect me to do?!” Chanyeol yelled, throwing his arms in the air._

_“Certainly not that!” Misun countered, raising her hand again to give the Leader another satisfying smack._

_Junmyeon caught her by the arm, though, and glared at them both. “Stop making a scene. We’ll talk about this in private.”_

_And just as quickly as the whole ordeal had started, it was already over._

_Jiae shook her head in response, clearing her throat and turning back to the children. “Come on, pups, let’s continue our work.”_

_Sehun and Jongin gave each other a silent look, not knowing what to think about this situation._

☾

Chanyeol came into their line of sight, walking down to the center of the pit with a straight posture and an aura that dripped with pride and strength. It was obvious that he was trying to assert his dominance over the pack. 

You believe what you see, and appearances were everything.

He was shirtless, rippling muscles in sight as he moved. He was dressed in the same traditional clothing, but compared to the pack members, his own attire was fitting, yet entirely different. It was the opposite arrangement of colors, black for white.

Because, instead of white linen clothing like his own people, he wore simple, black trousers. Similar patterns of the members’ paintings weren’t just on his forehead, but all over him, starting from his hands up and curling around his biceps, dots and stripes and swirls all across his torso. A big half-moon was drawn across his entire back, taking all of the available space there.

His face was free of any paint except for his forehead; little stars in different sizes made up like a circlet, a singular full moon as a pendant painted between his eyebrows.

Chanyeol didn’t look around as he walked, his feet hitting the ground in time with the drums. His gaze was locked on the center of the fighting pit and he wasn’t stopping until he reached it. 

The drums halted with him as he stood and stretched, slowly rolling his shoulders and showing off his strong back. He tilted his head to the right, then to the left, shaking his arms out and turning around.

Jongin had a straight view of the pit, facing Chanyeol and the elders. The Head Alpha didn’t look at anyone in particular, no matter how hard Jongin tried to catch his gaze. 

The elder droned on about the North’s history; Jongin letting the voice fade out. He couldn’t stop thinking about what was happening, about why Chanyeol was here and what he was about to face. His thoughts kept racing around the Alpha, not stopping for only one second.

Desperate for a distraction from his uneasiness, he turned to Baekhyun. “Is Chanyeol going to fight someone?”

Baekhyun seemed to be very calm, the exact opposite of Jongin ever since Chanyeol appeared. 

“I don’t know,” he answered curtly, eyes not leaving the people around him suspiciously. 

His relaxed attitude and cold words aggravated Jongin and he broke away from him, letting his hand go.

“How can you be so calm?!” he hissed at his friend, “We don’t even know what’s going on here! Why would Chanyeol need to fight anyone? What is even happening?”

Baekhyun, secretly on the edge but trying to control himself, turned around to chew him out, but stopped once he looked at Jongin. The younger seemed to be terrified, his voice full of panic as he looked at him with fearful eyes.

Taking pity on him, Baekhyun let his anger go and put his hands on Jongin’s shoulders with a tight grip. “Listen to me, I’m as scared and confused as you are, but nothing will happen to Chanyeol, okay? Stop worrying and get that in your stubborn brain. Whatever happens, happens, but Chanyeol is strong. He’ll be alright.”

Jongin, whose breath had extremely quickened, tried to calm down again as he let Baekhyun’s soothing words wash over him. They exercised the slow breathing a few more times before Baekhyun let go, nodding at him and turning back to the pit.

 _It’ll be alright,_ Jongin thought, telling his reassurances to himself repeatedly like a mantra, _He’s going to be fine. Nothing bad will happen. He’s going to be okay._

Baekhyun interrupted his thoughts by taking a hold of Jongin’s wrist, a gesture to get his attention back to what was happening at the front.

“Dear North, we are gathered here today for an exceptional reason,” Secheol announced, raising both of his arms up towards the night sky, “An urgent proposition has reached us at this time, and we shall yield to it.”

The drumming started once again for a few heartbeats.

“Head Alpha Chanyeol has been challenged.”

☾ 

_“I’m the Fire Wolf! Waaah!”_

_“Oh, no, so scary! Pff!”_

_“My brother told me how the other packs think he’s an idiot.”_

_“Seriously?!”_

_“I’m the Fire Wolf! Losing against others wolves because I am we-eak!”_

_“Yeah! He was on a patrol when he spoke to someone from the Eastern Pack near the borders. They all think he’s ridiculous and weak for letting others steal his territory from him.”_

_“Wow. What a loser.”_

_“Hahaha!”_

☾

There was a collective, audible gasp from the crowd as the drumming stopped.

Everyone was speechless, no one dared to even breathe loudly.

“Someone has challenged our Leader for his position as Head Alpha. And as the North has it always done, we shall accept and test the declaration of contesting,” the representative said, “We are aware that our generations have never encountered such a request before, so we are going to give you proper instructions.” 

Another elder left his position and drum behind, walking to Chanyeol and the other with a small casket in his hands. It had ornaments on its surface and wasn’t bigger than a hand.

He bowed deeply and extended his arms evenly, offering the box like a prized possession. Secheol carefully opened the box, taking his time in pulling out the item inside of it.

When he was done, he held it up high so anyone was able to see it. “This is an hourglass. It is an important object for our cause.”

The other elder bowed once more, closing the little casket and hurrying back to his former position, leaving the other two alone at the center.

“The rules of this trial are simple. The Leader and challenger shall fight against each other for as long as sand will fall inside of this hourglass,” Secheol continued, demonstrating the hourglass by turning it up and down, watching the sand rise and fall within the glass, “They will fight using hand-to-hand-combat only. No turning is allowed; they are to remain in their human forms. And cheers from the crowd for either one of the participants is strictly forbidden.”

An elder picked up a torch that was attached to a pole and put a long, polished stone on top as a pedestal replacement. He then walked to the representative, bowed, and took the hourglass. It was placed on top of the stone, making it easily visible to everyone.

"If no winner has risen by the end of the hourglass, the participants shall transform and fight again as wolves, this time with no time limit. Whoever triumphs will become our new Head Alpha, the loser shall part from this world and go to the moon,” he lowered his voice, “Our current Leader shall fight and win… or fail and _die._ ”

Screams of protest left the fighting pit.

Everyone was visibly enraged as they stood up and yelled words over each other, at each other, at the elders, at the moon. The members of the Northern Pack seemed to be on the brink of losing their minds, openly disagreeing with the challenging.

Meanwhile, Jongin was visibly shaking.

He stared at Chanyeol’s averted head desperately, too far gone to do anything other than that. Just looking at him. 

Vaguely, he felt Baekhyun putting an arm over his shoulders and hugging him tightly from his side, but he didn’t care about it. He couldn’t do anything but stare at the man that had changed his life in so many ways, who was now this close to death.

“I don’t understand…” Jongin whispered, “I thought… I thought the North was different. I thought… How could they…”

Jongin hated this. He hated it so, so much. He hated how he just stood there with the others, not powerful enough to stop what was happening. He wanted to stop time, no, _revert_ time, and scream at that challenger, the one who was responsible for Chanyeol risking his life. Just for a stupid title and position.

He was desperately wishing he could just jump into the pit, take Chanyeol’s hand and run away with him. Back to the place Chanyeol had found him, yes. 

They would be safe there. Nothing could happen to them.

_Nothing could kill Chanyeol._

“Who is dumb enough to challenge our Alpha?” one of the loyal Warriors called out, clearly furious on behalf of their Leader, “Where’s that rat, huh?!”

“Yes!” another one shouted, a normal Beta, this time, but just as passionate. “Where is the fucking traitor?”

“Why is he even hiding in the first place?!”

“This is ridiculous!”

The elder was annoyed at the raging crowd, raising his hand and trying to shush them. When that didn’t work, he resorted to making them silent by raising his voice.

“The request was anonymous.”

Finally, Chanyeol looked directly up for the first time. He was unfazed as he lifted his gaze to the crowd, scanning over it, as if commanding whoever dared to challenge him to come out and face him.

Chanyeol’s eyes were icy, frozen over with a cold wrath that sent shivers down the spines of whoever was unlucky enough to look back.

The crowd wasn’t silent after the elder’s explanation, no, they seemed to go berserk even more. They shouted profanities at the elders and whoever the challenger was. It was chaos. Ugly, untamed chaos.

Sensing that they were losing control over the people, the elders quickly continued with the trial, not wanting the situation to escalate even further.

“We shall invite the challenger to show themselves now,” Secheol shouted over the loud Northerners, “Please, step forward.”

Cracks of thunder resounded, so loud and deadly that the pack members flinched. The roll of thunder continued, making it feel like the sky was breaking apart above them with the force of it.

Too caught up with what was happening beyond them, they didn’t notice how a person had separated themselves from the crowd, walking towards Chanyeol with firm footsteps.

☾

_Jongin rolled his eyes as he stopped Yixing’s chatter with a wave of his hand. He was touched by the Healer’s concern for him, but carrying out a delivery was fairly easy. He just had to walk across the living quarters and give the people what they wanted, then come back. Nothing special._

_“Be careful, my little apprentice!” Yixing waved after him, anyway, wriggling his fingers at him and giggling when Jongin once again rolled his eyes._

_“Who’s the healing master and who’s the amateur here, huh,” Jongin grumbled while he stomped away._

_He absolutely loathed doing deliveries. But not for the reasons one might think, as he didn’t mind the walking, nor the carrying of heavy medicine. Neither was it how his day would slow down considerably, caught in a never ending march._

_No. It was because of the people he had to give the healing ointments and potions to._

_While most of them were either friendly, respectful or just silent, some still had to run their mouths. Yelling about how they wouldn’t accept remedies from the runt, how he’d surely poison it, and were only willing to accept it if Yixing was the one to bring it._

_It was ridiculous, really. And Jongin had to bite his tongue every time to hold himself back from swearing at them loudly. His patience had shortened over time._

_He had a lucky day, though. Every patient he met up with after parting from Yixing was friendly, one of them inviting him inside for a cup of tea and a slice of cake to take a break. The couple let him play with their children, too, and kept saying how they enjoyed his company._

_Moments like these were the ones that reminded Jongin of why he had started to learn from Yixing. He wanted to help his fellow pack members, wanted them to have a healthy and happy life. Jongin’s wish to be someone worthy of this pack had never ceased, and that was what kept him going._

_He waved at the children and the couple as he left, jumping in the air and forming a heart with his arms above his head. The twins squealed and laughed at his gesture, trying to copy it, but their parents were ushering them to get back inside._

_Jongin walked away with a big grin, rifling through the contents of his leather bag. There were only two more deliveries to do before he was free. He sighed contently and looked up._

_His grin slipped away._

_Misun was stumbling, almost falling to the ground as she held her head. She kept shaking is, gripping her hair and pulling to a point it looked painful. Jongin opened his mouth to call out to her, but he was too slow. She straightened all of a sudden and briskly left, deeper into the forest and away from the living quarters._

_Alarmed, Jongin went after the Beta._

_It was relatively easy to find her compared to what he had expected from one of the greatest Warriors. She hadn’t gone far and Jongin found her again as she was leaning against a tree, mumbling to herself._

_“Misun?” Jongin asked quietly, a few steps away from her and keeping it that way for now. He had the hunch that it was better to approach her slowly._

_The Beta woman didn’t react to his words, though. She kept talking to herself as she stared at the ground, occasionally shaking her head again, not even registering Jongin’s presence._

_“What is he doing… he can’t be serious…” she murmured, pulling her hands over her chest, “He can’t be serious, he can’t be serious, he can’t be serious… An idiot… A dumb, dumb idiot…”_

_Jongin tried to push down his growing anxiety, reminding himself how he needed to be strong to handle this situation. Part of him wanted to fall on his butt and start crying, calling out for someone near him to come help him like he used to do._

_But that wasn’t an option. Jongin wasn’t a pup anymore and he wasn’t going to pretend like he was. He needed to help her on his own._

_His resolve strengthened, Jongin took a small step towards her and raised his voice slightly. “Misun, can you hear me?”_

_“He needs to be stopped… stopped… stopped, stopped, stopped, stopped, stopped… but can I… No, no, I can’t… I can’t do it… I cantcantcantcantcant!”_

_She pulled on her hair again and screeched loudly, making Jongin flinch harshly. He slapped his hands over his ears, her screaming way too loud to be able to bear. His eyes had closed on their own, but he forced them open to peek at her._

_Misun was looking upwards as she screamed, her face full of desperation, and Jongin moved before he even registered what he was doing._

_“Misun, stop!” he shouted, grabbing her wrists and yanking them away from her hair. She stopped screeching at once, her body still._

_Jongin panted harshly from the adrenaline. He was hurt to see the one he loved so dearly be like that and he felt a desperation so great he started to shake._

_“Misun, stop it!” he yelled at her again, “What is wrong with you?! You’re acting like you’re crazy, tell me what’s happening! I want to help you!”_

_He was even more frustrated when she kept standing still and was not looking back at him, either._

_Jongin started to rattle her almost violently, hoping for some kind of reaction, whatever it was. “Damn it, Misun! Talk to me!”_

_So fast he didn’t even see her move, Misun had ripped one of his hands away from him and gripped Jongin by his collar tightly. She met his gaze and Jongin gasped at the fury he saw inside of her eyes._

_“You,” she whispered with venom lacing her voice, “This is all your fault.”_

_It was like she had slapped him with her words, Jongin wincing with the verbal impact. “What?”_

_“You’re the one to blame,” Misun kept going, wrenching her other arm away from him and using it to put her hand around his throat, “If you hadn’t showed up. You’re the one who fucked it all up, it’s your fault.”_

_Suddenly, her hand circled her throat completely, pressing down on it gradually. Jongin tried to inhale sharply, but his breathing passage became blocked._

_“M-Misun,” he brought out with a raspy voice, his eyes bulging out as put his own hands over hers, scratching over the backs of her hand in a feeble attempt to get her to let go._

_“You made him like this,” she cried out, her eyes glowing a vibrant green as she was ignoring how he coughed directly into her face, spit landing on it, “It’s your fault!”_

_Jongin’s knees threatened to give out, but he brought them up to kick at her helplessly. It only fueled her rage as she placed her other hand around his throat, adding more and more pressure to his windpipe, causing Jongin to see black dots and dizziness to take over him._

_He was drooling on her hands now as she kept chocking him. Jongin bore his fingernails deeply into her skin, his coughs and cut off breaths slowing down until they completely disappeared._

_A garbled version of her name left his lips, his mind a few seconds away from blacking out. They stared at each other, Misun with cold madness, Jongin with a sadness that was able to make monsters cry._

_And that’s what brought her back, as well._

_Misun blinked a few times as she stared into his reddened amber eyes, sparkling in the early spring sun as he gave up on trying to push her away. Her gaze cleared as she took in who was in front of her, and in a matter of seconds, her expression became horrified as she dropped him to the ground._

_“Jongin!” she screamed, her voice shaking and full of pain._

_He fell to the ground with a strangled cry, inhaling deeply and coughing. It felt like he was now choking on air instead as he practically gulped it down helplessly, his lungs burning as if they had been set on fire._

_Jongin dry heaved as he rolled around on his stomach, his fingers digging into the dirt beneath and holding onto it to ground himself. The black dots kept swirling around him and the world was spinning, but he was alive._

_“Jongin…” he heard Misun whisper. She sounded broken as she began to cry, “Oh, moon, my Jonginnie… no… What have I done… no…”_

_“I’m,” Jongin brought out, his voice cracking as he dry heaved once more. He coughed and coughed, occasionally drawing a weak breath, again and again until he was able to lift his head._

_Misun had tears all over her face, her hair in a disarray as she held her shaking hands over her mouth, crying into them._

_“I’m okay,” he brought out, lifting a hand towards her to calm her down, “I’m okay.”_

_She shook her head as she took his hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing them gently. “You’re not, dear. You’re not. I’m so, so sorry… Please forgive me, my dear, please, I… I…”_

_As if their hand to hand contact had suddenly burned her, Misun stepped away and broke it. She kept shaking her head as she stared down at him, her eyes showing her regret and grief._

_Then she turned around, sprinting away as fast and far as she could. To Jongin, she looked like a hurt, wild animal. He wanted to get up and go after her, but his entire body was aching so much it forced him to stay down._

_Later, when he felt stable enough to move, he used the ointment for one of the patients on himself, telling Yixing he had dropped and destroyed the jar._

_For the next few weeks, Jongin wore clothes that reached his throat and used scarfs to cover the blue, green and purple bruises all over it._

☾

Chanyeol, who had been staring at the show the sky was gifting them with, spun back around as he sensed someone was coming closer to him. 

He nearly lost his footing as he realized who his challenger was. His face contorted with anguish, rage, disbelief, betrayal; too many feelings in a matter of a few seconds.

Jongin, who had been turning back again as well, saw his whole world collapsing right in front of his eyes.

His legs wobbled, threatening to give out as he grabbed for Baekhyun’s arms for support. Baekhyun, alarmed by Jongin’s tight grip, looked down at him in question. Seeing the younger’s distressed his expression, he followed his line of sight and froze as well in shock.

The people of the North turned back one by one, discovering the person who had challenged their Head Alpha, and every one of them was shocked to the bones.

Secheol as well seemed to be surprised, but quickly recovered as he welcomed the challenger and bowed deeply. Misun bowed back shortly, taking her place next to Chanyeol, who was still aghast at her presence. She wasn’t looking at him, her face calm and collected. 

Her usually long, black hair had been cut short to a shoulder length. She was wearing the same, black trousers as Chanyeol but paired with a crop top, and the paintings on her skin were copied as well. Except for the circlet, which seemed to be a figurative crown, signaling the position as the Leader. Misun had the same lines and half-moon on her forehead like the others.

No one was protesting anymore, literally stunned into silence, too busy coming to terms with the fact that one of their most beloved members had committed treason. Misun was one of Chanyeol’s closest friends, she was his second adviser. Nobody expected such a horrible turn of events. 

A change of Leaders and the traditions with it would be supported, usually, if the folk agreed with it. 

Apparently, they didn’t.

Secheol cleared his throat loudly. “Challenger, you may speak. You may elucidate your urgent matter and declare your reasons and intentions.”

Misun nodded at him gratefully, then stepped to the middle of the center, walking in circles to face each side the pack members were occupying.

She opened her mouth and was about to speak when Chanyeol interrupted her.

“Explain yourself to me!” he bellowed, eyes burning with pain as she turned back to him, “Explain all of this to _me._ ”

Jongin heard a sniffle beside him, vaguely registering that Jongdae had started crying.

Misun was quiet as she regarded Chanyeol for a few tense, silent seconds. Her expression was guarded, not allowing anyone a glimpse of her feelings. She nodded eventually at Chanyeol’s request.

“Very well,” she spoke with a firm voice, moving again to be face to face with the Alpha, “You’re a failure as a Leader.”

Chanyeol gasped as he flinched back, looking like she had just slapped him across the face.

“I can’t… I can’t stand for it anymore. You’re the laughingstock of other packs. Do you know what they talk about us? How their Head Alpha wasn’t even able to protect his own pack? To let the West go and trample all over us? They’re all laughing about the brave _Fire Wolf_ who let half of his people die.”

The Beta clenched her hands into fists, pressing them against her sides. “They’re badmouthing us and you do nothing. You’re here in your own, little world of pity. _Oh, no, bad things happened to me, I am vulnerable_. You should have gone out there and show them who you and us, the North, are. But you didn’t. Instead you whine about not wanting a mate.”

Another flash of agony, another step back by Chanyeol.

“A powerful Leader needs a strong mate and a strong offspring. A trustworthy Leader needs to show the ones who dare to mock him how powerful he is. A reliable Leader needs to fulfill the pack’s wishes no matter what,” she finished her speech, “And you’re none of that.”

One more step back, a shaky exhale. Chanyeol looked broken.

Misun looked at the crowd. “The North needs someone more fitting, someone new. This is why I’m here. Thy is why I have challenged him.”

All of sudden, Chanyeol came back to live as he walked back to her, gripping her upper arms so tightly his knuckles turned white. “Do you know what you’re doing?! Do you know this leads to death if you go through with this?! That one of us will die tonight?!”

“Yes,” she replied emotionless.

Chanyeol’s hands shook as he let go.

Secheol, who had been uncharacteristically silent, spoke up. “Well… we have all heard the challenger’s intentions. It’s time to–,”

“No!” Chanyeol cried out, shaking his head as he turned his attention to the elder, “She isn’t even an Alpha, she can’t participate.”

Everyone could see just how desperate he was, trying to find a solution that didn’t end in tears and blood. 

And Secheol seemed to consider it. His face was scrunched up, as if he was unsure and thinking about this situation. Chanyeol, who saw his chance right then and there, tried to take it.

“There’s no Head Alpha without an Alpha, she can’t fight against me. It’s simply not possible,” he argued quickly.

“Times are changing,” Misun interrupted mercilessly, “A Head Beta can exist.”

Chanyeol looked at her as if she had lost his mind; a mad glint inside of his eyes, too. Ignoring the incredulous look he gave her, the Beta straightened up. 

Secheol seemed to have his doubts on the matter, but relented and gave the final nod after thinking carefully. “Then so be it.”

“Oh, you can be open-minded about a Beta becoming the Leader, but not about an outcast?! About a small, innocent child who needed help?! And treat him like he’s less than dirt?!” Chanyeol roared at the elders, his face red from anger.

Jongin flinched.

“Be quiet, Leader,” Secheol hissed at him, “This is not what we’re here today for.”

Chanyeol began to laugh, a loud, humorless laugh that hurt in the ears of everyone who listened. He sounded like a lunatic. 

Ignoring the Alpha’s outburst, Secheol nodded at the elders and turned to the Northerners. “The rules have been explained, the challenger revealed. Let us begin.”

The sky released another clap of thunder, so loud and deafening a few pups started to cry. No lightning, no rain, just the thunder playing an atrocious song.

Chanyeol stared at Misun with too many mixed emotions at once, but the Beta simply turned around to go to her assigned place, ignoring him.

Jongin had enough.

“Misun!” he screamed with all his might, ready to jump and run over to her.

He saw her freeze at the sound of his voice and unkind hope was rising within him. Jongin could do this. He could convince her to stop. He just needed to get to her, talk some sense into her and make her stop. But just as quickly as she had reacted to him, she wasn’t paying him attention anymore.

Jongin, who was more than just angry at this point, opened his mouth again to shout and got ready to storm down, but someone held him back. Jongdae had clasped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from yelling and his other arm was sneaked around his upper body, pressing the younger to him.

“Stop, Jongin,” Jongdae whispered, his wet cheek pressing against Jongin’s shoulder, “Stop. You can’t do anything against this, this is ancient tradition. No one can.”

The Alpha and Beta pair stood opposite of each other, waiting for Secheol to give the signal. The elder took the hourglass, held it high up in the sky, and turned it.

A thunderbolt lit up the sky as Misun moved.

If someone asked Jongin later on about the fight, he wouldn’t be able to recall any details of it. Everything was blurry and unclear to him, nothing really stuck, it was like he hadn’t been really there to experience it.

He only remembered how Misun was aggressively attacking Chanyeol, whether it be with punches or kicks, while Chanyeol held a defensive position. The Alpha never charged at her, keeping his arms up to protect his head. He moved from side to side, dodging whatever Misun prepared for him.

It was obvious that Chanyeol was reluctant to fight her, to attack, and chose to stay back, never lifting a single finger to inflict pain on the Beta while she was out for his blood.

Chanyeol wasn’t always able to protect himself from her assaults, which showed visible results of his bleeding nose and horrible, deep scratches around his ribcage. But he never, not even once, made a move to hurt her. He was prolonging the fight for however long he could.

The people of the North were silent. In shock. They were only able to watch the brutal spectacle without a sound, taking the horrible, horrible display in.

However, it couldn’t always go on like that. Chanyeol was literally running out of time, occasionally glancing at the hourglass near them. He felt numb, but was also panicking.

He knew that as soon as they had to change into their wolf form, that was when things were about to get really ugly. The Alpha knew all about it firsthand, nightmares of past fights still keeping him up at night.

A fight between humans was bad, but a fight between wolves was horrendous.

Chanyeol knew how it felt like to kill a human being in disguise of a wolf, knew how it felt like to sink teeth into their furry necks and to taste their blood, knew what cracking bones and a quiet whimper of desperation, right before death, sounded like.

He experienced it all, and that’s why he knew that he had a choice to make.

Chanyeol had been hoping that Misun would stop before that happened, realizing her mistake or just simply giving up. He had been desperately praying for that, but, as he saw the last grains of sand inside the hourglass threatening to fall, that he had to face the cold, heartless truth. 

Misun was not stopping. 

And Chanyeol couldn’t let his pack see a slaughter between wolves, he wasn’t going to scar his people like that. He was the only one who was going to walk out of here disturbed and broken, not even one, single person of his pack. He was going to bear the burden of this fateful night.

He made his own, life changing and heartbreaking, choice.

Something was withdrawing inside of Chanyeol, he was cutting a part of himself off to protect himself from what he was about to do. He placed his heart, soul and mind somewhere far away, somewhere safe, and gained the upper hand in the fight.

A punch to the jar, a turn, a kick to the back of her knee, and she was falling to the ground.

 _It was easy_ , he noticed. _Too easy._

But it was too late.

Misun’s cry of pain as her head cracked against the ground was what awoke Jongin from his daze. He gasped as he realized what had happened and moved his body wildly. 

Everything happened so slowly.

_“You’re Yeol’s little one, aren’t you?”_

He saw Misun lying on her stomach, bleeding with her head upright. He saw Chanyeol kneeling down beside her, reaching for her head with his bloodied hands. He saw Misun shakily raising her arm, a hand reaching for somewhere.

_“My, my, aren’t you a cutie.”_

One moment Jongin had been in Jongdae’s arms, one moment he had torn himself away. One moment he stood next to the orphans of the Children’s Hut, one moment he was running along the pit.

_“You’ll make him very happy someday, my dear. I know it.”_

Adrenaline was moving through his body as his eyes were locked on Misun’s fragile frame. He pushed people aside as he tried to round the pit, shouting at them and pleading for them to move.

_“Imagine a few pups running around, yipping and laughing. You watching them from far away, your own, big hut in front of you… with your mate next to them.”_

The closer he got, the better he got a view of her. He saw her shaking hand was pointing somewhere, her forefinger at the front, as if she was trying to say something.

_“It… it scares me, Jonginnie.”_

What was she doing?! What was she trying to say?! Where was she pointing at?!

_“Please forgive me, my dear, please…”_

Jongin reached the other side of the fighting pit, just a bit more and he’d have the chance to look at what Misun was looking, to see what she was seeing, to find out what she was trying to say… 

…but someone took a hold of him, pressing his arms against his back and pushing away, stopping him from moving, yelling at him to stop.

_“Be brave.”_

Lightning flashing across the sky, a sickening crack, Misun’s body hitting the ground lifelessly. Her head bent at an unnatural angle, Chanyeol’s hands holding it. 

Jongin fell with her.

_Drip._

Rain started to fall from the sky, a few drops a first, hitting the earth beneath softly, before the clouds opened up and floods were raining down on them. It was heavy, whipping across the Northerners faces and bodies.

It was silent around the fighting pit. Deathly silent.

Chanyeol turned her body around, his fingertips ghosting across her skin as he held her in his arms. He pushed her bangs aside and bent down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He stayed like that for long seconds, then pressed their foreheads together as he closed his eyes.

His lips were moving, whispering things to her that were only hers to hear, even if she wasn’t able to listen anymore.

He placed her back on the ground carefully and stood up, staring down at her. Then he raised his head, facing his pack. Some were crying, some were simply just staring.

Chanyeol’s face was emotionless, no tears as the sky cried in his stead.

Wordlessly, he turned around and left the fighting pit. The people let him.

Jongin was crying as he switched between gazing at Misun and gazing after Chanyeol. He was heartbroken as he cried as loud as the thunder above, screaming out his agonizing feelings of seeing the one he loved leave for the moon.

Nonetheless, one thing was even stronger than the consuming pain, stronger than anything, stronger than death.

_Him._

He just knew he had to go after _him._

Throwing back his elbow, Jongin punched whoever had captured him right in the face, throwing the person back and forcing them to let go of him. He was up and running in a matter of seconds, ignoring the rain and the tears that worsened his eyesight. He collided with bodies, but didn’t feel it, until he had reached the end of the pit.

Jongin was racing in the direction Chanyeol had disappeared to. He recognized his environment as he did so, and a whimper escaped his lips as he realized where the Alpha was going.

It didn’t take him long to reach the clearing. He stopped in his tracks and panted heavily, dizzy from the mental and physical exhaustion, blinking the tears away and shielding his eyes from the rain with his hand. He scanned the area until he found him.

And heard him.

Chanyeol was on his knees, his face pressed into the grass as he struck the ground with his fists over his head. The painting of the half-moon on his back got washed away from the rain, leaving his back vulnerable. He was screaming into the mud, unintelligible words and pleas and curses, combined to one, painful shout of agony.

Jongin didn’t hesitate.

He raced across the clearing, didn’t stop or slow down the closer he got, and threw himself with his whole body on top of Chanyeol’s back. The Alpha’s body moved forwards with the momentum, but was able to hold the younger’s weight.

Jongin’s arms and legs winded around Chanyeol’s body, clinging to him as he pressed his face into his strong back. He felt the Alpha tremble; his sobs the most heart wrenching sound Jongin had ever heard.

Jongin cried with him, tightening his grip on Chanyeol as his tears flowed freely, the rain beating down on them.

“Leave,” Chanyeol croaked out, not moving or acknowledging Jongin’s presence any other than that, “Leave.” 

Jongin shook his head vehemently.

“It’ll happen to you, too,” Chanyeol sobbed, “You can’t be with me, it’ll take you, too… the moon… it takes them all away from me... _all of them…_ ” 

The younger shook his head so hard it started to hurt, pressing himself closer to him until he couldn’t breathe.

“Leave me!” he wailed, making an attempt to crawl away from Jongin.

“No!” Jongin finally snapped, turning his head sideways, “Never! I’ll never leave you! Never! _Never!”_

Chanyeol screamed, punching the ground one, last time, until all fight left him. He sagged forward, giving into the exhaustion, and stayed like that. 

Nonetheless, Jongin didn’t ease up on his grip. He kept it tight, as if to remind Chanyeol that he was there and was not going to leave.

“Never,” the younger repeated once more with finality, rubbing his cheek against the cold, wet back, and closed his eyes as more tears fell.

Betrayal was a cruel matter.

Especially if it came from those you loved the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Winter Sun.
> 
> (please don't kill me sdwfegr324$%&dfrgJk)


	8. Seven - Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! A new chapter is here!
> 
> I'm really sorry about the heartbreak I gave you last time adfg. I warned some people on twitter, but I don't think it was enough lol. It was necessary for the story, though. I want to thank all of you who shared their thoughts and theories about Misun with me, whether it was in the comments or on twitter. I loved hearing about it! ♥
> 
> I added another pairing to the tags AND added another measurement of time: 1 sun = 1 year.
> 
> Needless to say, this is the last chapter of Jongin's "backstory"/him growing up. Next chapter will start in the "present", where Jongin is starting another, long adventure. Thank you for being by mine and this story's side up until now ♥
> 
> Enjoy reading :)
> 
> AN:  
> (Jongin's age at Misun's death = 180 full moons // 15 years)  
> Jongin here = 216 fm // 18 years  
> Chanyeol = 336 fm // 28 y  
> Jongdae = 300 fm // 25 y  
> Baekhyun = 240 fm // 20 y  
> Sehun = 228 fm // 19 y
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

”Okay, now open up wide, my dear.”

“…no.”

“No?”

“No...”

“But I have to take a look at your throat. It’ll be over real quick, I promise.”

“I’m… I’m scared…”

Jongin blinked in surprise at the girl’s small whimper. She shook her head as she grabbed her blanket, pulling it over her head and hiding from Jongin. He couldn’t help but smile at the adorable action and put his hand on where he assumed her head was, slowly patting it.

“It’s okay to be scared, dear. We all are sometimes. Me, you, your daddy, your other daddy,” he spoke with a comforting voice, chuckling when he felt her push into his touch, “But, you know, there’s one thing you can do to defeat your fear.”

The little girl froze, silently debating with herself if she should come out or not, until eventually, half of her head was peeking out and met his patient gaze with a curious one of her own. “…what?”

“You need to listen to me closely, alright? It’s a very important secret, no one but you and I can know,” Jongin winked at her, holding up his pinkie and nodding at her encouragingly.

A much smaller pinkie met his own, a promise between them was made.

“It isn’t easy, but I know you can do it. The one way to defeat your fear, is to,-” he told her and playfully bobbed her nose. “Be brave.”

“Brave…” the little girl whispered to herself, like she was testing out the word, looking at Jongin for confirmation.

His lips curled into a warm smile, and he gave her an encouraging nod.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her parents; both males with worried but loving expressions looking down at her. She turned back to Jongin and huffed, determinedly throwing the blanket away so she was facing him completely. It was obvious she was still scared, sitting there and shaking like a leaf, but her gaze was strong.

“I’m brave,” she repeated and opened her mouth.

A bittersweet pain enclosed around Jongin’s heart as he looked at her. “Yes, you are, my dear.”

He closed the door to the girl’s bedroom door after he finished examining her, explaining her worried parents that she was suffering from a simple cold. Giving them some tips on how to brew a certain tea for, he also offered them to come by the Healer’s Place any time they felt like it.

As Jongin was walking away, he saw the little girl kneeling on the windowsill. She waved at him and smiled when they made eye contact, and Jongin waved back happily. He was feeling content.

A big sigh left his lips as he made his way back to the Healer’s Place. Attending to children’s needs was difficult, but also the most fulfilling in Jongin’s opinion. He was very tired, but he needed to talk to Yixing and discuss if there were more things to do before he could go and have some free time on his own. 

The spring sun was warming the Northern Pack pleasantly, everyone was happy to have the warmth back after a harsh and long-lasting winter. He saw the adults picking some flowers or planting seeds, saw how his fellow pack members enjoyed the spark of joy that seemed to be in the air.

They all looked like they were enjoying the sunbeams, which made Jongin queasy. He was grateful for the warmth and the sun, however, Jongin was also profusely sweating. 

The sun rays felt way too hot on his skin and he took of his coat, grabbing the collar of his shirt and shaking it in hopes of letting the self-made breeze cool his skin. He was happy for spring to arrive, as well, but it was way too hot way too quickly.

Stuffing his coat inside his old but trusted leather bag, Jongin took out one of the few cereal bars Sehun’s father had baked for him. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast earlier, too busy with work and was now more than ready to get some food into him. The little girl’s cold had been an emergency case which interrupted his break, but he was glad it turned out to be a false alarm.

Jongin was willing to lose a break or two if it meant everyone was well.

Opening his mouth wide, practically tasting the flavor of the dried berries inside the cereal bar already, a call for him made him stop. He stopped with the food inches away from his mouth, closing his eyes and whining to himself quietly, ready to pack away his food again. Damned timing.

“Beta!” a Warrior called out once more, stepping next to Jongin, “Your Omega friend is asking for you.”

Jongin groaned loudly at his words, forgetting about his previous, self-sacrificial thoughts of refusing food. He lifted up the bar and took a huge bite with renewed energy, ignoring the Warrior’s disgusted look. “What does he want?”

“I don’t know, said something about feeling faint and needing immediate care,” he explained, watching Jongin curse and grumble with puffed cheeks full of cereal bar.

“One day, I swear I’ll end his Omega ass…” Jongin murmured as bits of cereal flew out of his mouth, totally not bothered by the increasingly uncomfortable look the Warrior gave him. “Alright, I’ll go check it out. Thanks.”

“Wait, Beta, you don’t even know where he–“ the Warrior called after him, but Jongin waved him off with his hand as he finished the bar.

He knew exactly where his mischievous friend was, he didn’t need anyone to give him directions. This was a regular occurrence.

Jongin slowed down on purpose, walking as leisurely as possible as he made his way to the Grand River on the east side of the Northern territory. He picked some flowers along the way, tying them together and put them behind his ear just because he could.

As the Beta finally did reach his destination, his friend was dramatically lying on the ground, feet dangling in the river as a hand was put over his forehead. His were eyes closed and his face scrunched up, oh, he _truly_ seemed to be in pain.

“It’s about time you came,” the Omega said with a faint voice, coughing dramatically, “I could have been dead by now.”

Jongin rolled his eyes and delivered a swift kick to the man’s ribs, ignoring his shriek of (fake) pain. “What, in the moon’s name, are you on about again, Sehun? This is the third time you’re calling me pointlessly.”

His friend gasped, clearly offended, and opened his eyes. “Pointlessly?! I am literally dying over here, Jonginnie, and I need your medical assistance _instantly.”_

Jongin rolled his eyes and sat down beside the Omega, taking off his shoes to put his feet into the clear water. He sighed at the coolness, enjoying the wonderful relief of the merciless sun. “Moon, it’s so warm, way warmer than usually around this time.”

Sehun lied down again, dragging Jongin with him so the both were side by side. “You think so? It’s really enjoyable, in my opinion.”

“Your opinion doesn’t count, you’re weird,” Jongin said and cackled as Sehun hit his chest, both knowing that they were just joking around.

While he may complain about the Omega constantly calling for him without serious reasons, he was also thankful for his friend. It granted him unexpected breaks in between, times to relax and forget about the stress of a Healer in training.

Sehun was always worried about him, especially because the Beta liked to skip his breaks to work harder.

“Your heat is coming up soon, right?” Jongin inquired after a while, breaking the comfortable silence around them. 

Sehun groaned loudly, clearly annoyed and with no hint of anticipation in his voice. “Yes. Ugh. I fucking hate it. I know it’s close and the Warriors still aren’t back. What am I supposed to do when it happens and they’re still gone?!”

“The Warriors?” Jongin asked with a teasing voice, “Multiple? Them? Don’t you mean _one_ Warrior in particular should hurry up and come home? Our beloved Baekhyunnie?”

Sehun gasped as if Jongin had just revealed a sacred secret, pushing and slapping his friend in embarrassment. “Shut up!”

“Shut up?! You started it!” Jongin cried out and fought back, the two young men mock wrestling on the ground now. “It’s not my fault you’re lusting after his Alpha dick!”

Sehun actually screeched in horror while Jongin was overjoyed, snickering at his friend’s red face and dodging his weak punches easily.

Well, to literally no one’s surprise, Baekhyun had presented as an Alpha many moons ago. It had come out of nowhere, though, hitting him at the most unexpected moment. Jongin still remembered the event all to clearly, unfortunately. He doubted it was something he was going to forget any time soon.

Baekhyun and him had been sleeping in their bed at the Children’s Hut, as always, nothing unusual. Jongin had been caught up in a nightmare of rain, thunder and the beats of wooden drums; of screams and pain and washed away paint on a naked back. He had been lying on his side, turned away from Baekhyun, whimpering in his slumber and clutching his wolf doll tightly to his chest.

He hadn’t been able to sleep peacefully for a long, long time, waking up crying regularly.

Loud noises had eventually awoken him from his sleep, freeing him of the nightmare. Jongin heard that someone was groaning, as if they were in pain, and he had felt a weight pressed against his back. 

Forcing himself to awake more, eyes blurry and puffy, he slowly registered how Baekhyun had both arms wrapped around him, pressing the younger against his chest, their thighs pushed against each other.

Baekhyun had groaned into his ear and Jongin felt something really odd poking against his butt. His older friend had begun moving his hips in circular motions, pushing and pressing that hard _thing_ against Jongin over and over again. The younger had started to panic, trying to get away from him, but Baekhyun hadn’t let go of him. He was moving faster and faster, shaking Jongin’s body along with him and growling quietly.

Jongin had eventually kicked Baekhyun for as long as he needed to until he let go, stumbling out of the orphans’ bedroom and screaming at Jongdae to get up with wide, wild eyes and pleading that _something’s wrong with Baekkie._ Needless to say, Jongin had woken up to a Baekhyun in the midst of his first rut, a whole sun too early. 

The older had boasted about it later, saying the Alpha in him was so strong and impossible to contain that his inner wolf had decided to unleash it as early as possible. Sehun and Jongin had been stuck listening to way too many I told you so’s.

Baekhyun had adapted to his new role very quickly, joining the Alpha section of the Children’s Hut and eagerly training to become a Warrior. After all, it was his goal to become the “strongest Alpha that ever existed”, and being part of the Warriors, the pack’s protectors and fighters, was a great honor. He had begun training and working hard to become a respectable member of the Warrior, achieving his dreams.

While being an Alpha made Baekhyun incredibly happy, it also had its downsides, which he realized later on. 

He wasn’t allowed to share a bed with Jongin anymore. 

Both of them were very teary eyed as they brought away Baekhyun’s stuff, and when they had to part for the night for the very first time, they had been clinging to each other until a mentor had to go and physically break them up.

 _“My Alpha instincts are just acting up,”_ Baekhyun had explained as a stray tear escaped his eye, _“I’m crying because they tell me to be near you to protect you.”_

Jongin knew it had been a lie, knew Baekhyun cried because he didn’t want to leave him and sleep alone. But the younger had just smiled, hugged Baekhyun and told him _“I’m proud of you.”_

Two suns after Baekhyun, Sehun had been the next one to find out about his second gender. On time, luckily. But compared to Baekhyun, it hadn’t been a happy experience for Sehun. 

He had turned out to be an Omega when a nearly fortnight long heat had hit the poor boy. It was common for a heat to last up to five days, maybe a sennight, but never a fortnight. 

Jongin and Baekhyun, both worried sick, had refused to leave the little camp they had built themselves near the Heat Huts, waiting for their friend to make a return. Sehun’s father had stopped by to feed them and Junmyeon had waited with them whenever he was free.

Jongdae had visited them one time, trying to soothe their worries and asking them about their knowledge of what was happening to Sehun. The boys answered to the best of their abilities, having learned about the second genders and their traits at the Children’s Hut, but it didn’t seem to be enough for Jongdae.

 _“A heat is a wonderful thing,”_ Jongdae had told them, _“It allows the Omega and their chosen partner to be as close as possible, to be together and take care of each other. It’s intimate, you expose your body and soul to your partner, make yourself vulnerable for them. It’s similar to a rut, actually, but a heat is a little bit more complicated.”_

The Omega mentor had sat down next to them, taking a hand of the two boys each and squeezing them comfortingly. _“The experience is different for every Omega, you know? We all have unique traits. I, for example, freeze whenever I’m in heat.”_

 _“You’re freezing? But, aren’t you supposed to be sweating from… you know?”_ Baekhyun had asked, remembering how drenched he always was during his own ruts.

 _“I am sweating,”_ Jongdae had laughed, _“But it feels like freezing to me. I’m believing I am cold all the time, you know, my body is shaking like it’s winter and I need more warmth.”_

Jongin and Baekhyun had exchanged a quick look, both intrigued by the new information.

 _“Can you do something against it? Is there anything that soothes it? What helps you?”_ Baekhyun had asked, nervously biting down on his bottom lip. He didn’t need to say it out loud, Jongin already knew that his mind was on their freshly presented Omega friend. 

Jongdae grimaced and coughed. _“Well. An Alpha usually does the trick.”_

The boys had exchanged another look, wordlessly agreeing on not wanting to know any more details about Jongdae’s heat life.

A heat was quite special in the North. Omegas went into heat three times a sun, once a season - spring, summer and autumn, with winter being the exception. They were allowed to invite Alphas or Betas to spend their heats with them; just casually or if they were in a relationship. It was a rule that it had to be consensual, though. The Omega had to tell the Betas and Omegas responsible for the Heat Huts about their intended guest when they were still conscious enough. It was to avoid confusion and guarantee safety.

It was an Omega’s decision, and theirs alone, to spend their heats alone or with a partner and no one had a right to interfere with that. Except for their very first heat, freshly after presenting, that’s when an Omega had to go through one completely alone.

The first experience of a heat was a lot to take in, new and nerve-racking, and adding an Alpha or Beta into the mix could end badly; hasty decisions in a moment of desperation or passion.

When Sehun’s first heat had officially ended, the boy had been an absolute wreck.

He looked like he hadn’t eaten or gotten a wink of sleep at all during his absence, he was extremely exhausted and weak. Baekhyun and Sehun had been cuddling him from both sides, holding his hands and taking turns feeding their friend.

 _“It hurts so bad,”_ Sehun had croaked out with glassy eyes, greasy auburn bangs falling into his face, _“It’s just… pain. My body cramps up so I can’t even move. I’m just… lying there and crying. And throwing up. One time I vomited all over myself and couldn’t move. I had to smell my own vomit until one of the caretakers came in to check up on me.”_

A unique trait for an Omega in heat: for Jongdae it was freezing, for Sehun pain.

Jongin had been horrified upon hearing about his friend’s experience. He had felt bad for Jongdae to feel a constant cold, but Sehun… Sehun had it much worse; if not the worst of all heats. 

Sehun had tried to look brave, gently caressing Baekhyun’s face as the oldest had started to cry for his friend. Even though Sehun was the one suffering, Baekhyun seemed to be affected by it the most, clinging to the younger for a long time afterwards. When Sehun was fine again, playing and joking around like usually, Baekhyun had been eerily silent, not as mischievous and funny.

He had been very considerate of the middle one of their group, touching him lightly as if he were afraid he was about to break. Always speaking kindly and warmly to him, going out of his way to make sure the Omega was comfortable and cared for.

Sehun had been ecstatic, obviously preening under the Alpha’s attention; sometimes behaving extra bratty to rile the older up, or whine more to get 

Baekhyun to give in and do whatever he wanted. And, surprisingly, Baekhyun always did without complaint, like Sehun’s personal slave.

Jongin had his suspicions about the whole thing that was going on between his friends, but didn’t dare speak them out loud until it got confirmed. Which happened during Sehun’s second heat.

It was another fortnight full of merciless pain for their friend – once again, spent alone –, and another fortnight for Baekhyun and Jongin camping outside the Heat Huts.

 _“I’m going to help him, next time,”_ Baekhyun had spoken out of nowhere, speaking confidently but not bold enough to meet Jongin’s sharp gaze, _“If he’ll have me, I… I’ll be with him.”_

 _”Are you sure, Baekhyunnie? It’s something you shouldn’t talk about lightly.”_ Jongin had whispered back, huddling closer to his friend for some warmth.

The Alpha had been silent for a long time to the point Jongin thought he wasn’t going to receive an answer anymore, but then he spoke up again. _“You don’t know, because you haven’t presented yet… but his scent…”_

Jongin, who was still denied of the pleasure of taking in the scent of a possible mate, eagerly leaned closer to the older. _“What does he smell like?”_

Baekhyun had closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as if Sehun was right there with them, breathing in the younger’s mysterious scent, _“Like everything I want.”_

For Sehun’s third heat, it wasn’t just him. And it wasn’t a full fortnight anymore.

Sehun and Baekhyun reemerged after nine days together, attached by the hip, not being able to stop touching each other. The Omega, whilst looking exhausted, had been glowing from the inside out. Smiling brightly like a beacon, telling Jongin all about Baekhyun’s magical touches, the way the pain was soothed with just his fingertips dancing over his skin.

_“It still hurt like hell, but… it was bearable with him beside me.”_

Ever since then, he had been spending his heat with the Alpha exclusively, which came surprising to many, but not to Jongin. Sehun was an unbelievably handsome Omega, tall and with sharp features, a cold façade that hid the softness and kindness beneath. He was simply beautiful, attracting the eyes of many, but he remained loyal to his _friend._

Sehun and Baekhyun never showed any sign of wanting to pursue a relationship, much less demonstrating any kind of public displays of affections. They weren’t even talking about what they were doing together unless a heat or a rut was happening. Both of them seemed to both believe it was a simple arrangement, nothing more, but Jongin was able to see behind that, ever the perceptive one. 

He didn’t meddle, though, unless he was explicitly asked for advice. It wasn’t his place to do so, his friends had to sort their own feelings and wishes out on their own. Besides, he knew the Alpha and the Omega would get their shit together eventually. It was only a matter of time.

However, Jongin, while he remained a silent observer mostly, he was still fine with teasing them to his heart’s content.

“Sehun and Baekhyun, sitting in the tree! K-i-s-s-i-n–“ he sing-sang, snickering at Sehun’s red face. 

The Omega attacked Jongin again, making him laugh. The boys were about to fall into the grand river as they play-fought, but they didn’t care; not acting their age was fun.

“Ugh, shut up, shut up, shut up! You’re just jealous, you measly Beta!”

 _Ouch. Okay, yeah, that stung,_ Jongin thought and grimaced, letting Sehun slap his cheeks as he was thunderstruck by his words.

While Sehun and Baekhyun had turned out to be Omega and Alpha, Jongin happened to be the one to complete the three different genders, as he presented as a Beta one sun after Sehun.

Don’t get him wrong, being a Beta wasn’t bad at all. Some of the strongest and most intelligent people he knew are Betas, he was extremely proud to be one and would tell off anyone who dared to claim otherwise.

In reality, it was the lack of action that bothered him. No exciting mishap, no scandalous surprise, no earth-shattering moment that made him stop and tremble, catching him off guard with the realization that yes, this is it, things are changing for him. But there wasn’t something he’d remember for the rest of his life, there wasn’t anything that marked a new era for him.

There had been nothing. Nothing had happened at all.

Just nothing.

Jongin had been going to bed with a giddy feeling every day for many moons, anticipating the change of his body. He didn’t have a preference or a wish like Baekhyun, either, he’d be happy with anything. And that still hadn’t changed, he was happy to be a Beta.

But to wake up every morning to absolutely nothing was disappointing to him, to go through the day with no struggles and to go to bed with the same anticipation again and again, just to relive the same routine. He had been looking forward to something that was never going to happen. There also hadn’t been a mild heat or rut, like some Betas experienced during their presenting. He had given up over time, begrudgingly accepting his fate.

But what was even weirder to him was how he still couldn’t smell the scents of other wolves, let alone his own.

Detecting an attractive scent was a way for wolves to find a mate, which is why children weren’t able to notice it, only after reaching adulthood. It was a very primal one, but many liked the tradition. If a wolf’s scent was pleasant to you, it meant you were compatible; a possible partner for life.

Besides, Alphas and Omegas used their scents during ruts and heats to their advantage. Their normal scent got enhanced to the point that it became absolutely alluring and unable to resist. It was simply nature trying to attract a fellow wolf to procreate.

In conclusion, noticing scents and producing them themselves was incredibly important. So, why wasn’t Jongin capable of it? 

He had been thinking that something must have been holding him back again, just like his inner wolf, but it had been two whole suns since his presenting-time and nothing had changed ever since.

After that theory, Jongin had been thinking about his health again. He was getting better and better as he was maturing, but it was still there, hitting him at unexpected times. A cold here, a dizzy spell there. 

He suspected that maybe something was just… defect with his scent glands. A wolf had a total of six scent glands within their body: one on either side of their neck, at the exact point where neck and shoulder met. Another pair was on the inside of their wrists, just below their palms. The last ones were on the inside of their thighs, just shy of reaching their most intimate part between their legs. 

Maybe his scent glands were malfunctioning. All six of them. Perhaps he was destined for a life without this one of a kind thrill.

Jongin got sadder the more he thought about everything, not having the strength to fight back or dodge Sehun’s play attacks anymore. The Omega noticed and as he recalled his former words, he grimaced. He knew about his friend’s struggle and had just proceed to trample all over his feelings.

“Oh, fuck, that was unnecessary,” Sehun said as he sat on Jongin’s calves, hitting his hand repeatedly against his forehead, “That… wasn’t my intention.”

The Beta shook his head, clearly seeing the guilt in his friend’s eyes. He took Sehun’s hand and squeezed it affectionately. “Hush. It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it.”

“That doesn’t make it okay,” he grumbled as he got up, choosing to instead lie down beside Jongin again, “Sorry. This pre-heat feeling is fucking with my head.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jongin smiled at him, taking their intertwined hands to his cheek and cuddling against it. Sehun snorted in response and Jongin stuck out his tongue at him.

They let the quiet return, lulling them to relax again. The pair continued to dabble their legs in the water and listened to the chirping birds and happy yelling of pups bathing nearby. 

Jongin knew he needed to get back to Yixing, though, which led him to straighten up. He stretched until the pop of one his bones made Sehun snicker. Raising a fist in a mock threat, Sehun straightened up as well and copied his movements.

Just as Jongin was about to say goodbye and be on his way, an Omega with a basket full of fresh fish jogged up to their sides. “Northerners, come on! The Warriors have returned!”

The two boys froze, locked eyes, and scrambled up so quickly they were falling back onto the ground in a heap.

“Get off me–“

“You get off of me!”

“I need to go to them, leave me alone!”

“Do you think I don’t?!”

“You haven’t seen your boy toy for three full moons, I had to wait three suns!”

“Then why are you wasting our time by blocking me?!”

The Omega rolled their eyes whilst shaking his head, leaving the tussling boys alone.

It took Jongin pinching Sehun’s arm until he screamed for him to stop. They were sulking at each other as they hurried towards the North’s living quarters, not speaking a word until they reached it. Many people were gathered as they built a path for the Warriors towards the Alpha’s Home, where the Warriors were supposed to assemble for one, last meeting before they were allowed to leave.

The members began to cheer, signaling their arrival as Jongin and Sehun pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the very front. They were holding hands once again to keep them from being separated, squeezing through the small gaps the masses left.

“Air!” Sehun wheezed as they successfully pressed and pushed themselves to the front, ignoring the evil eyes they were getting from the bystanders. He was inhaling dramatically and leaning his weight on Jongin.

Jongin let Sehun do whatever, too focused on the emerging Warriors walking down the path. They were heading towards the Alpha’s Home accompanied by their pack’s loud and proud cheers. Some of the Warriors were looking exhausted, others elated and waved back at their members.

Jongin didn’t care about them, though, his eyes scanning over the heads hastily. He was nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, pushing his thumb between his lips to chew on his nail. 

He hadn’t tried to think about _him_ too much during his absence, knowing fully well it would only lead to stomach aches and tears. But now, that he was here again, Jongin felt his nerves going haywire.

Jongin hadn’t seen him for three suns, had been missing him for three whole suns; and the last time they had talked had been a disaster, had been at that damned clearing, that fateful night after–

The Beta was hyperventilating and he felt like he was going to explode any minute, his body shaking with adrenaline; his mind becoming dizzy as his eyes started to burn, he couldn’t think, couldn’t live, couldn’t–

A familiar, albeit older, but still impassive looking face. A tall frame, broad shoulders, a familiar coat with small, petite bear stitches at the hem.

Jongin’s mind cleared, his soul weeping with joy.

He exhaled in relief as he watched him like a hawk. Chanyeol was walking next to Changwoo, looking tired but focused. His clothes were dirtied like the rest of the other Warriors, indicating a long and troublesome journey. The Head Alpha’s hair had gotten longer, held back in a messy bun behind his head and he was sporting a rather impressive beard, too.

Sehun, who had followed Jongin’s line of sight and registered the Beta’s relieved expression, pushed away from him and crossed his arms over his chest. “Stop looking so blissed out, he looks like a fucking caveman.”

Jongin ignored his remark, his eyes greedily taking in the sight, feasting on it. He had missed him so, so much.

After nearly thirty-six full moons, nearly three whole suns, Chanyeol was returning to the North after deciding to take control of his own destiny. 

Many things had happened after Misun’s death.

The challenging for the position of the Head Alpha had been a wakeup call, as Chanyeol had later explained in his speech for his people. He had gathered them during the daytime, talking to his pack intimately and calmly.

While it had been a confirmation that his people stood behind him despite everything that happened, it was also a reminder of what he had lost and what he had to do.

 _“I’d rather let the moon come crashing down upon us all than see yet another pack take what is rightfully mine,”_ Chanyeol had said, eyes blazing with anger, determination and grief.

The Northerners had flocked around him like the stars around the moon, listening eagerly.

 _“Our Warriors and me will go and leave for No One’s Land,_ ” he had continued, earning shocked gasps of his people, _“We will try to make amends with the Nomads, try to gain allies and friends; offering exchanges of help and supplies for their support. We need to go beyond of what we know, discover the unknown and make as many connections as possible.”_

The peopled had seemed to be conflicted between pride and fear, agreement and disagreement, but in the end, their loyalty and trust in their Leader won over doubt. 

Chanyeol had given a quick nod to Junmyeon and Changwoo. Both stepped forward, holding a large map in their hands as they showed the members their markings of possible routes for their travels on it. _“After that, we’ll visit the Eastern Pack and next the Southern Pack.”_

Jongin had been watching the event with wide, puffy eyes, cradled in Jongdae’s arms at the sidelines. It had been mere days after Misun’s soul’s departure to the moon, and he was still crying from the time he woke up to the time his eyes closed again, meeting the one had lost during his dreams. 

He was fascinated and impressed by Chanyeol’s mental strength, to get up and stand in front of his pack after such a tragedy. Chanyeol had been standing there like a god, posture straight and full of dignity. He didn’t look like someone who had just lost one of the few who were closest to him, he looked like someone struck by a lightning of purpose.

Unless you made the effort to look really, really closely, to catch a glimpse of the red tint of his eyes. Jongin had seen it instantly, but he wasn’t sure about the others. Either they had been overlooking it or had chosen to ignore it to spare not only Chanyeol, but themselves, too.

 _“The other packs have been slandering my name for far too long. It’s time to remind them of who we really are and what we are capable of,”_ Chanyeol had raised his voice.

Loud cheers came from the members, obviously moved by the Head Alpha’s words. 

_“They want the legendary Fire Wolf?”_ Chanyeol had roared, _“Then they should come and fucking try me!”_

The whole pack had been jubilant, shouting out approval and oaths of loyalty and rejoicing over their forthcoming triumph, becoming one in their shared wishes and hopes.

A few questions had been voiced out, as well. Knowing how time consuming their plans were, most worried about being left defenseless with the pack’s best Alphas and Betas gone. Others didn’t want to see their mates leave them for too long. They were all in the right, but, of course, Chanyeol was one step ahead and had answers for them.

 _“We’ll be leaving in groups, do not worry, my wolves. Your Alphas and Betas won’t be gone for the whole duration of our plans, and there will always be Warriors left back for protection. We will be switching teams whenever we can.”_ He had explained.

Jongin had sighed in relief as he registered Chanyeol’s words.

_He won’t leave for long. He’ll still be with me. I’ll still get to see him._

Jongdae had smiled at him encouragingly, knowing a huge weight must have been lifted off of the boy’s shoulder. For the first time, Jongin had the will to smile as well.

_“Everyone, except me. I’ll be the only one permanently gone. Junmyeon will stay as my second in command and lead the North.”_

The smile had withered, fresh waves of tears streaming down his face and Jongdae’s soothing voice whispering in his ears, sobs escaping the younger. It had been a long night full of celebrations and promises, sadness and excitement.

Jongin blinked as Chanyeol disappeared into the Alpha’s Home, followed by his loyal Warriors. It had gone by far too quickly, but Jongin was content. Just a glimpse had been enough for him, he was able to breathe again after such a long, torturous time.

All of a sudden, Jongin heard Sehun squeak beside him. Asking what was wrong with Sehun was unnecessary, though. Jongin had already spotted it.

Baekhyun, in the flesh, emitted a very-not-so-manly roar as he raced across the path to his favorite boys. Jongin gasped and tried to take a step back, knowing fully well how this was going to end, but he wasn’t fast enough.

The Alpha threw his arms around both boys, making them tumble and fall to the ground. He pressed them against himself and rubbed his face over their heads, nearly making them deaf with how loud he was shouting at them.

Baekhyun had been gone for three full moons, finally allowed to join the Warrior’s last shift of visiting the Southern Pack. He had been delighted as he left, since it was the glorious fruits of his labor; training day and night to get permission to leave with them. His ambition made him one of the youngest Alphas ever to join the Warriors.

However, it seemed like he was just as grateful to be back again.

“Guys! I missed you! Missed you soooo much! Hi! Guuuys! Missed you, missed you, missed youuu!” Baekhyun screamed, releasing various other weird noises of joy beyond recognition.

“Heavy,” Jongin wheezed while Sehun clearly basked in the attention, hugging his older friend back just as tightly.

Baekhyun stilled as Sehun had moved his neck, unintentionally presenting his neck to the Alpha. Sehun squawked again as Baekhyun pressed his face into his neck, right above his scent glad, and inhaled deeply.

“You’re in heat soon…” Baekhyun murmured with a quiet voice, an octave deeper than before.

Sehun wasn’t able to stifle a quiet moan as Baekhyun pressed a kiss right beneath his jawline, and that was Jongin’s cue to do something, because no, just no, awkward.

“Fuck, no,” the Beta cried out, using the pair’s moment of distraction to kick them off of him. He jumped up faster than ever, dusting himself off and refusing to look at his friends until they had regained their composure.

They had the decency to look sheepish, at least, as they stood up as well. Baekhyun cleaned up Sehun first, then himself. It was unnecessary, since the Alpha was still completely dirtied from head to toes due to his travels, but Jongin guessed that Baekhyun was simply embarrassed and looking for a distraction.

Baekhyun shook his head, as if to clear his mind, and gave his attention back to his friends. He was smiling brightly, opening his mouth to say something, but stopped. 

Frowning, he looked up at the two, switching from Sehun to Jongin and the other way around, an evil glare directed at them. “Have you two gotten even taller?!”

The younger boys grinned smugly at their oldest friend’s obvious displeasure, high fiving each other just to mock him even further.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jongin grinned, shrieking when Baekhyun pinched his right side.

Over the past few suns, both boys had grown quite a lot, beginning to surpass Baekhyun. Which the Alpha did not appreciate, always scowling at them when one of them made a comment about them towering over him now when it used to be the other way around.

Sehun giggled at him but shut up immediately when Baekhyun raised his eyebrows at him. The younger smiled, looking down at the ground shyly.

“What are you laughing at?” Baekhyun said with that same, deep voice again and took a step closer to the Omega. An arm sneaked around the youngers waist, gripping it tightly.

He gasped as Baekhyun brought him to his chest, staring into his eyes with a faint blush on his cheeks. The Alpha caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, the younger’s eyes fluttering shut at the gentle gesture. Baekhyun straightened up so he could reach Sehun’s head, letting his mouth graze his ear as he whispered something to him, making the younger shudder.

Jongin was appalled. Touched. And appalled. There was also a weird sort of jealousy tugging on his insides, but, yeah. Appalled.

Fake gagging, Jongin walked away from them backwards, making sure to put on his best act of being completely disgusted, which wasn’t that hard considering he actually felt that way. 

Sehun flipped him off as Baekhyun cackled, waving at Jongin. “We’ll catch up later, alright?”

Jongin answered by pretending to vomit from the pda, a hand put neatly on his forehead to underline his queasiness.

But as he had turned his back to them, deciding to go back to Yixing at last, a little, satisfied smile formed on his lips.

☾

Waking up with a groan, Jongin blinked and fought against the onslaught of way too bright sun rays settling over his frame. 

He dragged one of the many pillows that were placed all around him across his face, pressing it over his eyes to escape the unmerciful morning light. Which wasn’t a good plan, either, since the _it’s too warm_ feeling turned into an _it’s so hot I’m dying_ one.

There was an all too simple solution to that. Just take away one or two of the eight pillows currently residing all around him, or, like, stop cocooning himself with three blankets.

Jongin knew it all too well, but he refused to think logically about this. He’d rather die a sweaty death than give up even one piece of his precious cuddle armor. It was a need to have them here, around himself, protecting and caring for him.

Jongdae had looked at him very weirdly as he requested more pillows and blankets, but passed the items without a word. Jongin had recently gotten his own room just like the other orphans his age. It was extremely small, only fitting a bed and a closet, but it was Jongin’s favorite place. It was his, somewhere he was able to relax and be alone, and that was all that mattered to him.

Jongdae had watched him arrange everything with an unreadable expression, but didn’t question him and left him alone.

Jongin had no idea why the sudden urge to barricade himself with quilts and literally anything fluffy had overcome him a few days ago, but he couldn’t fight it. His body was screaming at him to prepare this safe haven, his own, little nest.

The current temperature was the real problem, not his beautifully arranged bed. It was way too warm for spring and it got worse every day. Jongin sincerely wished he could walk around naked at this point, but that would definitely scare off his patients.

He didn’t have any other choice but to grit his teeth and go through with it, hoping the weather would eventually cool down again.

“Worst spring ever,” Jongin croaked as he successfully talked himself into getting up. He got dizzy as soon as he did, though, taking a hold of his bedpost to prevent him from falling face first.

Oh, no. What was wrong this time? Didn’t he drink enough? Eat enough? No, he definitely had a huge meal with Yixing yesterday, eagerly gulping down one of the Healer’s wonderfully brewed teas. That couldn’t be it. It could only be his health acting up again, there was no other explanation for this.

He groaned quietly as a headache became noticeable, pounding dully at the back of his head. The Beta cursed and closed his eyes, bringing the hand that wasn’t clutching the bedpost up to his forehead, trying to massage it.

It wasn’t that bad now, but he just knew that it was going to get worse later. What a wonderful day it already was.

After pulling on some of his most lightweight cotton clothes, having remembered one of Jongdae’s nagging lessons in his past about how cotton is soft and breathable, perfect for hot weather, he stumbled out of his room towards the dining room.

All of the younger orphans were already awake and getting lessons from the mentors, so him and a few other older orphans were the only ones eating. Jongdae had informed him how Sehun’s heat had broken out last night and that Baekhyun was with him. Jongin had anticipated it, so it wasn’t surprising to him.

He was about to walk to the kitchen area when he noticed, oh, nope, his stomach wanted no food. Which was weird, considering he was always hungry in the morning. Shrugging his shoulders in acceptance, Jongin turned to leave to exit the Children’s Hut.

“Jongin, wait!” Omega mentor Jiae called out, making the Beta halt in his step. “This is for you.”

She pushed a little pouch into his hand and Jongin regarded her with a confused expression.

“What’s this?” 

“This is from mentor Jongdae. He left it here for you.” she explained, helping an orphans clean up one of the gigantic, wooden table. 

The tables were extremely old, full of scratches and dents, but it was charming. The usual pendants in the shapes of animals, stars, suns and all kinds of pretty things hung above them; every room of the Children’s Hut was decorated with it. 

“Why?” Jongin asked as he looked inside. It was two bottles of water and two wrapped sandwiches.

Jiae smiled at him. “I don’t know. He said you’d need it.”

Jongin, confused and stressed from his headache, sighed and decided to let it go for now. He noticed how Jiae was looking him up and down oddly, and he tilted his head in question at her.

“Are you sure you want to go out like that?” the Omega mentor asked him, frowning at his attire. A shirt and shorts seemed to not be enough for her.

The Beta looked down at himself as if he forgot what he was wearing, then looked at her own clothes. Jiae was wearing a woolen pullover and long trousers… with a scarf.

“It’s quite fresh outside, should I get you a jacket?”

“Fresh?!” Jongin exclaimed, unintentionally waking up a napping orphan at the table, “I… I think I’ll pass, thank you though.”

Jiae seemed like she wanted to protest, but stopped and shook her head with a chuckle. “Yeah, you’re old enough to decide for yourself, I’m sorry. Old habits die hard.”

Jongin nodded, appreciating her concern and stuffing the pouch into his leather bag. It was a mystery to him as to why his favorite mentor had asked Jiae to give this to him.

Jongdae used to pack him and Baekhyun little lunches all the time when they were younger. He had stopped over time, but, maybe he had been feeling generous earlier that morning.

Or it was just a nice gesture, a token of his affection. Jongdae was like that.

He left the Children’s Hut after thanking Jiae, preparing for a busy day of work with Yixing.

☾

Jongin was having an utterly terrible day.

Not only was his headache getting worse literally every second, not only was he sweating like the sun had descended right on top of his head, sweat soaking through his clothes and earning weirded out stares from his patients, no, if all of that wasn’t enough already, he also had to deal with rude pack members.

He was used to the occasional snarky comment, but this was on another level.

It was hard enough for him to walk across the living quarters, making deliveries Yixing had given him and check up on people. Black spots were worsening his vision, he felt so dizzy sometimes he needed to stop and catch his breath. His skull was hurting like mad and drops of sweat were rolling down his body constantly.

Jongin was so done with literally everything, he did not need the other members regarding him with weird stares and nose scrunches, sniffing the air around him whenever he passed them by.

He couldn’t blame them; he was probably stinking really badly due to his unstoppable sweating, but they didn’t have to make it that obvious. They should learn to have some respect, in his humble opinion.

By the time the sun was at its highest point, Jongin was irritated and this close to snapping.

The Beta was stumbling around, not being able to walk normally anymore and nearly losing his footing whenever he took a step forward. His head felt like it got split apart and his body was so hot. He wouldn’t be surprised if his skin was as red as strawberry by now, it was ridiculous how uncomfortably warm he felt.

Jongin had decided to cancel his last appointments and return to the Healer’s Place, hoping to have Yixing check him over and help him, but that was easier said than done. He was incredibly slow, staggering through the forest with shaky knees and a pale face. Jongin feared he wouldn’t make it in time; make it in time for what exactly, he didn’t know, but he didn’t have high hopes.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, his legs were about to give out. His knees were shaking even more as he took another step and promptly toppled over. The Beta was quick enough to catch himself, using a nearby tree to collapse against, but the fall wasn’t cushioned and he felt his skin ripping open on his forearm.

He relied on the tree to hold his weight as he leaned on it, pressing his forehead against the wood and whining quietly. His body felt so weak, and his mind with it. He was confused, he was hurting, he just wanted it all to stop.

_Is this it? Am I going to die?_

“Jongin? Is that you?”

Using all of the strength the Beta had left in him, Jongin turned his head towards the voice. In his fuzzy mind, he knew who exactly was talking to him, but he was too exhausted to even attempt to freak out.

Nonetheless, looking at the Head Alpha gave him a surprising, little boost of energy. He straightened himself and let go of the tree carefully, testing out if he was able to stand on his own. And he was, albeit a bit shaky.

Jongin fully turned towards Chanyeol, who was standing a few steps away. Compared to the day before, when Jongin was only able to catch a few glimpses of the Alpha, this was wonderfully self-indulgent. He took in the sight in front of him, appreciating it properly.

The Leader had cleaned up well since yesterday. His long, curly hair had been cut and trimmed again, now sporting an undercut with his night-black hair. The beard was gone, as well, shaved off until nothing of it remained. 

Chanyeol looked exactly how Jongin remembered him those three suns ago, but there was a certain… appeal to it now. He looked older, more mature, and, oh, what was Jongin thinking about again.

The Alpha stared at him wide-eyed, gaze scanning over the Beta as well. He was looking him up and down, very slowly, from head to toe and the other way around, and Jongin felt another layer of sweat practically bubbling up from his skin.

He was ecstatic to have Chanyeol looking at him like that, and oddly proud that Chanyeol was taking his precious time to examine every inch of his body and face so intensely, but he was also insanely embarrassed.

Because now, of all times, when Jongin felt and looked like shit, was when the moon decided to let him and Chanyeol meet again. After fate and tragedy had ripped holes into their hearts, after three suns, thirty-six whole full-moons apart and full of waiting and pining and longing, this was how they were reuniting.

The last time they had talked, spent time together, had been back at then at the clearing. Jongin remembered he had fallen asleep on Chanyeol’s back in the rain and had woken up at the Children’s Hut. That was their last interaction, their last shared memory… And _this_ was supposed to be _their moment_ after it all?

Truly, Jongin had terrible luck.

Not being able to stand the pregnant silence any longer, Jongin lifted his hand – that was _shaking, what the fuck_ – and waved at the older shyly. “H-Hi.”

Chanyeol’s eyes snapped up to his, and Jongin had to gulp to wet his dry throat. His skin started to prickle.

Instead of returning the greeting, Chanyeol shifted his weight and tilted his head. “You… changed, a lot. I almost didn’t recognize you. Your… voice is deeper.”

Jongin cleared his throat as he listened to the Alpha’s words and attempted to smile, wanting to look, no, _be_ good for him. He was sure it looked like a grimace instead.

“Y-Yeah,” he rasped, forcing his aching head to handle this situation rationally, “I, uh, I got taller, too!”

He highlighted his assertion by swinging his arms around himself, as if to demonstrate his grown limbs. Honestly, his arms were just wobbling as if he were some sort of odd hybrid-bird trying to fly and failing miserable. _He was such a fool._

“I can see that,” Chanyeol murmured, eyes still not leaving his face, making Jongin feel even hotter under his collar, “I’m going to make it short, I don’t want to hold you back from your duties.”

_No, hold me back._

“It’s actually good I’m meeting you here, Jongin. I have something for you.”

Jongin blinked at the Alpha in surprise, his heart stumbling excitedly over a few beats. He awkwardly brought his arms back down to his sides while Chanyeol grabbed something from the inside pocket of his coat. He was holding whatever it was very tenderly as he lifted it up, showing it to Jongin.

To say the least, the Beta was more than just surprised to see Chanyeol holding out his own black wolf doll to him. What was it doing there with him?

“H-How did you–“ Jongin began to ask in confusion, but Chanyeol cut him off before he could finish the question.

“I was checking up on one of the Warriors earlier,” he clarified, “And his son had the doll with him, saying you gave it to him when he was sick.”

Oh. Right. Jongin had visited the boy a few days ago, treating his nasty food poisoning. He had been crying nonstop and Jongin’s heart had bled for the poor sight.

The little wolf doll had been his constant companion ever since its original model had left. Jongin had taken to carry it around with him in his leather bag at all times. He was very possessive of it, always paying attention to it and keeping it neat and clean.

Jongin hadn’t known what had come over him back then, but all of a sudden, he was pressing his beloved wolf doll into the crying boy’s hands, telling him that it was there to protect him now. The boy had stopped sniffling, then, instead choosing to cuddle the wolf.

Jongin had forgotten about it, too busy with practicing new healing methods, taking care of patients, his odd sickness and the ruckus of the Warrior’s final return. Now that the doll was back in his sight, Jongin wondered how he had ever managed to forget about it.

It was his most precious possession, something he couldn’t live without.

“The boy wanted to give it back to you, but is still bedridden so, I… I took it,” Chanyeol admitted, scratching behind the doll’s ears as if it was a real one.

Jongin started at the plush wolf in disbelief, wanting to ask the Leader about his reasons for taking it. Chanyeol could have just left the doll there, why did he feel the need to take it with him?

The Beta got distracted, though, as he had a weird sense of déjà vu looking at Chanyeol’s hands. He remembered the last time he had stared at the man’s digits too well for his own liking. And his small, previous wolf doll was so petite compared to his hands. The Alpha’s hands were so large, the back of them veiny despite the gentle grip.

Jongin was aghast upon his own thoughts, ripping his gaze away when he panicked, feeling a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. No, no, not good, no. 

Discreetly trying to wipe it off and hold his appearance, Chanyeol chose that moment to address the obvious.

“Are you alright?” the Alpha asked carefully, his arms lowering again.

“Yes!” the Beta called out, not liking how his voice was way higher pitched than normally.

Jongin felt his heart sank as the older frowned at him, and it sank even further as Chanyeol disappointedly answered, “Do not lie to me. I don’t want you to lie to me, _ever.”_

Like a reprimanded puppy, Jongin slumped, not brave enough to look at him. He was terribly nervous, and knowing Chanyeol was dissatisfied with him hurt more than he thought. He didn’t want that, he wanted to older to be proud of him, to praise him. But it was so embarrassing; his whole body was in chaos and he didn’t want the other to see him like that.

The Alpha somehow seemed to sense his inner turmoil. Chanyeol hesitated, his face gloomy for a few seconds as he was debating with himself on the inside. It looked like was at war with himself regarding the younger and he pressed his lips into a thin line. 

Another look at Jongin’s sad pout did it for him, though, his resolve melting away and quickly making him get over himself and his strange bashfulness. 

_One more time can’t hurt,_ Chanyeol reasoned with himself.

He took a deep breath as if to prepare himself and exhaled just as strongly. “Look at me, little one.”

Jongin gasped embarrassingly loud, his eyes locking with Chanyeol instantly by force. A faint blush was rapidly spreading on his cheeks and Jongin felt hot for completely other reasons now. A shiver tumbled down his sweaty back at the sound of these two words, his shaky hands balling into fists.

That old, stupid, wonderful, heart-wrenching, stupid, stupid, _stupid_ nickname…

“Tell me,” Chanyeol said soothingly, “What’s wrong?”

And like a leave picked up by the wind, easily swayed and with no resistance, Jongin yielded to him.

“I haven’t been feeling well,” he uttered, “It’s, uh, it’s my head. It hurts really badly. And my body is… getting out of control.”

The Alpha frowned as he eagerly listened to the youngers voice, concern swimming in his eyes. He didn’t hesitate any longer and moved towards Jongin with big, confident steps. The Beta flinched as he realized Chanyeol was about to enter his personal space, about to be really close to him.

His heart hammered against his ribcage alarmingly fast, gaping up at the taller like a fish, dumbfounded and rendered speechless. Their bodies were mere inches apart and Jongin swore he could feel the Alpha’s warm breath on his face.

Jongin winced as he felt the pad of Chanyeol’s thumb stroking over his temple, but then, the older carefully applied pressure and gently rubbed circles into the skin.

The Beta felt an instant relief, if it came from the massage or from the man doing it, he didn’t know, but Jongin was in perfect bliss. The treatment was awfully intimate and private, but still somehow appropriate for them.

His eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head towards Chanyeol’s hand, whining as the Alpha circled his fingertip in the other direction. He felt Chanyeol’s other hand touch his forehead, softly stroking it while gradually increasing the intensity of it.

Jongin was so caught up in the sensation, of the man he had missed so dearly, of his tender touches, he began to lose himself to it, almost forgetting the pain and the hotness, giving into this lulling, soothing feeling as…

…it hit him.

His eyes snapped back open again, staring at Chanyeol’s chest in shock as his body tensed up.

_This scent._

Chanyeol froze at the exact time Jongin did, his hands stilling their ministrations. For a second, all of the woodland seemed to become silent, stop time and sound around them.

They didn’t even notice how both of them hastily inhaled deeply, taking in the intoxication scent the other was radiating, gulping it down greedily like starved men. Their scents were hovering around them, playfully tempting each other and merging together, becoming one; thickening around them like smoke of fire made up of arousal and desire.

Chanyeol’s body moved by itself, pushing the younger harder against the tree, pressing him against his own chest and the trunk. His hands had moved down to the Jongin’s biceps, circling them as tightly as he could. Jongin had his own hands splayed on Chanyeol’s chest, nails digging into the soft fur of the clothing and breaking some of it, leaving scratches on the tender skin beneath.

They weren’t looking at each other, Chanyeol had his eyes closed as he was completely breathless, the deepening scent around him calling out to him in ways like nothing else ever had before; haunting him, inviting him to come and take what was his. 

Jongin’s veins were filled with liquid fire, scorching hot and burning as it scattered to reach every inch of his body. It was dizzying, it was madness, it was hell and everything he needed and couldn’t get enough of.

Jongin closed his eyes, an instinct taking over as he raised his head. His nose skimmed over the column of Chanyeol’s throat, drawing circles around his Adam’s apple, eliciting a shiver from the Alpha when his moist lips brushed across his heated skin. 

A high-pitched whimper tumbled from Jongin’s mouth as he pressed his nose to the man’s scent gland, getting a full whiff of the heady scent. His body reacted to it violently; he started to tremble as the Alpha’s fragrance slipped into his system, spreading like wildfire and colliding and playing with the liquid flame, stroking it further.

Jongin moaned throatily as he nuzzled into Chanyeol’s neck, relishing in the Alpha’s responding, husky groan and the way he pressed himself against the younger even tighter, like he was trying to merge their skins, trying to make them become one just like their scents.

Chanyeol’s skin felt hot to the touch, his entire body was so warm pushed up against his own, but it felt so good. It wasn’t like the painful fever he had endured all day, Chanyeol’s heat was a welcomed and pleasant one. It was like the Alpha’s warmth was absorbing his own; as if both fires came together to balance each other out.

It was relieving, but Jongin wanted more all the same. So much more.

He was gone, oh, so gone, lost in pleasure and fire and lust and the body squeezing against his own. Jongin vaguely registered Chanyeol growling, a possessive and aggressive noise, as if to chase away an opponent that had appeared, an enemy, that came and dared to part them.

Asserting his dominance to the incoming threat, Chanyeol gave into his primal instincts. He pushed his nose against Jongin’s cheek, lovingly nudging his face away from his own neck. Jongin complied instantly, the need to please arising him again.

Chanyeol brushed their cheeks together, a silent praise as Jongin hummed in delight. Then, Chanyeol moved on, tracing a line from the younger’s cheek to his neck with his mouth. He dipped his face closer to the point where Jongin’s shoulder and neck met, a venomous but honeyed spot. 

Jongin reacted to his movements instantly, baring his neck submissively, showing off his glistening scent gland like he was presenting an offering; a gift for the Alpha’s taking.

Chanyeol worshipped the tanned skin with an opened-mouthed kiss, smoothing his tongue over his scent gland and causing the other to gasp in rapture. The Alpha’s teeth were dangerously close, looming over the flawless skin, ready to bite, to mark, to claim, to _own._

Jongin was dizzy with it all, so many sensations numbing and heightening his senses at once, comprehension slowly fading away.

A voice, another growl.

Chanyeol carefully pressing his teeth against Jongin’s neck, but, no, another growl.

“Let go of him, Alpha.”

Chanyeol threw his head back at once, Jongin crying out at the loss. The Alpha was desperately shaking his head, shoving his nose into Jongin’s hair and inhaling deeply.

“Please, think about him, this is Jonginnie…”

Jongin’s whine quivering out of his throat, a scared, little sound, urging the one holding him to protect from this threat, to take and never let him go again.

“It’s dangerous for him, you know it, Chanyeol, please…”

Chanyeol whimpered helplessly, caught between what was right and what he wanted. Jongin responded to the pained sounds instantly, wanting to soothe and comfort his Alpha. He nuzzled the Alpha’s neck once more, pressing multiple butterfly kisses over his pulse point, making himself even smaller in the Alpha’s arms and melting against his chest.

_I’m here, I’m here, I’m yours._

That foreign voice again, buzzing unpleasantly in his ears and stinging like thorns, saying evil things that made Chanyeol gasp, the large, tingling hands around his arms forcing them into a vice grip.

“ _I c-can’t._ ” The Alpha brought out, his voice hoarse and breathy.

“Yes, you can, Chanyeol, let go of him, come on…”

Skin slowly pushed away from skin, a body detaching himself from a trembling, smaller one, Jongin crying out in despair as he felt the heat leaving him, the bad fire threatening to take over again as the good one left.

_No, no, no, no, no, no._

Jongin mumbled incoherently, eyes tightly closed, his fingernails boring into the skin he was holding until he felt blood seeping through, not wanting to let the good fire, the Alpha, Chanyeol leave him, _no, no, no._

“Jongin, stop!”

_No._

Miserable wailing vibrated all around as the body ripped itself away from him, taking the scent and the pressure and the safety with it, the playful flames that had been pleasantly simmering beneath his skin now back to the awful, uncomfortable ache.

Jongin’s body was sliding down on the rough surface of the tree, all of his strength leaving with _him_. He heard quick footsteps coming closer to him, heard a wolf howl nearby that told a tale of pain and distress.

Something, no, someone caught him during his fall, bringing him back into arms. This scent was comforting, maternal. It was calming, but no, it wasn’t what he needed right now, it was the exact opposite of what Jongin craved.

It happened in a blur, he was being carried, an agitating voice mumbling to themselves and spitting out curses.

“I fucking knew it… didn’t think that… heat… happened so fast… damned Chanyeol… triggering…”

Next thing, there was softness beneath his body, a familiar smell comforting and welcoming him, enveloping his body in a bubble of tranquility. Was it… his own scent? 

Jongin felt the dozen pillows around him, the multiple blankets next to him and he sighed in alleviation, yes, this was familiar, this was good for him, his home, his nest, somewhere he could be and relax.

Another wave of flames engulfed his body and Jongin panted, ripping his clothes off, not being able to handle the pressure any longer and seeking sweet relief.

His fingertips acted on their own as they wandered down his body, groaning as they skimmed over his nipples, his skin so sensitive to the touch that it almost hurt, but it was a good pain, a pain that demanded more. 

Before Jongin knew it, his hands were gripping his hard member tightly, moaning loudly at the salvation, the pressure just right. Hasty rubbing and fast stroking, up and down and again, until he released.

But it wasn’t over, somehow, him finding pleasure seemed to start a chain reaction, ordering him to get more and more of it.

Jongin was touching himself again and again and again, his dick raw from the hurried and rough movements, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming his pain into the world.

It simply wasn’t enough. But why? Why wasn’t it enough? He had to do more.

Blearily opening his eyes, Jongin searched for something, anything, that could alleviate the need. He scanned over his own room, blinking away the sweat streaming down his face as he recognized his leather bag.

It was neatly placed beside his bed, but it wasn’t the bag that had caught his attention. It was the petite, small, wolf doll peeking out from it.

With no hesitation or further musing, Jongin’s clammy and shaking hands reached for it, grabbing the doll tightly and hefting it up towards himself. He promptly stuck the doll beneath his nose, inhaling deeply and searching for that special something. He emitted another whimper as he found it. The doll was drenched in the same, dizzying scent he desired, and he felt his mind cloud as the smell took over his senses once again.

Something was leaking from his behind, he noticed, wet and sticky as it slithered from between his bum cheeks down on the backside of his thighs, dripping down onto his already soiled bed. Jongin gasped as he felt the new sensation, his nose pushing more into the soft texture of the doll by reflex. 

The scent was everywhere now, the little wolf coated in it, and Jongin was euphoric.

Pictures flashed inside of his mind, pulling up memories from the past, letting him see various parts of the same man, the owner of this magnificent fragrance. He saw it all passing by and joy filled him to the brim.

There was a tiny part of him, beneath all the lust, that was panicking over this. Panicking over what he was thinking about, who he was thinking about and what it meant. But the hunger was too strong as Jongin let himself be taken by memories. 

A warm smile, a deep voice, a growl, big and dark eyes, muscled arms and a strong chest, broad shoulders, a painted back, veiny… hands.

Jongin’s cheeks filled with blood, pinking unabashedly as images of those hands clouded his thoughts and poisoned him with a terrible, terrible want.

He rolled onto his stomach, intuition telling him to do so, spreading his knees wide and raising his ass high up in the air. One hand clutching the doll to his face, the other slowly descending down his sweaty back.

Fingers dipping between his cheeks, sparking an intense shivering as fingertips rubbed against the slick entrance. He pushed and pulled, played with his hole and the sensation, and it felt so right, so natural to him, but he was too _shocked_ to do anything more than that. 

That tiny, logically thinking part of him was too ashamed, screaming at him to stop and realize what he was doing.

He was touching a place that had never been touched before, not by anyone else, not by himself. It felt like he was breaking a sacred seal, like he was dirtying something holy, but it was so alluring that Jongin couldn’t stop himself.

Jongin furiously shook his head, caught between desire and reason, freaking out more and more as something else resurfaced from his memories and demanded his attention; fresh evoked from the earlier happenings, reminding him of its existence.

_“Little one.”_

That’s all it took for a finger to slip inside, accompanied by a loud, drawn out mewl.

Pressing his face into the small doll, the deep voice haunted him as his finger began to massage his tight and warm walls; rubbing against the wetness as chills thundered down his spine.

He gasped and drooled as he added another and another, stretching himself for something he wasn’t going to receive. It was exhilarating, this new sensation keeping the vicious fire at bay, finally.

Jongin’s fingers touched a spot deep inside him, a spot so sweet and dangerous, just as visions of long, rough digits entered his mind.

He cried out brokenly as he fucked himself faster and faster, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his desperate cries, pushing his own fingers as deep inside of him as he could. Tears of ecstasy were falling from his eyes, his wrist aching badly as it was bent at an uncomfortable angle, but Jongin didn’t care, too drunk on the pleasure.

Taking in the scent, pretending to hear whispers by a deep voice inside of his ear and imaging other, thicker and more satisfying fingers fucking; Jongin was sobbing.

The heat was swallowing him whole, taking and taking until there was nothing left of him anymore.

Jongin was lying there on his side, in a pool of his own slick and release, his body covered in it. Seconds, minutes, hours later, spent and boneless, staring at the doll next to him with dried tear tracks on his face. 

The fire had gone out for now, but he somehow knew that it was to return. He was exhausted, his hole pleasantly burning from too much friction, but he was sated, his soul relaxed.

He wanted to drift off to sleep, to escape, to let nothingness soothe him, but his racing thoughts weren’t stopping. 

_The experience is different for every Omega._

Shame, ecstasy, bewilderment.

_A unique trait for an Omega in heat: for Jongdae it was freezing, for Sehun pain._

Nonetheless, it was clear to him now.

_For me, it is fire._

He was in heat.

Jongin was an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP HERE I GO turning the sweet, innocent little one nickname into something dirty lmao. 
> 
> ALSO! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE WRITTEN SMUT PLEASE TREAT ME GENTLY *whimpers*  
> I hope you liked it at least a liiiiiitle bit, I tried my best okay T^T
> 
> I'm excited to hear your thoughts about this....... special chapter dfegrdfg
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> Ps: I had planned to have them have scent glands on their necks and wrists, anyway, but I saw [this person](https://omegaverse-filth.tumblr.com/post/180709696307/welp-here-goes-nothing-please-do-send-me-in) coming up with the thighs idea which I LOVED and decided to include it :)
> 
> If you want to keep up with updates or got questions or whatever, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) :)


	9. Eight - Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here it is, a new chapter! :)
> 
> I’m sorry there wasn’t one last week ;;; I told my followers about it on twitter, but it must have been a surprise to others since not everyone reading ws is following me there, I’m assuming. Anyway, I had some real life AND writing troubles, which is why I didn’t upload. Once again, I’m sorry :(
> 
> I’m also not really happy with this chapter right here, I feel like something is missing lol. This chapter marks the beginning of the “official” story, or more like the main plot, so I'm kinda nervous how it'll go from now on. There will be no more time skips, no more backstory, the real deal begins~ Which is exciting, but also scary sdfghg
> 
> I actually wanted to have an “information” part as a collection included by now, with a map of the world and some facts that make reading easier for you (like what dynamic everyone is, a little recap of events that happened or terms and what they mean). But… I didn’t have time lol. I’ll probably do it sometime next week or next Saturday, we’ll see.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you still like this chapter! And thank you to anyone who has been understanding ♥ And to anyone who has left me a nice comment or tweet, it really keeps me going ♥
> 
> Enjoy reading :)
> 
> Here are our boys’ ages (and it’s going to stay that way now):  
> Jongin = 240 fm // 20 years  
> Chanyeol = (soon to be over) 360 fm // 29 y  
> Baekhyun = 264 fm // 22 y  
> Sehun = 252 fm // 21 y  
> Jongdae = (soon to be over) 324 fm // 26 y  
> Junmyeon = 372 fm // 31 y  
>  **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

Sehun smiled as he spread the large picnic blanket across the ground. He wanted it to look absolutely perfect. He had carefully chosen a soft and comfy blanket, made of wool, probably. Jongin was better at knowing about such stuff than him. 

Then he moved on to pull out the food and drinks he had prepared and stored in a small basket. The Omega let his thoughts drift as he arranged the meals prettily, pushing it around multiple times to find the perfect spots.

His father had helped him making it after Sehun reluctantly asked him for recipes and advice. While he didn’t like the knowing glint inside of his father’s eyes, he did appreciate his support.

Of course, that didn’t mean his father was letting him go without some teasing.

_“You know… it’s old tradition for an Omega to serve food to an Alpha they’re interested in. Did you know that?”_

Sehun groaned loudly as he recalled his father’s smirk and cringed, shaking his body as if he was trying to get rid of the uncomfortable memory. He didn’t need to be exposed like that, especially not by his own father.

Imagine if Jongin had been with him. Sehun wasn’t dumb, he knew that Jongin _knew_. His friend was holding back from unnecessary comments – unlike his father – which he was very grateful for, but the raised brow or occasional wink his younger friend chose to communicate with was also embarrassing.

Sehun stopped what he was doing and looked at the picnic in front of him. It looked so domestic and _disgustingly_ cute it made him want to throw up. Oh, moon. What was Sehun even doing right now? What was he thinking?

The Omega felt the sudden urge to pack away all the stuff he had brought out here, or to throw it all into the Grand River beside him to get rid of it. But then he remembered how long his father and him had stood in the kitchen and eventually decided that he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Taking a deep and much needed breath, Sehun sat down on the blanket and coaxed himself into relaxing and listening to the splashing of water; to enjoy the late spring weather. It wasn’t too warm yet, the sun was shining brightly with an occasional breeze, just pleasant. 

He had turned two hundred and fifty-five full moons some time ago. Jongin had been sick back then and couldn’t attend his small gathering, but the day after, the two had gone out to the fields and sneakily stole some fruits to munch on; a late but wonderful celebration.

Sehun shook his head at his beloved Omega friend. Ever since Yixing had left to go and explore No One’s Land about a sun ago, the position of the Pack Healer had been transferred to him. Jongin was like a headless chicken since then, stressing himself out to the max to make sure he was able to care for the whole pack. No wonder the Omega’s body couldn’t stand the pressure all the time, which resulted in colds or dizzy spells.

Sehun worried about his friend’s health quite a lot. He knew he had gotten better as he grew up to be a strong and capable man, but he still had his setbacks. And besides, Jongin was part of Sehun’s family, he was always going to worry about him.

Sehun was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice footsteps approaching, but then, someone giggled. And Sehun would be able to recognize that overly annoying voice everywhere. He was sure he could be deep asleep, and just a whisper from Baekhyun would be enough to get him to wake up.

The Omega turned around just as his Alpha friend was getting ready to scare him. Baekhyun froze with raised arms, pouting as he realized Sehun had caught him. He whined loudly as Sehun gave him his typical deadpan stare, but the younger also smiled quickly at his older friend’s cuteness.

“Pff,” Baekhyun grumbled, but was beaming back at the Omega, anyway.

“Hi,” Sehun said, suddenly reminded of the picnic he was sitting next to and became nervous again, hoping he wasn’t starting to sweat from nerves. He certainly did start to feel hotter, now that Baekhyun was here.

“Hi,” the Alpha replied and casually took a seat next to the Omega, making an appreciative noise as he picked up a mini pie and popped it into his mouth.

He made some very suggestive noises, clearly content with the taste, as he ate the food noisily as always. Sehun was completely taken by the sight, his instincts screaming at him that _the Alpha is eating his food, the Alpha likes it_. Sehun felt pride wash over him as his cheeks were pinking. 

“This is delicious,” Baekhyun said, oblivious to the Omega’s flustered state, and picked up another one, “I could die for this food, honestly.”

Sehun’s mouth hurt from smiling too hard, pleased with the Alpha’s compliments. “I’m glad you like it.”

Baekhyun winked at him as he chewed, raising a hand and playing with a lock of Sehun’s auburn hair. “By the way, what’s up? You asked me to meet up, so… here I am! Is everything alright?”

The Omega didn’t exactly hear what his friend was saying, too busy enjoying the soft touches he was receiving and taking in the sight of a happy Alpha. Baekhyun lowering his gaze from his hair to his eyes in question, though, was enough to make him snap out of it.

Sehun tried not to flinch at the sudden eye contact, having been caught staring at the other. The Omega coughed and cleared his throat, averting his gaze to the ground as his fingers played with the picnic blanket.

“I, uh, I thought that you and I, you know, we could… eat together? M-My father had all of these… _leftovers,_ so why not share it? W-With you, I mean,” the younger stuttered out, inwardly cursing himself and his entire existence.

Sehun didn’t dare to look up and see the Alpha’s reaction after he finished talking, too scared of his response. Knowing that this friendly, casual meetup between friends could also be easily turned into a date excited and scared him. He just hoped Baekhyun would catch along, since his friend was way too oblivious sometimes.

“Oh, I’d love to!” Baekhyun said excitedly and Sehun felt his heart skip a beat, “But I can’t. I promised to talk about some new patrolling routes with the Warriors before we go hunting. You know, we’ve been wanting to cover more area in less time for moons now.”

The Omega kept his back straight as he forced a smile on his face, not wanting to worry his older friend. “Sure, I understand. No problem, Baek.”

Baekhyun stood up and beamed down at him, unaware of the tensed expression of Sehun’s face and grabbed another mini pie with a satisfied moan. “I actually need to leave right now, ugh, but not without that tasty pie!” 

He ruffled Sehun’s hair before casually dropping a kiss to the Omega’s head, caressing his cheek with the back of his hand quickly.

“See you later, Sehunah! You should join the others for lunch!” he called out as he walked backwards, waving cheerily at Sehun. The Omega raised his hand to wave back, but Baekhyun had already turned around while munching.

Sehun immediately slumped down with a big sigh, staring at the food in vain. He knew the Alpha didn’t mean anything by it, but Sehun’s heart ached nonetheless. Mixed emotions confused him and on a short moment of rage, Sehun wanted to throw all of the food into the river for real this time, but was able to hold himself back once again.

It wasn’t the food’s fault that the Alpha was blind to anything remotely romantic the Omega tried to show him. The food was innocent, carefully prepared for a long time. Now wasted.

Sehun sighed again and slapped his chest, maybe in an effort to slap the sadness out of himself. He resumed brooding for a little bit, throwing his own pity-party and feeling sorry for himself.

Then, he decided, enough was enough. Sehun got up and quickly packed everything away again, planning to join his pack and their joined lunch instead of ditching it like he originally had planned.

Jongin was there and would surely appreciate the food for sure, unlike other, _ungrateful_ people.

“His loss,” Sehun murmured as he wandered back, picnic basket held tightly inside of his hand as his thoughts kept going back to his Alpha friend and refused to leave.

Sehun reached the living quarters rather quickly, and it didn’t take him long to walk to the common area, either. He saw most of his pack was gathered there, sitting on the ground with small tray-like tables over their laps. It was perfect for carrying food and serving as a dining table, which is why the pack used them mostly for when they came together to eat, as well.

He saw fish with some other animals roasting over the big bonfire, other Omegas making salads and cooking vegetables. It smelled deliciously, but Sehun knew he had way better food with him.

He stopped and stayed still, narrowing his eyes as he scanned over the people of his large pack. Sehun was looking for the seating arrangements of the unmated Omegas, knowing that’s where most of his friends were going to be.

The Omega stopped as he caught sight of a tuft of pale, snow-white hair amongst the sea of browns and blacks and reds. He smiled as he spotted him, the vision of his best friend cheering him up immensely after the low blow he just had to put up with.

Nearly skipping to the unmated Omega section, Sehun was ready to call out to get his friend’s attention when he noticed said boy’s focus was on somewhere else. Jongin was chewing on a piece of cooked spinach with a frown, clearly absent-minded. 

Curiously, Sehun looked for what had Jongin taken like this, and snorted rather unattractively as his gaze landed on the Warriors. _Of course_ Jongin was watching the Head Alpha, Sehun should have realized it himself way sooner.

Chanyeol was sitting in between Junmyeon and Changwoo at the head of the common area, eating peacefully and minding his own business compared to Sehun’s Omega friend. Baekhyun was sitting with them, too, actually. Right next to Chanyeol. Sehun would never understand how his friend had made it to the top so quickly and, dare he say, make friends with Chanyeol, but he admired him for it.

In an impressively short amount of time, Baekhyun had climbed the ladder from being a normal Warrior to Chanyeol’s second adviser. Everyone was surprised at hearing the news, especially since Chanyeol’s old second adviser had ended up being a traitor. Nevertheless, Sehun was very proud of the older. He was a strong and capable Alpha and others should recognize that as well.

Junmyeon stopped listening to Baekhyun’s babbling as he noticed Sehun. The Alpha gave him a small wave and a smile, which the younger sibling returned. Then the Omega looked away, resolute on ignoring Baekhyun for as long as he could as his own, secret revenge.

Sighing, Sehun decided to interrupt his Omega’s friends miserable pining. He plopped down beside him with a cry, making the younger wince and drop his spinach. Jongin looked at him with wide eyes and his shock of being ripped out of whatever trance he was in was so clear, it made Sehun cackle loudly.

Jongin, upon realizing who had scared him and was now sitting next to him, scowled at the other Omega and threw his spinach at him. “You’re mean.”

Sehun flicked the vegetable off his lap and smiled brightly. “Hello, my favorite Omega friend.”

“I’m your only Omega friend.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jongin wanted to shoot back, opening their usual banter, but stopped himself when he noticed Sehun pulling a basket in between them. His stomach growled as his Omega friend started to pull out all kinds of delicacies. Jongin looked down at his lukewarm spinach that Jongdae had forced on his plate, then back to Sehun’s shiny food.

It was… suspicious. So much food, _too_ much food. Jongin had never witnessed Sehun doing what he was doing right now, in all of his life. He raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but his friend was busy making puppy eyes at Baekhyun, who didn’t look into their direction, not even once.

Jongin combined the obvious clues and felt his heart pang for his friend. 

“Sehunnie?” he asked quietly, “Wanna talk about it?”

Sehun stopped for a second, like he was considering Jongin’s offer, but shook his head while pressing his lips tightly together. Jongin got the message and even though he wished his friend would open up, knowing that talking about things actually helped in most cases, he accepted his decision.

Instead, Jongin decided to cheer up his friend by being obnoxiously cheery. “Oh! Sehunah! Is that food you made? By yourself? Is the woodland ending?!”

He knew Sehun realized exactly what he was doing, but played along with a grateful smile, nonetheless. “Yes, my favorite Omega friend. It’s all food me and Dad made.”

Jongin gasped loudly, slapping his hands over his mouth and squealed happily, making Sehun laugh. “Go on, try my delicious meals.”

And he didn’t need to be told twice, digging in with a big appetite. Jongin sparked up a conversation about trivial things until the boys talked about how their day went and chores; Jongin complaining about a remedy he had messed up and Sehun badmouthing some Beta who knocked on their door begging for Junmyeon to come out.

“The nerve,” Sehun spat out angrily, bits of meat flying out of his mouth, “If he wants Jun to court him he should ask him properly and not come to our doorstep like some desperate whore.”

Jongin had nearly coughed out the juice he was sipping on, amused and shocked by Sehun’s colorful choice of words. He was grinning as the Omega huffed and puffed, knowing how protective he was over his brother and that almost no Omega was good enough for him, in Sehun’s opinion.

“I’m glad _and_ sad Myeon’s like the Head Alpha with that weird celibacy practice,” Sehun laughed, “Getting no action and all must be so frustrating. Maybe it’s a group thing? Wait… doesn’t that mean Baekhyun is going to–” 

Jongin was spared of Sehun’s useless babbling as Taemin showed up and joined them for lunch, taking a bite of Jongin’s fruit skewer without asking for permission and grinning at him cheekily.  
Taemin was a Beta, which technically meant that he was not allowed at the unmated Omega’s table, but he didn’t care. Some Northerners thought Jongin and him were courting by how close the two were, anyway.

The three boys talked and laughed about everything and nothing, enjoying the food and their time together. Pack lunches were always calm and peaceful, another one of the traditions Jongin absolutely adored. It was fun to see everyone get together and chat happily.

He often people-watched. It wasn’t on purpose, his gaze just drifted off involuntarily. Seeing that freshly mated couple there, those pups running around enthusiastically, these two wolves awkwardly trying to start a courtship.

However, Jongin was prone to peek over to someone special. He wasn’t able to go a day without looking for the Leader, unfortunately.

His eyes found the silhouette of Chanyeol again, who was busy laughing at something Baekhyun was telling him. It was a rare sight, seeing Chanyeol this carefree and cheerful. He was hitting Baekhyun’s arm as he laughed loudly and Jongin smiled at the sight. 

Baekhyun was beaming, obviously priding himself in making the ever brooding Leader laugh like that. Jongin was also proud and happy at the sight, incredibly glad that these two had come to build a friendship. He was relieved there was another person to care for Chanyeol, another one the Alpha let inside of his is inner circle.

Even if Jongin didn’t seem to be one of them anymore.

“Look at him, stalking his crush again,” Taemin teased as he and Sehun noticed how the youngest was longingly staring at the Head Alpha. He winked at Sehun, which the Omega replied to with an amused eye roll.

When Jongin didn’t turn into a flustered mess while trying to negate the allegations, both boys blinked at him confusedly. Jongin’s only reply was a deep, sad sigh.

“Do you see what I’m seeing?” Sehun mock-gasped, “He’s not even denying it anymore.”

“I’m not crushing on him,” Jongin mumbled, his heart stopping for a long second as Chanyeol turned his head and their eyes locked, but the Alpha quickly averted his gaze again, “It just doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter,” protested Sehun, “You’re literally looking at him with heart eyes.”

“Your eyes _are_ shooting hearts at him,” Taemin backed the Omega up.

Jongin whirled around to them, angrily stabbing a mini pie to death with his wooden chopstick, “That’s so not true!”

“Yeah, he’s right. He has always been looking at him with heart eyes,” Sehun supplied and Jongin gave up with a loud groan, his forehead almost touching the food as he let his head hang low.

“You guys are being unfair!” Jongin yelled, threateningly pointing his chopsticks at each of them, “He isn’t even really talking to me! I talked to him, like, one time since my last birthday!”

“Your point?” Sehun asked unimpressed, raising a brow and crossing his arms over his chest. Taemin copied his movements, and Jongin was this close to stab their eyes with his chopsticks.

“My point is, that…” Jongin started his ingenious reply, but stopped halfway and sighed pitiful instead. “He was nicer to me when I was younger.”

“That’s because, back then, you didn’t have a tight ass and drop dead gorgeous looks yet,” Taemin replied with a smug smirk, sipping on his water with protruding lips, “It may not be the biggest butt out there, but it sure is a cute lil’ bum.”

Sehun agreed by snapping sassily, taking a swig of Jongin’s juice with the same expression Taemin sported.

 _Now_ was the time for Jongin to become a flustered mess, awkwardly looking down his back as if to confirm Taemin’s odd compliment? insult? about his ass.

Don’t get him wrong, though. Jongin knew he looked good, no, _very attractive_ to others. While growing up, his body had become naturally tall and lean; a deadly combination of a small waist with a broad back. His facial features had become sharper with all of his baby fat gone, a sharp jawline, plush lips paired with a smoldering gaze.

Jongin wasn’t the type to flaunt his beauty and charms, though, which is why words like that from his own friends left him embarrassed. If some stranger told him the same words, Jongin simply ignored them. Their opinions weren’t important to him, no matter how much they rambled on about how beautiful he looked. If ever, he used their fascination with him to his own advantage.

He had learned how to get people to do things for him, or how to smirk just right to make them become hot and bothered. It was easy to him to play his cards right to get what he wanted, Jongin wasn’t blind to the Northerners literally drooling over him. He knew the affect he had over them, the spell he could cast over them.

It had been proven to him countless times by several Alphas, Betas and even the occasional Omega coming at him with virtuous and not-so chaste propositions. Most of the young, available bachelor wolves had made a move on Jongin so far, which the Omega had coldly refused every time.

The ones who wanted him now had been the same ones who bullied and insulted Jongin when he was younger; had called him ugly and useless and even worse things. They all wanted a piece of him, now that he was grown up and handsome in their eyes.

Not on his watch. Oh, no. Jongin was never going to forget the things they put him through, and he certainly wasn’t going to give into one of their countless invitations. He knew better than to fall for that and it wasn’t like they had listened to his rejections at the beginning, anyways.

While some had taken his refusal to heart and left him alone, most of them – mainly arrogant Alphas, to be honest – didn’t like to accept a “no”. When they realized sweet talking him didn’t work, they had started to stalk him, even going as far as spying on him while bathing and sneaking up on him. Or worse, like trying to force him to submit by emitting dominant scents.

But again, not with Jongin. He had grown out of being the powerless outcast who always needed protection, he was strong and confident enough to take care of business himself.

Needless to say, all of them had ended up with a black eye or two, a split lip, or a good kick to their most private areas. They knew better than to try again with such filthy methods and Jongin could return to enjoying cleaning himself in private.

Most Alphas claimed they only wanted to “help” him through a heat, but Jongin wasn’t that stupid. He knew they just wanted to fuck him, get him into their beds for their own, egoistical pleasure. It wasn’t hard to guess that they wanted to have sex with him for their own reputation, to be the one that got the untouchable, icy Omega to crack.

Ever since Jongin had surprisingly presented as an Omega, much later than what was considered normal, he hadn’t shared one, single heat with anyone. He had always chosen to be alone and suffer through it on his own. If others called him prude or “too shy”, he didn’t care.

There was only one person of the Northern pack Jongin was willing to gift his heat to, and that was the exact one he couldn’t have.

“I don’t think that’s the reason he’s not talking to me anymore,” Jongin answered finally, playing with his thumbnail to calm down again. He didn’t want to give them that kind of satisfaction.

“You know, maybe you really should try to be with another Alpha or, I don’t know, a _Beta_ , to get a rise out of him!” Taemin suggested with a smile that was way too sweet for his evil words and what they were implicating.

Jongin scoffed with the corner of his mouth quirked up slightly, seeing right through his friend. “I already told you, I’m not going to invite you to spend my heat with me.”

The Beta put a dramatic hand over his chest, as if Jongin had punctured him right through his heart. “Oh, how you wound me, Nini.”

A second later, Taemin grinned at him, though, showing him how he was only joking and didn’t mean to actually guilt-trip the Omega.

It had always been like that between Taemin and him – a strong friendship with a hint of flirty remarks. It was clear to both of them that they were never going to be more than friends, but sometimes, a certain tension was there that both liked to play with.

Sehun snorted at Taemin, who shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something like “Worth a try.”

“That’s actually a good idea, Jongin,” Sehun said as he rubbed his chin, thinking hard, “You could make him a little jealous, you know. I mean, you’re living at the Healer’s Place all alone, you should use that privacy!”

It was true, after Jongin had reached adulthood, he had to leave the Children’s Hut. With Yixing gone, it was Jongin who occupied the Healer’s Place now. Yixing’s old room was his now. A crying Jongdae had helped him carry his things over and decorate everything to his liking, making him promise to come by anytime the younger Omega needed something.

They had ended up crying together, sharing heartfelt hugs. Jongin had been excited to start this new stage of his life, but he had never been good with goodbyes, even temporary ones.

When Jongin didn’t grace Sehun with an answer, the Omega decided to explain further. “Invite some hot Alpha! You have the perfect place to get down and dirty with, why not use it? Do you know hard it is for me? Still living with my dad and overprotective Alpha brother?!”

Jongin looked at Sehun as if to say _Are you serious?_ “Oh, yeah, you must have it so hard with all those Alpha you’re inviting into your bed. Like, uh… who again?”

Taemin chuckled gleefully as Sehun turned red, not expecting for Jongin to turn the tables on him like that, “Very good looking people! Besides, weren’t we discussing how to make Chanyeol jealous just now?!”

Jongin shushed him rather aggressively as the Omega dared to speak the Leader’s name out loud like that, looking at the unmated Omegas around him to find out if anyone had heard. Luckily, it seemed like they were all caught up with their own conversations.

“I don’t think he’ll care much,” Jongin whispered his dark thoughts out, and Sehun geared up to protest and start a heated discussion when the youngest was saved from further interrogation.

“Are you bullying poor Jonginnie again?” Baekhyun snickered as he wandered over to them. He was smiling at Sehun and was aiming to sit beside him, but when the Omega punished him with a cold gaze and a refusal of acknowledging his existence, he faltered.

Like a timid, little puppy, Baekhyun chose to sit in between Jongin and Taemin instead at the last second. The Alpha knew when Sehun had one of his prickly times and when it was best to avoid him, having had enough lessons from the past.

Even though he didn’t know what was wrong with Sehun, the need to grab one of those deliciously looking fruit skewers was strong. But the Alpha wanted to keep his hand, thank you very much, so he decided to instead look at the food _and_ the Omega wistfully.

Jongin and Taemin exchanged a look, knowing that it was time to interfere and stir the conversation to brighter places. Which is why Jongin had to sacrifice his own dignity. The things he did for his friends.

“They were bullying me about my butt, Baekkie,” Jongin fussed, adding a pout to look extra convincing. 

“You don’t even have an ass,” Taemin followed up, grinning innocently at his friend when he turned to glare at him.

“You literally just said I’ve got a cute little bum!”

“Well, I lied.”

Baekhyun snickered at them, wanting to join their quest at embarrassing their youngest. “No one is going to want your flat ass, Nini.”

And _that_ was the last straw. Jongin could live with Taemin and Sehun joking, but for Baekhyun to behave like that, who he had considered to be on his side, was a hurtful betrayal. Jongin had brought back the attention to himself to help his friend, and that was how he was going to treat him?

Jongin puffed up his cheeks, letting his gaze drift over to Sehun, who had gone back to sulking and unenthusiastically picking on his food. An idea popped up in his head, making Jongin exhale and smirk.

“Well, Baekhyunnie, as far as I know, Sehun never had any complaints about my ass…” he murmured, pretending to not care for the other’s reaction.

Sehun let out a strangled gasp, followed by Taemin cackling loudly. Baekhyun’s jaw had dropped and his eyes were wide, clearly shocked by Jongin’s boisterous words. 

The Omega winked at him and stood up, dusting the dirt off of him and getting ready to leave.

“Wait… you and Sehun did… how? When?” Baekhyun brought out, turning to Sehun quickly, “You guys…?!”

“What a revelation,” Taemin whispered in awe, grinning as Jongin winked at him.

“You can’t blame us for being curious,” Jongin sing-sang as he bent down to pick up his leather bag, then took a step closer to the Alpha. He let his lips brush Baekhyun’s ears teasingly, “We just wanted to try out _stuff_ …”

Baekhyun screeched loudly, his face as red as a tomato as images assaulted his mind. He saw his younger friends in all kinds of compromising positions, wanting to hit his head repeatedly.

He settled for a simple, “You guys had sex…?! _Without me?!”_

“What do you mean, without you?” Sehun said, his voice becoming louder towards the end, “Does that mean you’ve got the hots for Jongin?!”

And it was at this moment that Baekhyun knew: he fucked up.

“W-What? No! I didn’t mean it like that! Sehun!” he yelled as the Omega stormed off, the Alpha nearly tripping over himself in his haste to go after him.

Taemin wiped a fake tear as he helped Jongin to pack up Sehun’s stuff, “I’m so proud of you, Jongin. I always knew you had it in you.”

Jongin kept silent as he put Sehun’s basket aside, knowing his Omega friend would come back and pick it up soon. He looked back over his shoulder to the Warriors, noticing how Chanyeol and his group had disappeared. They had probably retreated back to the Alpha’s Home.

He sighed once, ignoring the way his heart squeezed painfully at the sight of the Head Alpha’s empty spot and turned back to Taemin. The Beta was still looking too pleased with himself.

“Who said I lied?” Jongin finally said with one of his trademark smirks, laughing loudly at Taemin’s face full of shock and turning around to leave.

Jongin ignored his friend’s scandalized questions, waving at him as a goodbye while not bothering to turn around. 

He giggled to himself all the way back to the Healer’s Place, feeling proud of his mischief and shaking his head every time he recalled his friends’ reaction.

While he walked, he stumbled upon Jongdae roaming around with young pups. Groups of two pups each were holding hands to prevent them from getting lost, walking in a straight line with Jongdae at the front and another Omega mentor at the back. Both adults were keeping their eyes on them.

“What happened during the Night of Snodder?” a child asked as he looked at Jongdae curiously.

Jongdae smiled at him warmly, stopping to lift a few branches of a tree so the group was able to move safely without getting hit by it. “That’s a long story, Hoseok. You’ll know what the Night of Slaughter is all about when you’re older.”

Jongin had a flashback at his former mentor’s words, recalling his own experience with the North’s history so many moons and suns ago.

_Years later, clinging onto a wolf’s back, Jongin finally got to see the North for himself._

_The Northern Pack wasn’t lavish or splendid._

_The Northern Pack was in ruins._

_Jongin remembered how confused he was. Looking over the back of the wolf, fighting the exhaustion bravely, he saw misery everywhere._

_Trees and huts were burnt down to debris and ashes, sick and hurt people were literally scattered everywhere and tending to their own or their loved ones’ wounds. Jongin had taken it all in with sleepy eyes, trying to see as much as possible despite his tiredness. But eventually gave into the fatigue as the wolf carried him to the Children’s Hut, his new home._

_It all had happened too quickly for him to get a good look at everything, with falling asleep along the way and all, but the bits he had seen were enough to confirm that the Northern Pack was a single devastation, and certainly not paradise._

_Later on he had been told, that it was the “Night of Slaughter” that had destroyed the Northern Pack and almost made them extinct. It wasn’t a story for children, though, because whenever Jongin asked the Omega mentors, who took care of him, about it, they’d always show him a strained smile and say “We’ll tell you when you’re older.”_

“We’ll tell you when you’re older,” Jongin whispered to himself as he waved back at a cheery looking Jongdae, chuckling darkly to himself at the veiled truth behind those words.

The Omega mentors and other pack members spared the children of the cold and harsh reality, but years later, when they were old enough, they’d finally be included in the North’s Past. Jongin was thankful that at last, he had been told as well.

It was many suns ago, when Jongin had still been with his old back; when Chanyeol was two-hundred-six-teen full moons old and his mother had been the Head Alpha of the pack.

The Northern Pack was one of the four ruling packs, the woodland’s biggest and strongest packs. The others were the Eastern Pack, the Southern Pack and the Western pack. All four ruling packs circled around the unclaimed No One’s Land, and the North had believed to live in peace with the others.

However, that had turned out to be a bitter mistake. The Night of the Slaughter was when the Western Pack, who had harbored ill feelings of jealousy and rage, attacked the Northern Pack out of nowhere. 

They had come during the night, using the darkness to their advantage and leaving the North vulnerable and open. The West people had killed the North’s Alphas and Betas, kidnapped their Omegas, stolen their supplies and set fires to their huts. 

Chanyeol, his parents and his sister had been stuck in one of those huts that caught fire. His family had been burned alive with Chanyeol as the only survivor left.

When the night was over and daylight returned, the North had been completely destroyed; a lone battlefield of loss and blood left behind. The ones who had been spared had cried for days, some of them had taken their own lives in desperation. The West had celebrated for days while the North had been on the brink of extinction.

However, the ones whose souls had escaped the grasp of the moon had regrouped. With Chanyeol at the front, who had become the new Head Alpha after his mother’s death, the North’s survivors had been reignited with a wish to get back what was theirs, their fighting spirits going back up. A plan was made, and soon brought into action.

While they were outnumbered against the West, they made up for it in ferocity. 

The Great Battle had occurred, just before Chanyeol had found Jongin in No One’s Land.

A storm was raging above the lands.

It was the harshest and most dangerous storm since many, many full moons, ripping trees off of their roots and making their green leaf crowns go down in flames. The rivers were overflowing due to the rain, and any animals within a close range were running away to save their little lives.

It was as if the horrible, violent storm was announcing multiple cruel occurrences that were happening right in the midst of it all; like instruments accompanying the artist in a performance of destruction.

Using the storm as a cover-up and distraction, the North had attacked the West. They weren’t as cruel as them; they didn’t light up huts, they had simply focused on getting their people and supplies back. Of course, killing was involved on both sides, but the North was merciful.

Many people of the Western Pack had joined the North halfway, the ones who had never agreed with the Night of Slaughter to begin with. It was a long and gruesome fight, but the North had emerged as the winner.

Nonetheless, the moon had received many souls that night.

The Northern Pack let the good people of the West join their own, took back their territory and anything else that had been stolen from them, leaving nothing but unoccupied land behind.

That had also been the time as Chanyeol found Jongin in No One’s Land, close to the Western border. 

The Western Pack was no more, eliminated completely. From then onwards, there were only three ruling packs left. The North begun to rebuild their territory; their huts and borders and started to try and increase their population again. 

They tried to overcome their tragedy during the next suns but without forgetting what had happened to them, which is why they introduced the Gratitude for the Fallen, where the living ones gifted the Warriors and survivors of the misfortune with presents. Jongin had given Chanyeol a flower crown back then.

All of that wasn’t a full revelation, by all means. There had been enough hints about the North’s past as Jongin grew up, so it wasn’t a surprise to him and the other children. 

Still, to get the scary tales confirmed and added with cruel details… was a lot to take in.

Jongin, for example, had never realized how close he had been to them during the Great Battle. He was a lost and dying child who had been wandering around with no orientation whatsoever for many days – thought to be in the middle of nowhere, not in the dangerous No One’s Land.

Jongin was still in disbelief thinking about that part, how, if he had just walked more he would have ended up in the midst of a war. Maybe he would have met Chanyeol under different circumstances, maybe he would have been killed before he could make it.

In the end, the moon had its own will and let the Alpha and Omega meet under its own terms. Jongin was thankful for that, for hadn’t it been for Chanyeol somehow hearing his distressed cries during the storm… who knows if he’d still be here right now.

Jongin sighed loudly as images of the black haired Alpha invaded his mind for the umpteenth time, like a flashback of his past. From the way he had stood in front of him during the storm, to the way he had kept a silent eye on him as he grew up, to his bright smile as Jongin gifted him the flower crown.

He saw Chanyeol laughing with Misun, felt the ghost of a touch on top of his head or a warm wolf body curling up beside him. He remembered the Alpha’s strength as he had been pressed up against the tree, felt his lips on his skin and his teeth over his scent gland.

Jongin blushed as he recalled that particular memory, shaking his head to get rid of the embarrassment and shame that always crept up on him.

_“Look at him stalking his crush again.”_

_“He’s not even denying it anymore.”_

_“I’m not crushing on him!”_

The Omega shook his head at his foolish friends, nearly laughing at their remarks.

Of course Jongin wasn’t crushing on Chanyeol. He was _in love_ with him.

Jongin was so utterly in love with him, foolishly and beyond reason. 

Everything had changed when he went into his first heat. That surprising, exciting turn of events he had been hoping for when he still believed he was a Beta had indeed occurred. And, moon, did it hit him hard. 

That encounter with Chanyeol had shaken him up to the core, unleashing something he wasn’t capable of holding in anymore.

Everything had felt right to him back then, when he had been in Chanyeol’s embrace. He was dizzy and delusional and in pain, but for the first time ever, Jongin had felt complete. Their arms wrapped around each other had felt like puzzle pieces molding together; like something had snapped together what belonged together.

A part of him wondered if his heart had always felt that way. Concealed beneath declarations of admiration and gratitude for the older, slowly growing along inside of him with his body. Maybe it really did start out as innocent hero-worship, but his emotions were anything _but_ innocent now. 

Because realizing one’s feelings for someone was really nerve-wracking by itself, Jongin had spent the next few moons avoiding Chanyeol. And putting that on top of the absolute shame that coursed through him whenever he remembered the things he had done during his heat… while thinking of the Alpha… Well, he didn’t even dare look him in the eyes for a long time.

Not that it was hard to do so in the first place, since Chanyeol had avoided him as well. If he had thought Chanyeol wasn’t as talkative when he was little and before his heat, then the here and now was a completely different story.

Jongin had believed that Chanyeol was embarrassed over the incident as well, especially because it had taken Jongdae to intervene for them to stop. When the Omega had found them and forced them to part, Jongin had been devastated. For a short amount of time, he even harbored rage and hatred for his former mentor, but he knew better now.

Both had lost control over themselves and had shown their most carnal sides to each other, so the Omega decided to give it time to cool down and then approach the older, to build another type of bridge to him. Not one of Leader and member, or older and younger, but of Alpha and Omega, Chanyeol and Jongin.

However, as the embarrassment and shame had faded over time, the distance Chanyeol kept to him didn’t shorten. It worsened every day, in his opinion. The Omega couldn’t remember when he had last talked to the Leader properly and in private.

Sometimes, when Jongin wasn’t able to keep his thoughts at bay, he thought back to that one moment when Chanyeol’s teeth had hovered over his scent gland. If the Alpha had bitten and claimed him right then there, he would have been the Alpha’s Mate by now. 

He tried to tell himself how good that probably would have been, how happy and beautiful his life would be right now if that had happened, but the truth forced itself out, anyway.

Jongin wanted Chanyeol to mark him because he truly, desperately wanted so. He wanted him to become his mate because Chanyeol was in love with him, and not because scents and lust had clouded their thoughts.

The Omega did believe that the Leader was attracted to him, but he also knew that he was still firm about his no-mate rule. Hell, right now, he was ignoring Jongin all the time, how would have that turned out while they were mates?

So, he was glad Jongdae had interrupted them, for only the moon knows what would have happened between them. It might have been pleasant for the pair at the moment, but the consequences would have been terrible.

The Alpha wouldn’t have been happy and neither Jongin. 

That didn’t mean they were destined for misfortune as mates. Actually, Jongin was pretty sure they’d make a great team as mates, in private or as the North’s Leaders. It just had to be done the right way, all it had to take was a chance.

Jongin wanted Chanyeol, completely and in every way possible. He wanted to be his friend, his strength and support, his lover, his family, his mate. All of that and more, so much more.

He knew what he wanted, but he wasn’t sure if it was something he was able of obtaining. It was discouraging, to say the least, but giving up wasn’t an option. He was incapable of giving up on his feelings.

Besides, Chanyeol wasn’t giving him any attention because he had another partner, to Jongin’s relief. All those suns ago, Chanyeol had declared that he was never going to take a mate, and he had stayed true to those words.

He never showed any interest in other people and if someone was brave enough to come and confess, he always rejected them. It was only a matter of time until the elders were at his throat again about mating, but Chanyeol was resolute. 

Chanyeol had become more confident and relaxed in his Leader position after visiting the other packs and the Nomads of No One’s Land. He didn’t let others talk over him anymore, he wasn’t standing still when someone attempted to force a decision on him.

He had grown a lot and become a wonderful Head Alpha. Chanyeol had always been one, deep down, but you could tell by just taking a look at him that he was actively pursuing and living his role now, compared to how it was before.

The Alpha reminded Jongin of himself, in some way. Like Chanyeol, Jongin had matured a lot over time. Most Northerners had stopped treating him like he was less and were more acceptive of him. And if there was someone mumbling an insult or two, Jongin was quick to shoot back. 

His position as Pack Healer, while tiresome and hard, was extremely fulfilling. He loved mixing up new ointments or medicines at the Healer’s Hut, to go out and explore plant life in hopes of finding new things to experiment with. Jongin never stopped learning and he loved it.

Chanyeol had always been the one to inspire him, to keep him going and to work harder, he was the fire that burned inside of Jongin’s chest.

Sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep and was restless at night, his thoughts wandered a lot. Sometimes, he gave in to fantasies, but other times he ended up at dark places. It made him wonder if his life, his tale with Chanyeol, was going to have a happy ending or if it was all for nothing. If this deep connection he believed he had with the older was even real or if it was all imagination.

He was hoping for a happy ending, but you never know with real life and the harsh reality.

Jongin shook his head at himself, in disbelief at himself. He had listened to Jongdae teaching pups, how had he ended up with those depressing thoughts? The Omega couldn’t wait to get to the Healer’s Place to distract himself and was happy to observe that he was nearly there.

However, his whole life seemed to come a stop when he did reach his destination, discovering what kind of dread was ahead of him.

Jongin gasped in shock, his leather bag falling to the ground as his hands clenched up. Not caring about the abandoned bag, Jongin sprinted towards his home.

The Healer’s Place was a mess.

The door, which he had locked after leaving, was wide opened. The window beside it was broken, a huge hole left behind with the remnants of it on the ground. It didn’t look too bad from the outside, but when Jongin dashed in, he saw only chaos.

Whoever had broken in here had destroyed more things than the Omega could count: pieces of broken jars on shelves, damaged scales and other utensils next to the tables, flowers and herbs were scattered across the ground and trampled on. Plants Jongin had been growing in little pots were thrown aside carelessly, some of them ripped apart. Even the walls had been damaged somehow.

The Omega immediately went to his storage room to check up on the items there, knowing fully well how the countless medicines, teas, powders and literally _anything else_ he used to help people were there.

As soon as Jongin saw the devastation of the Healer’s Place, Jongin had suspected it to be some spiteful Northerners. It was a shock, to think that his own people would go to such lengths to damage him, but not entirely impossible. It was the first suspicion that went into his head.

Some aggressive Northerners who were caught up on the outcast thing, or an Alpha that didn’t take a rejection by Jongin lightly, wanting to scare him a little bit by trashing his home? Yeah, he could imagine it. He was used to that kind of behavior all his life, so it didn’t even bother him _that_ much.

What made him really mad, however, was what he faced after opening said storage room. All of his supplies had been stolen.

Each and every item he worked hard on for hours, some of it that got left behind by Yixing, some medicine he needed to deliver by the next day, or emergency kits… everything was gone. Taken away from him by force. 

Jongin went ahead and double checked everything, making sure to gather the few things that survived or were left in stock. He put them together and rearranged them, sighing when he realized how much stuff he had to redo in record time.  
Moreover, he thought about how he had to clean everything up and how long that was going to take. The Omega wasn’t able to do anything on his own, he needed help. Maybe he was going to ask Baekhyun. Or Sehun. Or Jongdae. Or better, all three of them.

Debating with himself whether to start tidying up the place right now, or to leave and find the others, or to quickly start on remaking his supplies, another idea popped up inside of his mind. He froze as he thought about it, quickly dismissing it just to have it invade his brain again.

Jongin was pissed off, sure. Was he mad at those who did it? Yes. Did he have some sort of ugly revenge plans or desires to find out who was behind this? No. 

He was a peaceful pack member, never looking for trouble unless trouble came looking for him. Jongin was also someone who didn’t like to bring unnecessary attention to himself, and that was definitely going to happen if other pack members got to know about this.

To be honest, while it was bothersome, Jongin didn’t really plan on acting upon this incident, not wanting to fuel those bastard’s hatred even more. However…

The Omega could either go through with it and ignore what happened here, keeping it under wraps… _or_ go to Chanyeol and report the burglary to him.

He grumbled to himself about this damned idea as he brought a hand to his mouth to chew on his thumb. He really didn’t want to make a big deal out of this and just think _whatever_ but it would give him an opportunity to have a conversation with the Head Alpha. It was a sad one, yes, but still an opportunity. 

Chanyeol wouldn’t have any other choice but to talk to him. The Omega wouldn’t be coming to him as Jongin, but as a concerned pack member. 

He was definitely caught between his two choices. Jongin really wasn’t keen on dragging this incident out unnecessarily, but… _Chanyeol…_

Jongin whined loudly as he got more frustrated, slapping his cheeks lightly. It was _so_ tempting.

The Omega was downright desperate for some contact with Chanyeol, to have the Alpha really look at him and to just… spend time with him for a little while. He was wanting it more than anything; craving to be with the older in any way.

If he met up with him and told him about the incident, Chanyeol would actually listen to him. He’d get to have a proper conversation with Chanyeol, face to face. Maybe they were going to sit down together and discuss the situation, or even actively work together to find the culprit…

It was ridiculous, how quickly Jongin was out the door of the Healer’s Place after making a decision. Chanyeol was one of the biggest temptations for Jongin, and he was a weak, weak Omega.

He hurried to the Alpha’s Home, knowing that the Warriors were gathering there before going out for a hunt. Jongin was really hoping to catch the Head Alpha just in time, before it was too late.

In fact, the Omega ran so quickly and without really paying attention to his surroundings that he nearly toppled down quite a few times. Besides not wanting to miss Chanyeol, he was also scared that if he stopped, he’d change his mind and go back. He had to move fast either way.

The Alpha’s Home, aka the Head Alpha’s huge residence, just came into view as Jongin nearly avoided crashing into a bush by jumping over it. He exhaled in relief, but didn’t notice how the ground became uneven afterwards. Jongin’s foot promptly got stuck in a little hole that was covered by greenery, twisting his ankle and falling face-first.

The Omega cursed as he cushioned the blow with his hands, registering that his palms were ripped open and bleeding a little bit. Huh, if only his ointments hadn’t been stolen, otherwise he could treat the little scratches immediately.

Still on the ground, Jongin checked his ankle by rotating it and sighed in relief when the pain was barely noticeable.

“Clumsy me…” he murmured and was about to get up when he heard a voice – that was definitely not Chanyeol – yelling from inside the Alpha’s Home.

“Toben! Come back here, you bastard!”

Now, Jongin wasn’t sure if what was about to happen had been real or not. Maybe he had hit his head, otherwise he had no logical explanation for this.

Out of an opened window, a little bundle off fluff moved so fast that the Omega couldn’t even tell what exactly it was. The small thing jumped out of the window into a tree, quickly running over branches. It leaped from one tree to another, until it eventually came crashing down by running across the trunk of the tree.

It actually barreled towards Jongin, only barely halting before he landed against the Omega’s face. It stopped moving completely, then, and Jongin had a chance to take a closer look.

He blinked and the small animal blinked right back at him. It was a small squirrel, Jongin realized. Its fur was black and somewhat… curly? The tail was extremely bushy and huge, too. He had to say, that squirrel was actually really, fucking cute.

Toben, the squirrel, took a step forward, watching him, as if it wasn’t sure if Jongin was someone he could trust.

The Omega, dumbfounded and not knowing what else to do, but oddly motivated to get that wild, cute squirrel to trust him, smiled brightly at it. “Hey, there.”

Like it was sensing that he didn’t mean any harm, it got closer to him. Jongin squealed on the inside, but tried not to make any sudden noises or move too fast and scare it off.

When the squirrel was right next to his face, Jongin carefully lifted his hand to pet it, trying not to cheer loudly in delight. But just as his fingertips grazed the soft fur, the door to Chanyeol’s hut flung open violently, making him and the animal flinch.

It was Changwoo, Chanyeol’s advisor. The Alpha had some pieces of paper clutched in his hand as he walked out while roaring, “Toben!”

The squirrel cried out, but it resembled more of a chirping noise than anything else. It then jumped on Jongin’s head, making the Omega yell in surprise. The squirrel, however, didn’t care about his new friend’s predicament and instead chose to bark with a tiny, high-pitched voice at Changwoo.

As quickly as the animal had appeared, it disappeared again. The small squirrel ran across Jongin’s back and legs, making him giggle at the feeling, and jumped on a tree stem whilst quickly making an escape to the treetop. Jongin saw it hoping around for a bit more until it disappeared.

_That was really weird._

Changwoo didn’t give up on the animal, running towards the tree the squirrel had fled to. ”I told you to stop! Come back, Toben!”

The Alpha almost stepped on Jongin’s hand, making the Omega hiss and take it back quickly. Changwoo dropped the sheets of paper as he sidestepped Jongin to chase the animal, not caring for the younger’s presence.

Ignoring the other as well, Jongin finally made an attempt to get up since he was still cuddling the ground. By doing so, he saw that the sheets of paper had landed right next to him and was surprised to see that they weren’t blank; black ink in a neat handwriting across it.

Curiosity piqued, Jongin glanced over his shoulder to see that Changwoo was still busy, then sneakily angled his head better to attempt to read whatever he could. 

Most of it was covered by another piece of paper, but Jongin was able to decipher parts of the top and bottom of it. _“Dear Kyungsoo,”_ it said on the top, _“I’m writing you because of an urgent matter...”_

“What?” Jongin mumbled to himself, “A letter?”

His eyes quickly moved to the bottom of the letter, scanning the words there. _“…help. Thank you, as always. – Chanyeol.”_

Well, Jongin may not have recognized the first name, but he definitely knew the second one. Cue many questions assaulting his brain.

Who was Chanyeol writing to? There was no Kyungsoo in the Northern Pack. And why did he write to them? 

The first thing Jongin thought about made his heart squeeze painfully inside of his chest: what if it was a secret lover? All kinds of scenarios bubbled up, causing the pain inside of his chest to get worse and worse. He involuntarily imagined Chanyeol kissing an unknown person, hugging them and whispering words of love.

_It would make sense. He keeps saying he doesn’t want a mate, what if it’s because he already has one? What if I imagined all the looks he gave to me, all the gentle moments he shared with me? What if it was all in my head?_

Jongin got mad, all of a sudden, wanting to grab the letter and tear it apart before it could reach its recipient. Ugly jealousy was burning in his belly and he couldn’t stop it, knowing fully well he was drawing conclusions from practically nothing, but a heart full of love and a mind filled with doubt was poisonous like that. 

Before he was able to do something stupid, like, raising his hand and reaching for the letter to read more, Changwoo came back and snatched the papers back up. He gave the Omega a displeased once over, seemingly only noticing his presence now.

“Runt,” he grunted, “What do you want?”

Not wanting to feel inferior to that guy, Jongin frowned and finally got up for real, dusting himself off. Changwoo and him were around the same height, much to his satisfaction and the Alpha’s obvious displeasure.

Sehun and him were one of the tallest Omegas of the pack, if not the tallest. A lot of stubborn people tended to believe that Omegas were supposed to be small and petite, but both Sehun and him were proud of their bodies. 

They thought it was ridiculous how people deemed others to be something based on their own expectations. Heights or preferences shouldn’t be considered as certain traits one needed to have to be something. 

Straightening his back so the both of them were eye to eye, Jongin tried to give off a confident aura. “I need to talk to Chanyeol.”

Changwoo’s eyes darkened at that, “Well, the _Head Alpha_ is not here. He’s out hunting.”

Not so long ago, Jongin had noticed how he never called Chanyeol by anything else but his given name. He was horrified upon realizing it, since it was considered to be extremely rude. Chanyeol never reprimanded someone if they used his real name unless the situation called for it, and he had never chided Jongin before.

Jongin was probably the only one beside Junmyeon and Changwoo who just called him Chanyeol. The Omega had made a mental note to change that, wanting to be polite and appeal to Chanyeol, but he always forgot.

“Never mind, then,” Jongin said slowly, disappointed that he wasn’t fast enough to meet Chanyeol. All his hopes of finally having some alone time with him were shattered.

“You can tell me,” Changwoo offered, folding his arms across his chest, “Whatever concerns you may have, I’ll listen.”

The Omega had to stop himself from huffing in disbelief. Sure, he was going to listen and then ignore it. Besides, Jongin wasn’t really wanting to complain about the Healer’s Place’s robbery, he just wanted an opportunity to talk to Chanyeol.

“It’s not that important,” Jongin evaded carefully, “But thank you for wanting to help me. I’m just going to talk to our Leader another time. Have a good day, Alpha.”

Jongin bowed quickly, wanting to leave immediately. His opinion of Chanyeol’s advisor hadn’t changed over the suns, he still didn’t like the man, but he was always going to be polite no matter what. As he had turned his back to him, the Alpha spoke up once more.

“No, you won’t,” Changwoo growled at him, his voice becoming more aggressive suddenly.

Jongin stopped abruptly, giving the advisor a questioning look over his shoulder, “Excuse me?”

Changwoo took a threatening step towards him, his hands turned into fists. The letter inside of it was squeezed and ruined by doing so. “You’re not going to talk to him, oh, no, I won’t let you taint his head any more than you already have!” 

Jongin gasped and turned around, his eyes widening in surprise at the other’s accusing words. He didn’t even have a chance to answer something, Changwoo just continued talking. It seemed like something the Alpha had been brooding over silently for a long time, and now was the moment to erupt. He talked fast as he let all of his feelings out.

“Did you know that Chanyeol had a big fight with the elders when he arrived with you in tow? They told him to bring you back to where he found you, but he refused. They fought for a whole full moon because of you, as if Chanyeol wasn’t stressed enough during that time!”

The Omega wasn’t able to do anything, too shocked to move.

Changwoo was practically seething, “You’re not good for him, you hear me?! You’re making him weak and stupid! Completely useless! Eventually, you’ll get him killed just like Misun!”

Jongin recoiled violently, even raising his arms up defensively at the man’s harsh words. His body trembled in irrational fear, “W-What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about!” Changwoo yelled, “You’re like a pest, infecting anyone who comes near you. Misun had to pay for that and I’m not going to watch Chanyeol become your second victim!”

A sudden guilt overcame him, threatening to choke him with the weight of it. He had never thought for even a second that he was the one to blame for Misun’s death, and he still didn’t believe it now, but to hear someone else say so was painful. Cruel.

_Am I really the one at fault?_

“That’s not true!” Jongin cried out, feeling a sudden tightness in his throat as a wave of anxiety crashed over him, “I’d never… I _loved_ her! I still do! Misun was–“

“Don’t you dare put her name in your filthy mouth!” Changwoo roared with blazing eyes, lifting his arm and grabbing Jongin by the jaw, “You fucking runt!”

Normally, Jongin would have slapped his arm away by now. He really did grow up and mature a lot, never taking shit from anyone anymore, but this was an exceptional situation. He was completely paralyzed, the Alpha’s venomous words slicing through him like blades.

“I won’t let you drag him down, not if I can stop it,” he whispered with a deep and menacing voice, “Stay the fuck away from Chanyeol before I come for you, got it?”

With that, Changwoo let go of him and pushed him backwards. Jongin stumbled, but didn’t fall. He watched Changwoo go back into Chanyeol’s hut, muttering curses about _runts_ to himself. The door got slammed shut rather loudly, but Jongin didn’t react to it.

The Omega’s mind was completely blank as he stared into nothingness, his eyes burning pathetically.

He saw Misun’s smile flash before him, memories he still had troubles to suppress to this very day reappearing and haunting him anew. He saw her dead body in the cold moonlight.

Another image showed up, but the corpse of the Beta stayed in focus. He saw the dark fighting pit, all torches unlit. It was raining again, soundless. Another body was on the ground, right next to Misun. The man’s painting of a half-moon on his back got washed away by the rain, leaving his back vulnerable.

Chanyeol had blood all over his body. That mental image zoomed in on his face, letting Jongin see it very closely, showing him how Chanyeol’s eyes were dull and lifeless. Dead.

His mind was playing tricks on him, but it seemed so real.

A sob escaped Jongin’s lips as he slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the sounds from coming out. He couldn’t move, he just stood there as Changwoo’s words echoed inside of his head.

Teardrops hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THE TOBEN SCENE LITERALLY YESTERDAY!!! And today we're getting blessed with chanhun + vivi + toben content sdwfeg i yelled when i saw the black fluff ball going crazy like here in this chap lmao
> 
> (also: the bald man makes his entrance soon 👀👀👀)
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💛
> 
> If you want to keep up with updates or got questions or whatever, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) :)


	10. Nine - Bleeding Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And~ Welcome Back~ To Another Chapter~
> 
> I want to thank you all for the LOVELY comments I have received last chapter. I haven't been able to answer them yet, but I definitely will (I always do!) ♥
> 
> I don't have much to say besides that, except for how I'm nervous AND excited about this chapter. I'm looking forward to your response, guys :)
> 
> Enjoy reading~
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

They came for Jongin right before his lunch break started.

He was just getting ready to leave to meet up with Taemin. Most of his equipment was still scattered around on his workbench, some flowers he finely ground to powders beside them.

His old and trusty leather bag in hand, Jongin had kneeled down to collect the wolf doll that had fallen out of said bag. He hadn’t heard the front door opening, or, well, people entering the Healer’s Place in the first place.

The Omega just knew that, out of nowhere, as soon as he looked up, two Warriors stood before him with grim expressions. Startling, he dropped his bag and put a hand over his chest. He was able to stop himself from screaming like a little pup at the last second.

Jongin blinked at the newcomers baffled, luckily noticing another three visitors beside them. It was a trying-to-radiate-comfort-by-smiling Junmyeon, Changwoo and Chanyeol. They were all watching him really closely, but while Junmyeon was comfortable enough to come near him, Changwoo kept a respectable distance. The Head Alpha was leaning his body against a wall with his arms crossed, looking displeased and slightly… worried?

All five Warriors wore the upgraded version of their usual uniforms: while the old attire had consisted of brown, furred clothing, it was now usual for them to wear black only. Dark combat boots made of leather, black and long, woolen coats that were reaching just above their knees and buttoned up. Some of them were wearing gloves or face masks that covered the lower half of their faces, others leather belts.

Chanyeol was the only one amongst all Warriors who wore silver chains. Two were clipped across his chest, while another was attached to the leather belt around his waist. As the Head Alpha, he had to show off his high position within the pack, which is what the chains were signalizing. Junmyeon wore a silver ring on his right middle finger as the second in command.

The Omega noted how Chanyeol had kept the undercut over time, his night black hair trimmed neatly on the sides. Jongin unconsciously ran his fingers through his own hair, having just recently grown out his own undercut. He had gotten inspired by the Alpha’s hair style, requesting for Jongdae to cut it the same way for him. However, he had quickly realized that he actually preferred it longer.

The atmosphere in Jongin’s small experiment room was stifling; the tension so thick, you could have cut through it with a knife. And Jongin had no idea why, which was actually really, really scary. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had done something wrong.

“Hello, Healer. How are you?” Junmyeon greeted him, taking a step forward and grabbing a hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

Jongin was confused for a second, until he realized what the Alpha was actually doing. It was an old tradition; a common courtesy of Alphas and Betas to squeeze an unmated Omega’s hand. It was supposed to show their respect, protection and devotion.

The Northerners hadn’t done it anymore, the most well-known case of still practicing it had been Misun. After her death, many Alphas and Betas had picked up on it again. It was weird, considering she had died a traitor, but many still expressed their conflicted feelings for her through that. 

Jongin had been surprised that Junmyeon did it to him, until he realized that, _yes_ , he was an unmated Omega and indeed fell into that category. Sometimes he still forgot about his secondary gender, like right now, even after all these full moons.

Instead of answering Junmyeon’s question, he gave the Warriors a wary once over. “Is everything alright…?”

“No,” Changwoo answered curtly with a hard voice, not beating around the bush and getting right into it, “It fucking isn’t.”

Junmyeon threw a sharp glare over his shoulder, silently telling the other Alpha something. Changwoo rolled his eyes and shook his head at him in return.

“Cut the crap, Jun, and stop wasting our time with unnecessary pleasantries,” Changwoo eventually said, huffing in frustration.

“I told you, we’re not going to scare him,” The second in command replied sharply, “This is not how we do things.”

Changwoo shouldered a heavy looking sack, which Jongin hadn’t noticed before. “Well, it’s how we should be doing things.”

“Enough,” Chanyeol finally intervened as Junmyeon got ready to argue, glaring at both of his friends. He always seemed to be the one to break up disagreements.

The other two Alphas immediately shut up at the other ordered them to do so. Junmyeon just nodded once and let go of Jongin’s hand, taking a step back. Changwoo rolled his eyes again, but also kept quiet.

Chanyeol mumbled something under his breath as he regarded the others with a disappointing look. As he turned to face Jongin, the Omega felt his heart skip a beat. The Head Alpha was looking directly into his eyes, and even though this seemed to be an extremely shady situation, the younger couldn’t help but let the exploding feelings of happiness happen. _He was about to talk to Chanyeol._

“You don’t need to be scared, Jongin,” Chanyeol said, his voice much softer than before as he spoke to the Warriors, “We’re just here to ask you some questions, that is all.”

Feeling considerably less nervous after listening to the one person he trusted above everything else, Jongin was agreeing to it more easily. “Okay.”

Chanyeol gave him an encouraging half smile, then pointed at Junmyeon with his chin, a signal for the other to take over again. The Omega gave his full attention to Junmyeon while nodding, showing him, that it was alright for him to continue whatever it was that they were doing.

“Well, then,” Junmyeon said, turning on his serious mode. He began inspecting the room, which made Jongin kind of uncomfortable, “Tell us, Jongin, has anything… unusual occurred lately?”

The two unknown Warriors watched Jongin like hawks, as if they were expecting him to make a run for it any second. He tried to ignore them as he mulled over Junmyeon’s question.

“Unusual, how?” the Omega asked, feeling insecure at the direction this conversation was taking.

_This is an interrogation. What the actual fuck._

Junmyeon had picked up one of the flowers, using a finger to graze a petal of it. “Have you noticed someone behaving strangely? Or, perhaps, witnessed something bizarre?”

“Bizarre…” Jongin murmured to himself, frowning as he brought a hand to his lips while thinking, “I don’t think so…?”

His days had been completely normal lately: working all day, visiting and helping Jongdae at the Children’s Hut whenever he could, meeting up with Taemin, playing mediator for Baekhyun and Sehun during their usual antics.

Junmyeon put the flower back down and regarded the Omega with a careful, but serious expression. “Yes. Think carefully, literally anything could be helpful. Perhaps, something peculiar has happened to you, as well.”

_Whoever had broken into the Healer’s Place had destroyed more things than Jongin could count: pieces of broken jars on shelves, damaged scales and other utensils next to the tables, flowers and herbs were scattered across the ground and trampled on. All of his supplies had been stolen._

Jongin gasped loudly, successfully drawing everybody’s attention to himself. While Chanyeol looked intrigued, Junmyeon had a hopeful expression. Changwoo and the other two Warriors resumed their cautious positions.

“I…” Jongin started, trying to gather the right words to express himself with, “A sennight ago, someone broke into my home.”

Junmyeon’s and Chanyeol’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, exchanging once again silent messages by looking at each other.

“You mean the Healer’s Place, right?” Junmyeon questioned, continuing when Jongin gave him an affirmative nod, “Did they only break in?”

“No. Whoever it was… trashed the place. And, uh, actually, stole a lot, too. Mostly supplies or medicine I had prepared. Emergency kits, stuff like that,” the Omega answered confidently, but got quieter towards the end as he noticed the disapproving frown on the Alphas’ faces.

“How much did they steal?” Junmyeon asked with a tense voice.

Jongin squirmed in place, all the eyes on him feeling heavy on his shoulders. “…almost everything.”

One of the two unknown Warriors – he had long, brown hair with several small braids – made a disbelieving sound like he was questioning Jongin’s sanity. The youngest felt panic swell up inside him at the others’ reactions, feeling like he had done something terribly wrong and getting reprimanded for it. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol spoke up, making the Omega’s head snap towards him insanely fast, “Why didn’t you tell us about this?”

He heard the disapproving undertone in the Leader’s voice and had the urge to curl up and whine at him, demanding for the older to comfort him and pet his head; tell him that it was okay and he wasn’t mad. It was clearly his inner Omega coming through, trying to appease his Alpha.

_But he’s not your Alpha._

Jongin cried out after Chanyeol had spoken, almost taking a step towards him in his haste to soothe him, “I wanted to! But…”

The youngest caught Changwoo’s eyes for a second, seeing the displeased scowl on his face. 

“…something came up.” 

He could tell that the other of the two unknown Warriors was irritated by his words, wanting to speak up but realizing he wasn’t allowed to. Jongin knew his reveal was bad news, but the others acted rather intensely. They looked angry and like they were in disbelief.

Sure, maybe Jongin should have come to them about this, but was it really such a big deal?

“This is more serious than we thought,” Junmyeon said eventually as he turned to his friend, thereby answering Jongin’s unasked questions, “Our _medical supplies_ , Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol gritted his teeth at the others words, obviously in discomfort. Changwoo decided to chime in then, as he lifted the heavy sack off of his shoulder.

“Looks like we need to show it to the outcast, after all,” the Alpha said bluntly and swiftly threw the sack on the table right in front of Jongin.

The impact of the apparently heavy item hitting the wooden table was extremely loud, causing the Omega to jump. It really must weigh a lot if a collision was that strong and loud.

Jongin eyed the sack warily, too intimidated by the people around him and just the whole situation itself to do anything unless ordered. Chanyeol seemed to be reluctant, as well, to let Jongin see whatever it was that got hidden by the sack.

When he kept silent, Junmyeon made the decision for him. “Get it out.”

Changwoo gripped the sack tightly and ripped it off of what was inside, exposing it to the room.

Jongin gasped as his eyes fell upon the weird… gadget? It was a round circle with a free space inside, except for a round pan in the middle. The outside curves had spiky tines that reached upwards and looked incredibly sharp. 

Changwoo proceeded by throwing a piece of wood towards the middle, and Jongin actually screamed when the device abruptly moved. It snapped shut on the piece of wood tightly, the tines drilling into the material and not letting go of it again. 

If he were to let his imagination play, it honestly looked like a monster’s mouth to him. The tines were teeth-shaped, razor sharp and dangerous, and the round form of the device reminded him of an opened mouth, or two jars. When the wooden piece had fallen on it, both jars had snapped shut and closed around it, trapping it. 

It looked like something children were afraid of, something that came right out of their nightmares. Jongin was horrified as he was gaping at that thing on the table. This was barbaric.

“Try to get the wood out,” Changwoo said and Jongin, albeit hesitantly, did as he was told.

The youngest had a tight grip on the wooden piece and pulled, but it didn’t budge at all. Jongin huffed and groaned as he used all of his strength, trying to pull it free of the device with all his might, but it didn’t work. It actually seemed to be getting harder, instead of easier.

“The more you struggle and pull, the more the jaws tighten around it,” Junmyeon told him, making Jongin stop as he breathed heavily.

“What, for the love of the moon, is this thing?” Jongin panted, still appalled by the sight.

“Our informant told us it’s called a bear trap,” Chanyeol said with a stable voice, sensing the Omega’s distress, “I didn’t want you to see this, but…”

“This is an urgent matter, Jongin,” Junmyeon insisted, “We’ve found a handful of those traps spread all over our territory. Someone hid them there. Imagine if one of our pack members stepped on it and triggered the trap.”

Jongin had to put a hand over his mouth as his body threatened him to vomit right there. Involuntarily, he had imagined how painful it must feel to have the trap grip and rip apart your flesh, how desperate it could make you, trying to break free from it and realizing you couldn’t.

He thought that he should better take something for his sudden sickness, but, oh, right, all of his supplies had been stolen from him.

Junmyeon sighed and extended his arm, patting Jongin on the back to comfort him. “This isn’t the first anomaly we’ve noticed, and with you telling us about the burglary…”

The Omega’s head was reeling with all of this new information. He had thought that some angry Northerners had done this to the Healer’s Place, and now it was supposed to be more than that? Were they actually in danger?

“Who did this?” Jongin eventually brought out, looking at the other men with wide eyes.

“That’s what we’re trying to find out,” Changwoo explained, “We have a guess or two, but don’t know for sure yet.”

His words pressed down on everyone present like a thick, suffocating blanket. Even Jongin, who technically hadn’t been with them during that time, knew what they were talking about and what it meant.

They all had assumed that the Western Pack had been eliminated during the Great Battle. _But what if it had not been?_

Jongin shook his head as a sudden, new fear gripped him; trying to keep a clear mind and block out anything negative that might overwhelm him. “But why me? Why are you telling me this?”

Junmyeon’s hand froze on his back. The second in command cleared his throat as he took a step back towards the others, unintentionally drawing an invisible line that cut off Jongin from the rest of them.

Changwoo opened his mouth with a frown, but Chanyeol pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning against all this time. The advisor closed it again, keeping silent as the Head Alpha stepped into the middle of the room.

“We need your help, Jongin. You may haven’t been here yet when our pack was at war,” Chanyeol explained slowly, trying to get the Omega aware of the seriousness of this situation, “But precisely because you weren’t and grew up somewhere else, you may be able to provide us with information that could benefit us.”

Jongin could tell that Chanyeol was trying to handle this delicately, to make his intentions clear without insulting Jongin about his origin. He was grateful for that, knowing Changwoo, for example, would have phrased it quite differently. Although, he was sure that nothing Chanyeol could ever say to him was going to offend him. Okay, almost nothing.

“Besides, you have spent a long period of time in No One’s Land,” Junmyeon supported his Leader, “We have no idea how long you were actually outcast, and you survived it all. That’s a nearly impossible achievement for a grown up wolf, and you were merely a child back then.”

Right… Jongin’s memories of his life before he joined the North were very blurred. He remembered bits and pieces, especially of his family or the Head Omega of his old pack, but some memories were forever lost. Children-turned-to-adults forgot a lot, unfortunately. 

Jongin knew he was a captive to No One’s Land with no way out, clearly remembered the way his father had dropped his bruised body into the unfamiliar world. He remembered seeing a few sunrises and sunsets, though he had no way of telling the exact time span.

He had miraculously survived on his own, until Chanyeol had found him.

“You could know a lot without actually realizing it, Jongin. Even something little you’re deeming mundane could be something we need to solve this mystery. Please, help us,” Chanyeol said, his voice hoarse.

Their eyes locked as Jongin was stunned by the Head Alpha’s plea and the raging emotions behind it. His throat was dry as they stared each other, and Jongin vaguely registered how nice it felt to have the older look at him again. He had missed it, this feeling of warmth that enveloped him, like sunbeams or a toasty fire. 

But this wasn’t the time for romance. Jongin broke their staring, averting his gaze to the monstrous device in front of him. Chanyeol needed his help and Jongin would be damned if he didn’t try.

Taking a deep breath, Jongin showed his answers not through words, but by action. He gripped the bear trap and lifted it up, grunting as he had to use a lot of strength for the heavy thing. Looking at it from beneath, from the left, from the right, he analyzed every inch of it.

Jongin inspected the few scratches and dents, let his fingertips glide over weird carvings in hopes of recognizing any words. The other men were watching him curiously, both relieved that he was indeed searching for something, and anxious upon what possible results they may receive.

The Omega got actually angrier by the second, though, when he continued to find absolutely nothing. He was determined to help Chanyeol and the North, wanting to prevent whatever danger was threatening them. Jongin got more and more frustrated by not getting any leads, even though he tried so hard to remember anything remotely helpful.

He let the bear trap fall back down with a loud bang, groaning as he massaged his hurting biceps from lifting the trap for too long. Not wanting to give up, Jongin let his eyes trail over the device and wracked his brain.

_Come on, there’s gotta be something. Chanyeol is counting on me… But I’ve never seen anything like this before! Whether it’s the shape or the weight. I know about small traps that get used during winter to catch game easier, but that’s it. That trap is way too big and… cruel. It inflicts so much pain on the prey with the tinges, and the material is–_

Jongin had to have a tight grip on every single inch of his body, having to keep it still and not show any sign of movement, as it clicked inside of his head. He bit on his bottom lip to capture any gasp or shocked sound that wanted to come tumbling out; he forced his entire body and soul _to not show any reaction._

“I’m sorry, I don’t recognize anything,” Jongin forced the lie past his lips, his eyes dull as he stared at the damned trap. He felt numb.

Junmyeon sighed heavily, like he had feared such a response, “Are you really certain?”

“…Yes,” Jongin answered closed off, but no one seemed to notice.

His heart slammed against his ribcage in panic and fear, he was tuning out what the others were saying. The Omega vaguely listened to their conversations, but wasn’t able to make out any words, the blaring ringing inside of his head preventing him from it.

The trap got taken away by someone by Changwoo, muttering something to him. A comforting hand got placed on his shoulder that made Jongin look up.

He didn’t hear Junmyeon’s words, but read it from his lips instead, “We’re trying to keep it low, so please don’t tell anyone just yet. We’d like to avoid panic amongst our people.”

Nodding once, Junmyeon talked some more, probably still thanking him for trying to help them. Jongin wasn’t able to react. Only when he saw Chanyeol turning around, about to leave the Healer’s Hut, was when he woke up again, like he was breaking through the surface of ice cold water.

_“Do not lie to me. I don’t want you to lie to me, ever.”_

“Chanyeol!” he yelled, making the Head Alpha and everyone else stop and look at him surprised.

Jongin had his hands put together in front of him, fiddling with his fingers as he desperately tried to convey the hidden message with his eyes. “I-I need to talk to you about that t-tea you requested.”

There was no tea order, but Jongin was panicking and didn’t know how to make the Leader stay behind without the others getting suspicious. He could only pray to the moon that the other caught on.

Chanyeol let his impassive face remain, not showing even a little bit of evident confusion. Jongin started to sweat from nerves as he continued to stare holes into Chanyeol’s eyes, his body so tense it almost hurt.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Jongin, Chanyeol moved again. 

“Right,” he confirmed, looking to his subordinates and tilting his head towards the front door. “You go on ahead. I’ll meet you at my hut.”

The others complied without a second thought, bowing lightly to Chanyeol before trotting out. Jongin’s body sagged in relief at the Alpha’s words, beyond glad that he had managed to reach Chanyeol.

Junmyeon gave the Omega one last smile, while Changwoo wrinkled his nose at him. He looked at Jongin like he was warning him, like he wanted him to remember their past conversation and what he had told him. But Jongin ignored them both, not having the patience to deal with Changwoo’s threats, waiting for them to finally leave.

They left the door open, and without Jongin having to say anything, Chanyeol walked to it and closed it quickly. Jongin exhaled loudly when they were alone, looking at Chanyeol’s broad back as he had yet to turn around.

The Alpha did after making sure the others had disappeared, peering out of the windows. Jongin was surprised by Chanyeol expertly checking up on everything to make sure they had privacy. It made him wonder if Chanyeol had bad experiences.

The Omega was definitely much more comfortable with only him around. He still felt like throwing up, was still too worked up to take a seat and chat comfortably with the other – Jongin wasn’t even able to relish in the fact that, at last, he was alone with the Alpha.

Chanyeol seemed to know that Jongin had to say something that wasn’t meant for just anyone, as he got as close to the Omega as possible, not coming into his personal space, but close enough to make him feel safe. Only the table was in between them.

“What is it, Jongin?”

The Alpha noticed how the younger’s hands were shaking, clenched into fists. He let his eyes trail back up to the younger’s beautiful face, noticing how he was chewing on his plush bottom lip nervously.

Chanyeol ripped his gaze away from the other’s mouth, focusing instead on Jongin’s glistening amber eyes. They were so wide and full of fear, stirring an uncomfortable feeling deep in his gut. He felt an overprotective instinct kick in, but Chanyeol fought it back.

Meanwhile, Jongin was having a mental breakdown. He had so many things to say, so much to share, but he didn’t know how to start. It was like everything he wanted to speak about got blocked, like a dam holding back water.

Jongin closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and just forced it out.

“D-Do you know what a-a bear trap is made of?” 

Chanyeol was having a very, very bad feeling. “I… no. We thought it was metal at first, but it’s too strong for that.”

When Jongin kept silent, Chanyeol felt a similar panic well up inside him. “Jongin, talk to me, come on.”

“It’s... steel,” Jongin said quietly as he opened his eyes again, “Something m-my old pack used t-to make.”

Chanyeol was stunned into silence, blinking at the Omega as he processed the information. He saw how broken Jongin looked in that moment, how he was still shaking, admitting to something that could change a lot for the worse.

“Steel is made o-out of iron, partly. I re-remember my father used to make it for our pack, and s-sometimes he took m-my siblings and me with him. I-I can’t recall much, but… I-I know for sure that… t-that bear trap is…” Jongin explained further, but had to stop as tears threatened to escape his eyes.

He swallowed down his last words, too choked up. Chanyeol wasn’t saying anything, making Jongin wanting to scream at him, to hug him, to beg him, it was unbearable.

In the end, he did no such thing, just stared at the ground in shame. “I c-couldn’t say anything w-when the others were there. Everyone already h-h-hates me as it is, this would j-just be the last straw. They’ll _k-kill_ me for this.”

He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, like he was able to just push the burning tears back inside of his skull. He turned his back to Chanyeol, hunching over himself.

_The Alpha still wasn’t saying anything._

“I p-promised to be honest with y-you, always,” Jongin whimpered, “I can l-lie to them, but not to you. N-not to you. _Never_ to you.”

The Omega didn’t want to, fought bravely against the urge, but a quiet, soft sob escaped him, nonetheless. Not even a second later, he heard Chanyeol jump back to life and round the table hastily.

“Hey,” Chanyeol said, lifting his hands and grabbing Jongin’s chin, turning him around, “Hey, look at me.”

The younger sniffled as Chanyeol cupped his face with both hands, his glassy eyes piercing right through him, hurting Chanyeol’s heart as if he himself was the one crying from grief.

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol said soothingly, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the Omega’s cheekbones, “I’m glad you told me, you were so good, so brave. Thank you, little one. But, listen to me, this doesn’t mean anything.”

“D-Don’t tell me it never crossed your mind,” Jongin whispered, “That’s too many coincidences. My o-old pack being brutal, the Western Pack attacking you cruelly. You found me near the W-Western Borders, and now… now this steel thing.”

“I can’t lie to you, either. It did cross my mind,” he confessed, shushing Jongin gently when he whimpered, “But I refuse to believe that you’re one of them. Something as terrible as the Western Pack can’t create something as lovely as you.”

Jongin melted at the Alpha’s words, but there was still doubt and fear rebelling inside of him. And Chanyeol must have known, like he always did, for he smiled at him with such affection Jongin felt his eyes burning for different reasons.

“We don’t even know if it’s the West returning and scheming against us. It’s just a possibility, albeit a high one, but it doesn’t change a thing,” Chanyeol whispered back at him.

Their faces had inched closer together, creating an intimate bubble around them as Jongin looked up to the other. The older was still caressing his cheeks, holding his gaze resolutely.

“No one will harm you, I won’t let them,” Chanyeol shook his head very slowly, “You are a Northerner, Jongin. You’ve been one since the moment I carried you on my back across the borders. When will you finally see that?”

“I’m sorry,” Jongin murmured, feeling embarrassed and loved and overwhelmed, too much at once, “I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol let go of him for a quick second, using one hand to place it at the back of his head and pushing the Omega’s face against his chest. Then, he wrapped his arms around him and embraced him tightly. He drew circles again, but on his back, to calm him further. “Shh, it’s okay. I got you.”

Jongin cried, letting out everything that was pent up inside of him: his frustration over Chanyeol’s reluctance in meeting him, the nightmares of Misun’s death he never seemed to get rid of, the loneliness he sometimes felt despite being with people he loved, the freshly inflicted wounds of Changwoo’s harsh words, the panic and anxiety of learning about the bear trap and the possible danger.

Chanyeol held him, pressing their bodies against each other. It was similar to a few suns ago, when Jongin had gone through his first heat. But now, it was all about raw emotions instead of carnal desires, and both of them were completely aware of what they were doing. 

There were no excuses for their behavior, this time.

“It’s good that you told me first,” Chanyeol said after a while, when Jongin had calmed down and was simply enjoying the other’s presence. The Alpha was swaying them from side to side gently, carding his hand through the younger’s hair. 

The both of them had the perfect height difference to hug; Jongin could snugly push his face into Chanyeol’s neck, with the other leaning his head against the younger’s. The Alpha’s scent gland was right beneath his nose as he was savoring his scent. It was once again intoxicating, but different. It worked like a sedative on him, lulling his body into relaxation, feeling an unconditional safety. 

Jongin’s head was swimming, but he welcomed it.

He felt Chanyeol bury his nose in his hair, taking a deep breath. “We’re going to keep this between you and me, only. I’m not doing the same mistake again.”

 _What mistake?_ Jongin wanted to ask, but was worried that it was going to break the comfort between them, destroy the lulling atmosphere. 

He simply enjoyed the time he got to spend with the one he loved, despite the pain and doubt.

☾

Things only seemed to become worse from there.

It had been suspiciously uneventful for way too long, or if things did happen, Jongin hadn’t heard of them. 

After working hard for a little eternity, Jongin had remade everything that had been stolen from the Healer’s Place. A few personal belongings that couldn’t be replaced was the only collateral damage. It saddened him, but he tried to be positive about it.

The Warriors hadn’t bothered to talk to him again, it was as if the whole confrontation had never happened. Sometimes, when Jongin randomly met Chanyeol, the Head Alpha would give him a reassuring smile. That was the only proof that Jongin hadn’t dreamed up the “bear trap event”.

However, eventually, the inevitability was going to catch up on them. Sooner, rather than later.

It happened when summer was just about to replace spring, when the sun was high up in the sky longer than usual, warming up the woodland. The Northerners welcomed the heat, since it wasn’t unbearable yet. 

This used to be Jongin’s favorite time when he was younger. The Omega mentors always took the pups of the Children’s Hut to the Grand Rivers to cool down. He had lots of precious memories of fooling around in the refreshing water with Sehun and Baekhyun.

And they were still bringing them there, Jongin thought with a nostalgic feeling, as he watched the children screech happily and splash water at each other. While Jongin was smiling, Jongdae, who was beside him, scowled at the scenery.

The Omegas were sitting in the grass, leaning against a tree and enjoying the shade and the breeze. Jongin knew exactly why Jongdae was looking so grim, since he just happened to stumble upon a very interesting scene earlier, when he delivered some honey and ginger cough remedies for the pups.

Jongin had stood in the door frame of the Children’s Hut with a widely opened mouth, shocked to the core. Right there, an angry looking Jongdae got kissed on the forehead by a sad looking Junmyeon. 

Now, Jongin knew the North was still backward in development when it came to, well, opinions on outcasts, for example. But, he also knew, that they had lots of freedom and privileges other packs most likely didn’t; one of them being how Alphas and Omegas could be as close to each other as they wanted to be, without someone forcing them to mate.

His friendship with Baekhyun was precious to Jongin, it would have broken his heart if someone were to say they couldn’t be together anymore due to their secondary genders. 

And Baekhyun and him were extremely close, people had come up to him and asked him if they were courting. Now this, though. Junmyeon and Jongdae.

With all certainty, such behavior the two were displaying was not normal, not even for Northerners’ standards. And they both knew it, too, judging by the way Jongdae had pushed Junmyeon off of him as soon as he saw Jongin. 

The Omega mentor had completely ignored the Alpha, then, choosing to instead fuss over Jongin, because _you look so thin, sweetie, are you eating enough?_

When Jongin had recovered from the shock and attempted to ask questions, Jongdae had just brushed him off and instead roped him into helping him with the pups. That’s how he had ended up here, at the river, with a moody Jongdae beside him.

Jongin had waited for the right moment to come, but he was getting impatient, so he just went for it. “So… you and Junmyeon, huh?”

Jongdae groaned loudly, mumbling something that sounded like _still a brat, even when he’s grown up._ Jongin was immune to that, though, much to the others dismay, as the younger Omega just fluttered his lashes at him dramatically.

“Oh, second in command, don’t,” he fake-whimpered, “Not in front of the kids!”

Jongdae gave him a deadpan look. “I’m surprised you can joke about it like this instead of, I don’t know, puking.”

“I am indeed puking on the inside,” Jongin agreed easily, “This was like… catching your mom making out with a new boyfriend you didn’t know about. Very disturbing.”

Jongdae snorted at his favorite boy’s words, shaking his head in amusement and smiling for the first time. Jongin grinned back at him, shooting finger hearts at a child when he noticed the little girl waving at him.

“We’re not really _really_ together,” Jongdae cleared up, “So don’t get your hopes up about mom having a new partner.”

“Why not?” Jongin asked, trying to keep his tone casual. If anyone was familiar with Alpha problems, it was him, after all.

Instead of answering, Jongdae chose to counter question. “How old am I, Jonginnie?”

The older Omega slapped him when the other took too long to think about it, making him giggle despite the pain. “You should turn twenty-eight suns this autumn.”

“Correct. I’m fucking old and I’m still not mated yet. Do you know any other Omegas my age who aren’t mated yet?”

“…just a few.”

“Exactly. And that dumbass,” Jongdae viciously ripped grass of the ground, crushing the poor greenery with his bare hands, “He refuses to mate. He says he wants me, says he loves me, but tells me to wait. Why?! We’ve been kinda-maybe-together for so many suns already!”

Jongin felt too shy to ask for how long exactly the two had been a couple and, more importantly, had kept it a secret. He was surprised and kind of disappointed in himself, too, that he had missed such an important thing in his former mentor’s life. 

But… Junmyeon, one of the untouchable Alphas within the Warriors, had been in a relationship all this time. Oh, just wait until Sehun found out.

Not knowing what to answer to make him feel better, Jongin chose to put an arm around the older Omega’s shoulders and pull him close. “Alphas suck.”

Jongdae sighed, the anger leaving him as he slumped against Jongin. “Amen.”

The pair settled for a comfortable silence after that. Eventually, they forced the pups to come out of the water, helping them dry off with towels they had brought with them. When the two grown-ups double checked if they had packed everything and got ready to go back, a distressed scream reached their ears.

Both Omegas froze at the cry, which got followed by other voices shouting over each other. They weren’t able to make out any words, but it was loud and aggressive. It sounded very serious, too serious for it to be just a plain fight.

“Jongdae,” Jongin began, holding up an arm in front of the mentor and the children like he was protecting them, “Go back to the Children’s Hut, quickly.”

“What? Come with us!” Jongdae insisted, putting a hand on Jongin’s arm and squeezing it. “You’re coming with us!”

Jongin looked down on the man who had raised him with so much love and affection, who had treated him like he was his own flesh and blood. He had been joking earlier about how it was like seeing a parent in a compromising position, but that’s what Jongdae was to him. He had brought Jongin up.

He shook his head with a smile, taking Jongdae’s hand and putting it against his cheek to act cute. “I have to see what’s happening. I’ll come back later, okay? I promise.”

Jongdae called out his name as Jongin turned around and ran towards the commotion, not wanting to lose any time. The younger Omega ignored the others voice, focusing on sprinting without getting out of breath too quickly.

He had been working on his stamina as he grew up, always wanting to improve his health. His profession as the Pack’s Healer had only strengthened that, with running errands across the North’s territory and all that. Plus, Jongin was doing physical exercises whenever he could, sometimes training with Baekhyun and letting the Alpha help him. 

As a result of that, Jongin reached the uproar amazingly fast. Their position was actually quite close to the living quarters, just before the fields. He saw many people gathered in groups, some of them standing around trees; some Betas had left said fields to look for what was happening, too, interrupting their planting.

Jongin stopped in his tracks as he saw Chanyeol discussing with an elder rather animatedly. The Head Alpha swung his arms around as he talked, obviously irritated by whatever was happening. Baekhyun and Junmyeon were right next to him, looking equally pissed and occasionally chiming in.

Confused and finally wanting to know what the fuck was going on, Jongin stepped forward and scanned for someone who wasn’t busy talking, someone he knew well enough to ask. Glad when he found one of the former Omega mentors, Jiae, he didn’t hesitate any longer and walked over to her.

She seemed to be composed as she listened to Jongin’s inquiries, but wasn’t saying a word. Instead of giving him a verbal explanation, she only pointed to a tree that didn’t have any bystanders. Giving her one last, doubting look, Jongin braced himself as he went to inspect it.

He had been expecting – and feared – to discover that people had found out about the bear traps, somehow. But that obviously wasn’t the case.

It was an old chestnut tree, Jongin recognized. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary as he traced the treetop with his eyes. He let his gaze drop to the trunk of the tree, and there it was.

The Omega took a sharp breath as his body stopped moving, missing the way Changwoo was watching him and his reaction eagerly from the side.

A symbol had been carved into the protective layer of bark of the chestnut tree. Any other tree close to it also had carvings; it differed in size and location, but it was always the same symbol. It was almost obsessive, how the symbols, a square with a bleeding sun in the middle, were spread across the northern territory. 

A symbol Jongin knew all too well. It was the emblem of Jongin’s old pack.

“I fucking knew it!”

He didn’t have time to react as someone gripped Jongin’s shoulder harshly, spinning him around and grabbing him by the collar. Changwoo was grinning almost maniacally at him, shaking the Omega violently.

“I saw the way you were looking at those symbols,” he hollered loudly for everyone else to hear, “You know what these are!”

He looked like he was about to throw the Omega to the ground, but Baekhyun had appeared next to them blazingly fast. Baekhyun’s face was contorted with rage, ripping the Alpha away from his friend and throwing him back as far as he could.

Baekhyun positioned himself in between them, glaring at the other. “Don’t fucking touch him.”

The spectators were interrupting their conversations and surrounding them now, watching what was happening curiously. Most of them looked anxious and worried, confused by everything that was happening so unexpectedly.

Changwoo stumbled and almost toppled to the ground, enraged by Baekhyun’s behavior. “What are you doing, you dumb moron?! You’re a Warrior of the North, how dare you attack me!”

“I sure am a Warrior,” Baekhyun snarled at him, “And it’s my duty to protect Northern people.”

It was surreal to Jongin. It felt like they were back in the old days; Jongin getting bullied and Baekhyun standing up for him. The Omega was even clutching the back of his friend’s shirt, keeping a tight grip on the Alpha in case he was about to start a brawl. He had enough experiences with that.

Changwoo laughed loudly, a hollow and mean laughter. “Protect him? A Northerner? That disgusting, filthy runt certainly isn’t a–“

“If you don’t shut your mouth right this instant,” Chanyeol threatened as he appeared next to the small group, as always being the only one who managed to control the stubborn Alpha. “I’ve just about had enough of your outrageous behavior, Changwoo. Everyone present right now is a true Northerner, there are no runts or outcasts.”

Changwoo hissed at his friend as he had to listen to his Leader’s orders, obviously riled up and disagreeing. The Alphas stared at each other intensely, a silent battle of dominance, since Changwoo hadn’t shown him any respect yet.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, his patience getting thinner by the second. The others could see Changwoo slowly crumbling under the Head Alpha’s overwhelming presence. No matter how strong Changwoo was, no one could go against the Head Alpha and his authority. Chanyeol was simply superior to him in everything.

Eventually, the stubborn Warrior yielded. Having to make up for his mistake, Changwoo bent forward to show his obedience and compliance, his devotion and respect towards the other.

“Oh, no, not to me,” Chanyeol interrupted him, causing Changwoo to freeze halfway and look up at him with a confused expression. The Head Alpha jerked his chin towards Jongin, not letting his friend out of his sight. “Do it to him.”

The other pack members gasped at Chanyeol’s request. No one had to bow to any other Northerner except to the Head Alpha and Head Omega, it was an ancient custom, too old to remember who exactly had come up with it. 

Of course, they had to do it to other people when a Leader demanded it, but it hadn’t happened for a really long time.

Until now.

“You can’t be serious,” Changwoo shouted, his body vibrating from disbelief and burning rage, “He’s an… I’m not going to–“

A threatening, wolf-ish growl came from Chanyeol’s throat, terribly feral and loud. His eyes were gleaming a deep, blood red color, a sign for his raging emotions. A wolf’s true eye color only showed up when provoked, angered or overwhelmed with passion.

It was a warning, to show the world that Chanyeol was done with Changwoo’s shit and wasn’t going to tolerate any misbehavior any longer. The older Alpha actually cowered at the growl the Leader emitted.

Chanyeol once again tilted his chin towards the speechless Jongin, his voice half-animal. _“Bow. Down. To. Him.”_

The command in his voice was strong, too strong, that other bystanders even dropped into a bow to no one in particular. Changwoo’s body was actually shaking, having to bear most of it.

A collective gasp echoed around them as Changwoo moved his body towards the speechless Omega immediately, and proceeded to bow down awfully deep to Jongin. He held the position stock-still, waiting for Chanyeol to give him a sign so he could stop.

Chanyeol didn’t give him one.

Jongin gaped at the man in front of him, Changwoo’s face hidden from view. He wanted to feel bad about the humiliation Chanyeol was putting him through, and a part of him actually did feel compassionate towards him, but… there was a sick, nasty satisfaction curling along his insides, feasting on the spectacle in front of him greedily. 

Baekhyun was grinning widely next to him, throwing his head back as he was obviously enjoying the display.

Chanyeol let his advisor stay in that position for a very long time; so long, actually, that some pack members that watched got impatient and left. But only when Chanyeol was satisfied, taking his sweet time, did he allow him to come back up.

Changwoo’s whole face was red with embarrassment and shame, his hands balled into fists as he had to endure the Northerners witnessing the whole scene. Jongin thought that nothing could be worse than this for him.

“Now,” Chanyeol started again with a normal voice, his eyes back to their usual blackish color, “What caused this disturbance?”

Jongin sobered up immediately, coming back to the gravity of this situation as he was seeing past memories of emblems, and felt sick to his stomach. He was expecting for Changwoo to start shouting again, accusing him of all kinds of things, but was more than surprised when he did none of that.

Instead, the Alpha stood there completely intimidated and defeated. He was very quiet, as he spoke. “I… I have a suspicion, that the… Healer knows the strange carvings that have appeared within our domain.”

Chanyeol folded his arms over his chest and nodded, showing that he was willing to listen, unbiased and fair. “How did you come up with that conclusion, advisor?”

Changwoo halted, thought about his next words, and bit his bottom lip harshly like he was immensely frustrated. “I saw him looking at the symbols strangely.”

“…I see. And because the Omega was looking at it _strangely_ , most likely in surprise like everyone else, you thought he was involved in this?”

Well, Jongin had been wrong.

Changwoo’s humiliation had just gotten worse.

Not only had the Leader forced him to bow down to a normal Omega, a former runt and outcast, but he also questioned his rationality, his ability to grasp situations logically and handle them accordingly. Chanyeol had stripped him of his power, physically and mentally with no mercy whatsoever.

And the advisor seemed to come to the same realization, his face twisted to a mask of pain, rage, shame and desperation. The people around them were whispering loudly, obviously badmouthing him and gossiping amongst each other.

Jongin felt guilty, since the man had been right about his assumption. He knew the symbol, was so familiar with it that he could draw it with his eyes closed. But the same, evil satisfaction overruled it completely.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol spoke up, “Do you know these mysterious symbols?”

Looking into Chanyeol’s somehow knowing, glinting eyes, lying had never come easier to him.

“No. I don’t.”

Chanyeol nodded once, confirming that he accepted his answer. He turned to his people, raising his arms and moving them into direction of the living quarters. “Northerners, there’s no reason to be afraid. Get back to your tasks and do not worry. I will be looking into this.”

A few Betas cheered loudly at Chanyeol’s confidence, obviously impressed and devoted to their capable Leader. Others joined them by applauding, or calling out a _“We believe in you, Head Alpha!”_ as each of them left.

Jongin was so impressed by Chanyeol. The man was handling the situation so… professionally. He was in control of everything, no signs of doubt or any kind of struggle. It was admiring, how he had changed, grown and matured. 

When him, Jongin, Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Changwoo were the only ones left, Chanyeol beckoned for Jongin to come closer to him with two fingers. He did so quickly, stepping beside him.

“Junmyeon, please bring Changwoo to my home. I’ll have a talk with him later,” Chanyeol instructed, “Baekhyun, go find Secheol and bring him there, too. He needs to be there when I’m discussing my plans with all of you.”

Baekhyun gave Jongin a searching look, but the Omega avoided it. While the lie may have fallen off of his lips smoothly, he knew facing his Alpha friend while stating untruths was a whole different story. 

Chanyeol and Jongin waited until everyone left, quiet and unmoving to listen for any busybodies who liked to snoop. They waited for any remaining footsteps or other sounds, but it was deadly silent. 

It was funny, how Jongin had wished to spend time with the other for so long, how he had been pining for him; longing for any kind of opportunity to talk to him, and now he had gotten his wish fulfilled twice within a relatively short time span.

They faced each other, both with grave expressions. The Alpha didn’t need to ask the question aloud, Jongin understood.

He nodded slowly, pressing his lips into a thin line. “It’s my old pack’s emblem. A bleeding sun.”

Chanyeol seemed unfazed, quite the opposite to how he had reacted the last time. He exhaled deeply, “I thought so.”

Jongin shouldn’t have been scared of Chanyeol reaction, considering how he hadn’t minded Jongin’s possible relation to the unknown danger last time, but he was still relieved when the Alpha didn’t start to look at him differently.

“This is proof, that–“

“It’s not,” Chanyeol interrupted him sharply, “This is proof that someone is after us, most likely your old pack, but not that it’s the West returning. Not that the Western Pack used to be your home.”

The sun was hiding behind clouds, taking the warmth with it as a cold breeze tousled their hair.

Jongin opened his mouth as he disagreed with him, but the older didn’t let him and continued, “No, Jongin. Stop right there.”

The Omega didn’t want to get angry at the other, but he was getting frustrated. All signs were pointing into one direction, why was Chanyeol so adamant on refusal? 

“Then what are we going to do now?” Jongin began, changing the topic, “What do they even want from us? Hiding bear traps, carving emblems into trees, are these warnings? Or just games? Do they want a damn war?”

“I don’t know. But we’re going to find out,” Chanyeol said, and the look he was sporting suddenly reminded Jongin of the speech the older had held before he left the North. He looked equally as determined, his posture strong and confident.

“How?”

The Alpha seemed to mull over his next words, deciding on what exactly he was going to tell Jongin, “I have a friend. Kyungsoo. He’s an outcast, living deep within No One’s Land. He may know something.”

_That name… sounded familiar._

_It was him. The man from Chanyeol’s letter._

“Wait, wait, wait!” Jongin called out, a sudden headache attacking him in this chaos. “A friend? No One’s Land? How… how is he _living_ there? And more importantly, are you… are you planning on going there to him?”

Jongin felt panicked. Granted, his life had never been easy, but it had been _peaceful_. His biggest worry had been about some kids bullying him, or to get remedies and medicine within a deadline done.

There hadn’t been steel monsters lying around ready to hurt you or scary looking images on trees; there was no ominous enemy with secret intentions.

What was happening with his life? Jongin didn’t want this. He wanted to be back in his hut, work on teas, visit Jongdae, laugh with Sehun, squabble with Baekhyun and pine for Chanyeol.

He didn’t want all of this.

He was terrified of what was happening right now.

“I don’t have any other choice,” Chanyeol answered, “I need to talk to him face to face, communicating via letters takes too long and is too dangerous. I don’t know if someone’s lurking outside the borders and snatching the messages midway.”

_No One’s Land was the untamed wildness, the unclaimed middle piece. No  
One’s Land was incredibly dangerous with low chances of survival._

_It wasn’t even fully discovered yet, most parts of it remained untouched and mysterious. Some wolves often joked about how they didn’t know what kind of creatures were out there, and that maybe, if provoked, said creatures could annihilate them all._

_Being exiled to No One’s Land was an unofficial death sentence._

“You can’t go alone!” Jongin shouted with his heart in his throat. Chanyeol had been to No One’s Land before and come back, but Jongin feared for his safety nonetheless.

Always so sensitive to Jongin’s feelings, the Alpha put a comforting hand around his wrist. “I’m not going alone. I’m taking a small team with me.”

Jongin shook his head as his breathing quickened drastically, not wanting to listen to any more words. It was getting too much for him, anxiety taking over him. He felt physical pain at the thought of Chanyeol leaving, of not knowing what was happening to him.

The Omega was incapable of parting from his Alpha.

“Then I’m coming with you!” 

Chanyeol’s hands fell from his wrist, his face as pale as Jongin’s silky hair. He was unmoving as he stared at Jongin, who was still agitated after his outburst. Then, like a switch had gotten hit, Chanyeol was practically seething. 

“Absolutely not!” Chanyeol roared at him, his voice booming.

Jongin frowned, resolute on his decision. “I absolutely will!”

“Over my dead body!” 

“I already made my decision!”

“And I’m not allowing you to go!”

“Excuse me?! I don’t need your permission!”

“I’m your Head Alpha, if I’m telling you to stay, you are going to stay!”

Jongin made some unintelligible noises, expressing all of his raging emotions. Both of them were breathing heavily now, staring at each other without blinking. If looks could kill, they were both slaying the other’s stubbornness.

However, Jongin was a clever, little Omega. Beneath the blinding fury, he knew he had to convince Chanyeol with facts the other couldn’t deny. He needed to be cunning to beat the other. Only through persuasion and argumentation could Jongin win this battle.

“What are you going to tell that Kyungsoo, then, huh?” Jongin challenged, “He has no idea how a bear trap or the emblem looks like.”

Chanyeol was visibly perplexed by Jongin’s sudden, different approach. “I… I’ll find a way to make him understand.”

Jongin had hoped for this response, and Chanyeol was playing right into his hands. “No, you won’t. Unless you plan on, what? Cut that tree over there and carry it all the way into No One’s Land?”

Chanyeol faltered, “…If it means you’re going to stay here, where it’s safe, then, yes.”

The Omega couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was giving the older a disbelieving _Are you out of your mind?_ look.

“I’m serious,” was all Chanyeol had to answer.

Jongin raised his hands to the sky, as if he was complaining about the sheer idiocy to the moon hiding somewhere above. Then, he put them over his face and groaned loudly. 

Chanyeol said his name, wanting to launch into another speech, but Jongin emerged with renewed strength. “Listen, I know that emblem by heart. When we’re meeting your friend, I can easily draw it and show it to him. That’s how  
he’ll be able to help us, and not by you marching over there and asking confusing questions with no proof.”

The Alpha slowly seemed to realize how he was fighting a losing battle, his face looking desperate. “You don’t understand, it’s too dangerous for you out there!”

Jongin, who sensed how the other was forced to eventually give in, was not relenting. “Wasn’t how I was different, how I survived most likely several days in No One’s Land all by myself as a _child_ , the reason you and Junmyeon came to me in the first place?”

Chanyeol closed his eyes in defeat.

_Victory._

“And I won’t be alone this time. You, our pack’s strongest Alpha, and other Warriors will be with me,” Jongin finished him off, but with a soothing voice compared to the aggression he showed before, “I have to come with you. I’ll be safe. You need me.”

_In more ways than one._

Chanyeol refused to open his eyes, his expression pained. Jongin felt hurt as well by just looking at him, knowing he was the one who caused it, but he had put his foot down on this. 

He awkwardly stretched his arms towards the other, hovering around them as he was unsure of what to do. The Omega wanted to hug him, but wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to do so. Maybe the Alpha was really mad at him.

“If you go, I go.”

Chanyeol and Jongin startled at the new voice, swiftly turning around. Jongin gasped as he saw Baekhyun standing next to a marked tree, a hand right over the emblem. The Alpha’s face and posture was careful, guarded. 

“What are you doing here?” he gasped, just as Chanyeol spoke at the same time.

“Were you listening to our conversation?”

Their friend walked towards them, shaking his head with a grimace. “Yeah, but I didn’t even understand half of the stuff you guys were talking about. What bears?!”

“That’s not the point!” Chanyeol scolded him, “I told you go back!”

Baekhyun met his gaze boldly, “And I’m glad I didn’t. I knew something was wrong with the way Jongin was behaving and now I got my answer.”

The youngest winced at his words, his whole body filling with dread.

_Baekhyun… heard everything. Baekhyun… knows about my involvement with the symbols. Baekhyun… knows how I’m most likely from that pack, that… destroyed everything… that killed his parents…_

“I… I’m so sorry, Baekhyun, I’m–“

Baekhyun’s slapped his hands on either side of Jongin’s face before he could finish that sentence, making the Omega howl in surprise and pain. His friend squished his cheeks, causing his lips to protrude. He shook his head at him, playing with the soft flesh and making him look really ridiculous, probably.

“Listen up, Nini. I don’t care in which pack you were born in. You’re a Northerner now,” He said with a little smile, “You’re my brother, and I love you. And I want to keep you safe. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

“Baekkie,” Jongin whimpered with his face squished, feeling once again like a little child that got coddled by his precious friend. His eyes were burning suspiciously, and he blinked quickly to fight back the tears, “I love you, too.”

“I know,” Baekhyun beamed at him, letting him go and bopping his nose playfully. “Good talk, good talk.”

Jongin giggled at that, feeling relieved, exhausted, scared and happy. A true clusterfuck of emotions. What even was today?

The Alpha threw his arm around his taller friend’s shoulders, dragging him down slightly and mushing their bodies together. He regarded the dumbfounded Chanyeol with a playful but serious expression. “If he goes, I go.”

The Head Alpha, helpless and clueless, looked to Jongin.

The Omega just shrugged. “One more person to protect me?”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Chanyeol murmured, which was basically him showing his consent.

And with that, it was decided.

They were going to No One’s Land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screeches BOW DOWN BITCHES in a Beyoncé voice*
> 
> DID READING THAT FEEL AS SATISFYING AS WRITING IT? IN YOUR FACE, CHANGWOO!
> 
> And hohooohooo 👀 Unknown enemy 👀 Jongin's birth place 👀 Kyungsoo 👀 No One's Land 👀
> 
> I told yall we are just getting started ehehehehehe
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💜
> 
> If you want to keep up with updates or got questions or whatever, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) :)


	11. Ten - No One's Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISEEE! I mean, the people who follow me on twitter knew a chapter was coming today, but for those of you who don't... SURPRISEEE!!
> 
> I apologize for the delay. There's been a heatwave here where I live and life has been UNBEARABLE. It cooled down, luckily, but yeah. It made things harder!
> 
> BUT! I made a collection! YAY! I already added another work, a guide for Winter Sun where I'll add extra information and a map of my lil abo world. I'm not completely done yet, but wanted to post it already. The rest should follow in the next few days~~~
> 
> Anyway, welcome to this chapter. It's been a b*tch to write, the most challenging one so far. I'm unhappy and... a bit scared dfdgf, because I feel like I didn't do a good job. This was definitely something I've never written before, and that combined with the assaulting heat = chaos.
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit all over the place, I had to go back and change things a lot, and feel like the order got kinda weird along the way. But well, I tried, and I hope you still like it! ♥
> 
> Enjoy reading~
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

Just like how Jongin’s imaginings of the Northern Pack had been proven wrong when he arrived there, surprisingly, his –admittedly low– expectations for No One’s Land got exceeded.

No One’s Land was… everything and nothing. It was pure nature, wilderness, danger. But also beauty and life, magnificence.

After tearful goodbyes from their loved ones, the group consisting of Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Jongin and three other Warriors started their journey as wolves. Their pack members had helped them strapping their backpacks and other equipment they might need onto their backs, tying them with ropes around their underbellies so it wasn’t going to fall down whilst running.

Jongin had belatedly realized that he didn’t have anything to carry, noticing that nothing was weighing down on his back. It didn’t take him long, however, to discover that Chanyeol had been carrying double the amount of the usual baggage on his back, which was all the information Jongin needed to, deducing it from that.

His inner Omega was clearly flattered at the obvious favoritism, feeling cared for by the Alpha. Another part of him – most likely Jongin’s stubbornness – was indignant at the special treatment, feeling unfairly underestimated and dismissed as a weakling. His wolf form wasn’t able to actually talk and express his thoughts verbally, though, so he didn’t get to complain about it until he eventually let it go.

Before they had been ready to go, Jongin witnessed the others taking on a certain position. Chanyeol was at the front, leading the group and obviously deciding which directions they were taking. Junmyeon was at the other end, right behind everyone and kept an eye on the wolves, barking occasionally to keep the formation tight. 

Jongin was right in the middle, which was probably the safest position, flanked by Baekhyun and a female Alpha Warrior called Dahee. Right behind Chanyeol was Hajoon, one of the Alphas from that one time they had visited and interrogated Jongin at the Healer’s Hut. He had recognized him by his long hair and the small braids. Jongin wasn’t really comfortable with him.

Behind them and right in front of Junmyeon was Namgi. Jongin hadn’t known him, but the young Alpha had cheerfully greeted him as they had all met up; and anyone who was this nice to him right from the beginning was someone he deemed likeable.

That’s the order they had established and kept, they were only allowed to part or break away when they were on breaks or settling down for the night. And if either Chanyeol or Junmyeon explicitly stated so.

They had started their journey at a leisure pace, but as the outer border came near and the group eventually crossed it, now officially in unsafe territory, the pace had picked up.

There wasn’t anything different Jongin could distinguish as they had ventured out. Their environment looked pretty much the same as it did back home. If Jongin hadn’t known that they were at entrance to No One’s Land, he wouldn’t have been able to tell.

That changed, though, as they advanced gradually. First came a change of climate. It was summer, so it was naturally hot, and the Northerners were used to that, but here in No One’s Land, it was much more extreme.

Jongin noticed how stuffy the air became, the weather muggy and simply unpleasant. He came to understand why Chanyeol had only allowed cotton clothes to come with them on the journey, knowing its breathable and lightweight perks. 

In his wolf form, Jongin could cool down by panting, thereby evaporating the heat, but as a human, he was sweating galloons. Even during the night, it was so awful. He definitely wasn’t a big fan of the weather there.

Although what he did come to like, was the flora and fauna of No One’s Land. 

It was subtle, at first, signs one easily overlooked, but Jongin was very sensitive to nature, partly because of his own, personal interest, and partly because of his profession. He noticed how the ground beneath their paws got harder to step on, or how some plants around them became unfamiliar to Jongin’s usually trained eye. That combined with the humidity told him all he needed to know, small details and all.

And, soon enough, as they moved further into the unknown towards No One’s Land’s core, the expression “a whole new world” quite literally became real.

The splashing of small streams was accompanied by strange cries and calls, clearly created by animals living here, but it was nothing Jongin had ever heard before. Sometimes, he caught a glimpse of something moving in his peripheral vision, but when he turned to look, it was already gone.

 _“They don’t really care about us,”_ Baekhyun had explained to him as a bird happily flapped right into Jongin’s face, leaving a little scratch on his forehead behind. 

Baekhyun had smiled amusedly as the younger disinfected the wound. _“It’s better to just ignore the animals and let them do as they please, we don’t want to take any risks.”_

 _“You think they’d attack us?”_ Jongin had asked, looking into the mirror Baekhyun was holding up for him and carefully sticking a cotton ball covered in ointment on his scratch. 

_“I know they do. It happened when it was my first time traveling here,”_ Baekhyun had told him, _“You should have seen Chanyeol take down that jaguar, man, now that was a show in itself.”_

Jongin just blinked. _“What is a jaguar?”_

_“You really don’t wanna know.”_

The insects were a pest, too. They were very loud all the time, making it hard to fall asleep at night, and don’t even get him started on mosquito bites. Jongin was very glad that they didn’t exist in the North, he was going literally crazy with them around.

Well, at least mosquitos were relatively harmless. The group had been warned countless times by Chanyeol and Junmyeon to watch out for where they were going, to eye the ground beneath them closely. Many, small animals that were good at hiding and using their environment to camouflage, were actually venomous. 

Yixing had developed several antidotes before he had left the North, which they were carrying inside of their backpack, as well. It was very impressive, the amount of work and experiments Yixing had probably put into this. It had, once again, motivated Jongin greatly in aspiring to become just like the Beta, an unstoppable Healer. 

He wanted to do some research while they were out there, eagerly drawing sketches of interesting plants and animals he encountered in a notebook, making notes of interesting facts as well, if some of the Warriors knew enough and told him about it.

One time, Jongin had seen an elongated creature covered in scales, who pushed itself across the ground in wavy motions. The others had told him that, while only some of them were venomous, all of them were extremely dangerous and should be treated with caution. Jongin had been instantly curious.

During a break, he had sat there and watched the elegant animal moving. A bird had landed nearby as the creature moved towards it and Jongin had been filled to the brim with anticipation. The animals were about to interact! Maybe they could become friends! He could watch them play together!

Chanyeol, at that time, had been busy sharpening a blade as a screech reached his ears, jumping up just in time to have a Jongin collide against his chest and cling to him. 

_“It ate the pretty bird!”_ Jongin had whimpered, _“Why did it to that?! That thing is so mean!”_

The Head Alpha had sighed, but there was a small, fond smile on his face as he patted the Omega’s back reassuringly. He had to play big, bad Alpha for him more often than not and get rid of any kinds of insect Jongin was freaking out over. Most of the time, Chanyeol was creeped out by them as well, but he was never going to admit that.

To Jongin, a more positive aspect were definitely the plants. 

No matter where he looked, No One’s Land was full of vegetation. He was sure he had never seen so many different shades of green before, new and exciting looking plants around every corner, swirling around stones and trees and bushes. The group sometimes had to stop because of all of the many plants obstructing the way.

Jongin had been wondering why they had packed long, sharp blades before, but it made sense when he saw Hajoon turn back into his human form as the others waited. The long haired Alpha had taken one from Junmyeon’s baggage and promptly proceeded to cut down the seemingly never ending walls of weed. 

Witnessing that, Jongin had felt ashamed that he hadn’t thought about any of this; he had been just looking forward to go on an adventure with no other worries. The amount of preparation and organization the Warriors had to do was remarkable.

Besides the annoying ones, the prettiest plants No One’s Land had to offer were flowers, in the Omegas opinion. Flowers of any color of the rainbow were sprouting everywhere, some bigger, some smaller, some sparkling, some matte – it seemed like every flower was unique in its own way.

Plucking some so he could experiment on them, he had gotten closer to what he believed to be a fascinating looking flower, only to watch it move and gobble down a fly in horror. It was a déjà vu, a betrayal from nature he sought out comfort in. Not everything that looked nice was nice in No One’s Land, he had learned that rather quickly.

The trees around them became higher and higher as they were on their way, until the trees were eventually so tall that they couldn’t see the sky above them anymore. They blocked the merciless sun, so Jongin wasn’t too sad. 

He rather stared at the beautifully colored leaves of the smaller trees around them in awe. Besides the obvious green, some were a beautiful orange, others a captivating purple or pink. There had been a tree whose leaves had been yellow during the day, only to become a shiny, blue color at night, glowing so brightly like a lit fire.

Jongin knew how risky it was to even be here, but it was hard so to not be in awe at everything. Even Baekhyun, Hajoon and Dahee, who had been here before, were gaping at nature’s wonders from time to time. Namgi, who was new to this just like Jongin, often came to the Omega to squeal about something he found. He was very cheerful for an Alpha; it reminded him of Baekhyun, which he thought was amazing.

Mountains, which they were going for, apparently, came into view a fortnight into their trip. Chanyeol had explained it as they had taken a break, turning into their human forms to check up on their supplies and rest.

They had stopped near a small freshwater lake, and Jongin had once again been speechless at the sight. The water was so very clear, clearer than anything he had seen before. He could make out every rock or pebble beneath it, the turquoise coloring of the liquid make it look like a hidden paradise.

Everyone had started to clean themselves and their sweat-soaked clothes as best as they could. Namgi was cannon balling into the wonderful wet, splashing everyone cheerily. 

Baekhyun had been the only one who was shy of the water, only sparsely washing the sweat off of his skin. Especially around the neck area was where he didn’t put much effort in, and Jongin finally understood why he had caught a whiff of Sehun’s scent occasionally. The Omega must have scent-marked the Alpha before they had left.

Scent-marking was a lighter version of a marking – also called a claiming bite – and didn’t last forever, unlike a real marking. Scent-marking was mostly used by couples who weren’t mated yet; an early stage, so to say.

As the Head Alpha had spoken up during their relaxation time, Jongin had been playing with the beautiful, shimmery water, not really listening to the Head Alpha’s words at the beginning.

 _“Kyungsoo lives on Mount Doh, which is right behind a row of smaller mountains. We need to travel between them first before we get to that,”_ Chanyeol had told, which eventually did get Jongin’s attention. 

Any, little information about Chanyeol’s secret friend was something the Omega needed to hear. He was still burning with suspicions, sometimes, and he couldn’t wait to meet the guy. He needed to get a good look on that certain someone who had the potential to become a rival (in Jongin’s head, his conclusions made sense).

So, as soon as that name left Chanyeol’s mouth, the Omega had looked up and to the man, who was knee-deep in the water. However, Jongin regretted doing so _immediately._

Chanyeol had been standing there shirtless with his prominent abs exposed as he talked, wringing out his shirt with his hands, biceps flexing deliciously in the sparse sunlight. Water droplets on his skin had made the Alpha shine and glimmer, or, maybe, that was just Jongin’s own projection.

A wave of hot pleasure had descended down to his groin at the sight, making him nearly die of embarrassment and turn far, _far_ away from the man. He had forced Baekhyun to leave and shoo away the others as he “wanted to bathe”, but in reality, was just desperate to be alone so no one was able to spot his… predicament. 

Chanyeol had been awfully compliant with his request, ordering the Alphas to leave right away. Before they had left, Baekhyun had teased him how the Leader probably didn’t want the others to ogle at what was his, which wasn’t helping Jongin’s little problem at all. Yelling at him to get something to eat while he cleaned himself, Baekhyun finally relented and left Jongin to take care of his _business._

Living and sleeping in the wild was quite the experience, to say the least. While they were wolves and quite literally living in the woods and accustomed to wild life, it was still a somewhat domesticated one. Sleeping inside of warm huts, using kitchens to prepare food, crafting furniture and designing clothes for any occasion.

Jongin had still believed that they were in touch with the woodland, but he realized how wrong he had been as soon as he stepped a foot on unfamiliar territory. The vague memories he still had from his time spent here were dull and colorless compared to the real thing.

Another problem was the hygiene – there wasn’t really a way to stay clean all the time. They were extremely happy any time they were discovering a lake or a stream, needing to use any chance they got to wash up. Sleeping on the ground was something they had to get used to, too. The group was greeted by a grumpy, sleepy Jongin every morning because of it. Their daily meals had also become different, what with no kitchen or fields to harvest fruit and vegetables from.

Actually, the amount of food No One’s Land had to offer was an interesting story in itself. 

Besides all of the already mentioned stuff the small group had packed, they had also brought along rations for every one of them – consisting of bread, dried fruit, cereal bars and dried meat. 

After asking Baekhyun about it, the Alpha had explained to him that any of the game they usually hunted and ate weren’t available here, instead choosing to rely on fish they caught now and then. It was rare to find any other animal that was edible, and if they were lucky, they usually consumed it raw in their wolf forms.

“That and the many, dangerous animals lurking here must be why so many outcasts die so quickly…” Jongin thought aloud one night after the group had made a makeshift camp.

They had sat down in a circle around a small campfire, talking amongst each other while munching on cooked fish they had caught earlier.

The others got silent at Jongin’s words, Namgi’s mouth opened as the fish was held next to it. The whole group had looked at him with weird expressions and Jongin felt like he done something incredibly stupid, nudging the butterfly on his shoulder with his cheek nervously.

Earlier, they had encountered swarms of butterflies randomly. Showing off their multicolored wings, the small insects had fluttered all around them. The Northerners had aw-ed and oh-ed at the sight, Baekhyun trying to catch one with his snout until Jongin tackled him to the ground with a warning growl.

One of them had somehow taken a liking to Jongin. It had fluttered around Jongin, its bright, blue wings reflected by light, and eventually settled down on his furry back. It had stayed there during the whole day, even as he had changed back into a human. The little butterfly just landed on his shoulder instead, content where it was.

It was still there, right beside his head, every so often tickling him with its wings. He wondered if they were looking at him strangely because of that, maybe he looked like an idiot with a pet butterfly, but he had been walking around like this for a long time. They would have made fun of him way earlier, then.

“What?” he asked eventually, turning away so the poor butterfly was hidden from their accusing eyes.

Chanyeol and Junmyeon exchanged a quick look before Junmyeon gulped down his fish, loudly clearing his throat. He leaned slightly towards Jongin, crossing his legs by the ankles.

“Not finding anything to eat here is a common cause of death for the wolves that get banished, you’re right,” the second in command told with a quiet, but still powerful voice, “Just like the animals around here are another danger – one wrong step, and you’re poisoned or mauled by them. But that’s not the whole reason.”

“Wolves are pack animals,” Dahee chimed in, tying her wild, red locks behind her head, “We don’t survive alone.”  
“I know that…” Jongin whined, clutching his half eaten fish tighter to himself.  
“Most of the wolves here are utterly lonely, desperate, fearing for their lives daily, and are deprived of food… what do you think happens to them?” Junmyeon asked him.

The gloomy conversation reminded the Omega of the time the orphans of the Children’s Hut had told ghost stories to each other while they were supposed to be in bed and sleep. They had made each other cry and scream with made up horror, but as of right now, everything was real and definitely _not_ made up.

It was still warm, but Jongin felt a cold shiver run down his spine. 

“They eventually go insane,” Chanyeol took over, “All that gossip about monsters, how beasts roam here in No One’s Land, that’s all lies. It’s feral wolves. Lunatics, who don’t know how to find back to their inner human anymore.”

Jongin inhaled sharply at the revelation, knowing he had much to think about before he was able to get even a wink of sleep that night. They hadn’t encountered any feral wolves yet, which was why Jongin didn’t know about them before, and he hoped it stayed that way.

All the scary tales people liked to spread about the monstrosities of No One’s Land – unknown creatures who could annihilate them all, if they wished to do so, were untruths. And the harsh, cold reality was that, no, it wasn’t any fantasy creatures, but their own people, their own flesh and blood.

Wolves got outcast for all kinds of bad, bad things. Jongin had only witnessed a handful of banishments in the Northern Pack. He knew Chanyeol dragged it out, usually, avoiding it until it became necessary. It was mostly wolves who had committed murder or rape, but it was different for each pack, like Jongin’s old one, for example. He had gotten banished for being a runt.

So, it was hard to say if the wolves deserved this kind of punishment, something you could agree or disagree with, a moral grey zone.

Jongin was almost too scared to ask, but the curiosity inside him couldn’t be shaken off. “If it’s wolves like us, albeit crazy, roaming here… why don’t they just stop and speak to us? We could help them.”

Junmyeon sighed heavily as the others put their food aside, obviously having lost their appetite at the topic of their conversation. 

“We’ve tried before, but they’re quick to attack and…” the Alpha seemed conflicted, struggling with how much he was willing to say, “It’s just better that way. They’re too far gone. Sometimes there is no longer any chance of saving.”

The Omega was angered at Junmyeon’s dismissing words. It was obvious that he wanted to spare him the gruesome details, that he only meant well, but it gave him the impression of being treated as less than the others. He was their equal, whatever it was that Junmyeon held back, Jongin could handle it. He wanted, no, needed to know what was happening to the outcasts, to all of them.

After all, he had been one before. Was always going to be one, in some way.

Chanyeol, who knew how stubborn but passionate the youngest could be, started to talk before Jongin even had the chance to open his mouth and protest. It seemed like the Alpha knew exactly why Jongin needed to know.

“They’re surviving by consuming each other. They attack one another, fight to death, and the winner feeds on the loser,” he explained without further ado.

Jongin’s cooked fish slipped through his fingers and fell to the ground, a big lump forming in his throat. He was pale as he stared into nothingness, letting the words sink in while struggling to comprehend them.

 _That could have been me. If Chanyeol hadn’t found me… if a feral wolf had gotten there earlier, they would have devoured me whole,_ he thought.

Finally, No One’s Land didn’t seem as fun and exciting to him anymore, as he recognized its true, cruel character. 

Silence settled down over them, until eventually, one by one tuned in for the night, changing back to wolves to sleep. Jongin, still lost in his own thoughts, was the last one with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but the Alphas got up as well.

Baekhyun ruffled his hair before changing as well, waiting for him to join him. The friends had gotten back into their old habit of sleeping together; now always lying down and cuddling each other as they slumbered.

Jongin’s new friend, the blue butterfly, moved as Jongin kept still. The Omega had his legs pulled up and his arms wrapped around them, his chin resting on them as the butterfly dropped down on one of his knees. The small insect seemed like it was staring up at Jongin, and when he didn’t react, it fluttered up into the air.

He felt it land somewhere in his hair, close to his ear and stay there. The vibrant, blue color created a beautiful picture with his snow-white hair. As he heard a deep voice chuckle above him, Jongin finally looked up.

“It looks like you’re wearing a flower,” Chanyeol said, a half-smile on his face, “It suits you.”

Jongin’s mind was a mess as the Alpha left to go to sleep. He kept telling himself that it was his upcoming heat messing with his head and body, trying to calm down from feeling overwhelmed at a simple compliment. Remembering his past adventure at the freshwater lake, he groaned loudly and dropped his face into his hands.

An Omega went into heat once during spring, summer and autumn – never in winter. They had left the Northern Pack around early summer and had been on the go for a very long time now, which meant it was probably around mid-summer now.

He knew that Sehun’s heat cycle tended to happen towards the end of each season, while Jongdae’s and Jongin’s usually happened in the middle, which meant it would hit him in No One’s Land.

As Jongin had mentioned it when they were still in the North, Chanyeol had been eager to start a new discussion about how he should better stay home for his heat. But Jongin had shot him down quickly by bringing up the remedy Yixing and he had developed, back then when Jongin had still been an apprentice.

It was a drink that smelled bad and tasted even worse, but if Omegas took it before their heat was taking place, it would be absent. They could skip a heat like that if they were coming at an inconvenient time. 

However, they had to use it with caution. An Omega’s heat was natural, and one should not mess with nature too much. They were only allowed to delay it for one or two times, not more than that, otherwise they would have to suffer from severe consequences like infertility. Jongin had only taken it once so far, a sun ago when many pups had been sick and he had to work more to take care of them. It was completely safe, which is why he knew he could make it to No One’s Land despite the impending heat.

“You can take the remedy soon, Jongin. Then it’ll be over,” he whispered in means of cheering himself up, the butterfly’s wings ghosting over his hair as Chanyeol’s words echoed inside of his head.

☾

“Ha!” Jongin shouted as he slapped his hand against his arm harshly, rubbing it over the spot to be on the safe side.

Lifting it again, he looked at his palm to find out that, yes, he had squished the mosquito to death. Mildly disgusted, Jongin strode past Baekhyun, whose snickers followed his steps, to wipe the slimy remnants on a tree. 

He used to be terrified of the little insects, always whining with a grimace, but he had no other choice but to get used to it.

“Jongin!” Chanyeol called out as he threw a glance over his shoulder, “Get back in formation!”

The Omega had the urge to sigh loudly, but just settled for a meek “Yes, Leader,” before getting back next to Baekhyun. His Alpha friend was now openly mocking him with his eyebrow wiggle.

“That’s a new record, I think,” Baekhyun grinned, “How long did that take?” 

Jongin kept his stare ahead as a blush filled his cheeks, resolutely not looking at Baekhyun in fear of becoming even more flustered. Why did he think bringing Baekhyun along was a good idea, again?

“Jongdae must have given him an earful before we left, that’s all,” Jongin murmured, wincing when Baekhyun’s laughter got louder in disbelief.

Junmyeon, who was walking at the very end of their line, gave Baekhyun a stern glare that immediately shut him up. That didn’t stop from chuckling, though. 

“Have you fallen on your head while I wasn’t looking, Jonginnie?,” he muttered as he pretend to wipe a tear from his eye, “Fuck, that guy’s going crazy with worry over you. He’s literally looking over here every two seconds to check up on you and, let me tell you, he may think he’s being discreet, but he’s definitely not.” 

Baekhyun finished speaking just in time for Jongin to look up and Chanyeol to look back, their gazes locking for a moment before both hurried to look away. Jongin’s heart was fluttering wildly as he used his hand to fan his burning face.

It had been true, even if Jongin didn’t like to think about it too much. The Head Alpha had been in an overprotective mode during their trip, but now that they were back to human, he was acting _ridiculously_. Always making sure the younger was alright, taking more breaks than necessary, which embarrassed him, because he was sure that they usually weren’t resting as much without him. 

Jongin got more exhausted than the others, especially because he still wasn’t completely confident in his wolf, he couldn’t deny that. While he had gotten better over time and was able to hold his animal form longer and longer, he wasn’t able to keep it up without needing to rest. The Omega had to change back to recover and refocus whereas the others were completely fine. 

It did explain why Chanyeol was adamant on breaks, but it did not explain how Jongin never had a second for himself.

Even when they were all resting, there was always someone hovering nearby. One time, Jongin wanted to pee next to a bush, and had to kick Baekhyun in the ass for him to back off as he had followed the Omega. 

At first, Jongin had thought of it as coincidence, since Hajoon was the only exception of that, strangely. The Alpha was never left alone with him, for some reason, so he didn’t have any suspicions, until he caught Baekhyun talking about it to Namgi and caught on to what was happening.

Chanyeol had ordered for his Warriors to always be around Jongin, in fear of the youngest getting attacked out of nowhere. The amount of worry and thought the Head Alpha showed was… as sickening as it was flattering.

“Shut up or I’ll make you,” Jongin threatened, his face still red as he ducked beneath long, pendulous branches that got in their way of walking. Baekhyun quickly helped him by grabbing some of them and lifting it up, making it easier for him to pass through. 

He wheezed as he straightened up again, using a hand to comb his sweaty bangs back and off of his forehead. Longing for the time when they were still traveling in their wolf forms, Jongin grabbed the straps of his backpack over his shoulders and tightened them again, knowing they still had a long way to go before they were able to take a break.

After successfully passing the small mountains, they had finally begun to hike Mount Doh. That mountain was the hugest they had seen by far and kind of intimidating. It was extremely steep, too, which was one of the reasons they preferred to hike in their human form now.

The ground had become incredibly uneven to walk on with big paws, as tree roots were winding beneath the soil, making it difficult to navigate. If one of them were to stumble and fall because of it, breaking their leg as a human, another wolf could still carry him back easily. If they were breaking a bone in their wolf form, now, that was going to be a challenge to transport.

As they got closer to the mountain, the climate and the nature had changed as well. The humidity had lessened a lot, just like a fair amount of magnificent flowers and plants. It was a rough terrain, but the environment over all came much closer to their home in the North than to the part of No One’s Land they had crossed. 

It was once again a new and different experience, it astonished Jongin how variable No One’s Land was, wondering what was beyond Mount Do. How it looked like, felt like, what surprised it contained – was it still undiscovered? 

Baekhyun caught up to him again, screaming trouble. The Alpha was skipping along beside him, clasping his hands in front of him and whistling seemingly bored, but Jongin knew better than to fall for his innocent act. And, yup, it didn’t take long for the older to act.

“You know, back when we were ordered to leave after discovering the carvings and I eavesdropped on Leader and you talking…” Baekhyun started, Jongin groaning out loudly, “At first, I wasn’t even sure if I should really stay there and listen. Half of me was convinced you two were fucking.”

Jongin choked on his own spit at his friend’s words, the noise making Chanyeol’s head whip around, which in turn made Baekhyun laugh evilly and Jongin cough like his life depended on it.

“Baekhyun,” he snarled at the other as he shook his head at Chanyeol to show him that nothing serious had happened, “If you don’t stop talking right now, I will make sure you’re sleeping next to Hajoon tonight.”

That made him quiet down really quickly, as everyone knew that the long-haired Warrior was snoring loudly.

The Northerners continued their hiking until the night came and let the sun rest. They searched for a good place to sleep, using the glowing leaves they had plucked from one of the trees to bring in some light, making the way in front of them clearer to see. Even away from its source, the leaves still changed appearances from yellow at day to a glowing blue at night.

It honestly worked better than any torch or candle, and it was also good for them to stay hidden from any feral wolves. They had heard a howl earlier, which meant that some of them might be close to them. Jongin didn’t like that possibility.

As they had discovered a good spot inside of an old cave, they set up their makeshift camp. They made sure to stay as far as possible from the entry to the cave while also making sure not to wander in too deeply. You never know what might be hiding there.

Compared to the other part of No One’s Land, it got icy-cold during the night on Mount Doh. To prevent the Northerners from freezing too much, they gathered around a campfire which they let burn all night. As always, they lied down as a circle around the warmth, coming as close as possible.

Jongin fell asleep as a wolf curled up next to Baekhyun, but woke up as human.

He groaned at the noticeable ache in his back, cursing his exhausted body for betraying him like that. It had gotten harder and harder for Jongin to stay as a wolf in his sleep, his mind constantly in overdrive as the journey was finally taking its toll on him. He knew that they were going to reach Chanyeol’s friend soon, though, so he tried to stay positive.

Knowing he wasn’t able to turn back, Jongin stood up groggily and dumped himself on Baekhyun’s big, fluffy wolf body. He grunted in his sleep at the added weight, but remained asleep. Unlike Jongin.

The Omega wasn’t able to find calm, twisting and turning his body into strange positions until he gave up, kicking his legs in the air in frustration. What was he supposed to do now? Get his wolf doll out of his backpack and cuddle it to find some rest? Oh, no, he was not going to embarrass himself like that in front of the others.

Jongin got up as an idea was sneaking into his brain, carefully eyeing the others for any kind of movement or indication that one of them was awake. The rest of the group was slumbering, their massive animal bodies stock-still.

Grabbing a glowing leaf, he tiptoed around his pack members cautiously, not wanting to accidentally step on someone or be too loud and wake them up in the process. When he reached the exit of the entrance of the cave, he threw one last glance back to the others. The fire was burning lowly, the others the picture of peacefulness.

Jongin exited the cave quickly, breathing in the cold night air. He shivered, instinctively wrapping his arms around himself to preserve some of the warmth. Regretting that he didn’t take a jacket with him, Jongin was too scared of waking up the others while going back, so he settled for just living with it.

He used the blue light of the leaf to walk around, only now noticing how stressed he had been and how nice it was to have a few moments just for himself. 

Enjoying the quiet of the night and the beautiful nature all around him, Jongin walked until he reached the cliff they had passed earlier. Spontaneously deciding to stop there, since he also didn’t want to wander off to far from his group, Jongin quickly stepped over the trunk of a tree that was lying horizontal on the ground. 

He sat down, leaning his back against the tree trunk and stretching out his legs. Putting the leaf beside him, Jongin hugged himself for warmth and watched the beautiful valley between Mount Doh and the smaller mountains.

A river was flowing through it, reflecting the sparkling stars of the night sky. It was very pretty, Jongin was sure he could sit hours there just watching it. He thought that many wolves would love to live here, if No One’s Land wasn’t so dangerous. It was too bad.

Jongin heard the traitorous snapping of the twig before the newcomer could sneak up on him. Whirling his head around, he raised his fists threateningly at them. Chanyeol blinked at him as he froze, body not moving, like Jongin’s fists were a real danger to him.

The Omega dropped them as he recognized the other and exhaled in relief. “Don’t scare me like that! What are you doing here?”

“I should be the one asking you that,” Chanyeol replied with a frown, his body reawakened as he moved over the tree trunk.

Jongin remembered that he had been sneaking away without the older’s permission with a grimace, sheepishly looking at the ground. He didn’t know what to answer, but it seemed like the Alpha didn’t expect one, anyway. Chanyeol threw something at Jongin’s face and took a seat beside him, putting his own glowing leaf next to the other.

Shaking his head, the cloth dropped into his hands and lap as he examined it. His heart began to slam against his ribcage aggressively as he realized that it was Chanyeol’s jacket. Face feeling hot again, the Omega played with the soft fabric without a comment. The Alpha’s scent was wafting up right into his nose, and Jongin felt the calmness he had been so desperately longing for finally wash over him, the last of his tensed muscles relaxing.

Jongin was curious, though. How did the other know that Jongin had forgotten his jacket?

“Why are you awake, anyway…” Jongin mumbled quietly, not intending for the other to hear as he was more or less talking to himself.

The Alpha gave him a rare, playful smile as he eyed Jongin’s fingers playing with his jacket, “You underestimate my Jongin-senses. I noticed as soon as you got up.”

Well. _Okay_. That did _not_ make Jongin feel some type of way, nope, not at all. His cheeks were _not_ pink right now. He was _not_ overwhelmed by the amount of interactions between him and the older he had gotten, or the new, rampaging emotions and sensations he experienced on their travel. _No._

His voice was way too high-pitched as he hummed a reply, clearing his throat and carefully sliding his arms through the jacket, buttoning it up quickly. It was too big on him, the hem of it reaching mid-thigh, so he used the opportunity to drag the jacket collar over his nose, inhaling the scent greedily. It was warm and comfortable, everything that Jongin needed at that moment.

The two men had a respectable distance between them as they enjoyed the view silently, sitting close enough to appear familiar with each other, but far enough to remain polite. 

It seemed like his visit to No One’s Land was making Jongin braver, since he wished to shorten the space and climb into the other’s lap, feeling his body against his and cuddling into his warm embrace. He felt giddy at the thought. However, he was brav _er_ , not the brav _est_ , so he settled for just inching a tiny little bit closer to the other until their sides were almost touching. 

Jongin peered at the other without moving his face, wanting to appear nonchalant but secretly watch what Chanyeol was doing. He noticed how Chanyeol’s gaze was locked to the stars, a sparkle of fascination in his eyes. It made Jongin curious; wanting to the Alpha to tell him why he was looking at the stars like that.

He… wanted to know why Chanyeol had brought him a jacket, or why he had decided to take Jongin with him as he found him. He wanted to know what had Chanyeol shaped to the man he was today, how he managed to lead the North seemingly so effortlessly, wanted to know how his life had been while growing up, what he was interested in and what he was simply thinking about. He wanted to know so, so much.

Biting his lip, Jongin squirmed as he mentally braced himself for the conversation he was about to start.

“Can I… ask you something?” he eventually brought out, fiddling with his thumbs nervously.

He felt Chanyeol shift next to him, felt the other’s gaze boring into his temple. “You can ask me anything, Jongin.”

Chanyeol’s Jongin-senses seemed to tingle once again, as he didn’t press for further information and let the younger gather his words. The Omega tried to find the best way of breaching the subject, but thought that there was none, at the same time.

“Just saying, you don’t need to answer me,” Jongin spoke up, wrapping Chanyeol’s jacket tighter around himself, “You can yell at me, too, if you want to. I just… I wanted to know… Why do they call you the Fire Wolf?”

Turning his head to him shyly, Jongin noticed how Chanyeol’s face was awfully blank as he stared back at him. Of course he’d look at him like that, of course. That name was a curse to the Alpha.

Already regretting all of his life choices, Jongin immediately averted his gaze again. He felt a little panicked, wracking his brain on how to avert the impending crisis. They were having a comfortable moment before – of course, Jongin had to go and ruin it.

When in doubt, start to blab. “I’ve always wondered, to be honest. You really don’t need to say anything. I was just curious! Too curious, I know, I shouldn’t have… asked.” 

Jongin felt bad, his conscience yelling at him. He knew exactly how that name was a mockery for Chanyeol, how it was even forbidden to say it out loud back at home. It was better to let it stay that way, not to reopen any scars and cause more pain. If it was something that was better of forgotten, then so be it.

But… deep down, Jongin didn’t want to let it go.

“It’s just, that… I want to know everything about you,” he admitted, timidly clutching his sweater paws as his heart was going haywire, “I want to know the good about you, and the bad. _Especially_ the bad. I want to be able to read your moods, to understand why you do things the way you do, to be familiar with your likes and dislikes. I want to be aware of what makes you sad and what makes you happy. I… want to know you better than myself.”

Jongin’s cheeks reddened, switching from a pastel pink to a tomato red. He tried hard not to hyperventilate at his emotional outburst, cursing his mouth for letting all of his secret thoughts out. And the Alpha’s silence made his meltdown only worse.

_Shit. I’ve said too much. Why am I like this? Fuck._

His muscles were taut and cramped as every fiber of Jongin’s being was animating him to start bawling at the spot. Feeling a sudden pressure against his side, Jongin belatedly realized that Chanyeol had shifted and closed the gap between them.

They were touching each other from shoulder to leg, their thighs pressed against each other hotly. The Omega felt the warmth the Alpha was radiating, and he was sure that it was a nice, lulling feeling if it weren’t for him freaking out right now.

Chanyeol hummed as he put an arm on the tree trunk, right behind Jongin’s back. He didn’t drop it to his shoulders, let it stay like that, hovering behind him. The ghost of a touch, but it was incredibly comforting and... protective. 

“Please, calm down. It’s… alright.”

Jongin looked up at him through his lashes in surprise, and his jaw almost dropped when he saw the slightest hint of pink dusting the Head Alpha’s cheeks. Chanyeol had a small smile on his face, not looking at Jongin.

The Omega was flabbergasted. _Am I the reason for this? Did I do that to him?_

Chanyeol cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a second, inhaling deeply as he was bracing himself. “It… happened during the Night of Slaughter.” 

Tears were stinging in Jongin’s eyes as he realized that Chanyeol was opening up for him; most likely one of his most painful memories since he had mentioned the night in which the West had attacked the North. He blinked them away quickly, giving Chanyeol his full attention.

“I was inside my hut when the Westerners set fire to it. My family was with me,” Chanyeol began, his voice raspy, “We had no way to escape it, the roof was collapsing right over our heads. The fire was driving us into a corner, I… I can’t recall that much. I remember screams, as they were–“

He broke off, eyes once again tightly closed as his body curled inwards. Jongin’s heart was aching for the other, tentatively putting a hand on the others upper arm and rubbing up and down in what he hoped to be comfort.

Chanyeol needed a few seconds to regain his composure, taking control over his breathing pattern until it evened out again.

“The fire destroyed our home. Much later, during the morning hours, probably, a few members went through our hut’s ashes and whatever was left of it. They didn’t think they’d find anyone, but… I was still there, unconscious.”

Jongin bit on his tongue to stop himself from speaking, wanting to let the Alpha finish his story first.

“All of them got burnt alive. My parents, Yoora… I was the only survivor. I was alright when they found me, no damage had been done to my lungs from the smoke, no blisters or burns, I was… completely unscathed. Half of the Northerners thought of it as a miracle, the others were thinking I was lying when I said I was inside. I have no idea how I survived the fire, but… that’s why they call me the Fire Wolf.”

Jongin let that sink in, still rubbing soothingly over the other’s arm, occasionally letting his fingers graze his big ear. 

He understood now why it was a prohibited name. Chanyeol must be remembered of a horrible time, beginning at his family’s death and ending with how he must have been the object of ridicule. Jongin, out of all people, knew how awful it was to have others make fun of you, or outright bully you for something you have no control over.

Chanyeol’s story was a very interesting tale, so to say. He understood the other pack members’ doubts, since what happened during that night inside of the hut was very questionable. It wasn’t possible for someone to be stuck in a burning hut, but make it out completely unharmed.

The story didn’t make sense, but Jongin trusted Chanyeol. He trusted in him and his words, and when the Alpha said that that’s how it happened, then he believes him. Chanyeol had no reason to make it up or lie. The Head Alpha was always truthful, wearing his heart on his sleeve despite the mask of indifference he liked to put on.

“Fire must be devoted to you, then,” Jongin told him with a serious voice, “It chose you and spared your life. I’d say it’s pretty fond of you.”

Chanyeol’s dark eyes widened as he looked at the boy’s warm smile, like he couldn’t believe what he had just said to him. It was a different reaction from the usual _Are you crazy?, You’re lying, I’m sorry to hear that._ Jongin put his hand on the other man’s warm cheek, slowly turning his head away from him and towards the little pile of gleaming leaves.

“Who says magic doesn’t exist?” The Omega teased him, giving him a toothy grin when Chanyeol was back to staring at Jongin’s face.

Jongin became bashful quite quickly – but how could he not, when Chanyeol was looking at him like that? 

_Everything about Chanyeol seemed to be defenseless in that moment, horribly open and weak, completely powerless. So was Jongin. The both of them shared a moment neither was capable of fully perceiving, or what it possibly meant for their future. It didn’t matter, though. All that was important was the here and now, sharing so many unidentified feelings in that moment._

It reminded him so much of the time when he had given him the flower crown. Chanyeol’s eyes were telling him things he was now able to recognize – he could see the surprise, the disbelief, the affection, the adoration, the passion, the desire. It was all there, suns later, stronger than ever.

Jongin opened his mouth, determined to bring his blab back, since he was getting ridiculously nervous and fidgety and overall just felt like combusting on the spot. He couldn’t blame the weather for it, only Chanyeol’s body next to him.

Chanyeol was faster than him, though, as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Jongin. The younger’s face and hands pressed flush against the other’s chest. He gasped in surprise at the sudden movement, feeling Chanyeol’s large hand pushing against the small of his back. His other hand was at the back of Jongin’s head, having a gentle grip on his pale hair as he nuzzled into it.

“I never thanked you for giving me the flower crown,” Chanyeol whispered, “It meant a lot to me, more than you could probably ever know. Thank you. Thank you for… everything.”

Jongin was astonished that Chanyeol had remembered their old interaction as well. It was something they had never spoken about again, so it came surprising to him that he was bringing it up now. It meant that both saw the similarity between then and now, and it made Jongin panic in the best way possible.

The silly, little Omega didn’t know that, right now, he had basically done the same thing as back then – accepting him unconditionally, supporting him, showing understanding. Instead of giving him flowers, he gave him words, but they meant just as much.

 _I love you,_ Jongin thought as he whimpered softly, _I love you._

He bit his bottom lip harshly until he had the metallic taste of blood on his tongue, holding back the words that threatened to tumble out carelessly.

Chanyeol’s lips touched his forehead, a kiss as light as a feather.

☾

“My feet are killing me.”

“We’re almost there, Jongin.”

“But I’m so tired! I just want to nap.”

“Nothing’s stopping you from that when we’re _there_.”

“My bottle is empty, too.”

“You can have some water later, I’m sure.”

“But I’m thirsty now!”

Baekhyun groaned at the younger’s non-stopping whining, pulling of his backpack and rummaging in it until he found his half-full water bottle. He opened the cap and stuck it into Jongin’s mouth, similar to how one was feeding a baby.

And indeed, just like a baby, the Omega started to suck happily, relishing in the – albeit warm – freshness of water.

 _I pity Chanyeol. That guy has a bright future ahead of him with handling that one,_ Baekhyun thought, trying to ignore his friend as he got his ear chewed off with complaints.

The group was continuing their hike on Mount Doh, the undergrowth lessening the further they got. This wasn’t untouched nature anymore, someone had been clearly using the well-trodden path and cut down any plants that were in the way. It wasn’t too much to be obvious, but just enough to notice.

The Northerners’ mood was down. They were all exhausted from the long and tiresome journey, from not having enough to eat and from sleeping on the ground. Jongin just wanted to take a bath to get rid of all of that grime, filth and sweat sticking to his skin.

They had broken their formation by now, walking next to each other the way they wanted to. Jongin was sandwiched in between Baekhyun and Namgii, while Junmyeon was next to Chanyeol in front of them. Dahee and Hajoon were alone, not bothering to keep up conversation.

Junmyeon and Chanyeol were having a small argument, as they discussed if it were better to take a break now or to pull through until they reached their destination. The Head Alpha was pleading for a break, while the second in command was stern on continuing.

All of them were too busy to notice the lone figure walking towards them.

They abruptly stopped as the man stood in front of them out of nowhere. Namgi and Baekhyun were gasping, protectively positioning themselves in front of Jongin in case of a fight. They didn’t know the stranger and certainly didn’t want to take any risks.

The Omega was peering over their heads –perks of his height–, curiously inspecting the man. He was short, but had a well-built body. Seeing as neither Chanyeol nor Junmyeon were jumping into a defensive position, that someone was most likely someone they knew.

 _Was that Kyungsoo?_ Jongin thought, his eyes narrowing as he scanned him from head to toe. He was grating his teeth, not wanting to admit that the man they were looking at was pretty. His rival was supposed to be ugly, damnit! 

Junmyeon smiled as stepped to the man, throwing his arms around him and embracing him tightly. “Minseok! It’s good to see you, old friend!”

“It’s good to see you, too! I thought I should go and meet you halfway,” the man – Minseok – said, sporting a gummy smile as he returned the hug.

Jongin deflated as Chanyeol hugged Minseok as well, exchanging pleasantries. Minseok, whose scent told that he was a Beta, waved at the others in greeting before joining Junmyeon and Chanyeol in their conversations, resuming their walk casually.

“Who is that?” Jongin whispered to Baekhyun, “I thought we were supposed to meet that Kyungsoo guy?”

“He’s part of Kyungsoo’s Nomads group,” Namgi answered him instead, jumping and clicking his feet together really randomly.

That confused Jongin. “His group?”

Baekhyun wanted to take a sip of his water bottle, only to realize that Jongin had emptied it. “His pack, so to say. They don’t like the terms we use, apparently. I haven’t been here yet, but other Warriors told me a bit about it.”

Jongin had the urge to stomp his foot. His rival was becoming more and more dangerous. “Wait, he’s got a pack?! I thought the Nomads out here live alone!”

“Apparently, he gathered lots of followers around here. You know, a chance of survival is higher if you’re in a group, so they kinda stuck together. Outcasts united!” Namgi explained, adding the last two words with a cheery voice.

“So… he’s like the Head Alpha?” Jongin kept going, earning himself a questioning side-eye from Baekhyun, “Or… the Head Omega?

Namgi simply shrugged. “I don’t know what his secondary gender is, sorry.”

The Omega shook his head, now more curious than ever to see Chanyeol’s friend. He knew he was still acting ridiculous, with him not knowing anything about the guy and his friendship with the Head Alpha, but already jumping to conclusions and getting jealous for no reason. But he couldn’t help himself. This was about Chanyeol.

All of a sudden, the front row stopped walking, causing Jongin, Baekhyun and Namgi to almost stumble right into their backs.

“And, we’re here!” the Beta Minseok said, mock-punching Junmyeon’s shoulder. 

Jongin and Baekhyun turned their bodies left and right, looking for any sign of a camp, pack life, other people – anything. But there was nothing. Just the gigantic trees reaching into the sky, a few bushes and flowers making the ground prettier. 

“Uh, excuse me?” Baekhyun called out, making the three men look back to them, “Where exactly is there?”

Chanyeol’s lips formed into a smirk as he tilted his head back. Junmyeon grinned as well, and the two of them left the others more than just dumbfounded.

Jongin was about to go full on Omega-whine-mode when Minseok raised two of his fingers to his mouth, using them to send of a sharp and loud whistle. It echoed around for a few seconds until it got silent again, the trees around them swallowing up the sound.

The others were frozen at the sound, waiting for something, anything to happen. Baekhyun was expecting an explosion by the amount of suspense that was building up.

All of a sudden, they saw something… coming down from the sky. No, not from the sky, but from a tree. Jongin squinted and leaned forward in hopes of getting a better view, while Baekhyun formed two circles with his hands and put them in front of his eyes, looking through the holes as if that was helping him to see better.

As it came down and stopped at the ground, the others were able to take a good luck and recognize that it was a rope ladder.

“Are we going to climb that?!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he pointed a finger at it. 

At the same moment, Junmyeon was grabbing a hold of it and was, in fact, climbing up on it.

Jongin’s Alpha friend was busy freaking out as he saw Chanyeol waving him over. Following his request, the Head Alpha pointed to the ladder, gesturing to him that Jongin was supposed to be the next one. Going with the flow, he let Chanyeol help him by letting himself be lifted up by the older. He was making sure that Jongin was able to get a good footing before he followed him as well, worried that the other might fall.

Each of them were going up, while Baekhyun was still busy gaping and exclaiming _“Where does it go?!”_

Minseok was kind enough to stay down, not answering any of Baekhyun’s questions but giving him an encouraging smile instead. Baekhyun resigned himself to his fate as he climbed the ladder with wobbly legs.

It felt like climbing was taking forever as Baekhyun continuously complained loudly, still asking a thousand question about when they’d reach the end and what the end even was.

Eventually, he saw a wooden platform coming closer. There was a big hole in the middle, which allowed the rope ladder and the person using it to go through. Baekhyun went through it as well, but with his eyes tightly closed, until he heard Jongin’s complaining and a tug on his ear.

Baekhyun fell onto the platform with a yelp, courtesy of Jongin dragging him up by his ear. He wanted to whine about it to the other, but he opened his eyes at the same time and became speechless.

Many huts were up here, in the air, constructed around trees and connected to each other by hanging bridges. Men were everywhere, walking over the bridges, coming out of huts, talking with each other, leaving the wooden platforms by another rope ladder.

It looked like they had landed in the middle of a magical, beautiful, floating village, something so strange, which, again, seemed to be the thing about No One’s Land. Always full of surprises, especially when you least expected it.

Jongin was jumping up and down happily, obviously excited at the new sight around him and missing the way Chanyeol was watching his reaction with a small smile. Namgi helped the gaping Baekhyun up, the whole group in awe at the tree-houses.

Minseok followed the Alpha swiftly, hoping onto the platform as well and letting a Beta, who was standing next to them, pull the rope ladder back up.

“Well, then. Shall we? Kyungsoo’s waiting,” Minseok said, showing the way as he headed for one of the hanging bridges.

Baekhyun, who couldn’t keep in his curiosity, hurried forward to be next to Minseok. He nearly stumbled as the hanging bridge moved unexpectedly, but the nice Beta quickly helped stabilize him. “Uh, question! How did you come up with this? And why are you even living here? Is having your home on the ground too plain for you?”

Minseok laughed at the Alpha’s words, shaking his head in amusement. “No, no, we’d love to have our huts on the ground. It’s too dangerous for us to be there, though. We’re much safer up here. We used to move from one place to another, as we were never safe, until Kyungsoo eventually had the idea to build this. We’ve been living here for many full moons already, and no feral wolf has found it so far.”

“That’s so cool!” Jongin, who had listened to him speaking as well, complimented him with starry eyes, momentarily forgetting his whole rival-jealousy agenda.

“You can tell Kyungsoo that yourself,” Minseok grinned at him, “He’s waiting for us at his hut, which is right… here!”

They left yet another hanging bridge and treated onto another platform, seeing a big hut with its door wide opened. That was also the moment Jongin seemed to remember the man behind it, as his enthusiasm died and a scowl appeared on his face. He stared after Chanyeol as the man was already heading towards it with a grin on his face. 

_Is he that excited to meet that jerk?_ , Jongin thought bitterly, pouting at nothing in particular and joining Junmyeon as the group entered Kyungsoo’s home.

The inside of the hut looked pretty much the same as theirs, except for a few “luxurious” items like decorations, or literally anything else that wasn’t made out of wood. There was no kitchen or bathroom, just a plain looking living room. Jongin saw fluffy blankets and pillows, though, which was basically everything he needed, so he didn’t mind the lack of fancy furnishing.

Chanyeol literally bolted through another door, knowing this place by heart apparently, and boomed _Kyungsoo!_ loudly. The other Northerners followed his example, although quieter.

They found themselves in what seemed to be an office, a big table with maps and other documents spread over the surface. Glowing leaves were positioned beside it to have a better lighting, and a few men stood around it, each of them either Alpha or Beta. 

Jongin was a bit shocked at the many, strong scents assaulting his Omega nature, but just ignored it. Normally, the scents of other Omegas helped to buffer it, but he hadn’t detected… any… yet. 

_No._

_That can’t be._

_Am I the only Omega around here?_

Another man stood in the middle, his back turned towards them as he had stretched his arm across the map, probably in the middle of saying something before the Northerners had interrupted them. He had his back turned towards them, but swiftly turned around upon the intrusion. 

Jongin registered Baekhyun gasping beside him, but was too busy staring and taking in the man’s face. He was definitely an Alpha, is scent strong enough to be recognized immediately, and his height was around Baekhyun’s. He had short and neatly trimmed, black hair, thick eyebrows and wide, owl-ish eyes. He was very attractive.

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol once again exclaimed, and then something happened that left the others gaping in surprise and shock.

 _The_ Chanyeol, whose people knew him to be seemingly stoic and rarely smiley, was opening his arms while running to the shorter man like a little child. He actually hugged him, squeezing the Alpha tightly. It was so out of character, but also so right. Dahee’s eyes were nearly bulging out of her head at the sight. 

“Damnit, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo muttered as the Head Alpha let him go, but sported a small smile, regardless. He slapped him on the shoulder once, his own way of greeting the other.

Chanyeol grinned at him. “Can’t a man miss his dear friend?”

“I already knew you were missing me by the way you shouted my name across the hideout,” he answered him, “Still can’t control the volume of your own voice?”

“Some things never change,” Chanyeol sing-songed cheekily.

Junmyeon cleared his throat loudly, ripping the two talking Alphas out of their bubble. Jongin was fuming as he saw the confused expression on Chanyeol’s face, as if the other had just been reminded of their existence.

Jongin huffed as he crossed his arms, resolutely looking away and at Baekhyun for support. However, his Alpha friend seemed to be broken. He was staring at Chanyeol’s friend with an opened mouth, not even caring that the said man was looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Hello, Kyungsoo. I’m glad you’re well,” Junmyeon said as he stepped forward and hugged him as well. This time, Kyungsoo was openly returning the hug instead of pretending to push the other away, like in Chanyeol’s case.

Kyungsoo smiled at him when they parted. “I’m glad everybody’s fine after your long journey. Although, when Chanyeol wrote to me that you were coming for a surprise visit, I didn’t expect that many people to show up…”

As he trailed off, his eyes scanned over the room and the newcomers. He looked at each of them very carefully, taking them in one by one until he stopped at Jongin’s face.

The other’s stare was very intense, to say the least. His eyes were piercing right through Jongin’s, and the Omega felt oddly pressured by it. It made him want to avert his own gaze and squirm helplessly, but he forced himself to hold the eye contact. 

_Be confident. Leave an impression,_ he told himself, resolutely straightening his back and stared back just as fiercely.

Kyungsoo seemed surprised, then thoughtful, as he hummed and tilted his head. “…let alone an Omega.”

Jongin was thrilled in a strange way, feeling victorious as he raised his chin. He didn’t know what just happened, but whatever it was, it had earned him Kyungsoo’s… respect? He had no idea, actually, but it seemed to be something good. 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol said with a sigh, “It’s a long story, actually. One that can’t be told in passing.”

The two Alphas shared a silent look before Kyungsoo nodded once. “Alright. We can meet up and talk later after all of you have properly recovered. I’ll let Minseok show you to your guest huts. Wash up and rest.”

Dahee and Namgi sighed in relief, obviously tired, as they followed a cheerful Minseok out the door. Hanjoo didn’t say a word as he left, as well. Junmyeon flicked Baekhyun across the forehead as the Warrior was still motionless, effectively bringing him back and making him yelp in pain.

He gave Kyungsoo one last glance before hurrying out the door, his shoulders raised to his ears as if he were embarrassed. Junmyeon just shook his head, giving Jongin a tired smile. The Omega returned it, grateful that he was finally going to receive some sleep that was not performed on a hard ground.

He was halfway out of the room already when he noticed that Chanyeol didn’t follow them. Stopping hot in his tracks, he turned around to see him and Kyungsoo whispering to each other as Kyungsoo’s Alphas and Betas had left as well. A funny, but uncomfortable feeling twisted and turned inside Jongin’s belly at the sight. 

“Chanyeol?” he called out, and he hated that he could hear how meek and quiet he sounded, “Aren’t you coming?”

Chanyeol looked over his shoulder to him, giving him a quick shake of his head before he redirected his attention to the documents on the table. “No, I’m going to stay behind for a bit. I’ll join you guys later, I promise.”

It was obviously a dismissal, Chanyeol had even turned away from him already, but somehow, Jongin couldn’t accept that. Didn’t want to accept it. To him, it felt like the world was about to end if Chanyeol stayed here, alone with Kyungsoo. His desperation was irrational, he knew that, but it was too overwhelming.

“B-But!” he shouted unnecessarily loud, “Aren’t you tired? Don’t you want to rest with us?”

He felt like an idiot as Chanyeol looked at him, baffled at his outburst. It was one of the strangest, tensest moments of his life, caught between wanting to stay and convince Chanyeol, and to run and throw himself off the platform in shame.

Chanyeol walked over to him quickly, seeing the distress in Jongin without knowing the reason, and put his hands on his biceps. He rubbed them soothingly, slow and warm, as Jongin’s body instinctively calmed down at the Alpha’s touch.

“It’s okay, Jongin, we’re safe now. You can relax,” Chanyeol murmured, and Jongin wanted to groan loudly at the older’s train of thought.

He wasn’t scared! Fear was the last thing he was feeling right now! It was quite the opposite, actually, Jongin had overcome the burdens of No One’s Land really well. That was not his problem right now!

“Sleep for a bit, mhm? Share a room with Baekhyun, if you need to,” he said with an encouraging smile, then seemed to remember something suddenly.

Jongin’s heart thundered in his chest as the Alpha leaned down, moving his mouth towards his ear. He could feel the other’s breath tickling it and had to pretend that the way he shuddered was because it was cold.

“Don’t stay near Hajoon,” he whispered, “Don’t ever be alone with him, okay?”

Puzzled, the Omega watched him walk back to his friend. Hajoon? Their Warrior Hajoon? A Northerner? Why was Jongin supposed to stay away from him?

“Jongin, you coming?” he heard Junmyeon call from outside and slumped slightly, feeling drained by the physical and emotional exhaustion.

Giving Chanyeol one last, longing look, he left the others behind, not having noticed how Kyungsoo had observed their intimate interaction with watchful eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. A lot happened here. A lot of transitions, tbh, but it was necessary to stir things up 👀
> 
> If some things seem confusing, like, what happened between Sebaek and Changwoo before they left, do not fret! This was all about their journey and some adorable Chankai, things will come up and be talked about properly soon.
> 
> See you guys next time! And thank you for reading, kudo-ing, commenting, bookmarking, tweeting, everything! 💜
> 
> If you want to keep up with updates or got questions or whatever, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) :)


	12. Eleven - A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is~ A new chapter~
> 
> Thank you so much for all thereassurances you gave me about the last chapter! It meant a lot, and I'm happy so many liked No One's Land! 
> 
> I posted chapters for the guide btw! AAAAH! It's not done yet, but I added things like a(n ugly) map (which could actually help to look at for this chapter) or character descriptions. I'm going to link it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013073/chapters/47386366), if you want to take a look at it!
> 
> This chapter is a bit... let's say plot focused, but I can promise you that a special treat will await you in next weeks chapter *mysterious laughter*
> 
> Enjoy reading ♥
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

_Fire was curling along his body, searing his skin in the most addictive way. He was burning, burning, burning alive, and it was the best sensation he had ever felt._

_Those burning lips brought noises of ecstasy out of his mouth, wandering down his chest and leaving a fiery path behind. He sighed as he carded his hand through the soft hair, tugging on it with a gasp as a kiss was placed on his inner thigh._

_“I’m going to claim you,” he said, tasting his skin with his tongue, right on his scent gland, “And you’ll be mine.”_

_He couldn’t keep quiet anymore, wailing loudly as teeth were beginning to pierce his tender flesh, “Do it, please… do it! Chanyeol… please…”_

 

Crying out, Jongin opened his eyes. Struggling to breathe, his chest heaved as he grasped the blanket. His vision was blurry, only darkness and vague shapes all around him. He registered how he was lying on something soft as it swung from side to side, his sleepy mind realizing that it was hammock. But where was his comfortable bed?

And more importantly… where was Chanyeol? Where did he go? He needed him!

Head swimming, the Omega noticed how his skin was slightly damp, his shirt wet and stuck on his body. As he slowly got up, he realized he didn’t have the strength to think about anything else except for how Chanyeol should be here, with him. Everything else didn’t matter, the Alpha had the upmost importance to him. 

_Why am I alone? Why did Chanyeol leave me? He was just about to claim me! I need him! Is he waiting for me somewhere?_

There was a knock on the door, and a voice breaking through his thoughts. “Hey, sweet, little thing, are you alright? I can smell you…”

There was someone on the other side. Was it… Chanyeol?

“Why don’t you open the door for me, mhm?”

“Chanyeol…” Jongin whispered, a whimper escaping him at the thought of the Alpha waiting for him.

Standing up on wobbly legs, Jongin forced his body to move through the dark room. He had no idea where he was, or where he was about to go, he just knew he needed to get to Chanyeol, make him return to him. 

Stumbling into hard furniture, Jongin ignored the pain and blindly moved forwards, letting the voice guide him.

“I’m right here, don’t be shy.”

Falling a wall with a loud thud, he groaned loudly at the pain.

“Come out, come out,” the voice said, now much closer to him, “I’m waiting for you.”

“Chanyeol…” Jongin whimpered as walked closer to the voice, using the wall to guide him as he touched it with his hands, “Chanyeol!”

As he reached the door, it was rattling violently, like someone was trying to break in from the outside.

“Yes, yes, it’s me, Chanyeol… now open the door, come on.”

Jongin panted as his sweaty palms grabbed for the door handle blindly, wanting nothing more than to fall into a warm embrace.

“Open the door for Chanyeol, sweet Omega,” the voice purred.

Jongin froze.

 _Omega… Omega… Chanyeol… never calls me Omega,_ he thought, a sad, little frown on his face, _I’m little one._

Suddenly, Jongin noticed an aggressive scent radiating from the other side of the door. It was meant to be alluring, but it only made him want to vomit. 

This wasn’t Chanyeol.

And just as quickly as Jongin had grabbed the handle, he let go of it again. 

“What the fuck?! Get the fuck away from there!” another voice resounded.

A yelling match started, giving Jongin a headache despite the second scent having a much calmer and soothing effect on him. He clutched his head as he stumbled back, the harsh reality invading his foggy mind and forcing him to see the truth. 

No Chanyeol. He wasn’t at home, no, he was on Mount Doh. No Chanyeol. He was in No One’s Land. No Chanyeol. The Alpha had never been with him to begin with.

It all came crashing back to him, like a knife cutting through his illusion. Bleeding Sun, the Western Pack, the Nomads, the danger. War.

But why was he feeling so sick? What was happening?

He had found his way back to the hammock he had been sleeping in before, settling down on it as he rubbed over his temples. The commotion outside was quieting down, until it was completely silent.

He could hear a key rustling before the door got opened, a new presence entering Jongin’s hut.

“Oh, Jonginnie,” it said, kneeling down in front of him and making him drop his hands from his temples, “Here, drink this, quickly.”

“Baekhyun…” Jongin murmured as he recognized his friend’s smile, but couldn’t say more as his friend abruptly pushed something cold against his mouth, forcing it open. 

As the green liquid hit his tongue, Jongin was retching immediately, trying to cough the disgusting taste out of his mouth. Baekhyun was tightening his grip around him, forcing his jaw more open as he hurried to pour all of what was inside the vial down his throat.

Jongin gagged and fought against him, pushing his friend to no avail as he wanted to spit the liquid out and right into his face. Baekhyun wasn’t even struggling, holding him in place rather casually. 

Of course he was stronger than him. Baekhyun was an Alpha, a highly trained Warrior. It was easy to forget if he remembered the many times he was able to bring Baekhyun in a headlock. That was probably only possible because the older allowed him to do so.

The Omega gasped for air as he had unwillingly finished the whole vial, coughing as the foul taste was still inside of his mouth. Baekhyun quickly grabbed a water bottle from the table beside the hammock, giving it to Jongin who gulped the water down greedily.

When the younger had calmed down again, he smacked his lips, hoping the bad taste was gone. But, nope, it was still there and he grimaced.

“I’m sorry, Nini, I didn’t mean to be so forceful,” Baekhyun apologized as he jumped up onto the table to sit, swinging his legs like a little child. “The remedy should kick in soon.”

Oh. Of course that was the reason for his behavior. His damned heat.

He gave Baekhyun a weak smile as he shook his head. “No, I should thank you, Baek. I hadn’t realized my heat was starting. I didn’t expect it to come so suddenly.”

_Stupid dream._

“I’m just glad I got here in time, that was really close. Fucking Alpha creeping outside… that man needs to leave the Nomads,” Baekhyun mumbled with an angry frown, glaring at the door as if the unknown Alpha was still there.

Jongin, who was fully awake and conscious now, shuddered at the thought. “I almost opened the door…”

“But you didn’t and I’m proud of you for that!” he beamed at him, jumping down again. He grimaced and used a hand and wave it in front of his nose, “It reeks in here, you horny boy.”

Jongin rolled his eyes at him. “Well, duh, my scent is–“

He stopped himself from talking as he stared at Baekhyun. His _Alpha_ friend. Inside of his room, with him, taking in the scent that was supposed to entrance and seduce.

“W-Wait,” the Omega stuttered, “How are you… here? How are you unaffected by this?!”

Baekhyun seemed to be disgusted as he gave him the side eye, shaking his head quickly. “Jongin, please, you’re my _brother_. I could never find that sexy, sorry, not sorry.”

Still shocked, but also touched, Jongin laughed loudly. He had always thought that a resistance like this only worked with wolves of your own blood, but apparently not. Maybe their emotional bond had gotten strong enough to morph into a physical one, as well. He smiled at the thought.

“How long does this remedy take to work? I’m actually here to pick you up.”

Jongin hummed as he recalled the details about the heat remedy. “Give it some time. Let me wash up as best as I can to get rid of the scent, then I should be ready to go. But why are you picking me up?”

“Chanyeol send me to fetch you. He wants to hold some sort of conference, since, you know, we slept and relaxed for a whole night. Time to work again!” Baekhyun explained to him, throwing his arms in the air in mock-excitement.

Right. After they had arrived at Kyungsoo’s hideout, they had been granted a long break. Settle in, sleep a lot. But now it was morning and, apparently, time for the serious matters to return. 

Jongin hadn’t thought much about it, too occupied by the wonders of their travel, and felt the responsibility and misery weigh down on his shoulders again. At least it had been fun while it lasted.

“You’re right,” he said as he got up, feeling a tad bit dizzy, “Where’s the bucket with the water?”

Baekhyun got that and a cloth ready for him, handing it over and leaving the hut to give Jongin a few moments to get ready.

Jongin used the wet cloth to wipe away the sweat on his skin, hoping that it was enough to get rid of the potent scent of an Omega in heat. Without any other means to clean except plain water, he really started to see the value of his favorite honey scented soap back home. He missed it dearly.

As he grabbed flesh clothes Kyungsoo’s people had gotten them all, he looked at them curiously. They were made of leather only, probably due to the lack of livestock in No One’s Land. The clothes felt a bit tight on his body, but he didn’t mind that much.

Jongin felt the smoldering burn inside of him begin to reduce. His need for an Alpha’s touch got duller and duller, until it eventually disappeared. What remained was the headache, which he could live with in exchange for a heat-free time. He was sure if he had been gone any further, the remedy wouldn’t have been able to kick in. Baekhyun had really come at the last moment.

When he was done, he went outside to where his Alpha friend was waiting for him. Baekhyun smiled at him cheerily, letting the Omega loop his arm through his. 

Looking at his environment suspiciously, he guided the Omega away from their guest hut. Chanyeol and Junmyeon’s was right next to theirs, while Dahee’s, Namgi’s and Hajoon’s came after them. They were all connected by the hanging bridges.

The friends wandered over a bridge leading away from the guest huts, casually talking as they greeted some Betas of Kyungsoo’s group. People were out and about, doing whatever it was they were doing in No One’s Land. Maybe go scouting for food or gather water?

Jongin noticed how some wooden platforms were plain, while others were decorated with random drawings or nice looking plants. It was admirable, how these Nomads had created a new and beautiful place like this in the middle of nowhere.

As they walked, both of them were slightly on edge at the looks they were receiving. Or, more like the looks _Jongin_ was receiving. 

“Animals,” Baekhyun hissed at them, “Hormonal-driven animals, all of them! Jongin, you’re never walking around alone, understood?”

“You’re starting to sound like Chanyeol.”

“Who is a wise man.”

Jongin was about to retort something witty, but then he saw an Alpha winking at him and the words died on his tongue. “Okay, yes, I admit it, this is so uncomfortable.”

Baekhyun pulled him closer to his own body, raising his middle finger at the winking Alpha. “Animal!”

“I guess I didn’t get rid of the scent,” Jongin mumbled, trying to avoid looking at anyone directly.

“No, you’re fine, you don’t need to smell of heat for them to get like this. That one’s almost drooling, oh, my moon,” the Alpha muttered as he glared at a Beta sitting on a branch of a tree, who was indeed almost drooling into his lap.

Much to Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s dismay, they had found out that the Nomads were consisting of Alphas and Betas only. No Omegas whatsoever were around. 

Minseok had explained to them that it was partly because Omegas didn’t get banished as often as the others, and if they did, they quickly died out in No One’s Land on their own. Some of the Nomads here hadn’t seen a real Omega in suns. 

Which made Jongin a rarity. A rarity many wished to possess. An Omega as beautiful as him was hard to resist.

 _“If someone comes too close to you, just tell us,”_ Minseok had comforted him, _“We generally only allow people who we trust in to join us, but you can never be entirely sure, I guess. We’ll do our best to protect you. If anyone tries anything, they’re out.”_

Jongin felt like a mouthwatering piece of fresh meat in the middle of wolves. Literally. They were all eyeing him up and down as if they were seconds away from pouncing him and having their way with him. 

No one had done anything yet – except for the guy earlier –, but the looks he received were enough to make his hair stand on ends. And not in a good way, like a glance from Chanyeol could.

Both of them respectively upped their pace, wanting to escape the attention as quickly as possible. Jongin felt how tense Baekhyun was, his protective Alpha instincts and the worry of a friend making him feel on edge.

When Kyungsoo’s hut came into view at the other end of their hideout, they climbed down a rope to get on the same level as his treehouse was. The Nomad’s home was divided into three sections, with the guest huts on the highest and Kyungsoo’s own hut at the lowest.

Much to Jongin’s surprise, Baekhyun stopped and let go of him as they had reached the door to the hut. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to get the others. Namgi, Dahee and Hajoon. Oh, and some of Kyungsoo’s people. You’re having a private audience, first.” Baekhyun informed him.

“But why?”

“Not everyone is supposed to know what we know,” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, giving him a certain look, “You guys talk about… your possible relation to you-know-what first, before we let the others in. And, well… there’s one more thing. I’m sure Chanyeol will explain it to you.”

“He’s in there?” Jongin perked up.

Baekhyun groaned loudly and threw his hands up. “Is that the only thing you heard out of everything I’ve just said? You know what, what did I even expect, never mind.”

Jongin giggled as his friend ruffled his hair affectionately, his hand lingering on the younger’s cheek warmly. “Take care of yourself, okay? Watch out for _anyone_.”

Another one of those dubious warnings. Jongin settled for a promising nod, smiling at the other in what he hoped to be reassurance. Baekhyun seemed to be satisfied with it, as he nodded as well and saluted playfully. Then he turned around and went back towards the guest huts. 

Accidentally making eye contact with a smirking Alpha standing on another platform, Jongin gifted him with his best bitchy face and entered Kyungsoo’s hut.

He could hear voices talking as soon as he closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, Jongin braced himself for the sight he was probably going to walk in on. And he wasn’t proven wrong.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stood next to each other in front of a table, laughing and smiling together. They seemed to be in a good mood, and Jongin felt his stomach churning. However, the Omega would be lying if he didn’t admit the satisfaction he felt upon Chanyeol’s head snapping up and towards him as soon as he stepped into the room.

“Jongin!” Chanyeol beamed, making to step closer to him, but stopping abruptly. His nose twitched and his eyes widened. Jongin squirmed, knowing exactly why the Alpha was reacting like that.

The both of them just stared at each other dumbly until Kyungsoo cleared his throat loudly.

“Are you okay, Jongin?” he asked as their eyes met, the first one to address the obvious, “Chanyeol told me about the remedy you Omegas can take. There’s still a hint of… heat on you. You seem alright, but I want to make sure you’re feeling fine.”

 _Ugh, so he’s nice, too._ “Yeah, it, uhm, hit me after I woke up. But it’s almost entirely gone now, no need to worry. I’m good.”

Kyungsoo, who was clad in leather clothing just like Chanyeol and Jongin, gave him a smile as he nodded, seemingly relieved. “That’s wonderful, then. Hey, Chanyeol, wake the fuck up.”

He slapped the Head Alpha across the head, making Chanyeol flinch as he finally averted his gaze from staring holes into the Omega. 

“W-Why did you do that?” he grumbled as he coughed a few times, “I-It’s good you’re here now, Jongin. That means we can, uh. Start. Now. Yeah.”

Jongin, having a flashback to the last time he had met the Alpha while in heat, felt his neck burn. He shyly ducked his head as he walked towards the others, stepping in between them with a good distance to each.

He could feel Chanyeol stiffen next to him, obviously still struggling to adjust to his scent, while Kyungsoo seemed unaffected. Jongin felt very conflicted.

“Well…” Chanyeol started, hitting himself on the forehead – and ignoring the Omega’s confused look – to make himself focus, “Why don’t we start by summing up what has happened so far? I know I’ve already told you a few things, Ksoo, but just in case. I want you to get the whole picture.”

The shorter Alpha nodded once. “Alright. I’m ready if you are.”

Chanyeol waited for Jongin to give him some sort of sign as well, which the Omega did in form of a small smile. Chanyeol returned it.

“Okay, then,” the Head Alpha took a deep breath, “To put it simple, someone is after the North. We don’t know who it is yet, but we have a few suspicions – First is the Western Pack, which we thought to be extinct before. Another possibility is that some of the Nomads from No One’s Land, assuming they’d want revenge for being outcast, are the ones behind it.”

He rolled out a map of the woodland over the table. There were several markings on it, different shapes in different colors. Jongin assumed that the other two were able to read them, unlike him.

Jongin was surprised as he listened to the Alpha talk. He hadn’t thought about that before, the option of outcasts wanting revenge. He had been too occupied with his own doubts and fear of the Western Pack. 

But it made sense. While the feral wolves had lost their minds, the few Nomads that remained sane could have a motive for attacking their pack. Not everyone was as nice and welcoming as Kyungsoo’s group.

“We tend to exclude the Eastern pack, since they’ve never bothered with us other packs before and always preferred to live amongst themselves, but we are still keeping tabs on them. Which brings us to the last option: The Southern Pack.”

“Wait, what?” Jongin asked, looking up from the map where Chanyeol had moved his hand from place to place, “Why the Southerners? Did something happen?”

“Yes and no. We’ve tried to reach out to them via letter, but didn’t receive an answer. Considering our current situation, this is enough to put them on the list. I don’t think it’s much likely, either, but we need to be careful.” The older explained to him patiently.

This was getting worse and worse. Jongin had really forgotten about this whole drama during their journey. He sighed at the thought of this messy mystery getting even more complicated.

“And you know that someone is coming for you, because…?” Kyungsoo asked, obviously knowing some of this already, but purposely stirring on the conversation into the right direction.

The Head Alpha of the North understood him. “Because, we discovered… disturbances on our territory. Clear signs of aggression and hostility.”

“No doubts?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “No doubts.”

The Omega looked at the map on the table, scanning over the Northern land. He discovered several black crosses on them, really close to the bothers to No One’s Land. When he looked ahead, he saw circles next to their fields and this time, he knew what they meant. This is where they had found the carvings of the bleeding suns.

“You found the traps there, right?” Jongin asked, gaining Chanyeol’s attention and encircled the crosses to show the other.

“Yeah, exactly. We were lucky that they weren’t placed too close to the center, more people would have run into them,” Chanyeol confirmed, crossing his arms over his chest with a gloomy expression.

Jongin, as well, felt nausea hit him at the memory of the metal beasts. He’s never going to forget that sight, probably.

At the mention of the bear traps, Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow in interest, looking at both of them curiously. “Traps? What traps?”

Chanyeol and Jongin exchanged a quick look before turning to the other. The older ran his hand over his face as he exhaled loudly. It sounded like he was really, really tired, but not the physical kind of tired. 

“Yeah, that’s the part you don’t know about yet. I couldn’t risk sending letter with that kind of information.”

“You never know who’s watching.” Kyungsoo added with an understanding only a Leader could have.

Jongin was surprised when Chanyeol grabbed him by the shoulders, suddenly. The Alpha turned him around and guided him away from the table, ignoring the Nomad’s baffled face. Chanyeol stopped them as soon as Kyungsoo was out of earshot, but he didn’t loosen his grip on the Omega.

“Jongin,” he began with a quiet voice, “I know this is the mere reason why you’re on this journey with us, but… are you sure you’re ready to tell him everything?”

The Omega blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

Chanyeol looked back to Kyungsoo, who was watching them with a blank expression now, before he turned to Jongin again. “You do know, that we have to explain to him why exactly you know the emblem, right?”

Realization hit Jongin as he exhaled softly, avoiding the older’s gaze and looking at the ground. “Oh…”

“I know we agreed on keeping your… possible relation to the West between us, but–“

“There is no other way if we want him to help us,” Jongin finished, gazing up into Chanyeol’s concerned eyes with a small smile. “I know. I’m… ready for it, it’s okay. But, thank you for checking up on me first.”

Chanyeol smiled back at him, his thumb rubbing into the spot beneath his collarbone. “Of course, Jongin. Always.”

With their minds made up, the pair returned to the Nomad, who was acting tactful by not asking about their short break.

Chanyeol quickly continued, not wanting to drag this out longer than necessary. “We’ve found bear traps hidden on our land. Bear traps are devices used to catch animals, but our opponents strategically placed them in areas that pack members frequent. They definitely wanted people to step on them, to hurt us with it.” 

Kyungsoo seemed very intrigued, but didn’t say anything.

“They’re made of steel, something… my old pack used to make,” Jongin added quickly, “I’ve been an outcast before.”

“Nothing to feel ashamed of. We’re all outcasts here,” Kyungsoo quickly reassured him before turning to Chanyeol again, “How do these bear traps look like?”

Chanyeol shifted his weight, bringing his body closer to Jongin unintentionally. “They’re hard to explain, and hard to transport for long travels, which is why we chose to not bring them along. We got something else, though.”

Kyungsoo gave them a look that said _Well, what are you waiting for?_

Jongin, knowing that this was his sign, cleared his throat and straightened up to appear more confident. To the others, and to himself. “The same people also left carvings on trees behind. I recognized them to be from my old pack, as well. Which means that… whoever is coming for us, is most likely my–“

“We don’t know that yet,” Chanyeol interrupted him sharply, making Jongin sigh at him.

“Chanyeol…”

“No, Jongin. Outcasts could have sneaked into your former pack and stole the supplies, or another ruling pack is pretending to be them. The opponent remains unknown until we have clear proof, understood? Everything is hypothetical until then.”

Jongin glared at him as Chanyeol glared right back, both stubborn. Each of them knew when to give up, though. Just like Chanyeol had known that Jongin had won when they discussed if he should come to No One’s Land, Jongin now knew that it was better to agree and drop the subject.

It was a game of push and pull between them that both mastered really well.

“Yes, Leader,” Jongin gave up and noticed Kyungsoo staring at them, seemingly amused.

Chanyeol was instantly appeased, dropping the big, bad Head Alpha act. His shoulders actually sagged, and he opened his mouth to say something to Jongin, but stopped himself at the last second.

“Wait, Jongin,” he said with a quiet voice, “There’s actually something you need to know about that.”

 _Is this what Baekhyun was talking about?_ He wondered.

The whole atmosphere changed, which made the Omega feel uneasy. He was taken aback by the change of attitude from the other. 

Even though he had been warned before by Baekhyun, something about seeing the Alpha like this was shocking to him. Chanyeol’s face was unreadable. Obviously worried, Jongin stepped closer to him and put a hand on his arm.

“Yes…?” he asked tentatively, trying not to flinch as Chanyeol’s cold gaze met his own.

Instead of holding a long speech, Chanyeol only had one question for him. “Do you remember what I told you about Hajoon?”

 _Don’t stay near Hajoon._ Dropping his hand from Chanyeol’s arm, Jongin wasn’t sure if he really wanted to listen to what he had to say. The Omega’s gut feeling had warned him about the guy before, but he hadn’t really wish for it to become true.

Chanyeol, as well, seemed to be struggling with speaking about it. “Before we left, I let the Warriors do an equipment maintenance. We do that from time to time, to assure that the few weapons we do carry with us are alright.”

Jongin nodded at him to continue, ignoring his own rising panic.

“A part of our usual equipment are knives. And Hajoon’s knives were… dull. Extremely dull,” He stated, giving Jongin a meaningful look.

The younger wasn’t able to catch on just yet, though, confused by Chanyeol’s words. “Dull knives…? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The bear traps were found near the borders, far away from our home. But the carvings on the trees, they were right beside the fields, a part of our inner circle. We have patrols on the run, every day at any time. How was an outsider, a stranger, supposed to come in and leave a bunch of carved symbols, without being noticed even once, unless–“

“It was someone from the inside,” Jongin breathed as he put a hand over his mouth in shock, feeling sick to his stomach.

Hajoon had never been someone Jongin was close to, he hadn’t even known him before he got interrogated by the Warriors, but it somehow still hurt. 

All this time, they had focused on the unknown antagonist, when the possibility of an inside man had been there all along. An enemy disguised as their own, close to them, one of them.

A knife became dull upon using it often. And to carve symbols into all of those trees was a lot of work.

“Do you really think, he’d–“, Jongin forced out, but couldn’t bring himself to continue.

“I don’t want to believe it,” Chanyeol admitted, “Maybe the dull knife is a coincidence. I want it to be a coincidence. But at this point, I can’t give anyone the benefit of the doubt just like that. I took Hajoon with us to watch him, to see how he behaves or if he makes a mistake and possibly exposes himself.”

It was hard to get used to that thought, but Jongin didn’t have any choice in that matter. “How many people know about him?” 

“Not many. Us, Baekhyun and Junmyeon. I told Changwoo, too, before we left, but…” Chanyeol stopped talking, a sad sigh escaping him, “We had a fight. He didn’t want me to go without him, said it was too dangerous with Hajoon around. Nevertheless, not coming along was his punishment, and I can’t go back on my word.”

Admittedly, Jongin had been confused when Junmyeon had showed up to tag along with them. He had expected the second in command to stay and lead the North, like he had done when Chanyeol left the first time. 

He understood it now, Chanyeol probably wanted as many people around him as possible. People in whom he truly trusted. 

With Junmyeon in No One’s Land, Jongin had thought that Changwoo stayed to take care of the Northern Pack, just like he had left Taeyong and Mark, his apprentices, behind to take over the Healer’s Place. Changwoo not joining because of a punishment was news to him.

The Omega bit his lip timidly, shaking his head to get a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes. “Why did you punish him…?”

The same addictive, searing fire from his dream earlier was taking over him again, but instead of carnal pleasure, it brought him rapture to his heart. It was served to him by the intensity of the Alpha’s eyes as their gazes locked, by the way the Alpha had to swallow before he was able to speak.

“You know why,” Chanyeol murmured, barely hearable.

Jongin had to swallow as well, his eyes burning from emotions. It once again was like a dream, a dream too beautiful to disrupt, but like always, like a curse, it wasn’t meant to last. This wasn’t the time for confessions.

“Are you guys done now?” Kyungsoo piped up all of sudden, the Northerners nearly jumping into the air as the other’s voice cut through the silence.

They stared at him in shock. They had completely forgotten that the other was even there.

Kyungsoo seemed exasperated, but looked at them with a half-smile, “Frankly, I don’t think we have time for the two of you to become sappy right now. It’s a sight to behold, but we need to focus. Don’t you agree?”

Jongin, embarrassed, quickly got his old but trusted tactic out: when in doubt, blab.

“Y-Yes!”, he called out, “Uhm, yeah, we, uh, where were we?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but it looked like an act of fondness rather than annoyance. He lifted his hand to count down on each finger. “Unknown enemy, possible traitor, crazy carvings, hidden monster traps. Blah-bah-blah. I got it. I understand everything you’ve just told me. However, what I’m wondering, is, I can help, how…?”

Jongin blinked. “Uh. Right. Yes.”

Chanyeol switched back into protective-leader-mode scarily easily, right back to pick up on where they had left off. “Well, we were wondering if you would recognize the emblem. Maybe it’s from your former pack. Maybe Jongin and you are from the same pack, but while Jongin got outcast as a child, you got banished later as a grown-up. You still remember everything well, compared to him. We thought that Jongin could paint it for you.”

“I’m from the Eastern Pack,” Kyungsoo revealed, “And I could still recognize their emblem anytime. If it’s the same one you saw, I’ll know.” 

Jongin released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. It was a delicate thing, this whole affair, dangerous and so mysterious that Jongin himself was confused by it all from time to time. It was important to stop and get the facts straight occasionally, just to not get lost in theories and fears of the unknown.

“That’s what we were hoping for. We should try to find out who’s going against us in a possible war as fast as possible,” Chanyeol joked weakly, but it contained more severity than any fun.

“A _war?!_ ” Kyungsoo threw his head back with a groan, “Fucking ruling packs. Times like this make me glad I’m living far, far away from you people.”

Chanyeol, offended, raised a fist in mock threat, which Kyungsoo answered by rolling his eyes. “Stop that, Yeol, I told you I’m going to help you and I’m keeping the promises I make.”

“You better!”

And just like that, the mood had gone from tensed to relaxed. As the Alphas started to bicker with each other over the matter, Jongin couldn’t help but feel left out, all of a sudden. 

While before, he had been a part of the critical conversation, he was alone now as they talked. He supposed they didn’t do it on purpose, but there was obviously an invisible connection of trust and familiarity between them, which Jongin couldn’t keep up with or join in. 

Seeing Chanyeol like this, open and playful, was a beautiful sight to Jongin. Only the moon knew how much he had wished for the older to come out of his shell, to have more and more people look after and care for him. And he was elated, seeing Chanyeol with the other Alpha like that, joking and not so serious, but Jongin wasn’t perfect.

He was jealous of that bond. He may have had his fair share of moments with the Head Alpha ever since the bear traps appeared, but he hadn’t talked to the other for suns before that. They had been strangers over that time, basically. 

When he was younger, he used to stumble upon Chanyeol often, and the Alpha would indulge him as best as he could, just because he was a child. But right after Misun’s death, where Jongin had needed him the most, Chanyeol had disappeared – busy with travels and making relations. It wasn’t his fault, Chanyeol did what he had to do as a pack Leader. But that didn’t mean it hadn’t hurt Jongin.

Then, after they had shared their moments of passion as his first heat appeared, Chanyeol had become incredibly closed off. Avoided the younger whenever he could, even going as far as ignoring him when Jongin had tried to talk to him. The Alpha hadn’t even so much as looked at him. 

And what did Jongin do? Stayed loyal to him like a puppy. He had been waiting for him, fighting for him; had been hurt and alone while Chanyeol did, what? Found some pretty Betas and Alphas in No One’s Land to amuse himself with?

Jongin could still feel the ache sometimes, the longing deep inside of his chest, the feeling of being abandoned by the other. 

And in moments like this, where it feels like all of the negative aspects and thoughts are dominating you, it drowns out the other, positive and bright things. The balance gets uneven, negative rules out the positive, until you forgot about the good and it felt like it had never been there to begin with. It was a cruel mind game, done to us by none other than ourselves.

And the Omega was suffering from it right now. Blinded by the bad, he forgot about the good Chanyeol and him had experienced, until he was so angry that he felt like exploding.

It was Chanyeol’s booming laugh that ticked him off for good.

“Can I leave now?” the Omega raised his voice abruptly, his fingers drumming against the wooden table impatiently, “It doesn’t look like I’m needed here, anymore.”

The Head Alpha was clearly shocked into silence as he blinked at the other with his big eyes. Perplexed, Chanyeol opened his mouth just to close it again. Kyungsoo, who was holding a piece of paper and a brush with a pot of black ink, had a knowing glint in his eyes which pissed off Jongin even more.

“But… the drawing…” Chanyeol mumbled, not knowing how to approach the fuming Omega.

“You good to paint it now?” Kyungsoo offered as he carried a stool over to Jongin, placing it beside him along with the paper and the ink on the table, “You can take a seat here.”

Right. He had to paint the emblem before he could disappear. If only he wasn’t so dutiful.

Jongin gave Kyungsoo a curt nod as he plopped down on the stool, grabbing the utensils and getting ready to recall the bleeding sun emblem. Chanyeol was staring at Jongin with a frown, about to walk up and talk to him, but there was a knock on the door stopping him.

As Kyungsoo gave the go to enter, Junmyeon and a tall Nomad stepped in. Kyungsoo waved the Nomad over and whispered something into his ear, and the other showed he understood with a nod.

Junmyeon, meanwhile, explained how he needed to talk to Chanyeol for a second, and the Head Alpha agreed reluctantly. With one, last glance at Jongin, which the Omega ignored, Chanyeol, Junmyeon and the Nomad left Kyungsoo and him alone.

As Jongin felt the need to flee, not wanting to be left alone with the other, Kyungsoo told him that he was going to work on something, as well. Jongin once again only nodded at him, but it was good enough for Kyungsoo.

The pair worked in silence side by side, tension thick and uncomfortable. At least for Jongin, Kyungsoo seemed to be quite relaxed around him. The younger should have been busy with applying the finishing touches of ornaments on the edge of the square, but couldn’t help but glance up every once in a while.

He kept peeking over to the Alpha, noting his focused face as he scribbled down on a piece of paper. Maybe he was writing a letter? But to whom, Chanyeol? No, that couldn’t be it. But, wait, what if it was a _love_ letter? A secret one, which Kyungsoo was going to give to Chanyeol as soon as Jongin was gone?

While the Omega was busy painting and conjuring up all kinds of scenarios, he hated himself for letting stupid thoughts like that run through his mind. Thoughts which he wished to ignore, knowing how ridiculous they were but not wanting to admit it to himself. They were just too strong. 

“You can stop staring at me like I just stole your favorite candy,” Kyungsoo said without looking up, causing the Omega to startle and almost draw a fat, black line across the emblem.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jongin denied, embarrassed to the core, and averted his eyes. He really should hurry up and finish that painting. He couldn’t wait to get out of here.

The Omega was working rather sloppily, but he didn’t care. He kept his eyes glued to the emblem, feeling that Kyungsoo was the one staring, this time. Jongin somehow knew that the other was not keen on dropping the subject.

And, indeed, he didn’t let it go. The Alpha seemed to assess the situation for a while, eventually putting down his pencil and rested his head on his hand. Kyungsoo radiated an undeniably curiosity. 

Jongin really regretted acting on his emotional whims.

“You know, Chanyeol mentions you an awful lot in his letters,” Kyungsoo said, lifting his other hand and wagged his finger in a circle, “Are you two…?”

Blushing furiously, Jongin cursed his body for betraying him like that. He felt stupid for being so excited over what the other had said – Chanyeol had mentioned him in letters! – so he tried to tone it down by coughing.

“No. We’re not. I don’t know where you got that idea from,” he replied, getting snippy with the other for no reason other than pettiness.

The Nomad snorted loudly, and rather unattractively, earning him a glare from Jongin which he ignored skillfully. “Sure.”

“I don’t know what’s so funny about that.”

“It’s because you’re being ridiculous.”

“Excuse me?!” Jongin was this close to storming out of this hut.

“Are you seriously going to tell me that nothing’s going on with you two? You’re not in love with him?” Kyungsoo challenged, making the younger shut up at his bluntness. “It’s written all over your face. Everywhere, any time, and I’ve seen you, what, twice in total? I can’t decide if I find it disgusting or adorable.”

Still emotionally and physically drained from his almost-heat, the heartbreaking conversation about the possible war, the push and pull game with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s mere presence aggravating him… Jongin had honestly enough. Why was he still bothering?

Feeling the prickly attitude leave him, Jongin sagged forward until his forehead almost collided with the table. “I never said that… I said him and I aren’t… a thing…”

Kyungsoo was silent for a second, his voice adjusting and becoming softer, as well, “Then why are you… sad? It’s a good thing you’re returning his feelings.”

“It’s not like that for him,” Jongin started, instantly raising his hand to prevent Kyungsoo from disagreeing, “No, listen to me! I know, that I’m… _special_ to him. I’d be blind not to see it. But Chanyeol doesn’t want a mate, he’s made it clear ever since… I know him, actually. Whenever he and I get closer, he’s pushing me away. He keeps it strictly friendly between us. Whenever I think, oh, this is it, the moment it’s going to change for us – it doesn’t. He always blocks me, or whatever we’re about to have, so you asking me why I’m sad is actually really rude, because I’m the one constantly suffering while he sends letters of love to you and smiles and laughs with everyone else but me and constantly gives me a hot and cold attitude and I never know what to think with him or if he can’t decide or even why he’s doing this in the first pla–“

Gasping for air, Jongin snapped out of the speech he had unintentionally launched himself into, coughing loudly with his heart in his throat. He… had not intended to get that far.

Kyungsoo quickly got up and gave Jongin a cup of water, which the Omega hastily gulped down, not caring for the mess he made as drops of water escaped his mouth and trickled down his chin. His eyes were wet as he felt a hand on his back, Kyungsoo beginning to move it softly while humming random tunes to calm the emotional boy down.

The caresses felt actually very nice and comforting. Jongin slowly calmed down as he got lost in the other’s touches and warm voice, feeling moved that the other was caring for him like that, even though Jongin had been rather rude to him.

Suddenly, the Omega felt very ashamed of himself. He had tried to hold himself back, but he had still embarrassed himself by acting like a spoiled brat to Kyungsoo. Jongin had done him wrong, proven to him by the way Kyungsoo had instantly helped – and was still helping – him. There was an undeniably kindness in him, something one could overlook quickly.

Furthermore, Kyungsoo had spoken so positively about him and Chanyeol, which completely destroyed his theory of the Nomad being interested in Chanyeol… not that there had been many signs, to begin with, anyway. It had all started in Jongin’s head, and instead of being reasonable and stopping it, he had actively supported his own nonsense. 

He felt bad.

“Thank you…” Jongin mumbled as he finished his water, his eyes not meeting the others. 

Kyungsoo’s hand left his back, only to return to the spot and continue its motions after he had dragged his stool over and sat down next to him.

“Chanyeol is very damaged from his past,” the Alpha eventually spoke up, obviously wanting to give Jongin a bit of insight, “Which isn’t an excuse for his behavior, but you have to know that he’s just scared of letting people in. I bet you’re actually aware of that, already. We _both_ know he has this irrational fear of the ones he loves dying on him due to past incidents. And that puts you, as the one who’s most important to him right now, in a tough spot.”

Before Jongin could wipe away a stubborn tear upon listening, Kyungsoo had already moved and did it for him, his hand calloused, but very gentle.

“I’m sure he’s going to crack eventually. He already behaved differently while you guys were travelling, right?”

Jongin paused as he recalled memories of their journey, thinking hard and thereby unintentionally pouting. “Yes. He’s not like usually. He’s been… very protective. And talkative.”

“I thought so,” the Nomad nodded, “That’s because his Alpha instincts are acting up right now. You, his chosen one, are in a dangerous environment, which urges him on to keep you close and protect. It’s only going to get worse from here.”

The Omega have him a questioning look. “How? We’re safe now, right?”

“Well, yes, from the dangers of No One’s Land, but… think about it, Jongin. You’re here, the only Omega, surrounded by unmated Betas and Alphas only.”

Jongin gasped, slowly understating what the other was trying to tell him. He remembered the way the other Nomads had behaved around him.

“You haven’t been outside that much yet, but imagine how he’ll react when he notices the others reacting to you. I may have forbidden them from coming closer to you when your heat is near, but that won’t stop them from trying to talk to you. Or even court you. Trust me, as soon as Chanyeol realizes that…”

Oh, dear moon.

“His big ego needs to come down a peg, needs to see how there are other suitors. And, mhm… maybe if you’re receiving, let’s say, _attention_ from someone Chanyeol considers to be a powerful _Leader_ , as well… Not just any Alpha or Beta… If there’s _actual competition_ for you…”

Surprised, Jongin couldn’t believe the sight of an evilly smirking Kyungsoo next to him. 

Was Kyungsoo talking about himself?

“You’re going to help me?” Jongin uttered in awe and disbelief.

“I love provoking that giant oaf. It’s time he’s getting his head out of his ass, he’s not getting any younger,” Kyungsoo grumbled, “Trust me, Chanyeol just needs a little push.”

Jongin couldn’t but laugh at Kyungsoo, how he was looking all sneaky as he planned his friend’s downfall. It was almost ridiculous, how Jongin had come from treating Kyungsoo as an enemy to a… partner. Maybe even a friend, in the near future. The Alpha was definitely impressing him with his smart words and mind. Oh, how the moon sometimes worked in mysterious ways.

The two were so caught up in their conversation, they didn’t notice how the door opened again.

“I like you,” Jongin said honestly, his heart light and happy.

They also didn’t notice how Chanyeol was standing in the doorway, gaping at them.

Kyungsoo lifted his hand and ruffled the younger’s snow-white hair, “Well, you just might become my favorite Omega. Not that I know many.”

Jongin giggled loudly at the joke, that really loud, high pitched one that almost sounded like shrieking. The one not many people got to hear. 

“Is… everything alright here…?” The Head Alpha asked with a strange voice, making Jongin startle and Kyungsoo calmly turn around to him.

Feeling nauseous but excited, Jongin squealed surprised as Kyungsoo casually threw an arm around his shoulders, squishing their bodies closer together.

“Yep. Wonderful, actually.” the Nomad replied with a toothy grin.

The Omega’s heart slammed against his ribcage as he saw the irritated look inside of Chanyeol’s eyes. Oh, this was going to be a mess.

The door opened again, breaking their moment as the same, tall Nomad from before walked in. He was carrying a rucksack, and Kyungsoo quickly got up to take it from him.

“Thank you, Wonshik,” he said and placed the rucksack carefully on the table, on the left side of Jongin’s unfinished painting.

The tall Nomad looked at Jongin curiously, then gave him a warm smile. He was the first outcast who didn’t treat him like he was just an Omega to hit on, so he smiled back at him. 

Kyungsoo retook his position on the stool, waving Wonshik goodbye before giving Chanyeol his attention. “Are you going to stand there all day? I have something to show to you.”

Like waking up from a – bad – daydream, Chanyeol straightened up and shook his head, walking over to the Omega and Alpha. Kyungsoo noted with great delight how Chanyeol positioned his stool on Jongin’s other side, way closer than necessary, and scooted over to the younger.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat loudly, wanting to have their full attention, “You guys have mentioned a… bear trap earlier. Now, to be honest, I hope you are going to prove me wrong, but I need to be sure.”

As the Nomad gripped the rucksack and started to drag something out of it, both Chanyeol and Jongin were instantly appalled, somehow knowing exactly what was coming. Dreading the sight, no one was surprised when Kyungsoo revealed the metal monster, letting it fall onto the table with a bang.

“This exemplar right here is the first one we found, but we got two more. One of them wasn’t working, while the other two seemed to be other versions. They looked extremely different, as if they got modified,” Kyungsoo explained, giving the bear trap a wary once over.

“I… I can’t believe this. I can’t believe they left them here, too. Fuck!” Chanyeol cursed, punching the table lightly. He looked like he had a headache incoming.

“No, I don’t think that’s it,” Jongin argued quickly, having a suspicion creeping up on him, “Kyungsoo said they got modified, and it was only three traps. I think whoever left them in the North used No One’s Land to test them first.”

The Alphas were pleasantly surprised – and in Chanyeol’s case, very proud – at the Omega’s clever thinking. They agreed with him quickly, it made sense that their enemy was going to try them on unclaimed terrain in order to avoid any suspicion. And No One’s Land was perfect for that.

“We really need you to see that emblem, before this is going too far,” Chanyeol said as he dropped his hands again, giving his old friend a searching look.

“I agree. This has to be stopped,” Kyungsoo confirmed, turning to Jongin, “Will you finish the painting?”

The Omega nodded eagerly with a cute, determined look on his face, even copying Baekhyun’s salute from earlier before starting to paint again. 

As they watched the Omega do his thing, Kyungsoo remembered that Chanyeol had mysteriously stepped out of the room before. “What did Junmyeon want from you, earlier?”

Chanyeol answered him while not looking away from Jongin, tracing his features with his eyes, “Oh, nothing important. He asked me how to send off a raven. I think he wanted to send a letter to Jongdae.”

That made Jongin pause as he gasped, perking up with a hopeful expression. “Oh! Can I send a letter to Jongdae, as well?” 

Endeared, Chanyeol opened his mouth to answer and reassure the younger, that yes, he could. However, Kyungsoo was faster.

“Of course,” he smiled at him, “I’ll show you how it works.”

“Really?! Yay! Thank you, Kyungsoo!” The Omega clapped his hands happily, almost dropping the dirty brush into his lap.

Still keeping up the oh-so-loving-smile, Kyungsoo felt a dark, dark energy practically radiating from Jongin’s other side.

 _This is going to be easier than expected,_ Kyungsoo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu~ I told you~ Kyungsoo's gonna stir up some trouble~
> 
> ALSO!! DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE BAEKSOO. IT'LL HAPPEN. WITH THE CHANKAI. Next week... hehehehehehe~
> 
> As always, thank you for everything you do! 💜
> 
> If you want to keep up with updates or got questions or whatever, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) :)


	13. Twelve - Play with Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter~
> 
> I have nothing to say, actually. So... enjoy my lovelies :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

After Jongin had finished the painting of the bleeding sun, Kyungsoo had to explain that he did not know the emblem, to their dismay, which meant that Jongin and him were not from the same pack. The Eastern Pack was crossed off of their list for now, and the search would continue.

Jongin had believed that they were going to travel back home now, since they really didn’t have any reason to stay after the disappointment, but they decided against it. The Hajoon situation was still critical, as Junmyeon had explained to them when he had joined Jongin, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo in one of their meetings.

 _“We need to keep an eye on him,”_ he had said, _“This is the best opportunity we got to catch him, if he’s really corresponding with the enemy. He’s alone in an unfamiliar environment, clearly outnumbered. Let’s just pretend we still have some secret missions to talk about and continue to watch him. We’ll wait for him to act and make a mistake.”_

Ever since then, their stay in No One’s Land, or more like Mount Doh, had been prolonged and become some sort of vacation to Jongin. He didn’t have many duties as a Healer like he’d have in the Northern Pack. Of course, he still took care of the Nomads if asked, but he was left to do as he pleased most of the time.

They praised him for his skills, and compared them to a man they had met. A dimpled Healer, who had been passing through with his lover. Apparently, the man had stopped to help them until he disappeared into the wildness of No One’s Land again. Jongin couldn’t help but wish and think that they had been talking about Yixing.

Besides getting to know the Nomads and their way of life – and finding out that most of them weren’t actual outcasts or “criminals”, but people who didn’t agree with their pack’s methods or wanted to leave and explore – Jongin spent his days glued to Kyungsoo’s side, the pair always on the run. 

To Jongin’s surprise, most of the time he spent with the outcast wasn’t even because of their playful scheme. He found out that he genuinely liked the company of the Alpha. He was calm but fun, adventurous but reasonable. 

The Omega really didn’t need to pretend to like him because of Chanyeol, a friendship had blossomed between them naturally. Sometimes he even forgot about _Plan: Make The Idiot Snap_. They did things together without looking if Chanyeol was around to notice, deciding to spend their time with each other and get to know one another on their own.

They surprisingly bonded over a shared factor of their past: the lonely life of an outcast.

Choked up and near tears, Jongin had told a patient Kyungsoo all about his former life with his old pack. For the first time, the Omega had spoken things aloud he had never dared to before. Not even to Baekhyun. He knew everyone would be understanding and comforting, but… some things could only be truly understood by someone who went through the same.

Talking to a person who can really relate to something was freeing. It’s like you found something or someone important, someone who was able to touch a part within you that had been hidden so far. A deep understanding, a true connection between two people, was something rare and precious and should be kept and treasured.

Kyungsoo had spoken truthfully about everything, as well. The dark reason he got outcast, the troubles he had to go through in his own former pack. It was like the two of them had found something that reminded them of themselves in the other one. A shared piece that was fitting them both. They were able to exchange and understand, to share and hold on to. 

When Jongin had told Kyungsoo about the few memories he still had left of his unknown time span in No One’s Land, the Nomad was impressed and in awe. Based on his own experiences, how he had struggled to survive, how he had escaped death several times and only barely… the Alpha was amazed how Jongin had managed to care for himself.

 _“You are incredibly strong, Jongin,”_ Kyungsoo had told him, _“You were lucky that Chanyeol found you. You would have been dead without him in the long run, that’s for sure, but it’s amazing how you continued to fight for yourself and didn’t give up. I understand why he chose to save you.”_

 _“Really? Sometimes, I still wonder why he did it. He had gone through so much, was so troubled during that time… and he still took me with him, despite knowing how his pack was going to react to me. I feel like I’ve burdened him…”_ the Omega had answered hesitantly.

_“No. Don’t think that. I can see what Chanyeol sees when he looks at you, that fire inside of you that keeps you going, that makes you overcome any hardship. Even as a helpless child, you went through so much, Jongin, but you fought. You fought and survived, again and again. That’s… really impressive. I would have taken you with me, too.”_

Jongin had been touched by Kyungsoo’s kind words, _“You’re one to talk. You did the impossible, you created a pack out of outcasts, of loners, of people who are different or of people who gave up on life. You made this group, fought for them and for a place that you could call home, despite having lost your old one. That’s also really impressive.”_

Carding his fingers through the Omega’s hair, Kyungsoo let the younger lean his head on his shoulder, _“We’re both fighters, then. Survivors.”_

Jongin had smiled up at him, _“Survivors. I’m glad I’ve met you._ ”

_“Me, too, Jonginnie.”_

The Nomad showed Jongin secrets of No One’s Land, brought him to places the Omega hadn’t seen yet. After telling Kyungsoo about his occupation as a Healer, he even brought him to good spots where some strange, unknown plants grew. Jongin was ecstatic, gathering as many plants as possible for his experiments, Kyungsoo helping him as best as he could by supplying him with the little knowledge he had regarding No One’s Land’s flora.

Together, Jongin and Kyungsoo had created a better remedy for heat postponement, something Jongin was immensely proud of. He had used berries as a sweetener, making the taste of the remedy much better than before.

Surprisingly, said berries with a blue, purple-ish color were the ones Jongin had eaten when he was a child, freshly outcast and stuck in No One’s Land. He had forgotten about them until he rediscovered them on one of his expeditions with Kyungsoo, recognizing them and remembering his past blurrily. 

He got dropped off in a spot with not enough wildlife around him, so little Jongin had traveled for a bit on his own, until he had reached a part of No One’s Land rich with these berries.

Jongin, sure of his memories, had showed the berries to the Nomad excitedly.

Kyungsoo has been wary at first, but after Jongin had reassured him and quickly stuffed some into his mouth – “Jongin, what the fuck, spit that out, now!” –, he believed Jongin. 

The pair had brought back lots of them to the Nomads, showing them to the others and eating the berries as dessert together one evening. Many Alphas and Betas had flocked to Jongin, throwing praises and compliments his way for discovering the berries, for his beautiful snow-white hair, for his pretty, tanned skin, for the way he spoke and acted… basically, for simply existing.

Basically, Jongin had been flushing non-stop for the whole night, not used to receiving so much attention. Suitors from the North had always shown their interest in him vaguely, not wanting to openly admit that they were liking the former Outcast. Mostly, they had approached him with a sense of superiority, as if Jongin should have considered himself lucky that wolves like them were giving him their attention.

It was the complete opposite here. The Alphas and Betas stumbled all over each other to get him to even look at them, praising him to the skies like he was the moon himself, like they weren’t worthy of him. 

It creeped him out, kind of, to be treated like that, but he told himself that there was no harm to entertain them for a while. He had no intention to mate with any of them, anyway. A little, harmless flirting was alright. So, instead of blocking their advances, he indulged them.

While he quite enjoyed the attention, however, nothing beat the thrill he got by catching Chanyeol staring at the men around him with dark eyes, his face carefully blank but jaw tight. 

They could definitely tell that Chanyeol was pissed off almost all the time, every day. Gone was the patient and kind Leader, leaving an angry Alpha who barked orders and yelled and reprimanded; grumpy from sunrise till sunset.

There had been one time, when Jongin was patching up a Nomad after they had gotten hurt on a patrol. Kyungsoo had told him that Chanyeol was coming towards them, and to just play along with him.

 _“Are you sure you can’t go on a run with me? Or are you just playing around?”_ Kyungsoo had asked him rather loudly.

After throwing a side glance to Chanyeol, who had definitely been within earshot, Jongin nervously tried to act normal.

 _“It certainly isn’t me who’s playing hard to get,”_ he had answered, thinking about the Head Alpha’s behavior.

Kyungsoo had come closer, his shoulders brushing up against the younger’s. _“Then that person should get a move on, before someone snatches you right from under their nose.”_

They hadn’t heard anything from Chanyeol, only a sharp inhale as the Alpha swiftly turned around and left them behind, his steps heavy and angry. That was the only, real reaction they had gotten from him so far. 

Jongin wanted to stop the – admittedly childish – behavior several times when he saw that the other was clearly uncomfortable, claiming that it was getting out of hand. But Kyungsoo seemed to believe that they were making progress, assuring him that it wasn’t enough just yet.

Whenever Jongin asked him questions about that, like, how he was supposed to know when the time was right, the Alpha always cryptically told him _“You’ll know when it happens.”_

He didn’t admit it to the other, but Jongin was actually very worried.

Was Chanyeol really going to snap?

Or was it all just a stupid game with a bad outcome?

☾

Baekhyun was getting used to life on Mount Doh quite fast.

He had gotten used to sleeping in a hammock, to the different foods they consumed and the limited access to necessities. The Alpha hadn’t realized just how much they were relying on stuff that wasn’t available everywhere and to everyone, how privileged the Northern people and the ruling packs in general were.

Compared with the others, Baekhyun was definitely well adjusted. Namgi was still complaining about the drastic weather changes, how the nights were icy cold and the days too hot. Dahee and Junmyeon were constantly trying to lift the mood, while Hajoon was quiet like he usually was. Baekhyun always kept an eye on him, not trusting the quiet façade. 

The situation may have calmed down for now, but it certainly wasn’t over.

All Northerners were kind of grumpy, but the worst of everyone was probably Chanyeol. Although Baekhyun had the suspicion that their Leader’s bad temper wasn’t because of No One’s Land. He blamed his little Omega friend for the Alpha’s attitude.

Baekhyun understood Chanyeol, actually. He felt it, too. Whenever an Alpha or Beta came too close to Jongin, Baekhyun had this need to walk up to them and stop them. He had always been very protective of the younger, even now when he was grown up. Baekhyun had seen too much, too used to having to step in when wolves were harassing or threatening Jongin. He couldn’t just turn off his instincts out of nowhere.

He trusted Jongin, trusted his decisions, but he was still worrying. He was probably always going to worry about the Omega, even when both of them were old wolves with grey hair and little grandchildren turned to pups running around their feet.

To get his mind off of things, and to get his fellow Warriors to adapt more to their new, but temporary lives here, Baekhyun took Namgi and Dahee out to train.

Their daily training routine had suffered a lot in No One’s Land. Normally, Warriors were required to train every morning after waking up, each day different exercises, to keep them fit. 

They had to be in excellent form in case of emergencies. Chanyeol had upped the requirements to become a Warrior a lot after their fight with the West. It was hard, but if you were filled to the brim with passion and love for your people, like Baekhyun was, it was easy to meet the standard.

During their journey, they didn’t have time nor resources to continue their standard training. And even on Mount Doh, it was hard to find a good spot. 

More and more feral wolves were popping up near the Nomads’ hideout. The Northerners had always made sure to leave no traces behind when they tidied up their makeshift camps, but apparently, they hadn’t been careful enough.

They had probably left some clues for the feral wolves to pick up on and follow them. Unintentionally, of course, but they were still going to be ones to blame if the feral wolves found the Nomads. Which is why they were being extra cautious.

Moreover, the environment, although better than in the wilder parts of No One’s Land, was still not quite satisfactory. The Northerners had no idea how to train properly with animals or nature interfering with them – one second they were doing pushups, and in the next, they stepped into poisonous or thorny plants and had to rush to Jongin so the Omega could heal them.

But that didn’t stop them from trying again and again and again, which is why Baekhyun, Namgi and Dahee were out and exploring daily.

It had worked well, at first. They had arrived at a good time, no animals near, a treeless spot but with enough vegetation to take cover behind. It was a perfect opportunity, but of course something had to happen.

The three Warriors were in the midst of staging an ambush – Dahee and Namgi as the attacker and Baekhyun as the victim, when Namgi howled loudly. The ground caved in beneath his paw, making him sink into the dirt up to his sternum. Dahee, who had been beside him, barked and tried to drag him up and out with his teeth, only to follow him and sink in.

Changing back quickly, Baekhyun cursed as he threw a coat over his naked body. He didn’t mind nudity near his pack members, but he didn’t want to flash a Nomad accidentally.

The Alpha pulled on his own hair, watching his friends struggle and whine while toppling over each other in their quest to free themselves of the muddy ground. 

_This can’t be happening. What even is that? How am I supposed to get them out of there?_ Baekhyun thought.

“Do you need help?” 

Jumping, Baekhyun whirled around in surprise to come face to face with Kyungsoo, Minseok and a few Nomads. He ignored the fact that he got surprised and startled even though they had just rehearsed an ambush.

The Alphas and Betas were watching him and his whiny friends with partly amused, partly annoyed expressions. They were carrying wood, probably for repairs of the treehouses. 

“Uhm,” Baekhyun brought out like a very smart boy, just blinking at Kyungsoo. 

When the Northerner didn’t say anything, even after Minseok had spoken up and Dahee and Namgi were still barking in the background, Kyungsoo began to look at him like he believed the Warrior was losing his mind. Baekhyun wanted to talk, wanted to get help for his friends, but the sight of Kyungsoo made him malfunction. 

He didn’t know why.

The Alpha Nomad was just… impressive. Intimidating. At least to him.

 _Say something to him, you idiot!_ Baekhyun yelled at himself internally, rendered speechless. It seemed to become a regular occurrence, him facing the Nomad and either stammering like a fool or just not saying anything at all.

When Baekhyun continued to not give him a reply, Kyungsoo nodded towards Dahee and Namgi by himself, commanding the others to help them. Baekhyun felt hot under his collar, reaching to grab his coat and fan himself some air.

However, as he suddenly realized that he was naked beneath the leather, an unusual shyness overcome him. Not used to this weird bashfulness, he couldn’t do anything else but tighten his coat around him and look away, nodding gratefully at Minseok who clapped him on the back while going to Dahee.

Kyungsoo was silent, but he didn’t watch the Alphas and Betas free the Warriors, no. He was just looking at Baekhyun, not doing anything else besides that.

Baekhyun’s skin started to itch uncomfortably under the stare and he coughed awkwardly, having the sudden urge to either go up and puff out his chest at the other or flee. He chose to just turn away, taking a step closer to where his Warrior friends were.

He was definitely not expecting anything to happen to him, even though he should have realized by now that the ground was a bit tricky.

Yelping loudly as his foot got stuck in the sinking mud, Baekhyun lost his balance and was flailing his arms like a bird. The Alpha was about to let out a very manly and Warrior-appropriate screech, expecting to hit the ground face first and bathing in the dirt, but he got pulled back just in time.

Rough hands were gripping him by his hips, pulling him away until his back collided with a chest. He froze as he felt the body pushed against him.

“Be careful,” Kyungsoo mumbled directly into his ear, “Training or fighting is different here from what you’re used to in the North. You always have to check your environments and be on alert, even if you’re just playing around.”

Embarrassed, Baekhyun became a marionette, strings getting pulled by Kyungsoo’s fingertips. With one hand stayed still on the Northerner’s hip, Kyungsoo leaned forward, inevitably bending Baekhyun over with him. They were pushed against each other as they moved downwards, the Alpha outstretching his arm beside him. 

“You need to be patient and move slowly, otherwise you won’t get out of there. Although, it seems like patience isn’t one of your strongest virtues,” the Alpha explained as he got a hold of Baekhyun’s petite ankle, gripping it and pulling it out of the mud with no effort.

Carefully, the Nomad put the Alpha’s foot down and away from the sinking mud, making sure it wasn’t injured by rotating it lightly. When Baekhyun didn’t complain about any kind of pain, Kyungsoo let it go and unbend them again.

He felt Kyungsoo squeeze his hip for a second before he let go of him and stepped back. Baekhyun, not expecting to lose the support so suddenly, staggered for a second and almost fell down again.

Recovering quickly, though, the Northerner whirled around to Kyungsoo who was regarding him with a bored expression. “I’ve been told you were a highly trained Warrior? That’s not the behavior I’d expect from one. I guessed you’d be more… agile.”

Okay, now, that was a declaration of war. Baekhyun’s weird, flustered state disappeared instantly as he bristled, keeping his chin up and posture straight. That Nomad, who did he think he was?

“I’ll have you known that I am quite capable. I’m the second-best fighter of the Northern Pack,” Baekhyun explained, starting to glare at him when he noticed Kyungsoo’s unimpressed expression.

The Alpha hummed, a smug glint in his eyes as he tilted his head, his mouth forming into a small smirk, “You’re not on _top_? Thought so.”

Never ever, had Baekhyun had gasped so loudly before. 

_That fucker did not just say that._

Opening his mouth with wobbling lips, his face red from anger and eyes widened, he was ready to serve that Nomad some Baekhyun-manners and make him regret ever leaving that hideout.

The Alpha’s plans were destroyed, though, as Kyungsoo’s Nomads jogged back to them after successfully saving the other Northerners. Namgi and Dahee were just lazing around, still in their wolf forms, and recovering from the shame of having to be saved pitifully by other Alphas and Betas. Their pride was definitely injured.

“We’re done,” a Beta said, looking bored out of his mind.

“Can we hurry up?” an Alpha complained, hefting the abandoned wood again, “I want to go look for the Omega.”

Any other, previous thought left Baekhyun’s mind as he outright growled at the Alpha, who jumped back at the aggressiveness Baekhyun was showing. Something in Baekhyun’s face, or his whole posture, seemed to convey a silent message to the Nomad, since the Alpha just gulped and turned around without another word, hightailing out of there. Minseok giggled behind them.

Baekhyun was anything but calm, then. The humiliation he had to bear just now, and him feeling constantly on edge because of the disgusting wolves running around Jongin was a heavy combination. He was still rumbling at no one in particular, until Kyungsoo opened his smart mouth again.

“Protective, huh?” he commented, “Unrequited love?”

Another wolfish growl leaving his throat, Baekhyun closed his eyes and chanted a calming mantra over and over again until he was not five seconds away from ripping the Nomad’s head off.

Seriously, who did that guy think he was?

“That’s none of your concern,” he forced out, “And now, fuck off, I need to take care of my Warriors.”

Their eyes locked one, last time before Baekhyun turned away from him. Ignoring the silent presence behind him, Baekhyun kept his gaze fixed on Dahee and Namgi, who came running to him like little puppies begging for pats on the heads.

Raising his hand, he hit his fist against his own chest a few times, trying to quiet down his overexcited heart.

☾

“Hey, Jongin! Come sit down with me!”

“No, come with me, I’m closer to the fire!”

Mouth quirked up in an awkward smile, Jongin shook his head and waved the enthusiastic looking Betas off. Embarrassed by the others trying to win his attention, Jongin chose the tree log farthest from the fire. He was most likely going to freeze later, but he preferred that over unwanted company.

Despite that, he saw a few Nomads immediately standing up and leaving their old seating places behind, walking towards him with flirty gazes and big smirks. Jongin was low-key panicking.

The Nomads had convinced Kyungsoo to throw their guests from the North a belated “welcome party”. The Alpha had looked at his people like they had gone crazy. Northerners had been visiting them a few times already, and never, ever did they want to celebrate that. 

The Alphas and Betas had argued that it’s a new tradition they wanted to introduce, to strengthen their friendship to the other pack and to show them that they were well liked. After some arguments, Kyungsoo had begrudgingly agreed, even though he had seen right through them.

They obviously only wanted this welcome celebration to happen to get closer to Jongin. Create a relaxed environment, add food to it, have fun – a perfect combination to get to know someone better. 

So, here they were – after having started a fire and carried large tree logs for seating around it, the celebration started at nightfall. With the first quarter moon shining down on them, the night was a bright and happy one as laughter echoed. They were right beneath their hideout, not wanting to leave their home alone because of the feral wolves near them.

The Nomads had prepared much more food than normally, eating and talking merrily with each other. They had also added juice to the water to make it tastier, squeezing it out of the berries Jongin had introduced them to. They were very grateful for that discovery, as they had stated several times. Jongin could have gifted them a stone and they’d adore it.

The Omega was still panicking upon seeing the unmated wolves coming towards him, but exhaled in relief as he saw Kyungsoo throwing a firm glance their way before walking to Jongin himself. He shimmied to the side quickly, making space for the other to sit.

“Thank you,” Jongin whispered to him quickly, inching down so he could rest his chin on the Alpha’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo huffed, patting Jongin’s lower thigh comfortingly like a worried mother, “Don’t mention it. They’re an unabashed bunch of horny idiots.”

Jongin giggled and rolled his eyes at the other’s crude language. He wasn’t going to disagree with him, though.

It had been fun at the beginning. Really, Jongin had been enjoying himself quite a lot. It was exciting to have so many suitors dance around you, and to see a cranky Chanyeol yell at others. But it had gotten out of control, Jongin didn’t know how to appease the mob anymore.

Jongin hadn’t really seen Chanyeol for a few days now. The Omega had been out and about, and when he returned and happened to meet the Head Alpha, Chanyeol always just put on his usual mask of indifference before disappearing. 

Jongin wanted to stop the plan once again, not seeing any point in it anymore, but Kyungsoo was stubborn, pushed for him to continue. The Nomad seemed to be so sure of himself, which is why Jongin agreed and went along with it again and again, but the doubts were still growing inside of his mind.

Maybe they had overestimated Chanyeol. Maybe they had overestimated the Head Alpha’s feelings for him as well. Jongin didn’t want to believe it, but the signs were pointing towards that direction.

The Omega let himself be lulled by the voices and the crackling of fire, finding peace in the way Kyungsoo continued to pat him, until he suddenly stopped. The Alphas hand slid upwards, uncomfortably high up, until it stopped right over his scent gland, his fingers spread over them. And instead of patting it, Kyungsoo gripped the tender flesh tightly, making Jongin squeak.

Confused and offended by the blatant act of claim and possession, he was literally five seconds away from slapping the Alpha’s face and yell at him to keep his hands to himself, but he noticed Kyungsoo looking somewhere.

Lifting his chin from Kyungsoo’s shoulder, Jongin gazed up and followed his line of direction. His jaw dropped as he saw Chanyeol standing there with a few Nomads, his arm holding a gigantic axe over his right shoulder. The sight of that sharp, dangerous weapon casually dangling off his shoulder was scary. 

That wasn’t the most frightful sight, though. No. There was something… _dark_ about Chanyeol’s expression which made you shiver in fear. 

His face was still carefully blank, the cover up he always used, but there was an undeniable strain in it. His gaze was focused on Kyungsoo’s hand on his thigh, stuck on it, as if it was the only thing he was seeing, like a tunnel vision. Jongin recognized that look inside of Chanyeol’s eyes. A cold wrath was simmering in there, something the Omega had only seen once so far.

When Chanyeol had been challenged.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol spoke slowly, eyes never leaving the hand, his voice so deep it sent a spark through Jongin, “We’re going to go out and get more firewood. Why don’t you join us?”

“Ah, nope. You guys seem good enough without me,” Kyungsoo answered in a relaxed tone, leaning back a bit.

That made Chanyeol peer up alarmingly fast, now giving the other a crazy, but oh so dangerous stare, “Excuse me?”

Kyungsoo carelessly shrugged his shoulders. “You heard me.”

Murmuring erupted from the Nomads around them. They had all caught on by now, the powerful Leaders’ seemingly innocent conversation drawing everyone’s attention. They could feel the stress, the fight for dominance both of them were radiating, the scent of Alphas trying to overpower one another spreading.

Surprisingly, even though Kyungsoo’s scent was emitting from directly beside him, Jongin had no reaction to it. It was much closer to him than Chanyeol’s, but the Nomad didn’t reach him. 

The only scent that was messing with his head was that of the Head Alpha’s. And the only thing that kept Jongin from throwing himself at Chanyeol’s feet, to kneel and beg, was Kyungsoo’s strong hand on his body, holding him back.

Chanyeol shifted his weight, lifting his chin up rather arrogantly, “You’d rather laze around than help your own people, huh?”

“I am not always a Leader, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo answered, pronouncing the word Leader like it was an insult, “I can’t always be righteous and responsible like you, it’s not as easy for me to push my own interests aside like you always do. You know, above all, I am an Alpha. And an Alpha has certain needs.”

Jongin yelped, grabbing the Alpha’s wrist in a failed attempt to stop him. Kyungsoo had started to brush circles over his scent gland, slowly but steadily. All scent glands were extremely erogenous zones. If stimulated, a wolf can get aroused very, very quickly.

A spot that was only allowed to be touched by mates.

“I’m quite comfortable here with a beautiful Omega halfway on my lap.”

It all happened so fast.

In the blink of an eye, Chanyeol wasn’t standing on the other side of the fire anymore. He was storming over to them, both hands gripping the handle of the axe tightly as he raised it over his head. Looming over Jongin and Kyungsoo and with a murderous look on his face, Chanyeol struck the axe down on them.

Jongin screamed at the sound of wood splitting, almost falling down upon the impact of the weapon hitting the tree log. The axe had cut through half of the log, stuck in it now, right in between Jongin and Kyungsoo. The two had jumped away from each other immediately; they had been successfully parted by Chanyeol.

With panic washing over him, he registered Kyungsoo rising with his hands closed into fists, ready to take on the furious Alpha, but Chanyeol was one step ahead. Chanyeol punched him square in the face, a cracking noise resounding as Kyungsoo fell backwards over the log and on the ground.

Chanyeol was panting heavily, his eyes fire red as he was about to get on top of the Nomad and finish the job. He didn’t count on Baekhyun, Dahee and Namgi racing over, though. The group was hurling themselves at their Leader, throwing themselves in between him and Kyungsoo and grabbing whatever they could of Chanyeol.

Junmyeon was sprinting over shortly after, bellowing at Chanyeol to stop before taking a hold of him, too. They were pushing against Chanyeol’s chest, pulling at his arms, dragging him by his back. Chanyeol was up against four other Alphas, clearly outnumbered, but his people were still struggling heavily with holding him back. 

Two Nomads joined them, one of them jumping on Chanyeol’s back and that seemed to be enough, finally. Chanyeol went down with a roar, hitting the ground but still struggling and fighting against the people trying to hold him down.

They were rolling on the ground, a heap of limbs, a lump of aggression. Their clothes tore and their hair got tousled, the dirt on the ground sticking to their face and body and making them look more feral than human.

Jongin sat there in shock, his hands in his lap, as he watched his friends beat each other up. _This is all my fault_ , he thought with dread, quickly getting up as well and hurrying over to the group.

“Omega, no!” a Beta said, taking a hold of Jongin and holding him back, “It’s too dangerous!”

Jongin resisted him, trying to shake the Nomad off of him who obviously just wanted to play hero for him. He noticed that the Beta’s grip on him wasn’t strong at all, a common mistakes Betas and Alphas did when faced with Omegas. They didn’t expect them to be strong enough, to be brave enough to go against them and to break loose.

Their mistake. 

With a satisfying wail, the Beta limply fell to his knees after Jongin kneed him in the balls. Free from him, Jongin took the last few steps he needed to get closer. 

As he stood faced with the shouting, rolling men, Jongin paused. While he could take on a Beta grabbing him, he was not about to throw himself into the bundle of hostile Warriors. Instead, he chose to use his voice.

He took a deep breath, to make sure he was as loud as possible, and shouted. “Chanyeol!”

At the sound of the Omega’s voice, the Head Alpha stopped moving abruptly. His dirtied face turned around to him, staring at him with crimson eyes and a ragged breath. And that was all it took for him to cease fighting - just a look from Jongin, a command of his voice, was enough.

With a last grunt, Chanyeol let go of everyone and slumped against the ground lifelessly, turning his head away from Jongin and staring at the night sky above him. As soon as the others realized that Chanyeol wasn’t fighting anymore, they also let go of him. 

Baekhyun was rubbing his stomach as he rolled over and away, coughing and pressing a hand against it. Instantly, Jongin ran over to him and kneeled down beside him.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently, brushing his friend’s dirty hair aside.

“Never been better,” Baekhyun coughed, “Someone elbowed me in the stomach, though, fuck.”

The rest was getting up slowly, talking amongst each other or looking at the other’s minor injuries. Namgi was guiding Dahee back to the fire, letting Hajoon, who hadn’t moved a muscle during the commotion, look them over. The two Nomads were near Jongin, probably waiting for their turn and letting him take care of them.

Jongin was busy dragging Baekhyun’s shirt up and palpating the area, wanting to make sure that the Alpha was alright, that he missed Chanyeol getting up by himself.

“Chanyeol! Come back!” Junmyeon called suddenly, getting Jongin’s attention.

He saw the Head Alpha walking away with the second in command hurrying after him, talking insistently to him. Chanyeol didn’t answer him, his shoulders drawn up to his ears and posture slumped.

Jongin stared after him with a heartbroken look, feeling conflicted over everything that just happened. He knew he should have stopped his behavior. He just knew that it was getting too much, that he wasn’t achieving the desired result. He shouldn’t have let it come this far, he should have just stopped that childish plan.

Kyungsoo was pressing the back of his hand against this nose, blood dripping from it as he came to a halt beside the kneeling Northerners. 

“I’m not sure if this is working the way we wanted it to,” Jongin commented with a sigh, giving Baekhyun the good to go, since he didn’t find anything unusual or any swelling after checking up on him.

“Are you serious?” Kyungsoo asked incredulously, “Bastard broke my nose, but other than that, it went fucking amazingly!”

The Omega scoffed loudly and threw his arms up, gesturing to Kyungsoo’s nose and to the other wolves recovering. “How is that amazing? He was so mad.”

“And that’s good.”

“But I’ve never seen him like this. He’s never acted this way before.”

“And why do you think that is?” Kyungsoo questioned suddenly.

Jongin was speechless as Kyungsoo seemed to be all fired up, his jaw clenched and his eyes wide.

“You expect him to lash out because of, what? Rumors about you and your Beta friend, that Taehee guy? Jongin, do you realize that he doesn’t even bat an eyelash at Baekhyun and you sleeping in the same room?!”

The Nomad took a step closer, aggravated, which made Jongin back away from him instinctively. Kyungsoo’s words were too sharp, cutting right through him.

“Up until now, he never considered anything or anyone to be a threat when it comes to you. Why would he? He’s the damn Head Alpha, a measly Beta or Alpha can’t intimidate him! His ego is big like that, don’t you get it? That’s why he never showed any reaction in the past, why he pulled away when you got closer. Why he could just ignore you or keep you hanging whenever he wanted to, because secretly, he considered you to be his all along. And he never expected that to change, didn’t see any risks. He was being too sure of himself.”

Jongin’s gaze was unfocused as he listened, his head hurting as everything he’d been told was catching up to him.

“I told you, Jongin. You were always around, always within reach, but not anymore. With the Nomads all over you, with me provoking him basically all the time, he was forced to open his eyes and see the truth. For the first time, he was confronted with the possibility of actually losing you, of someone taking you away from him.”

Kyungsoo saw Jongin’s hand shaking and let the power slip from his voice, the agitation from his body. His gaze became softer, taking Jongin’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly. 

“In some ways, I know him even better than you. I’m an Alpha, just like him, I know exactly what he thinks,” Kyungsoo smiled at him encouragingly, “Believe me when I say, what just happened is good. He’s confused, yes, and acts irrationally, but that’s because he’s starting to realize what’s at stake. _You_.”

Jongin had been on the verge of tears far too often ever since he came to No One’s Land. He hated himself for it, didn’t want to appear to be weak, but sometimes, it just was like that.

He blew out his cheeks as he sniffled, his face an ugly grimace that probably only Chanyeol could find cute or endearing. “Promise me you’re not angry with him?”

Kyungsoo shook his head with a little laugh. “Don’t worry, more than a little fight needs to happen in order for me to cut ties with him. Now, please look at my nose, it really fucking hurts.”

And the Omega just did that – walking around and tending to everyone who had been involved. Luckily, it was only minor injuries like scratches or bruises, even though the two Nomads liked to exaggerate to have Jongin pamper them more. Kyungsoo had probably gotten the worst of the fight with his broken nose.

Jongin was anxiously waiting afterwards, until he saw Junmyeon coming back. He practically ran into his chest eagerly, looking over his shoulder left and right like Chanyeol was going to pop up any moment.

“Where’s Chanyeol?!” he asked before Junmyeon even had the chance to open his mouth.

Junmyeon was looking like a tired mother. “I brought him to the hot spring to wash up and calm down. I hope that’s okay?”

Kyungsoo gave him a nod from where he was sitting on a log, Baekhyun beside him and chewing on berries. “Sure. I told you, you can use it whenever you want.”

“Is he hurt?” Jongin pushed the issue, but only received a shrug as an answer.

Some time ago, when Kyungsoo and the other Nomads had shown them Mount Doh more closely, they had gotten to know of the hot spring near their hideout. The Northerners were shocked when they had stuck a hand in the pleasantly warm water. They told them that they used it for bathing or simply relaxing, since the heated water did wonders to aching muscles.

Jongin hadn’t been there again after that, but it seemed like he was going to visit a second time, now that he had reason for it.

Resolute on his decision, the Omega went back to where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were sitting, crouching down and rummaging through his leather bag until he found what he was looking for. It was a healing ointment he had taken with him from the North. Grip tight around it, Jongin was ready to leave, but got held back by Baekhyun’s voice.

“What are you doing?” he questioned with berries peeking out of his mouth.

“I’m going to Chanyeol,” Jongin answered impatiently, not wanting to lose any more time. 

Kyungsoo’s nose was sporting a little bandage now, dried blood on his nostrils. “I don’t think that’s wise, Jonginnie. Let him cool off first, he’s still on edge.”

“I really don’t care, Kyungsoo. I need to see him right now,” Jongin yelled and with that, the Omega didn’t leave any opening for any objections. He swiftly turned around and stomped off rather energetically.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun watched him go until he disappeared behind the trees, sighing at their friend’s stubbornness. The Nomad wanted to put a hand over his face as he became worried, momentarily forgetting that his nose was hurt and nudging it.

He yowled at the pain, cursing under his breath. Baekhyun was giving him an unimpressed stare, finishing his berries and putting the bowl on the ground.

“You know, you deserved that,” he told him unabashedly.

Glaring at the Northerner, who was skillfully ignoring it and observing the large fire instead, Kyungsoo let his hands fall back again. “I guess I do.”

The noncommittal answer, as if he didn’t really care, rubbed Baekhyun the wrong way. Just like everything else the Alpha was doing, apparently. “Don’t think I don’t know what little game you’re playing.”

Kyungsoo smirked at him, making Baekhyun see that his lips were heart-shaped. Wait, why was he noticing that?! 

“Jealous?” he asked playfully.

Baekhyun laughed heartily. “No. I just worry about Jongin. That’s, like, my purpose in life.”

The Nomad was about to sneer at the Northerner, not believing him. It had been too obvious, the way he was behaving around Jongin, the way Baekhyun was smelling faintly of Omega…

But as he saw the sincerity on the other’s face, the passion and love he had for Jongin, he realized that Baekhyun was speaking the truth. 

“You are… a really good friend,” Kyungsoo muttered eventually, very quietly, catching Baekhyun’s attention with the gentleness in his deep voice.

He wasn’t used to that. To a kind Kyungsoo. That was not his area of expertise.

Baekhyun felt flustered, fidgeting in place as the Alpha’s attention was sorely on him. “Yeah, uh, unlike you. My friends wouldn’t ever break my nose.”

That made the Nomad laugh, and Baekhyun reluctantly smiled at the ground in return. He was still fidgeting, feeling weird sitting so close to the other and having an actual conversation, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up and walk away.

It was silent between them for a while, each of them with their own thoughts, until Kyungsoo was speaking up again.

“You got an Omega waiting for you back at home?”

Spluttering, Baekhyun nearly fell off the log as he whipped around and lost his balance. Kyungsoo’s hand was about to shoot out and hold him, but the Warrior had recovered on his own.

“What?! Why?!” He yelled hysterically, “How did you come up with that?!”

“An Omega scent-marked you. It’s almost gone, but I can still smell it. I thought it was Jongin at first, but it’s obviously not him…” Kyungsoo begrudgingly explained, and now it was him staring at the ground while trying not to fidget.

He hadn’t want to admit it, but the way the sweet scent of an Omega had been stuck to Baekhyun from the very beginning had irked him. Kyungsoo had been intrigued by the fiery Alpha, but as soon as he had caught a whiff of that unknown scent, he had felt weird. It had made him angry, somehow, knowing someone else had been scent-marking him.

Which was ridiculous, considering he had only seen and talked to Baekhyun a handful times, but… it had made him want to pick on him. 

Feeling awkward, Baekhyun coughed before looking away. “Something like that... It’s, uh, complicated, I guess.”

Kyungsoo nodded and silence once again settled over them. The Nomad seemed to be okay with it, but Baekhyun wasn’t, somehow. He was confused and lost, curious but scared. It wasn’t something he had ever felt before.

“A-And you?” he asked, trying to act casual, but failing, “Left behind an Omega after you got outcast?”

Kyungsoo had a secretive, little smile on his face as he shook his head. “No. Omegas have to be pretty special for me to notice them.”

Baekhyun didn’t want to say it, but it slipped out, nonetheless. “Like Jongin?”

“Jongin is special,” Kyungsoo agreed, “He’s wonderful. Maybe under different circumstances, yeah, but not like this. Besides...”

After he finished speaking, he turned around directly to Baekhyun now. There was a spark inside of Kyungsoo’s eyes as their gazes met, like an electric shock was given to Baekhyun by simply looking at it. 

“Omegas aren’t really… my type,” Kyungsoo mumbled, letting his gaze trail over Baekhyun’s body very, very slowly.

Baekhyun’s eyes were nearly bulging out of his red face, his fingernails digging into his palms forcefully. There was a sudden desire within him that made him panic; a desire he hadn’t thought was possible, a desire he had to kill before it became something more.

Guilt was nearly choking him as he saw the face of a tall Omega in his mind, how he had been crying as they parted. Baekhyun had sworn to himself to fix things once he returned, and nothing was going to stop him from that.

Nothing and no one.

Ignoring Kyungsoo’s questioning stare, Baekhyun got up and left.

☾

It was peacefully quiet as Jongin walked through the forest, not a single call of an animal to be heard. The voices of the Nomads’ celebration had disappeared the farther he went, it was just Jongin and the night sky, the moon and the stars and the trees.

His breathing quickened while he wandered, occasionally stopping to check if he was still going into the right direction. He really didn’t want to get lost in unfamiliar territory, that was the last thing he needed right now.

The Omega was oddly calm, despite the thoughts invading his mind. 

Kyungsoo’s voice kept speaking, an endless loop of the words he had thrown at him earlier. Pictures of Chanyeol’s enraged face, the axe hitting right beside Jongin, the fiery, red eyes of his as he stopped moving at Jongin’s voice.

All of it gave him a headache, too many twists and knots clogging his head. He couldn’t think clearly, so he tried to not think at all.

It didn’t take him any longer until he heard the gentle splashing of water, the telltale sound of the hot spring. With an unsteady breath, Jongin braced himself and let the last tree behind himself as he walked to the large hot spring.

It was encircled by large, dark rocks. Some of them were peeking out of the water as well, perfectly useable as seating places. The water was a dark blueish color, almost black without the sun to reflect on. Steam was rising everywhere, making the scene look mysterious yet beautiful.

And there, sitting on the ground, right on the edge of the hot spring with his legs dipping into the water, was Chanyeol. His face was turned downwards, staring at the water with drooping eyes. 

He would have looked very innocent and sad, if it weren’t for the fact that he was shirtless. Streaks of dirt were all over his body, Jongin could spot some in his hair, as well. He was only wearing his pants, which he had rolled up to the knees, right before the water could reach it.

Jongin’s body refused to move at the sight, his nerves getting to him. He pressed his clenched fists to his legs, staring at Chanyeol’s broad back intensely, as if that was enough to get the Alpha’s attention. 

And it was.

Chanyeol lifted his head abruptly, sniffing the air around him before looking over his shoulder, his gaze meeting Jongin’s. The Omega had to stifle a gasp at the sight of red shimmering in the Alpha’s blackish eyes. It reminded him of the first time he had seen him, when he had saved him as a wolf, black fur adorned with red.

Jongin had expected himself to freak out over having the Head Alpha’s attention on him, but it was the exact opposite. His body relaxed, his shoulders sinking as he could breathe easily.

It was like his body knew it was safe, knew that it reached where it longed to be, and let any distress leave him.

The Omega walked closer, very slowly, as he gauged Chanyeol’s reaction. He remained motionless, not moving an inch as he watched Jongin come nearer. The younger stopped when he was beside him, looking down at him with a little smile to ease the other’s most likely busy mind. 

There was a little scratch on Chanyeol’s temple. It was nothing serious, but Jongin frowned at the sight, anyway. He reached out, expecting Chanyeol to flinch away or to tell him to stop.

He didn’t.

Jongin’s fingertips gently stroke over the scratch, before his hand wandered up into his hair and carded through it. Lightly scratching his scalp, he made sure to get the grains of dirt out of his silky, black hair. Remembering the little jaw with the ointment, Jongin took back his hand and opened it.

He kneeled down beside him, Chanyeol’s shoulder touching his chest as he leaned in. Carefully, he tapped his ointment covered fingers over the scratch, making sure it was fully covered. All the while, Chanyeol’s eyes didn’t leave him.

When he was done, he put the jar down next to them, seeing Chanyeol’s disregarded cotton shirt behind them. It looked like he had been wearing one of his own clothes today. Just like Jongin.

Getting an idea, Jongin quickly snatched it up and crawled towards the hot spring. Ignoring the Alpha’s questioning gaze, Jongin got into the warm water, his body parting the steam. He was submerging in the water until only his head was visible. Enjoying the warmth for a few seconds, Jongin quickly got up again. 

His cotton clothes were sticking to his body, but it wasn’t unpleasant with the water around him. Standing, the water was now reaching him by his elbows. Turning back, he waded through the water to Chanyeol. He stopped when he was in front of Chanyeol’s knees, the Alpha elevated through his sitting position on the higher ground.

Now began the risky part. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Jongin held the eye contact as he lifted up the hand clutching the cloth, shaking it slightly.

Chanyeol seemed to understand instantly, his eyes flashing a sudden, bright ruby before going back to the even blend of black and red. Instead of talking out loud or nodding, Chanyeol showed his consent by spreading his legs.

The Omega’s heart was skipping a beat at the sight. Not strong enough to hold the eye contact any longer, Jongin dropped his gaze with pink cheeks as he stepped forwards, positioning himself in between the Alpha’s thighs. He felt them press against his sides lightly.

Without any hints of hesitation, Jongin wrung out the soaked shirt and took Chanyeol’s hand, ghosting his fingers over his knuckles before going up his arm, pressing it beneath his shoulders and letting it slide down the length of it again. Carefully and lovingly, the Omega began to wash the Alpha.

Only mates were allowed to clean an Alpha’s wounds, to wash them after battle or hunt. It had always been like that in the North, it was a sign of devotion and care an Alpha’s mate was showing with the treatment. It was something done in completely privacy, since it was considered to be a beloved, intimate ritual.

And Chanyeol had approved of Jongin doing so.

The Omega’s heart was going crazy at the close proximity, at the intimacy of their positions. It was so… sensual.

He wiped off the dirt, making it vanish from Chanyeol’s skin. Alternating the pressure, since he didn’t want to irritate the skin, Jongin didn’t stop until his arm was clean again. 

He let the cloth brush over the Alpha’s collarbone, his fingers accidentally coming in contact with his skin. Jongin gulped as he moved his upper body, bending forward to have better access. His face was right next to Chanyeol’s jaw, sensing even the smallest of movement Chanyeol made. Jongin gulped, needing to wet his dry throat.

_I can feel his eyes on me._

There was a certain… tension in the air. It wasn’t an uncomfortable one, no. It was a suspenseful one, enthralling them and keeping them on alert, ready for something to happen; the anticipation of it. It was like the feeling you had at a lightning bolt flashing above, the tension you felt as you waited for the inevitable thunder, to let it come and take over the sky.

_I can feel his breath on my skin._

The pressure was rising for as long as the wet cloth was going over Chanyeol’s body, rising and rising and never stopping. Jongin wasn’t even really touching him, most parts of his body by a hairsbreadth away from the other. But, if he was honest, that’s what made it worse. It was close, so close, but never enough to actually come in contact.

_Is he feeling this, too?_

As he watched the Alpha’s smooth, cleaned skin, he found himself yearning for it. He wanted to put his hands, his chest, his legs against the other, craved for the simple feeling of skin on skin, lingering and pressing.

_I want him to touch me._

The water was warm, but the heat of their bodies wasn’t because of that. It was supporting it, but they were feeling hot because of the proximity, because of each other.

When Jongin was done with the collarbones and both arms, he stopped for a second. He dipped the cloth back into the water, let the dirt wash away, and put it against Chanyeol’s chest, right over his heart.

The Omega gasped as he felt Chanyeol’s heartbeat, felt it slamming against his palm, strong and alarmingly fast. In fact, he was so shocked that he faced Chanyeol, who had never been looking away in the first place.

The Alpha was breathing quite heavily, his lips dry and eyes hooded as he watched Jongin. Chanyeol knew that Jongin knew, knew that the younger was able to feel his irregular heartbeat.

Blushing, Jongin forced himself to look away, continuing his task in washing the Alpha’s torso. It seemed to have knocked some sense back into Chanyeol, though, as he dried his lips with his tongue and cleared his throat, preparing to speak.

“You shouldn’t be doing this, Jonginnie,” he said with a hoarse voice, “Washing an Alpha is… special.”

The Omega couldn’t help but smile at the other’s words, gently poking Chanyeol’s navel. What the Alpha said reminded him of something that happened a long, long time ago.

_“Only mates are supposed to clean an Alpha’s wounds, Nini,” Baekhyun teased him softly, cackling in delight at Jongin’s scandalized but resigned expression._

_“You are not an Alpha, Baekkie, that means I can clean your wounds just fine,” the younger one finally spoke up, going back to his task of dabbing the dried blood away._

_“Not yet!” Baekhyun corrected smugly, earning himself a harsher push against his wound and yelping loudly, pretending to be scandalized at the younger’s behavior._

_Jongin grinned at him._

A little giggle escaped him at the memory. Oh, how clueless him and Baekhyun had been. Even though the moment had come from a bad situation, it was one of Jongin’s most treasured memories. Baekhyun had been saving him so many times! Even when they were little.

And he had been right all along. Baekhyun was an Alpha now, after all, even if no one had wanted to believe him.

Jongin shook his head, remembering the silliness of little Jongin patching up little Baekhyun. “Don’t worry, you wouldn’t be the first Alpha I’m washing.”

Chanyeol went rigid.

The atmosphere shifted drastically; it became suffocating from one second to the other.

Jongin stopped as well – realizing what he had just said, and the implication of it.

Slowly, very, very slowly, Jongin looked up to the Alpha with wide, wide eyes. 

_Be careful when you play with fire,_

Chanyeol didn’t look like Chanyeol anymore.

_you might burn yourself._

Opening his mouth, Jongin wanted to stammer explanations, reassurances, anything to rectify his mistake, to make the other understand that he hadn’t meant it like that, that Chanyeol was the first and _only_ Alpha he was ever going to properly care for like this – but nothing, absolutely nothing came out.

Suddenly, the Alpha’s large hand had encircled both of Jongin’s fragile wrists, pressing them together and making him unable to move them. Jongin tried to escape the vice grip, but Chanyeol only applied more pressure, not letting go of him. He dropped the cloth into the water as Chanyeol pushed their joined limbs off to the side.

Chanyeol was rising, putting his feet on the ground of the hot spring and slipping down from the rock. Jongin stumbled away from him, his heart thumping violently at the speed of light, but Chanyeol only followed, his grip around his wrists tight. 

Jongin was unintentionally dragging him along because of the other’s hold, the Alpha coming closer and closer the further the Omega went away. 

Chanyeol seemed to have enough, at one point, as he stopped wading through the water, making Jongin stagger as he was pulled forwards by the motion. 

They stood in the middle of the hot spring, eyes locked, as Jongin stared up at Chanyeol and Chanyeol looked down at him. 

While his left hand was holding Jongin’s wrists, the other one was moving to the Omega’s face. The Alpha gripped him by the chin, then, his thumb next to his lips as his other fingers were splayed over his cheek and beneath his jar. For a moment, Chanyeol’s gaze was focused on his lips, but that one, single moment was enough.

The world seemed to be shaking as the Alpha’s face came closer and closer, only to fall apart around them as lips brushed over lips.

It was like the sun and the moon became one, as they kissed. Their lips seemed to become molten fire as they touched, over and over again, together.

Jongin was whimpering against Chanyeol’s mouth, too overwhelmed by the sensations assaulting him. Chanyeol groaned in response, letting Jongin’s helplessly hovering wrists go to instead sneak his arm around his waist, hand settling against the small of his back and pushing their bodies closer together.

Arching his back at the new position, Jongin’s upper back leaned slightly backwards while his hips were going forward, pressing against Chanyeol’s. He was completely pliant in the other’s arms, boneless, letting the other do to him whatever he wanted, yielding to his every action.

Pleasure was coursing through them, starting from where their lips met and prickling down their bodies. Every inch of their being seemed to be on fire, the lust and love mixing with the steam billowing around them, encasing them.

Chanyeol nibbled on his bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth and putting it between his own lips, sucking on it lovingly. He released it, then, only to let his tongue lick over it.

Jongin was weak in the knees, shaking like a little leaf, threatening to fall if it weren’t for Chanyeol’s firm grip on him. Noticing the Omega’s difficulty, Chanyeol let go of Jongin’s jaw, using both of his arm to slip down his back until he had a firm grip on his thighs. Jongin gasped as the Alpha lifted him up, automatically bringing his legs around his hips, their wet bodies stuck together.

Chanyeol walked them backwards, not allowing to let Jongin’s mouth escape his own for even a second. Jongin carded his hands through Chanyeol’s hair, playing with it until Chanyeol stopped them, sitting down on a rock.

The Omega was pulled into his lap, chests again to be pressed against each other, the water reaching their collarbones now.

Chanyeol didn’t hesitate anymore, he opened his mouth again as Jongin did the same, allowing the Alpha to lick into his mouth. Their tongues touched, fighting and playing, caressing each other. 

They kissed and kissed, never tiring of it. The hot water was sloshing against them, the steam hiding them. Jongin’s hands seemed to be everywhere, scratching over Chanyeol’s shoulders, digging into his arms, tugging at his hair. 

Eventually, Chanyeol broke the kiss, ignoring Jongin’s protesting whine as he opened his eyes. They looked at each other, emotions heavy between them. Jongin had tears swimming in his eyes, which made Chanyeol lean forward and place a chaste kiss on each lid affectionately. 

Pulling back again, he noticed how Jongin’s plush lips were swollen prettily, and worshipped each of them by placing a kiss there. Jongin, in turn, saw spit shining on the other’s and felt the sudden, burning need to taste it, doing so with a swipe of his tongue over it.

It tasted like Chanyeol, like him, like them together. 

When Chanyeol’s face moved away, Jongin quickly chased after his mouth with another, disapproving whine, causing the Alpha to chuckle darkly. He shushed him, giving him another, simple kiss before tilting the younger’s head up, letting his own mouth wander down the column of his throat.

He let his tongue run over Jongin’s sensitive skin, making the Omega bare his neck to him. Chanyeol used the better access immediately, kissing and licking it lasciviously.

Jongin felt him rubbing his hand over his inner thigh harshly, right over his scent gland, over the exact spot Kyungsoo had touched before. A spark of ecstasy raced down his spine when he realized what the Alpha was doing, how he was trying to erase the claim by overpowering it with his own.

Chanyeol’s other hand was back on his chin, holding him in place as he ravished his neck. Staring at the hand with dazed eyes and not able to resist the temptation, Jongin opened his mouth. He had fantasized over the Alpha’s fingers too many times to count, and this opportunity was too good to be true. 

He heard Chanyeol growl against his neck as he let the other’s thumb slip into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it and sucking on it, he hollowed his cheeks and moved his lips up and down.

Shifting his weight, Jongin felt Chanyeol’s hard member press between his butt cheeks and gasped. Experimentally, he swiveled his hips and outright moaned at the same time Chanyeol did. Chanyeol’s hand left his thigh, instead wandering behind to grab his ass and squeeze it appreciatively. Jongin whimpered at the treatment and started to grind down on him, Chanyeol guiding him too by pulling him back and forth.

Chanyeol answered Jongin’s daring act by biting down on his shoulder, leaving bruises and bites all over Jongin’s collarbones, nipping along his neck only to bite there, too. Right next to his scent gland, which made Jongin cry out embarrassingly loud. _It was so close._

Jongin shuddered as the Alpha hummed while nipping along his neck, that deep voice of his, the touch of his, _Chanyeol himself_ doing unspeakable things to him.

It seemed like the more they got of each other, the less satiable they became. The bottled-up, flaming need that flowed through them wasn’t calming down. It was setting them ablaze, but never burning out. 

Nothing was able to stop them, at this point. They weren’t able to stop themselves, to stop each other. Nothing could, except for fate; the moon interfering with them once again. 

They ripped apart as a voice broke through to them, Jongin jumping off of Chanyeol’s lap and holding onto the rock, for balance nearly falling face first into the hot spring.

Namgi was standing there with a red head, his jaw dropped as Chanyeol and Jongin were staring at him. They were panting like they had been running for hours, their chest going up and down alarmingly quick.

“I-I…” Namgi stuttered, “D-Didn’t you guys hear the f-feral wolves?”

Chanyeol blinked multiple times, his Alpha nature breaking through the haze at the possibility of _Jongin_ in danger.

“What feral wolves?” he asked with a strained voice, still completely out of breath.

“F-Feral wolves are near the hideout. The others got worried when you didn’t return, so they send m-me to look for you,” Namgi explained, then turned away as if to give them some privacy.

Chanyeol looked at Jongin, who looked back at him instantly. Wordlessly, the Alpha stood up and offered the Omega his hand, dragging him up as soon as Jongin took it.

He put the back of his fingers to Jongin’s cheek, caressing it tenderly. “We need to go.”

Swallowing hard, Jongin leaned into the touch as he nodded, letting his eyes fall shut for a second. He felt Chanyeol lean in, leaving a gentle peck on his temple, which Jongin returned by kissing the pulse point on his neck.

They finally heard it as they got out of the hot spring, just after Chanyeol had pulled his wet shirt back over his head: the frightening howl of a feral wolf, way closer than ever before.

Namgi left some distance between them as they walked back, apparently feeling very awkward with the situation.

Jongin’s heart was still pounding on the way, never stopping or calming down. He felt the tingle of his lips, the raw bruises on his neck. Chanyeol’s hand was warm around his own, and they didn’t let go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMS*
> 
> i'm so. SADFBD. you guys have no idea how much i suffered while writing this. i think my heart went so crazy i probably lost a few years of my life LMAO
> 
> but anyway. the moment we've all been waiting for! it only took us *glances at word count* OVER 100K. WTF.
> 
> i want to say, while winter sun is based on maaaaaany things, the original idea is from a dream i had - the washing scene. it was obviously much cuter in my dream lol, but i made it spicy for the story. so, you've just witnessed the origin of EVERYTHING ♥
> 
> ALSO! i know i haven't replied to comments yet, but i will, because i am very thankful to anyone who leaves a nice feedback message ♥
> 
> thank you so so so much for reading!!!
> 
> *continues to SCREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM*
> 
> If you want to keep up with updates or got questions or whatever, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) :)


	14. Thirteen - No Matter What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiii. Have all of you recovered from the last chapter hehe?
> 
> I know I haven't lol. Which is why I feel like this chap right here is... a bit all over the place asdfsdf so forgive me please.
> 
> WAIT before you start to read, tho, because I have an **important announcement** to make.  
> Because I am going to start a new job in September, Winter Sun is going on a **hiatus**. Starting from **September - October/November** , probably. I need this time off to adjust and to not have to worry about writing and updates. I'll still be active on twitter during that time or maybe even release smaller projects/stories, so I won't be entirely gone.
> 
> I WILL COME BACK!!! Don't worry, I will complete this story. After this chapter, there will be two more until the end of August. This story will NOT be discontinued, it's just a temporary break.
> 
> I hope you understand and thank you for your support ♥
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

_“Sehun, please, wait!”_

_Baekhyun stumbled after the Omega, having to watch his beloved friend crying as he ran away from him. Whenever the Alpha was grabbing for him, Sehun pushed him and continued to storm off._

_“Come on, let’s talk, please!”_

_Sehun stopped and whirled around as he heard these words, his cheeks wet from tears and face contorted in hurt and anger. Baekhyun paused, as well, caught off-guard by the other actually listening to him._

_“Talk?! Now you want to talk?!” he shouted, a bitter laugh following his accusing words._

_Baekhyun winced at the sound of it, his heart so heavy in his chest that the weight was threatening to bring him down to his knees. “No... I mean, yes! I told you, I’m sorry that I–“_

_“That you’re leaving for how many full moons without even consulting me about it first?”_

_When Baekhyun had nothing to say in return – too ashamed to stammer any more excuses – Sehun laughed once more, but it sounded chocked up and hurt rather than harsh._

_The Omega put his hands over his face. “You didn’t even think it was necessary to ask me for my opinion first, if I’d be okay with you leaving for so long. You didn’t think about me at all…”_

_“Of course I thought about you!” the Alpha disagreed, “That’s why I went straight to you afterwards! Please, this is only about Jongin’s safety, okay? I don’t want to let him travel there alone, that’s the only reason I’m leaving.”_

_“And that’s the point. Your first priority was to make sure Jongin was safe and not me.”_

_This made Baekhyun angry, ignoring the looks he got from the other Northerners around him. “Both of you are my… family, Sehun, you can’t expect me to choose one over the other.”_

_The word “friends” had almost left his mouth, but Baekhyun knew, deep, deep down, that it would have been a lie._

_“I don’t want you to choose, either! This isn’t about that!”, Sehun finally relented, throwing his arms up in the air, “I would have even told you, no, commanded you to go with him! He’s my brother just as much as he’s yours, it’d kill me to know he was alone out there! I would have let you go, if only you asked me about it before. That’s all I wanted.”_

_Understanding began to dawn on Baekhyun, the older exhaling sadly. He realized the mistake he had made as guilt began suffocate him._

_The truth was, he hadn’t thought about anything at all. Everything had happened so quick, Jongin’s and Chanyeol’s conversation, the reveal of Jongin’s possible native pack, the plans to go to No One’s Land to their allies… it had been his first instinct to go up and care for Jongin’s safety, he hadn’t meant anything bad with it._

_Shaking his head, Baekhyun tried to step closer, but Sehun flinched away from him, “Please, Sehunnie… I just… it was a heat in the moment decision, I really didn’t think–“_

_“It doesn’t matter anymore, anyway,” Sehun interrupted him, suddenly quieting down, “You’re going. What’s done is done.”_

_“Sehun…”_

_With another shake of his head, Sehun turned away from him and walked towards one of the Grand Rivers, probably to be alone with his thoughts and calm down._

_However, he stopped one more time and looked back over his shoulder at Baekhyun, “Guess I’ll have to find me another Alpha to help me through my heat.”_

_Before Baekhyun had even realized what he was doing, a growl escaped him as he ran towards the Omega, grabbing him by the arms tightly and stared up at him passionately, “No! No one is allowed to touch you but me!”_

_Surprised, Sehun tried to struggle against the other’s hold, but despite his towering height over the other, the Alpha had a firm grip on him. Sehun hit his chest as more tears threatened to leave his eyes, but Baekhyun was unrelenting, taking the punches without a single complaint._

_“Well, if I’m not allowed to be with any Alphas,” Sehun hissed eventually, grabbing Baekhyun by the back of his neck, “You’re not allowed to be with someone else, either.”_

_Then he pulled the other upwards, giving him a searing kiss. Baekhyun answered immediately, pulling Sehun closer and deepening their kiss until the Omega was shaking in his arms._

_Eventually, Sehun pulled back and brought up his wrist to his neck. Pushing both of his scent glands over each other, he rubbed them together to gather as much of his own scent as he could._

_When he was done, he put his wrist against Baekhyun’s neck, rubbing their scent glands together. Baekhyun didn’t do anything but moan loudly as the Omega’s sweet scent enveloped him._

_He repeated the action, but this time lifted Baekhyun’s wrist towards his previously prepared scent gland on his neck, making sure the Alpha’s skin was coated with it generously. When he was done, he broke off any contact with Baekhyun._

_Sehun had scent-marked him and ran away without another word._

_He didn’t come and say goodbye to Baekhyun when he left the North._

 

“…and then I just growled at him, because, you know, what else was I supposed to do? Changing back can be deadly in such a situation – But of course that giant didn’t listen, just tried to come closer while I was… Baekhyun?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun yelled as he came back to reality, blinking wildly as he took in his surroundings confusedly.

He noticed that he was sitting on one of the lower platforms of the Nomads’ hideout. It was the one that was high enough to have an excellent view of what was happening on the ground, but low enough to be able to jump down any second to interfere.

The Nomads often used it when possible enemies were near so they could keep an eye on them. Right now, though, the Nomads were using it as a place to relax or train.

Baekhyun spotted Jongin sitting on a log with that one Alpha, Wonshik, talking to him animatedly with bright laughs. His first worry reassured, Baekhyun noticed how on the other side some of the Nomads and Northerners were play fighting together. Chanyeol stood near them, applauding when a victor emerged and clapping the one who lost comfortingly on the back.

He felt a nudge against his shoulder, making him avert his attention again. Kyungsoo was sitting beside him with a troubled expression, his owl eyes full of concern. “Are you okay?”

Still confused from the intensity of the flashback he had just gone through, Baekhyun nodded his head quickly while looking down at his lap nervously. When he noticed how close Kyungsoo was sitting next to him, how their thighs touched and fingers barely brushed against each other, he startled. 

He ignored Kyungsoo’s questioning glance as he wiggled away from him, making sure there was a good distance between them so their bodies weren’t touching anymore. His neck burned in shame and embarrassment, he could tell that Kyungsoo was suspicious, but the Nomad was tactful enough not to comment about it.

“Were you even listening to me?” the Alpha asked instead, a hint of a playful smile on his heart-shaped lips.

Baekhyun laughed, quietly and awkwardly, as he rubbed the scent gland of his wrist against the one on his neck, desperately trying to create enough friction to let the sweet fragrance appear, but nothing happened.

The scent of Omega was completely gone, faded off through time and water.

He knew a scent-mark wasn’t going to last forever, knew he had dragged it out for as long as he could, but it still… hurt to not have it with him anymore.

“I’m sorry if I bored you with the story of _Chanyeol meets Kyungsoo_ , I shall never speak about it again,” Kyungsoo mocked him, obviously trying to distract the other Alpha from whatever gloomy thoughts he was having. And it worked.

“No!” Baekhyun whined, grabbing Kyungsoo’s arm and swinging it around from left to right, smiling when the Nomad laughed, “Please, tell me! I want to knooow!”

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and gave him a quick wink, “As I was saying, I was standing there in my wolf form with Minseok behind me, confronted with Chanyeol and others in human form. They kept insisting that they didn’t mean any harm and came with peaceful intentions, but we obviously didn’t trust them. It wasn’t until Chanyeol took off any weapons he had that I considered turning for a talk.”

Taken by the story again, Baekhyun was surprised, which Kyungsoo could easily read off his face. The pair had spent a lot of time together recently, creating a tentative friendship. They weren’t as chummy or relaxed around each other like Kyungsoo was with Jongin, for example. 

There was still _something_ that was straining their friendship, but they liked one another too much to stop spending time together. They got along amazingly, actually, talked and trained and ate with each other whenever they could, but something was always holding them back; like an invisible wall between them. 

“Yeah, I know. When he later told me that he was the Head Alpha, I was really shocked. The Head Alpha from my old home, the Eastern Pack, wouldn’t just go and show himself vulnerable like that… especially to transformed wolves who are obviously hostile. I didn’t know if Chanyeol was brave, stupid or incredibly smart. Probably all three,” Kyungsoo continued, shaking his head at the thought of his friend.

Baekhyun smiled, completely agreeing with Kyungsoo’s words, “He’s really something special, that Chanyeol. Really soft-hearted, which worries me a lot. All that confident Leader masquerade is something he had to do to protect himself and his people, but deep down, he’s just a vulnerable and kind soul.” 

“Pff, but he’s a total showoff,” Kyungsoo remarked dryly, pointing somewhere with his chin when Baekhyun turned and regarded him with a questioning expression.

The Northerner looked down to search for said Head Alpha. He located him just in time to see the Nomads dragging Chanyeol up by his arms and pushing him towards their improvised training ground. Namgi and Hajoon were standing off to the side, but while Namgi was calling out to his Leader encouragingly, Hajoon was quiet.

Chanyeol kept shaking his head with an embarrassed smile, but the others were tugging at him relentlessly, trying to wheedle him by cheering for him loudly. Baekhyun quickly figured out that the Nomads wanted him to show his skills, insisting that, since he was the Head Alpha, he must be the best at fighting.

“I agree that he’s a showoff, but–“

“Shh,” Kyungsoo interrupted him, grabbing his hand and Baekhyun stopped breathing for a second, “Look, Jongin’s watching him.”

Ignoring how clammy both of their hands felt at the contact, the Alpha did as the other said. And indeed, the Omega had stopped talking to Wonshik in favor of looking at the commotion. Chanyeol hadn’t spotted him doing so yet, but as soon as he would…

Baekhyun threw his unoccupied hand over his mouth to silence an amused giggle and Kyungsoo grinned at him. “Please, Ksoo, you really can’t blame Chanyeol for wanting so show off when his little Omega is watching him.”

“He’s going to court him now, right?” Kyungsoo asked, “Enhanced wolf healing or not, my nose is still in phantom pain sometimes. If I don’t see that Alpha woo him, I’ll flip.”

While Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had carefully built a bridge between them, Chanyeol and Jongin were… different. Ever since the welcoming party, the pair had been skittish around each other, but in a good way. They kept giving each other shy glances over dinner, bid each other goodnight with a warm touch to the cheek or hand, smiled at each other whenever they were close. 

Their behavior reminded Baekhyun of teenage wolves, painfully timid and in love. It was endearing to look at and despite wishing they’d get a move on, he definitely preferred this version over them pretending there wasn’t anything between them at all.

Everyone knew what was going on with the two, courtesy of Namgi, who had been the biggest blabbermouth with his red cheeks and wide eyes (“I swear to you, guys, I thought I was going to faint any second, he was on his _lap_ and the _sounds_ they made!“).

It proved to be a good thing, though, since the Nomads stopped any advances on Jongin from then on. Some cried, some cursed, but every Alpha or Beta had to come to terms with the fact that the beautiful Omega was taken. If only unofficially so far. 

No one wanted start a war with the only pack they had befriended so far and stab Kyungsoo in the back like that. They begrudgingly accepted that he was off-limits now, settling down for longing gazes and wistful sighs whenever Jongin would talk to them.

“Nini told me he was going to try to cook something for him when we’re back,” Baekhyun informed the Nomad, “Which will end tragically. That boy can’t cook for shit.”

Courting was different from pack to pack, but in the North, it was common for the Alpha or Beta to make gifts for their Omega. It could be anything, varying from jewelry to flowers to more practical necessities. They would also go out and hunt for them, presenting them with fresh meat.

Omegas, on the other hand, often cooked something for their chosen one, sometimes even with the meat the Alpha or Beta had brought them. They’d come full circle, then: Alpha or Beta and Omega providing for each other, equally showing their interest.

Another tactic for Alphas was impressing the ones they wanted to court. They’d show them their hunting or fighting skills, make the other see just how good the Alpha as a mate was. Betas usually didn’t participate in that, choosing a more private approach, but Alphas liked to go all out.

And that was what Chanyeol was going to do, as soon as he’d notice Jongin watching him. Which actually didn’t take long at all.

“There we go,” Baekhyun giggled as he saw Chanyeol and Jongin locking eyes.

Chanyeol froze for a second, still in the midst of getting convinced to train with the Nomads. Jongin didn’t show any reaction to it, keeping his facial expression nonchalant. But there was something in the way he looked at him, like he was enticing him, daring him to go and do everything he could to impress him.

Taking the bait immediately, Chanyeol’s lost puppy stare changed as he switched into Alpha mode, dark eyes sharpening. His posture got straighter as he rolled his shoulders slowly, giving Jongin one last, heated stare before turning around and agreeing to the Nomads’ begging.

Jongin bit his bottom lip as the group exploded in cheers, obviously trying to stop himself from smiling but failing. A Beta sighed wistfully at the cute yet seductive sight.

“Look at him flaunting his hickeys, cheeky, little Omega,” Kyungsoo mumbled, his eyes tracing over Jongin’s collarbone.

The Omega’s white shirt had slipped off one of his shoulders, leaving the tanned skin bare and for everyone to see. It definitely looked like it wasn’t on purpose, like the shirt was just too big for him to wear properly and accidentally revealed more than intended, but Kyungsoo and Baekhyun knew him better than that.

Jongin had totally done it with sneaky intentions, priding himself on the love bites and to tease Chanyeol with the sight. 

He honestly looked like he had been mauled; his neck, collarbones and parts of his chest that weren’t covered by the shirt were bruised all over. Jongin seemed to love it, though, judging by the sight of him boasting them openly and how he was preening whenever Chanyeol’s eyes lingered on them.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo tried not cringe too much at what followed. Not that they weren’t impressed by Chanyeol fighting the Nomads. He was handing their asses to them single-handedly without much effort, but it was obvious how much the Head Alpha was overdoing the whole act.

Instead of just quietly ending a fight, he always displayed just how superior he was to the other, always making a show of bringing them to the ground or defeating them with way too complicated and fancy fighting combinations. He was totally flexing - figuratively and literally.

Jongin was enjoying the spectacle, that much was clear. He’d either watch quietly with hearts flying from his eyes, other times he’d stand up and cheer for the other loud and excitedly. He was jumping up and down while clapping, which would encourage Chanyeol to go all out even more.

It was a sight to behold, the mating behavior of the two of them. The pair was either full of shy smiles and glances, or openly trying to charm the other seductively. There was no in-between.

When the Nomads gave up, they were flocking around Chanyeol and complimenting him or asking him to help train them. Chanyeol was pretending to be modest about it, sometimes looking over his shoulder to throw one of his killer-smiles at a flushing Jongin. 

Wonshik nudged Jongin as he wiggled his eyebrows, making Jongin whine at him and slapping his arm. The Alpha motioned for him to go over, giving him a little push.

But just as the pair was about to go over to them, Junmyeon appeared and drew everyone’s attention to him. Him and Dahee were coming towards them with grim expressions, a gloomy aura surrounding them and destroying the happy mood. The female Alpha was carrying a dead bird in her hand, an arrow stuck in its wings.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, who were still sitting on the lower platform, gave each other a quick look with an agreeing nod. They jumped down at the same time, then, knowing that Junmyeon wasn’t going to present them with good news. The training Nomads stopped as well, letting Chanyeol catch his breath properly as he noticed his people coming towards them. 

Namgi was looking at their second in command with wide eyes, nudging Hajoon with his elbow beside him. “Look! Something’s happening!”

When the other Alpha didn’t react to his words, Namgi turned to look at him, only to find Hajoon staring at Junmyeon with a pale face and a panicked expression.

As Junmyeon and Dahee arrived, everyone was suddenly tense. Jongin and Wonshik had stopped near Chanyeol and the Nomads, while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo only paused when they were directly beside the Head Alpha. Baekhyun as Chanyeol’s second adviser and Kyungsoo as the unofficial Leader of the Nomads.

“What’s going on, Jun?” Chanyeol asked with a breathy voice, a few droplets of sweat still clinging to his forehead.

Dahee threw the bird on the ground, strategically placing it so that everyone could have a good look at it. 

“We shot this raven from the sky,” Junmyeon revealed without beating around the bush, “We had no idea about it or from where it was coming. It was an unauthorized one.”

The people began to murmur around them, all surprised and shocked at how a calm and happy afternoon was slowly turning into a messy conversation full of suspicions and questioning.

Kyungsoo stepped forward and crouched down beside the dead bird, carefully inspecting it under the watchful eyes of the others. It didn’t take him look to confirm whatever he was looking for, as he got up again rather quickly.

He turned to Junmyeon, “That’s definitely one of mine. Without a doubt. But I don’t think one of the Nomads–“

“It wasn’t one of your people. Luckily, the message the raven was carrying survived the arrow attack, unlike the animal,” Junmyeon stopped him from talking.

The crowd’s talking became louder until Kyungsoo shushed them, letting Chanyeol step forward and take the letter from Junmyeon. They all watched him read expectantly, some of them even gasped when Chanyeol’s eyes widened from time to time.

Exhaling deeply, Chanyeol crumbled the piece of paper in his fist. Without further ado, he stepped next to Junmyeon so he could face everyone. 

He seemed angry and sad, a bad combination for what was about to come. The two Northerners stood side by side as a single unit, a team which was well acquainted with each other and critical situations.

“This is a letter addressed to the Southerners,” Chanyeol explained, “There’s a sketch of the routes we took in No One’s Land, along with more sketches of the position of Kyungsoo’s hideout. There’s also an invitation for a meeting, scheduled in a full moon near the Northern Pack’s borders.”

Everyone was frozen in shock, the Northerners more so than the Nomads. Jongin couldn’t give a reaction as Wonshik gave him a questioning look, too confused by what was happening in front of him.

A letter to the Southern Pack? What even…? Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and Jongin had decided to keep an eye on the Southerners, but the primary suspects had been the Western Pack and the Nomads outside of Kyungsoo’s group.

Jongin, especially, had been fixated on the possible return of the Westerners. He had been so obsessed with the probability of him descending from them, of the trouble it would bring, that he excluded others immediately. Secretly, the culprit had been the Western Pack to Jongin all along. He knew the others thought likewise, or at least focused on that and the revengeful Nomads. 

It didn’t make sense. The Southerners had always been peaceful, no troubles with other packs up until then. They weren’t as unbothered as the Eastern Pack, but the Southerners had always been friendly. Until they didn’t answer the Northerners anymore.

 _Wait… If they’re the ones who are behind all of this and the people with the Bleeding Sun emblem… does that mean… I’m from the Southern Pack?_ Jongin puzzled over the new turn of events, stunned but also overwhelmed at once.

“The letter was sealed with the emblem of the North: a wolf chasing after a snowflake. The Snow Wolf,” Junmyeon finished, his eyes zoning in on a figure standing next to Namgi, “And it was signed with a capital H.”

Every head instantly snapped around to a certain Northerner, eyes staring holes into the man. Their gazes were full of disbelief or rage. The Nomads had clearly many different reactions, but there was only one, common emotion inside of the Northerners: the stinging feeling of treason.

“Hajoon.”

Even Jongin and Baekhyun, who had known about this possibility before, were shocked. They had had expectations about Hajoon, had literally waited for this, but it still came like a punch to the guts when it actually happened. 

Namgi, who had stumbled back from the stone-still Hajoon, looked like he was about to cry.

“Care to explain what this means, Hajoon?” Junmyeon asked him loudly, his voice harsh.

His face was partly hidden by his long, brown hair, a few of his trademark braids peeking out. Eyes fixed to the ground, the Alpha was shaking as he balled his hands into fists. 

He kept silent, though, not moving nor speaking. Namgi started yelling at him to speak, started to curse him and demand explanations, but didn’t receive any answer from his friend. 

When he was fed up with other’s silence, Namgi tried to run forward and attack him, but a few Nomads were quick to catch him. They held him down, ignoring him flailing his arms and legs. Hajoon still wasn’t looking at anyone.

When the silence dragged on for too long, Chanyeol stepped forward, bringing himself closer to Hajoon but still far enough to avoid any kind of conflict.

“Hajoon,” he spoke up, making the Alpha flinch at the sound of his voice, “I remember how your Beta father asked my Alpha mother to let you join the Warriors as soon as you grew up. I remember how he talked about you and your talent, even at a young age, and how you were the pride of the family. He really loved you.”

Kyungsoo was grabbing Jongin’s arm, carefully pushing him behind himself and Baekhyun. The two Alphas built a protective shield for the Omega, knowing it was their task to do so since Chanyeol was busy.

The Head Alpha was relying on them to keep his future mate safe.

“I remember it all, remember each and every one of my people equally. No one remains forgotten by me. Your Beta father died at the Great Battle, didn’t he? After your Omega father got killed by the Westerners during the Night of Slaughter, your Beta father gave everything he could to get revenge and honor back to the North… even his own life. He was a brave and wise man, a true Northerner at heart.” Chanyeol continued, his face full of grief.

Hajoon stumbled back, shaking his head as his fists shook even more. Everyone was watching him intently, expecting him to lash out at them any second. Some of the Nomads were getting to ready to transform, others were still only observing, not wanting to make any hasty decisions.

The situation was extremely tensed, dangerously delicate, even one wrong move could make it all end badly.

“We’re all one and the same, we share the North in our blood. You are a Northerner, too, Hajoon. You always will be, nothing can change that,” the Head Alpha stopped walking when he was closer to Hajoon than anyone else, “Please, explain to us what happened. Is it really the Southern Pack? Did they force you to do this?”

While the Northerners didn’t even blink at Chanyeol’s heartfelt approach, the Nomads gave him confusing looks. They knew Chanyeol and how fun and kind he could be, but they were still surprised at his compassionate behavior.

They weren’t used to a merciful Leader of a ruling pack, had to endure too much injustice and power play from their old homes. It was surreal to them, they had expected Chanyeol to immediately blame him and attack the Alpha, but he didn’t. He was kind and thoughtful.

“We can protect you, from anything or anyone. Just, please, talk to us.”

At last, Hajoon lifted his head. There were unshed tears in his eyes, full of fear and disbelief. Chanyeol gave him a warm, honest smile and nodded encouragingly.

But just when Hajoon opened his mouth, Namgi managed to free himself from the Nomads. He was on his knees as he cried, staring at Hajoon like he was the worst evil of the world.

“I’ve known you since I was a pup!” he screamed, his heart and soul in pain, “You took care of me, encouraged me to become a Warrior and believed in me when no one else did! How dare you to this to me? To us? To the North?! You’re nothing but a _filthy traitor!_ ”

Everyone moved at once, then. Chanyeol lifted his arms to get a hold of Hajoon, some Nomads were grabbing weapons and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun pushed Jongin further back. Hajoon’s face had changed into a grimace, followed by his body transforming.

A brown colored wolf stood where Hajoon had been before, letting out a terribly long howl before he jumped away from Chanyeol. Hajoon dodged oncoming Nomads easily, never attacking anyone, Jongin noticed through the turmoil.

He was just keen on making an escape. And he did so, successfully, after pushing away some of the already transformed Nomads. They had no chance, Hajoon had fled in a matter of seconds.

Junmyeon was quick to change, then, followed by Dahee and Baekhyun, and together they ran after Hajoon in their wolf forms. Kyungsoo began to yell commands at the Nomads, telling them to spread in pairs and follow Hajoon. 

He looked to Chanyeol, who was still standing there and staring after where Hajoon had disappeared to with dull eyes. Kyungsoo gave Wonshik a nod, so the Alpha changed and forced Namgi to stop crying and change, too. The pair was soon out of sight and on the hunt for Hajoon with the others.

Kyungsoo knew he had to let Chanyeol handle Jongin in this situation, sure that he himself wasn’t going to break through to the stubborn Omega. He saw how Jongin was ready to turn as well, how he was ready to chase Hajoon. Kyungsoo wasn’t the one who was able to convince him otherwise.

“Let’s meet up at the creek,” Kyungsoo shouted at Chanyeol as he hastily took of his clothes, “I think I know how we can isolate him.”

After Chanyeol had giving him a nod as a reply, Kyungsoo finished turning into a small but agile, beautiful caramel colored wolf, his fur shining in the sunlight. He was quicker than most of the Nomads, almost twice as fast as them as he darted out to follow them. 

“I’ll come with you,” Jongin immediately told Chanyeol, grabbing the seam of his shirt to pull it over his head, but the Head Alpha put his hands over his smaller ones before he could do so.

“No, Jongin, you stay here,” he said sternly. He had recovered from the shock of Hajoon running away, the Alpha inside of him now putting Jongin as his first priority.

It was wrong to feel this way in such a critical situation, but Jongin couldn’t ignore how the parts of his skin that touched Chanyeol’s own was tingling pleasantly. They hadn’t touched each other much since they had made out in the hot spring, so every little moment between them was precious.

The Omega frowned as he looked up at the other. “What do you mean, no?”

“It’s too dangerous for you to go out by yourself,” Chanyeol explained, raising a warning finger when Jongin was about to interrupt him, “Hajoon howled, Jongin. He howled really, really, loudly, which means that the feral wolves have most likely heard him. As much as I trust you to navigate on your own on Mount Doh, I don’t want to risk you running into one of the feral wolves.”

Jongin’s feeling clashed, he wanted to protest but also comply with the Leader’s request. He knew it was better for him to stay back, but he worried so much, he wanted to be out there and help. Help and _protect_ , most importantly.

Chanyeol, who was so attuned to Jongin’s every mood and thought, already knew how the Omega felt without even having to ask. “You can help by preparing everything you’ll need for when we come back and one of us is hurt, alright? Just in case.”

Biting his bottom lip in thought – and missing the way Chanyeol’s glanced at it right away –, Jongin let his hands wander to the Alpha’s chest and push against it lightly. “Please don’t let it be you. Be careful, okay?”

Stunned for mere seconds, Chanyeol’s face, which had been sorrowful previously, thawed until a warm, affectionate smile appeared, “I will, you don’t have to worry. We’ll talk later when I come back.”

And then, before Jongin could react, Chanyeol had swooped in to steal a quick kiss from his lips. Squealing and blushing, Jongin slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as Chanyeol pulled away. The Omega had _not_ expected that.

Transforming into his majestic, black wolf, Chanyeol gave Jongin’s ankle a calming lick and proceeded to then bolt away into the forests of Mount Doh.

Jongin stood there for a while, letting what had just happened within mere minutes sink in, until he slapped his heated cheeks to sober himself up. Then, he hurried up the multiple platforms via rope ladders until he reached the guest hut him and Baekhyun were housing in.

He gathered all of his supplies as quickly as he could, packing everything he might need from instruments to bandages and alcohol to sanitize. After all, he wanted to be prepared for whatever was going to happen.

When he got back to the ground and settled down on of the seating logs, he waited while playing with his leather bag nervously.

Chanyeol told him not to worry, but it was hard not to.

☾

Jongin was going absolutely _crazy_.

It had been a long, long while since he had been told to stay there and no one had come back yet. No one, not even a temporary return to rely news to him or anything like that. There was nothing, only silence and the trees around and him. It had been so long, too long, ever since the wolves had gone after Hajoon. 

And Jongin was getting impatient.

He was pacing underneath the hideout, walking from left to right and the other way around in an attempt to calm down his nerves. It didn’t really work, but he had to do something to remain sane.

All kinds of scenarios were piling up inside of his head – one worse than the other and they never stopped coming.

He saw Hajoon and other Southerners waiting in ambush with the Nomads and Northerners walking right into them, he saw friends stuck in one of No One’s Land mysteries, saw wild animals attacking them, saw feral wolves catching up to them.

Jongin couldn’t help but imagine them bleeding and dying, somewhere far away from him and out of his reach to help. 

Biting on his thumb in agitation, the Omega’s eyes kept going back and forth between the hideout and the direction Hajoon had run off to. The Nomads’ clothes were strewn around and the ground was littered with paw prints.

Jongin squatted down and put his hand onto one of Chanyeol’s paw prints. His hand was dwarfed by the massive imprint, but he felt better just by doing this simple action. At least for a little while, before his dark thoughts eventually came back to haunt him again.

The stubborn and brave Omega had managed to stay put for a long time, remembering his Head Alpha’s pleading words and delectable lips, but when the sun was starting to set, Jongin had made his decision. 

Possible danger had never been capable of holding him back.

Jongin’s clothing joined the others disregarded coats and pants and soon enough, another, much smaller paw print was right beside Chanyeol’s.

☾

A snow-white wolf was running through the dangerous No One’s Land, all by himself. 

His fur didn’t do much to offer him camouflage or protection, but the wolf was too worried to care about that. 

Animals were watching him curiously as he passed. The white wolf didn’t fit in, seemed to be an anomaly in the eyes of others, but the beauty it brought along was too immense to ignore.

He ran and ran further and further, discovered new places on Mount Doh, but it was never the thing he was looking for.

Soft whines echoed through the woods when the snow-white wolf became desperate, when he was scared of not finding the ones he was looking for – his family.

He stopped and tried to track down his loved ones’ scents, black nose ghosting over the ground helplessly. There was nothing he recognized, except…

The little wolf picked up on something else: the aggressive, rotten scents of other wolves. _Feral wolves_.

His tail held high, the white wolf continued his search more carefully. He was slow, too slow, but the many, mysterious sounds around him scared him. 

He was looking around himself whenever he deemed the place he was at, mostly behind something that covered him, safe, in hopes of catching glimpse of other, friendly wolves. 

Mostly, he was frantically wishing to see a big wolf with fur of the color of the night sky. That special wolf meant safety and comfort to the white one.

He didn’t find him, though. More precisely, he didn’t find any of his friends and family. Instead he was the one who was found, but not by the ones he wished for.

Snarls, barks and howls followed the white wolf as he fled, his whines and cries for help swallowed by the feral wolves. They hadn’t been able to touch him yet, his smaller stature allowing him a faster pace, but he had scraped his flank against a tree in his haste to leave.

Dark, red blood was now soiling the color of innocence.

Terrified, the little wolf stumbled through unknown territory. He was scared to death as three feral wolves were right behind him, chasing him like the evil creatures they were, foam all around their reeking mouths.

Many times they had almost gotten to him, opened their jaws to get a bite of him, to hurt and kill, but the white wolf was always clever enough to dodge or jump away from them. But he knew he wasn’t able to keep it up forever. 

The little wolf tried to trick the feral wolves and was victorious. When they thought he was going to continue to run up, he let himself fall to the side through the thick undergrowth abruptly. He used that very short, but important second of cover from his pursuer’s watchful eyes to escape.

The thorns and branches were scratching the skin beneath his fur, dipping more parts of the snow-white into a horrendous red. He rolled down a hill without stopping, completely blind as he gained speed continuously, until he collided with a massive rock.

His head hit the solid and hard mass. He whimpered as white spots blurred his vision, but he pulled himself together one more time as he heard the barks of the feral wolves coming closer.

He was wobbling but still strong enough to reach around the rock, only stopping when he spotted two fallen trees on top of each other. Acting quickly, the white wolf wedged himself in between the gap the trees left, carefully lying down and pressing himself flat against the ground.

His ears folded back, the little wolf forced himself to be quiet as he listened to his chasers roaming the place. They were searching for him and he didn’t even dare to breathe.

Feral wolves were too far gone to rely on any sense other than what they were seeing, making the little wolf hoping they weren’t lucid enough to try and scent him.

And it seemed to be his lucky day, since after a while of them walking around looking for him, they gave up. The snow-white wolf was pretty sure one of them was starting a fight with the other as they left.

He got up as soon as he heard the noises of them fighting fade away, forcing his way out of his hiding place and promptly turning around to go into the opposite direction of where the feral wolves had gone to.

The little wolf cleaned as much of his fur when he saw the small stream next to the hill, but didn’t get all of the dirt out. He ached to turn into his human form and take care of his wounds, but that would leave him bare and vulnerable. It meant death in a place like this.

He didn’t know where he was supposed to go now, he just wanted to be far away from them as possible. He liked to believe that the big, black wolf was going to find him, anyway, no matter where he went.

So the wolf tried to walk away from the hill and the stream, watched his environment to maybe find something he knew, to find a clue which could help him find his way back. He was desperate for anything, at this point.

In fact, he was so focused on what was above and around him, that he forgot to look at what’s beneath him.

A scream left Jongin’s throat as his body was forced to change, as the paws turned into arms and legs upon the pain that crashed into his body. His face hit the dirt, his body bent uncomfortably as his left ankle got caught by something.

_Excruciating, unimaginable pain._

Jongin couldn’t stop screaming, even as dirt landed in his mouth, tears already streaming down his face after mere seconds. His whole, naked body began to tremble violently, sweat glistening on his skin as he was brought into an overwhelmed, distressed state.

Turning his head as far as he could, Jongin forced himself to blink away anything that hindered his sight, determined and terrified to find out what had happened to him. He couldn’t imagine anything that was capable of giving him such agony.

The Omega was shell-shocked at what he saw.

Two round, jaws snapped shut on his ankle. Spiky tines on the top, like sharp teeth, drilling into his skin and piercing flesh and bone. His whole ankle was caught in it, the steel monster tightening its hold on him the more he was moving and not allowing him to escape.

It was massive, barbaric, something that looked like it came right out of a child’s nightmare. He had stepped on a bear trap, triggering it to catch him.

“No… Fuck, no, this can’t be happening, please, no…” he whispered as he stared at it, not believing it despite it being right in front of him

Kyungsoo had mentioned that they found bear traps in No One’s Land, just like they had discovered some in the North. However, they had been lucky enough to not get caught in one each time. _Of course_ Jongin wasn’t going to be as fortunate.

“Stay calm, Jongin,” he began to babble to himself, heaving himself upwards. He had no strength left inside of him, he was purely acting on adrenaline, “Stay calm, stay calm, i-it’s going to be okay, you’re going to be okay.”

When he was sitting upright by using a vine to pull himself up with, Jongin slipped on his butt forwards until he was positioned with the trap in front of him. He tried to not move his legs too much, but it still got jostled from the movements, making him curse out loudly.  
“I’m going to be okay, I’m going to be okay,” Jongin told himself once more, resisting the urge to vomit at the bloody sight.

His skin was torn apart where the teeth were stuck in, fresh blood trickling down his foot from it and bits and pieces of his flesh were hanging loosely.

The Omega remembered the breathing exercises Yixing had taught him for when a patient began to panic, using it to calm himself down enough to attempt to think rationally about his situation and to find a solution.

It didn’t work perfectly, but at least the forceful shaking had been reduced to a slight trembling. Jongin continued to breath evenly and deeply as he carefully moved forward with outstretched hands.

He grabbed the jaws on each side, making sure to put his hands in between the spaces of the teeth to not hurt his fingers, and counted to ten. When he deemed himself ready, Jongin pulled on them using all his power. He shouted as he did so, partly from frustration, partly from the extreme effort. The Omega used his whole strength until he felt like he was about to faint.

Nevertheless, all of his efforts only lead to the bear trap becoming even harder to defuse. The teeth were tightening in his body more and more as Jongin’s arms became too tired to move, as his strength began to leave him.

But he didn’t give up. He pulled and pulled, cursing and yelling loudly while throwing his head back. Jongin couldn’t keep it up forever, though, too overwhelmed by the increasing pain and the enormous effort of using his physicals strength.

With a miserable cry, the Omega let go of the jaws and cried out as the bear trap cut more deeply and hit a part of his bone. Holding onto the vine prevented him from falling down again as he panted from the exertion.

Jongin had managed to calm down earlier, but after several, unsuccessful attempts to free himself, the panic and fear began to come back. He was at an unknown place, feral wolves had been chasing him here which meant that some of them could still be near, so he couldn’t even call for help. 

Besides, his people were spread everywhere on Mount Doh… was he even still on Mount Doh? He couldn’t remember how much he ran or for how long. The sun was barely there anymore; it was going to be dark soon. And he was alone, all alone, no one knew where he had gone to.

Maybe the others had already returned and he was the only one missing. Maybe the feral wolves had picked up on his blood and were about to come back, finding him naked and vulnerable and hurt, unable to turn and fight or flee.

His breathing became uneven until he hyperventilated, gasping for air as he dug his nails into the vine. The panic was threatening to take over, all kinds of scenarios taking up his mind and not even one of them had a good outcome.

The Omega couldn’t even cry, all he could do was freak out and become dizzy with the lack of air and the pain attacking his body. He lied down again, cushioning his head on moss. Jongin forced a hand over his mouth to stifle any sounds from escaping, trying to be quiet and not draw more attention to him. 

He stared at the darkening sky peeking through the endless, tall trees. There were no stars.

He stayed like that for a long time, wishing for someone, anyone to come.

Jongin tried to think about random things to distract him from the throbbing pain at his ankle. He thought about how the people in the North were doing, wondered if everyone was alright, if the supplies he had left behind were enough for everyone.

He hoped that Toben was getting enough to eat, he thought about Misun, wondered if someone was putting flowers on her grave now that he wasn’t there to do it. 

Strangely, Jongin also recalled memories from his childhood, but not the bad ones. He remembered the few, happy memories he had; most of them were from when he had spent time with his former pack’s Head Omega. 

In fact, as he thought about her, the exhaustion and pain and everything that had happened caught to him, making him drowsy. Suddenly, all he could see and see was the Head Omega.

How she was patting his head and giving him long hugs, how she was feeding him strawberries, protecting him from the other pups who were bullying him. He heard her voice so clearly, as if she was right next to him, talking into his ear. Jongin heard things she said to comfort him, to make him laugh, to make him happy, and he heard things couldn’t even remember anymore…

_“Jonginnie, look, your skin looks just like mine, isn’t it pretty?”_

_“I’ll always be here for you. I love you, Jonginnie, it doesn’t matter what everyone else says.”_

_“I wish I could spend more time with you, my darling, but your… mother must be looking for you. We’ll see each other again soon, okay?”_

_“Quick, hide behind me!”_

_“You need to be quiet now, okay? Can you do that for me? Be brave, Jonginnie.”_

_“No! No! Let go of him, no, my Jonginnie, no! Stop hurting him, no, no, no! No! Jongin! Jongin!”_

“Jongin?”

The Omega gasped as he tore his gaze away from the sky, shooting up quickly. He was disorientated and dizzy, his surroundings unclear and swimming around him.

Jongin hadn’t been here anymore. No, Jongin hadn’t been Jongin anymore. He had been a diver, swimming in lost and hidden memories, coming back up at the sound of a real voice near him and breaching the surface to reality again.

Turning his head, Jongin’s sight finally cleared and he saw Kyungsoo standing here, right at the bottom of the hill Jongin had been tumbling down earlier. He was out of breath, freshly turned, and his skin was sweaty. His eyes were wild in concern as he ran towards the Omega as fast as he could.

It was dark, too dark, probably in the middle of the night, but it was definitely Kyungsoo, he recognized him easily. He wasn’t scared of mistaking him for someone else. The darkness around them was what scared him. For how long had he been there already? He had completely lost track of time.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin cried out, relief evident in his voice. Still dazed and exhausted, the Omega forgot about his dilemma and tried to jump up to run and meet the Alpha halfway.

A bad mistake, as he fell down again when the trap held him back, another pained sound leaving his pale, blue lips. Kyungsoo, alarmed by the sudden movement, sped up even more.

“Fuck, Jongin where were you?!” he yelled as soon as he reached him, “We’re worried sick! We came back and you weren’t there! What did you do, why are you–“

“Ksoo!” the younger interrupted him loudly, “Look, damn it!”

The Alpha’s jaw dropped as he did as told and saw the bloody mess that was currently Jongin’s leg. He cursed loudly before dropping down beside him to inspect it.

Jongin felt confused and dizzy, probably from the blood loss and the cold. He hadn’t noticed it before as he was too caught up in his own head, but the night had chased the warmth away. He was freezing badly, his dirtied and naked body covered in goosebumps.

“I don’t know how to open this, fuck, Chanyeol never told me how,” Kyungsoo told him as he carefully felt around the trap.

“H-He knows how, him and Junmyeon,” Jongin breathed, noticing how his voice was hoarse and realizing how thirsty he was, “Are they here?”

“They’re looking for you too,” Kyungsoo confirmed and got up again, “I’m going to find them and then I’ll come back to get you.”

_“I’ll come back to get you, runt.”_

“Okay, I– wait, what?”

Perhaps it was because of Jongin’s sudden visit to the past and how his former home had been most likely revealed, or perhaps, it was because deep down, he was still fighting his own trauma. You could get better over time, could laugh and live again, but sometimes, it still caught up to you.

Jongin was good at coping with past events mentally and emotionally, he was even better at it than others. While some let their crisis take them and swallow them whole, he was able to develop the ability to recover from each stroke of fate. It wasn’t for everyone like that, unfortunately, some were fortune enough to go on when others were stuck in the past. 

While Chanyeol was still struggling to love and let others love him after his traumatic experience, Jongin had fought his own demons surprisingly well. It wasn’t often that he was triggered by his past abuse, by the bullying, by his former pack casting him out. He was well, mentally and physically, most of the time. 

But sometimes, even the bravest and strongest people could become frail, if only just for a moment.

_“Alright, runt, stop.”_

_“What are we doing here, daddy?”_

“N-No, Kyungsoo, come back!” Jongin called out, reaching his hand out to the Alpha, but he wasn’t looking at him anymore.

_“Don’t even think about walking back to us, you hear me?”_

_“But… how am I supposed to come home to you?”_

Jongin was beginning to hyperventilate again as he saw the other move. He kept shouting his name, but Kyungsoo was too far away already, his furred animal body running up the hill.

_“You’ll stay here for a while, don’t move an inch from here. I’ll come back to get you, runt.”_

“Kyungsoo, no, come back, please!”

_“C-Come b-back! I’m so scared!”_

“Don’t leave me, Ksoo, don’t leave me!”

_“Daddy, don’t leave me here!”_

Kyungsoo’s fading figure resembled the retreating back of his father. Two entirely different situations, two entirely different causes, but with one common factor. Jongin, alone, stuck in No One’s Land.

He was crying again before he knew it, his body motionless beside that. The dark, bad feelings were coursing through him, poisoning him bit for bit, slowly and thoroughly. Before, Jongin’s panic had been untamed, but this time, it was a paralyzing one.

Jongin felt abandoned, forsaken, cast aside. Jongin was little Jongin again, alone and lost. Stuck in a hidden part of the woodland, seemingly nowhere and to never be found.

There was no storm raging above him, this time. It was silent, but he didn’t think it made a difference. It was more terrifying, his sounds of despair and misery weren’t swallowed up by thunder and wind and rain. They were out in the open and he himself had to listen to them.

Another sob escaped his blue, trembling lips and he brought a hand up to touch them. The last time he had been in that situation, the thought of his old home, of his old family, of his former pack had been more upsetting than soothing.

It was different now. This time, his pack was filled with loved ones. He had a real home, real friends, a real family. People he cared about more than anything else, people he’d do anything for. Jongin was in love, Jongin was healthy, Jongin was happy. 

Oh, what he had gone through to get there. From the broken boy to a strong man, who achieved everything he wanted to. It was crazy, wasn’t it? How time goes by without us noticing?

He looked up towards the trees surrounding him, remembered how the trees in his past had swayed around him during the storm. How he had been scared of them, how one of them had been ripped out of the ground and fallen down right in front of him.

It had caught fire, later on. Jongin had been mesmerized by the flames, how it had climbed up the fallen tree right towards him. The fire had eventually reached his feet, tickled his toes.

When the Omega was looking down right now, there wasn’t any fire or falling trees trapping him. This time it was a steel monster gripping him tightly, hurting him and rendering him immobile. Two similar situations, multiple common factors.

“There is no other way,” he mumbled to himself, never able to forget the words of his father, “You were born to die, Jongin.”

His father had cursed him with those words. Like a prophecy waiting to be fulfilled. 

He had gotten away once, like a miracle. 

Miracles were precious and rare, and Jongin wasn’t sure if the moon was kind enough to grant him another one.

At least he had done his best, used his second chance wisely. Jongin had helped people as much as he could for as long as he could, had tried to be kind and gracious all his life. He had made mistakes, but always tried to make up for them.

Jongin didn’t regret much. Despite his shy nature, he had gone after what he wanted, passionately working towards his goals, achieving almost all of them. There was probably only one thing he lamented over, the only wish he hadn’t been able to fulfill just yet.

“Chanyeol…” he breathed, closing his eyes and putting a hand over his chest, right where his heart was. 

He was thankful to have met the older. Chanyeol had given him a new chance, had turned his entire life upside down. Jongin could only hope that he had given back to the Alpha as much as he had received. If only he was able to give a tiny, meaningless fraction back to him, then Jongin was content.

The Omega turned his head towards the hill, imagining a majestic beast running towards him like all those suns ago. He smiled as he remembered the howl that pushed him back to life, how he had seen the gigantic shadow coming closer change to a gigantic, black wolf.

Too bad his little wolf doll wasn’t here with him, or he could have pressed it against himself. It would have given him some comfort.

“I want to tell you how I grew up dreaming about you, about you and me,” Jongin whispered, “I always dreamed about how we have our own home, about how we become mates and have countless pups running around…”

His eyes burned as he spoke, still seeing the dreams right in front of him, feeling the ghost of hug, the lost yips of tiny lives him and Chanyeol created together, a glimpse of a future he had been wishing for. 

“I want to tell you that I love you.”

Jongin’s blurry sight focused on a shadow at the bottom of the hill, deluding himself into thinking it was coming closer to him, into this hidden corner of the woodland, right into his little world.

Chanyeol and Jongin had met in a seemingly non-existent place, both of them coming from seemingly nowhere. They had found each other by coincidence, by fate, by the influence of the moon, and touched each other’s souls.

The shadow was jumping towards him, but the lack of flames around it didn’t prevent it from looking it had been born from fire and made of heat; like it had a purpose of coming to save him. 

It looked majestic, dangerous, beautiful… and real…

A sudden howl ripped the silence and the night apart, reaching the Omega’s ears like a beacon of hope. His heart kick-started, his soul quivering and responding to the command in the wolf’s voice. 

The little boy wasn’t alone anymore, he had become a man with someone who was always going to come back for him, no matter what. Just as he was always going to be there for that someone, hold him when times became rough. 

A smile lit up Jongin’s entire face; instead of adorning the night sky, the stars had come down to glimmer brightly in his glassy eyes.  
_It was real. He was real._

The black wolf took one last, big jump and then he was finally near Jongin. He froze, though, as he saw him. The Omega was blind to it, too overwhelmed and happy at the other coming for him to notice how Chanyeol seemed to become numb at the sight.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin spoke up, his voice cracking, “Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol was still for a few more seconds, staring at the younger without moving a muscle. As Jongin tried to crawl closer to him and cried out at the pain from shifting the trap, the Alpha ignored his own irrational panic and started to change.

Gone was the black wolf, replacing it with the naked human. The Alpha stumbled forward and fell on his knees, cupping Jongin’s cheeks with his hands as he scanned him up and down.

“Little one, what happened?” Chanyeol asked with a wobbly voice, grimacing as if he were the one stuck in the trap and bearing the pain.

Jongin couldn’t stop smiling and couldn’t stop drinking in the sight of the one he loved in front of him, “Doesn’t matter. Nothing matters, now that you’re here.”

Safe, safe, oh, he felt so safe with him here.

“I-I was searching for you everywhere, I was losing my mind, I thought y-you were–” Chanyeol helplessly rambled while staring at the bear trap around the other’s ankle, shaking his head as he started to cry silently.

Realization dawning on him, Jongin saw how miserable the Alpha seemed to be. Chanyeol was even more distraught than himself, his hands cold and clammy where they pressed against Jongin’s cheek, his face pale and ashy and eyes so sad that Jongin wanted to cry for him.

Jongin was the exact opposite of Chanyeol, the opposite of how he had felt earlier. It was like as soon as Chanyeol had appeared, the world had become alright to Jongin. The Omega wasn’t afraid anymore.

He pressed sweet, calming pecks in quick succession against the palm on his cheek, “I’m right here. With you. Hey, look at me, look at me.”

When Chanyeol turned his head to him, Jongin beamed up at him, showing him the happiness and love he felt, “Hi.”

The Alpha was surprised and then broke into a helpless, unbelievable but endeared laugh at the younger’s enthusiastic greeting. Although, when he noticed Jongin wincing as he moved, he sobered up quite quickly again.

Chanyeol gave the crown of Jongin’s head a lingering kiss, then moved down to the bear trap. Handling it carefully, he listened as Jongin babbled that Kyungsoo had been here first but went away again to look for him. Obviously, Chanyeol had managed to find him on his own. 

“Okay, little one,” Chanyeol said as he put a hand each on the top of both springs that were holding the jaws of the bear trap, “I’m going to get you out of here. You need to do exactly as I say, alright?”

When Jongin gave him a confirming nod, Chanyeol began the process of freeing the Omega. He was supposed to not move until the other gave him the go. Jongin grabbed the vine again, just so he had something to hold.

The Alpha grunted loudly as he used all of his strength, pressing down hard on the springs with as much force as possible. It took him a while until he reached the point of the springs slowly compressing. Jongin was about to move, but Chanyeol gave him a warning glance before pressing again. He was using his entire strength, a vein bulging on his neck from the physical labor. 

The springs got lowered until the jaws became more loosely, slowly relieving the pressure until they eventually detached from Jongin’s flesh. He grunted at Jongin, which the Omega took as his signal and slipped his injured foot out of the trap. The trap snapped shut again as Chanyeol abruptly let go, throwing it on the ground. 

He didn’t hesitate – couldn’t hold back anymore – and pulled Jongin closer to him, cradling him in his arms. He pushed his nose into the crook of his neck, inhaling the Omega’s divine scent and relishing in it.

Jongin did the same, hugging the Alpha back as tightly as he could in his exhausted state. It was taking its toll on him as the adrenaline left him, now that his body and mind knew that he was safe.

Rubbing his cheek against Chanyeol’s head, something healed inside of Jongin, a wound that wasn’t visible to the eye, but to the heart.

“You are never going to leave me behind. No matter what.”

_“Daddy! D-Don’t leave me!”_

“No matter what,” Chanyeol confirmed without a second of hesitation, licking his tongue over Jongin’s scent gland once before breaking their hug. He noticed how the Omega was fighting to stay awake, how he was still smiling dumbly.

Chanyeol became the black wolf again, the hero of Jongin’s childhood, and dropped down flatly, blinking at the younger expectantly. A tired giggle came from Jongin at the déjà vu, how he was once again carried away from a danger of No One’s Land by the Alpha.

He dragged himself up by the other’s fur, Chanyeol helping him by tilting his body until Jongin was securely on his back. He barked at him as if he wanted to confirm Jongin’s wellbeing, and the Omega tapped Chanyeol’s back twice to ease his worries.

The Alpha then started to run, climbing up the little hill and going further and further into No One’s Land, on top of Mount Doh, with Jongin safely on his back.

As Chanyeol let out a loud and booming howl, probably alerting the others, Jongin leaned down so his mouth was close to the other’s ears. He didn’t know if Chanyeol heard him, too close to falling asleep to properly discern, but he couldn’t resist this urge anymore. Slowly, Jongin whispered three, special words to Chanyeol.

It was something he truly wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch where you're going, kids
> 
> i read up A LOT on bear traps to describe them well and to... understand them lol. You can get out of one how i described here, however, i actually found out that they're not as bad as i thought?? apparently in most cases they only cause bruises. buuut since this is fiction and evil people built it, i made them modify it to something more horrible lol. just needed to mention that!
> 
> anway, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed ♥
> 
> If you want to keep up with updates or got questions or whatever, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) :)


	15. Fourteen - Come Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thank you for reacting so nicely about my little hiatus. I was so happy when I saw all of you being so positive about it and wishing me luck - and to assure me that you're all going to wait for me and Winter Sun!!! I was... so very touched sdwfegf 💕
> 
> Now to this chap. I was actually struggling A LOT with this and may have had one or two or five crisis rip. I was looking forward to write this chapter, these moments, basically since I started planning this story in March. And because of my OWN stupidly high expctations to... create it in the way I wanted it too, I pressured myself too much. I regret that now and wish I would have just... pulled myself together but sdwfd yeah. In the end, I'm happy with the result. Not entirely satisfied, but happy. I'm actually VERY curious to see what you guys think about this! 
> 
> I usually don't ask for comments but sadfdgf I'd be very grateful if you'd drop one or two words ❤️
> 
> Enjoy reading my lovelies! :)
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

As the summer came to an end and the leaves started to turn brown, so did the Northerners time in No One’s Land come to a close. After biding their goodbyes to the new friends they made, they returned to their home in the North.

This time, their journey back to the Northern Pack didn’t take quite as long as their travel away from it. Everyone’s mood was gloomy, they were exhausted from the events of their stay on Mount Doh. The Northerners wanted to go back home and the few Nomads that accompanied them were eager to see it, causing all participants to collectively hurry up.

Their formation was different, this time. They had two more Nomads, Kyungsoo and Minseok, with them. Meanwhile, Jongin’s position had changed as well as he had to be carried on the Head Alpha’s back most of the time. His foot had gotten better quickly, but it hadn’t healed enough to put too much pressure on it for too long. 

But biggest difference to before was that they were one Northerner less than before.

The Northerners had pursued Hajoon when he fled for as long as they could. It took them a while to find him, but when they did, it was already too late. Hajoon had gotten into the fangs of feral wolves, his big body already ripped apart, only weak whimpers leaving him.

The others had tried to fight or chase them away, but they wouldn’t let go of the half-dead Hajoon. They could only cry and mourn for him, because despite him turning out to be a traitor, they had grown up side by side, went through the good and the bad together. He had been one of them and he was going to be missed. 

Hajoon’s secrets died along with him, but at least the Northerners had a lead now: the Southern Pack.

Deciding to regroup and confer, Chanyeol and Junmyeon, as the Head Alpha and second in command, were going to speak with the elders of the North. And inform Changwoo, the North’s first adviser, of what had happened. Kyungsoo and Minseok were also included as their trusted allies and friends from No One’s Land. Baekhyun, as the second adviser, was supposed to be involved too, but as soon as they had returned, the Alpha had fallen into a rut. 

While Omegas’ heats were returning thrice a sun, once a season except for winter. An Alpha’s rut, though, occurred only _once_ a sun. 

It was too bad that Baekhyun wasn’t able to participate, but the others were going to make sure he’d be up to date about everything as soon as his rut broke.

The group decided to keep the new information about the Southern Pack and Hajoon from the majority of the North for now – there were still a lot of doubts and not nearly enough evidence.

They were going to contact the Southerners without revealing what they had come to know off, probably. Maybe they’d pretend to be Hajoon to find out the truth; there were many possibilities to discuss, which was taking longer than anticipated.

In the meantime, some of the Northerners – and Nomads – were having their own troubles and fighting their own battles.

☾

“Wait, that’s the Grand River that leads to… the fields, right? So if I go into the other direction… I should see the northern Grand River that leads me to… their living huts? Ah, fuck,” Kyungsoo cursed loudly.

The Alpha was talking to himself as he stood in front of– what he assumed to be – the western Grand River. It was his last day in the Northern Pack, he was going to travel back to No One’s Land with Minseok soon.

Minseok and Kyungsoo had remained a sennight here in the North, and the Nomads had experienced a lot. It had been an eventful time, full of meeting new cultures, people, places. The Alpha and the Beta did have a lot of free time when they weren’t in discussions with those responsible for the Northern Pack, which allowed them go out and explore a lot.

Kyungsoo had learned some new fighting techniques from the Warriors. Namgi had even took on a patrol with him in order to show them how they covered routes with as less time as possible efficiently. 

While he had enjoyed his stay and knew that he was welcomed here, something about the place kind of freaked him out. Most of the Northerners were friendly and just to him, he had a beautiful hut to sleep in and rediscovered the joy of bathtubs, soaps, textiles, game, vegetables and fruits – and the feeling of going to sleep without fearing that feral wolves were going to attack.

It was a paradise. But somehow, not to Kyungsoo.

The Nomad didn’t really know why he wasn’t settling comfortably, either. He guessed that his past experiences in his own ruling pack was messing with his mind, making him tense and uncomfortable. Honestly, the Alpha expected to be cursed and outcast any second. Which was weird, considering this wasn’t even his pack. But he couldn’t help it, he was damaged.

Scratching his head, Kyungsoo continued to walk along the river and look for anything he might recognize. The Northern Pack’s territory was much larger than any of the other ruling packs, he understood now how Jongin got lost here as a child several times. He had laughed at the Omega before, but that came to bite him in the ass now.

Kyungsoo, getting impatient, rounded a corner covered by trees hoping to see the fields, only to stop right in his tracks. 

Eyes wide, the Alpha came face to face with naked, bathing Northerners inside the river. Now, such a thing wasn’t bad at all. Nudity was natural among wolves, they didn’t mind that. What made him freak out was something else entirely. The conglomerate scent of Omegas coming from the naked people was what made him freeze. 

Apparently, the Nomad had unintentionally stumbled into the Northern Omegas’ bathing spot – a place forbidden for Alphas.

Before he could turn back around and run for his life, the first Omega had started to scream already at the sight of him. That alarmed the others and more and more noticed, pointing fingers at him and yelling profanities.

Kyungsoo was panicking, lifting his hands up in an attempt to show that he was no threat, but the Omegas were too scandalized to care. They had dropped down into the water until only their heads remained above the surface, the women and men clinging to each other and giving Kyungsoo evil eyes.

The Alpha tried to explain himself, but no one was willing to listen. Well, at least it was like that until a man walked towards him. He was still dry and had only taken off his shirt, obviously about to go and bathe when Kyungsoo appeared.

“Just ignore them,” he said when he stopped next to Kyungsoo, his shirt in his hand and muscular torso on display, “They like to exaggerate. You’re a Nomad, aren’t you?”

Puzzled, but definitely appreciating the other’s efforts, Kyungsoo could only nod dumbly. “I-I didn’t mean to, I was just… I’m not a creep, I swear, this pack is just so fucking large and I didn’t know where I was going!“

“Knew it. You look too shocked for someone who had come here to spy on purpose,” the Northerner laughed brightly at the other’s distressed state.

As the man dressed himself in his shirt again, Kyungsoo took the opportunity to sniff the air around him. Immediately, a waft of Beta came towards Kyungsoo. A Beta?

He was very confused, then. What was a Beta doing at the Omegas’ bathing spot? 

The man’s tall stature and sharp face were actually very Alpha-like, but something about his body seemed also soft and Omega-like. Kyungsoo knew better than to judge a book by its cover, so, although confused, he shrugged it off as more of this Beta-scent hit his nose.

Kyungsoo was still lost in his presumptions when the man was done. He seemed to not have noticed the Nomad’s staring and sniffing, but if he did, he didn’t comment on it. Instead of that, the Beta gave him a friendly smile.

“Where did you want to go? I’ll show you the way,” he offered the other kindly.

When Kyungsoo told him that he was supposed to meet Minseok by the fields, the Beta laughed and extended his arm into the direction Kyungsoo had just came from. A little bit ashamed, the Nomad ducked his head and followed the other. At least he had someone with him now.

The pair was quietly walking, at first. Well, actually, Kyungsoo was too busy looking the other up and down discreetly to attempt small talk. His obvious beauty aside, the Northerner kind of fascinated him and the mystery he brought.

A Beta who looked like an Alpha, bathing with the Omegas? 

The other Omegas had reacted rather harshly to Kyungsoo’s presence, but didn’t bat an eyelash at the Beta. So what was so different about the man? Was it common for Betas to bathe with Omegas? It had been forbidden in the East, but the North was way more advanced than the average ruling pack.

Kyungsoo knew every pack had different rules, so… maybe, they were more lenient with Beta-Omega relations here?

When the Beta noticed Kyungsoo staring _up_ at him, since he was quite taller than the Nomad, the Alpha belatedly turned his gaze ahead, embarrassed at having been caught. He cursed internally as he heard the other chuckle beside him.

“So…” the Northerner broke the silence, “I know there are two people from No One’s Land here. Which one are you? The Head Alpha or the adviser?” 

Kyungsoo grimaced in disgust. “I’m certainly no Head Alpha, thank you.”

“Aha! So you _are_ the Leader!” the Beta cried out excitedly as he hurried to walk backwards in front of the Alpha, “Very interesting. I always wanted to meet a Nomad.”

Kyungsoo gave him a deadpan look. “Hi.”

The Beta snorted, almost tripping over his long, long legs before catching himself gracefully at the last moment. Kyungsoo had already outstretched his arms, ready to catch the man with the broad shoulders.

He threw Kyungsoo a sheepish smile before positioning himself next to him again. Evidently, the Beta spoke whatever was on his mind, when not even ten seconds later, he opened his mouth again.

“Well, why did you get banished?” he questioned cheerily, like he had just asked for the other’s favorite color.

 _What was up with this weird Beta?_ Kyungsoo thought as he looked the other up and down, totally shocked but not entirely minding it.

“You’re a curious one, aren’t you?” he murmured with a frown, “And pretty straightforward too.”

They passed a few Alphas, who ogled the Beta and threw Kyungsoo an icy glare, like they were threatening him to back off. The Nomad got more and more bewildered. How many more rules were here that he didn’t know off?

Can’t an Alpha be alone with an unmated Beta? Wait, was the other unmated?

“Like I said, I always wanted to meet a Nomad,” the other explained as Kyungsoo confirmed by looking at his unmarked, long neck that, yes, the Beta was unmated, “I’m not allowed to go to No One’s Land. My friends went, though. Totally ditched me.”

“Not allowed to go? Oh, you mustn’t be a Warrior, then,” Kyungsoo reasoned, missing the way the Beta was the confused one now, “But, wait. Your friends went to No One’s Land? Does that mean you know… Jongin, maybe?”

That made the taller laughed, waving to an Omega with a few pups running around, “Yeah, I _know_ Jongin pretty well.”

The Alpha didn’t know what was so funny about that, but decided not to question it. The Northerner started to get on his nerves with his odd behavior. But, oh well, he could get rid of that strange Beta as soon as they got to the fields.

“I’m still waiting for an answer,” the taller man hummed later as he crossed his arms behind his back, acting innocent.

Kyungsoo sighed. That Beta was almost as annoying as Baekhyun.

“Why is that important?” he grumbled, pulling on the sleeves of his coat, not knowing what to do with himself.

To be honest, the Alpha felt a little flustered. He didn’t mind talking about his past, it wasn’t a delicate topic for him anymore, but the other’s casual but also aloof approach on such a serious matter threw him off.

When he didn’t say anything for a long time, Kyungsoo turned his head to see the Northerner staring at him with a concerned expression. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed for it. Jongin told me countless times to be a bit more… _sensitive_. I always just talk without thinking about it before, I don’t mean anything bad by it. Sorry.”

 _Seems like really is friends with Jonginnie_ , Kyungsoo concluded. And touched by the Beta’s words – and low-key hypnotized by his sad puppy eyes – Kyungsoo shook his head, giving in.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind talking about it,” he told him.

The Nomad took a deep breath as he kicked a pebble away from them, the Beta copying his playful behavior. Both did it to create a more comfortable atmosphere between them after the rocky phase. It worked surprisingly well.

“As you can probably smell, I’m an Alpha. I was born and raised in the Eastern Pack before I became a Nomad in No One’s Land. And in the East, there are special… rules. One of them is that Alphas are only allowed to court Omegas. They can’t be with Betas or other Alphas.”

Furrowing his brows, the Beta didn’t hesitate before he said, “But that’s so stupid?”

Kyungsoo snorted in amusement. The Beta was so blunt, it was incredible. “Yeah, it is. I know here in the North, wolves have the freedom to choose their partners regardless of their secondary gender, and that’s… amazing. But in the East, it’s not that easy.”

The Beta nodded, signaling him that he was listening intently. Kyungsoo exhaled deeply, comfortable enough to talk about it, but hating the memory itself.

“I’ve always liked other Alphas,” he explained with a sigh, “Betas too, but mostly Alphas. That doesn’t mean I’m not attracted to Omegas, I do like them, I was with one for a long time, actually. But I always just preferred Alphas, I don’t know why, either.”

“And that’s totally okay,” the Beta announced suddenly, “We like who we like.”

Not expecting him to say that, Kyungsoo had to suppress a gasp as he turned to the other. The man wasn’t looking back at him, but his voice and expression were sincere and honest.

He seemed to mull over what Kyungsoo had told him, but he didn’t look… disgusted or shocked. The Northerner didn’t seem to think of the Alpha differently now, like he was still the same person he had been a few seconds ago.

Feeling emotional at the quick acceptance of a _stranger_ , while parts of his own family couldn’t do so in whole suns…

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, his eyes stinging. He snuffled a bit as he remained composed, nodding his head randomly.

“Y-Yeah. Uh. The East doesn’t think so. When they found out, they tried to force me and the Alpha I was with to fight for the right to mate an Omega. They… locked us in a room with that Omega in heat, waiting for the heat scent to make us crazed enough to attack each other. The Easterners had gathered around us to watch it, like we were doing a fucking performance for their entertainment.”

Now the Beta was looking at him with wide eyes, shocked to the bone, but it was Kyungsoo who couldn’t return the gaze. The Alpha was visibly agitated.

“What?! That’s… so disgusting…” the Beta muttered as he was at a loss for words and shuddered, hugging himself as a cold breeze brushed them. 

Without thinking about it much more, Kyungsoo took off the leather coat the had taken with him from Mount Doh – it was his most prized possession – and stood on his tiptoes, draping it over the Beta’s shoulders.

The tall man squeaked loudly at the action, but proceeded to pull the coat tighter around himself. Kyungsoo noted the pink of his cheeks, thinking that this Beta had most likely a preference for Alphas. Or he was just cold from autumn slowly sneaking up on the woodland.

Deciding to finish what he had started, Kyungsoo continued. “The Alpha and I tried to not let our wolves take over, begged the others around us to at least help the hurting Omega, but they didn’t listen. I can’t remember when or how, but I lost it and attacked one of the guards watching. They were able to pull me off of him, but he… succumbed to his injuries later.”

The Beta stopped at that, turning his body completely towards Kyungsoo to give him his full attention. Despite the talk about him being insensitive, he was very tactful and polite now as he remained silent and waited for Kyungsoo to finish talking.

“That’s why I’m an outcast,” the Alpha whispered, “I killed someone. I didn’t mean to, but… it has happened and I can’t change that. I tried to focus on the future when I was in No One’s Land, to stop dwelling over the past. I met Minseok and many, many others who were banished for the wrong reasons or who left on their own. I’m better now. And happier. I’ve got a real pack now.”

As he tried to lift the mood, he didn’t notice the man moving. Kyungsoo flinched when the Beta grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly with both of his, his larger hands completely enveloping Kyungsoo’s own. The Northerner was looking at him intensely, his sharp eyebrows low on his face.

“Listen, this was not your fault. These fuckers are the ones to blame, you were desperate and panicked and influenced by the scent of a heat. How can they do that to their own people, I can’t believe this, let me go to Chanyeol and declare war!”

Kyungsoo giggled, _actually giggled_ , at the Betas determined expressions. He believed the taller when he said he was five seconds away from storming into the Alpha’s Home. 

The Nomad lifted his unoccupied hand and it put over their combined ones, patting the Beta’s hand reassuringly. “It’s okay. The Easterners are good people. Mostly. At least they’re a lot better than the Westerners. I’m over it. Besides, I heard how the new Head Alpha is enacting some changes. Apparently, she’s a really smart woman.”

“Well, if they fuck with you one more time, hit me up,” the Beta huffed, “I’ve got connections. And a father who makes amazing comfort cookies.”

The both of them held some more small talk until they reached the fields. Kyungsoo felt lighthearted, positively surprised after an encounter with a stranger. It was another reminder that not all humans were bad and cruel. There were many, many gems out there, you just had to be lucky enough to find them.

Too bad Kyungsoo had met the other just before he was going to go back home. He would have liked to spend more time with him and get to know him better.

“Well, here we are,” the Beta declared as they reached the fields, “I need to go back now, or else the others will finish washing up without me.”

Kyungsoo had already turned around to look for Minseok, but halted at the Betas words. Right, the bathing incident.

“I didn’t know it was alright for Betas to bathe with Omegas,” the Alpha commented, but his relaxed posture got destroyed by the other’s incredulous laughter.

“Are you kidding? We’d go crazy with one of them near. You were lucky I was there to take the fall for them, other Omegas would bitch about it much more, unlike me,” he said easily.

“O-Omega?!” Kyungsoo cried out as his face paled, “Wait, you’re an Omega? But you smell like a Beta!”

Raising his arm and sniffing beneath his armpit, like that could tell him if the other was saying the truth or not, the taller man shrugged. “Well, Taemin was cuddling me pretty much all day. I think Jongin got sick of him clinging to him by now, he’s too busy moping around. Anyway, you’re welcome. I’ll return to the river now.”

Taemin. Jongin’s Beta friend. And this man in front of him knew Jongin, he said he knew him well, and he’s an Omega and does that mean–

The Beta, no, the Omega had already started to head back when Kyungsoo’s head finally began to buzz at a lower rate. The Alpha panicked, his body rooted to the ground.

_This is wrong, so, so wrong. This can’t be real._

“Wait!” he called out, his heart beating way too quickly, “What’s your name?! Are you Se-“

The Beta turned back to him, once again walking backwards as he saluted to Kyungsoo with two fingers. He had a wide, innocent grin on his face, “My name is Sehun. It was nice to meet you, Nomad!”

The Alpha stared after him, feeling dizzy and nauseous. 

This was Sehun, Jongin’s childhood friend and fellow Omega. The one Jongin had told him stories about; the one Baekhyun had been hinting it. It was _that_ Sehun.

Baekhyun’s Omega.

☾

Jongin was close to tears when Kyungsoo and Minseok were departing. It had been known that their visit was going to be a short one, but the Omega was saddened despite that.

The Northerners, elders and Nomads were done with their discussions and whatever these contained. Even though Jongin had been on the “inside team”, as he liked to call it, on Mount Doh, it was different and back to the old ways here.

In fact, no one told him anything anymore. Whenever he went up to Junmyeon with questions, the second in command refused to answer them with a kind smile. And Baekhyun, his usual loophole and number one source for acquiring information, was incapacitated due to his rut. Poor Alpha.

His last resort should have been Chanyeol, the Leader himself. The other was always open and willing to share his knowledge with him. He was sure that he’d know everything that happened in those discussion if he asked Chanyeol. Which he’d do, if the Head Alpha was currently talking to Jongin. Which he wasn’t.

The Omega had noticed the change immediately when they had been traveling back to the North. When before, the Alpha had been hovering around him and running like a madman to make sure he was cared for – he even cuddled him at night – later, it all came to a stop.

Chanyeol had refused to let anyone else carry Jongin, not even for a little while. He had reacted rather aggressively whenever someone tried to convince him to pass Jongin to them so he could rest.

One time, he had even growled at Kyungsoo as the Nomad tried to convince him to let him take care of the Omega. And it hadn’t been the low warning-growl of a Leader in command, but that of a threatened wolf. The sound coming from Chanyeol’s throat had been more animal than human.

He only calmed down whenever Jongin gave him a gentle touch or a sweet smile. Despite Jongin’s obvious effect on him and the Alpha’s weird behavior, that had been about it when it came to their interactions.

Chanyeol gave him noncommittal answers or absentminded hums, and as soon as the travelers arrived at the Northern Pack and got greeted, he disappeared. He didn’t tell Jongin goodbye, didn’t give him anything. Not even so much as a simple look.

Jongin had been confined to the bed for a few days, waiting for his foot to heal completely, so he wasn’t even able to go and speak to Chanyeol about it. 

The Omega tried to not overreact and fall into an unnecessary panic over the other’s sudden change just yet, telling himself that Chanyeol was just busy, but he was worried. Worried that everything was going to turn back to how it was before; that their slowly blossoming relationship in No One’s Land was dying again.

Some people liked to believe that Omegas were helpless. That they were timid little things, innocent and fragile, who depended on their Alphas for help. But Jongin wasn’t like that.

He was a fiery and stubborn Omega, proven to others and himself countless times. He was someone who didn’t shy away from confrontation and went after the things he wanted, _fought_ for them.

And Jongin wanted Chanyeol. He had always wanted him and that was never going to change. He wasn’t about to let Chanyeol go and do whatever it was that he was doing. And if he had to stop the Alpha and smack some sense into him, well, then that was what he was going to do.

The Nomads were making their small rounds to the people they had come to know here before their departure. Jongin had already said goodbye to Minseok, the Beta’s smaller body snuggling into his tearful embrace. He had introduced Jongdae to him and the two had gotten close very quickly.

While said Omega mentor was crying silently beside him, Jongin was waiting for Kyungsoo to finish up his conversations so he could see him off. 

There was a letter signed by Baekhyun situated in Jongin’s coat pocket. The Alpha had asked Jongin to give it to him, which Jongin of course agreed to. He was very curious about the letter, wanting to rip it open and read, but he had manners.

Jongin had just started to spy on Sehun walking up to Kyungsoo. The Omega was talking happily while the Alpha seemed awkward. Jongin’s eyes were nearly bulging out of his head – like, _when did that happen?!_ – and he was ready to storm over there to grill his Omega friend for information. 

But his attention span could compare to that of a fly as soon as Chanyeol was involved, which is why Jongin’s head abruptly whipped around when he saw the Head Alpha turning to leave already. Apparently, he was done with saying his goodbyes.

Using his chance, Jongin mumbled some gibberish to Jongdae before chasing after the Alpha, calling out his name in a cheery tone. The Alpha stopped walking as soon as he heard Jongin, which the Omega took as a good sign. 

His heart beating happily in his chest, the younger danced over to the other until they were face to face. Chanyeol looked strained and gave him a half-hearted smile as Jongin beamed up at him.

“Hello, Head Alpha,” he greeted him, playfully bowing to him, “I’m happy to see you! I was looking for you everywhere, but you were probably busy, so… uh…”

“What do you want, Jongin?” is all Chanyeol had to say, making Jongin wince.

Well, _that_ was not a good sign. The Alpha tried to get rid of the conversation before it had even really started.

Keeping his smile bright and cheerful, Jongin outstretched his left leg and pointed to his bandaged ankle, “Look! My foot is all better now! I think it’s completely healed now, and I should know, since I’m the Pack Healer, but Jongdae insisted and he can be very forceful.”

Chanyeol blinked at Jongin’s ankle and for a moment, the Omega saw the Alpha’s distant expression melt into a relieved one. He outstretched his hand, as if to touch the younger’s ankle, but stopped at the last second. His fingers were almost touching Jongin before he dropped it again, balling his hand into a fist instead.

“I’m glad, Jongin. If that is all, I should be going back now,” he explained. His choice of words was so… formal, not like he usually spoke to him. 

It seemed like a bad play to him, and it was threatening to reawaken the worry inside of the Omega.

“Wait!” he hurried to yell, taking Chanyeol’s fist in both of his hands to stop him. 

Gently, Jongin coaxed his fist open with tender caresses. Chanyeol’s hand opened up easily, like a touch of Jongin was a command. He allowed himself the pleasure of intertwining the Head Alpha’s hand with his own, their fingers fitting like they were made for each other.

The Head Alpha didn’t look at Jongin, his gaze set on their joined hands.

“You know, Kyungsoo told me how the Northern Pack’s territory is so large and confusing to him. It made me remember all the times I got lost myself,” Jongin laughed weakly, his thumb going in soothing circles over Chanyeol’s skin, “And I realized that I still don’t know so much about the North. I grew up here, but I still haven’t been to the cliffs near the Holy Waterfall, for example!”

Chanyeol still wasn’t saying anything, but did finally meet the Omega’s gaze. Jongin squeezed his hand tighter, trying to show him the loveliest smile he could muster, pretty eyes big and shiny.

“And I thought… you could show me around? We can run together as wolves, can play around… and you can show me your favorite spots of the North! I’d gladly see anything! I, uh, as I mentioned before, I want to get to know you really, really well, so, that would be the perfect opportunity to–“

“I can’t, Jongin!” Chanyeol suddenly yelled, wrenching his hand out of the Omega’s grip.

Jongin startled, taking a step back in surprise. He wasn’t scared of the Alpha, no, he could never be scared of him. Shocked was more like it. It was disturbing to see Chanyeol react like that, losing his calm exterior when all Jongin did was talk. 

Chanyeol seemed agitated as he couldn’t meet Jongin’s eyes, instead choosing to stare off somewhere over his shoulder. The Alpha inhaled deeply, his shoulders tensed, before he spoke again.

“I’m sorry, Jongin. You should ask someone else. Now, if you excuse me.”

Jongin watched Chanyeol walk away, his heart aching and his stomach churning. If Jongin had been in his wolf form, his ears would be hanging low in sadness. Turning away from the retreating Alpha, Jongin walked very, very slowly back to Jongdae, his legs heavy like lead. 

He was so confused. Jongin wasn’t even that sad upon the rejection, he was used to Chanyeol’s hot and cold moods, his on and off behavior. It was the timing that threw him off. After everything that happened between them, they were going back to stage one?

They had finally found each other and even though they hadn’t talked about courting to each other yet, Jongin knew that it had been Chanyeol’s intention. While he himself gushed over recipes to Baekhyun, Kyungsoo had later told him that he was “helping” Chanyeol with a gift.

He thought there had been a silent, unspoken agreement between. They had gotten so close to each other, knew how they felt. Moon, Jongin had even said that he lov–

Blushing, Jongin stopped in his tracks, suddenly overwhelmed by countless memories of himself and Chanyeol. 

The pair had gone through so much; through heartbreak and tragedy and happiness and passion. The both of them were connected since the beginning, stumbling through life helplessly and disorientated, but always knowing that the person on the other side of the thread was going to catch them if they fell.

They were a package deal, where one went, the other followed. It was inevitable, the Alpha and Omega were destined by the moon to find each other again and again.

Whatever was going on with Chanyeol, Jongin was going to find out about it. Communication was key in any situation, especially when it came to loved ones. The Omega wasn’t going to let silence and misunderstandings tear them apart. He wasn’t going to let Chanyeol go. Never.

With renewed fervor and his heart alight with love, Jongin twirled around, ready to storm after the Alpha, only to barely run right into Chanyeol’s chest. 

Both of them shouted as they stumbled back from the almost-collision, blinking at each other confusedly. Why was Chanyeol in front of him? Hadn’t he left already?

Or had Chanyeol come back for him?

His heart fluttering in glee, Jongin opened his mouth to say something, but Chanyeol apparently changed his mind again as he stumbled back, further away from him. The Omega’s face fell as Chanyeol shook his head, so much unexpected fear and sadness in the Alpha’s eyes that it took Jongin’s breath away.

Just as quickly as he had appeared, the Alpha disappeared again, his shadows merging with nature around them as he sprinted away.

Slumping, Jongin once again was on his way back to Jongdae, in an even fouler mood than before. Whatever had prompted Chanyeol to go back after him had backed down again at the last moment. It gave Jongin hope, knowing that Chanyeol wasn’t as unbothered as he assumed at first, but it was with a bitter aftertaste.

Slapping his cheeks, the Omega shook off Jongdae asking where he had gone to, giving his former mentor a smile when he looked worried. He waved and called out Kyungsoo’s name instead, seeing the Alpha finishing up his talk with a few elders. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as soon as said elders couldn’t see his face anymore, making Jongin chuckle. While the elders were tolerating Kyungsoo’s presence, they weren’t exactly his fans. They knew he was important to the North, but Kyungsoo was still an outcast.

They didn’t even seem to like Jongin very much, who had been living with them his whole life. So, he wasn’t surprised when they weren’t welcoming Kyungsoo with open arms and a feast. As long as everyone remained civil, though, it was alright.

“Ugh, these constipated, old geezers,” Kyungsoo muttered as Jongin met him halfway, grunting when the Omega threw himself at him.

He draped his entire body over the Alpha, sighing wistfully while also pointedly ignoring Kyungsoo pretending to struggle with holding his weight. “I’m going to miss you sooo much. Can’t you stay? Forever, maybe?”

“Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo scolded him, but there was fondness in his voice, “You know I can’t. It was fun while it lasted, but I have to go back home to my people, they’re waiting for me.”

“Ew, stop with that Leader talk, you’re starting to sound like Chanyeol,” Jongin complained, nuzzling his face into the other’s neck and taking a noseful of the scent that he associated with family.

The Alpha patted Jongin’s back heartily, “And we don’t want that, right? So I really need to leave. We’ll stay in contact, I promised you. You can always send me letters and I’ll answer asap. However!”

He pushed the younger, keeping him an arm length away from his body. Jongin whined, but Kyungsoo ignored it.

“Since we’re already talking about the giant,” he mentioned, “I’ll be too far away to come and kick his ass when he misbehaves, so you have to take charge on your own, okay?”

Pouting, Jongin looked down and drew circles with the tip of his shoe into the ground, “I think I’ll always need you to speak sense into him. I don’t know what happened, he’s back to… being weird again. I obviously did something wrong to make him like this, but I don’t know how I’m supposed to get him to talk.”

Kyungsoo hesitated for a second, thinking about the situation and how to act now. While Jongin and Kyungsoo were very close, telling each other their worries and secrets, the Omega also knew that the Nomad was a very loyal person to Chanyeol as well. 

If Chanyeol had told Kyungsoo something about Jongin, the Alpha was going to respect that and not hurry over to Jongin and tell him about it. Kyungsoo helped as much as he could and would offer advice, but he was not going to take control of the situation and play with fate like he was in charge of it.

He could push and pull when needed, but he’d never go farther than that.

“You didn’t do something wrong… I mean, not intentionally, at least,” he began, raising his eyebrow in warning when he noticed the younger trying to ask questions, “I told you, Jongin. Chanyeol is… complicated. And you’re in a delicate situation with him. You just have to be patient with him and, if necessary, punch him in the face.”

“You think a broken nose will make him change his mind?” Jongin joked weakly, half-amused and half-sad.

Kyungsoo pinched his cheek, causing the Omega to whine once more, “It’s definitely a wakeup call, so, yeah.”

“Broken noses isn’t the answer to everything. You’re so violent, I can’t believe it.”

“Oh, yeah?” He asked with a grin, pinching Jongin’s cheek harsher until it almost hurt, making the younger screech.

The two squabbled around playfully until they were nearly sweating. Jongin promptly latched himself back onto Kyungsoo, but this time, the Alpha was squeezing him back just as tightly.

“I’m going to miss you too, Jongin…” he whispered, which made Jongin smile against the top of his head.

He gasped when he remembered something important, breaking their hug and fishing for Baekhyun’s letter. When he finally got it, he smoothed out the crumbled edges under Kyungsoo’s confused eyes.

As he was done, he cleared his throat and outstretched both of his arms with the letter in his hands, palms up. It looked like he was offering something valuable. Which was actually quite true, in Jongin’s opinion.

“Baekhyun wrote this letter to you. He asked me to give it to you before you left.”

Kyungsoo was holding his breath as he took the letter. By the look inside of his eyes, he too, thought that it was definitely something of utmost worth. It made Jongin proud and happy, knowing the Nomad valued his friend this much.

“It’s a shame he couldn’t be here with us, right?” Jongin voiced out, “I think we would have had a lot of fun, you, him and me. The North wouldn’t have been safe.”

As the Alpha placed the letter inside of his pouch – carefully making sure that it was placed safely and not getting any wrinkles, Jongin crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You and him have gotten quite… chummy, huh?” Jongin mentioned slyly.

Kyungsoo sighed while closing his pouch and straightened up again. Jongin couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was something different about the Alpha’s aura. He appeared to be more reserved, a little withdrawn and reflective.

He had been like that ever since the day before, when he had returned from the fields with Minseok. And while Jongin didn’t know what had happened there, he certainly did know about the Nomad’s little… _infatuation_ with his Alpha friend.

How could he not? When Kyungsoo hadn’t been with him or Chanyeol in No One’s Land, he had been glued to Baekhyun. And Baekhyun’s endless ramblings about _“Ksoo and I did this today”_ or _“Did you know Kyungsoo could do…?”_ or _“Ksoo is so cool!”_

And while Sehun was his first priority, just like Chanyeol was Kyungsoo’s first priority, Jongin still worried and care for the Nomad. He wanted the best for him, and he knew that the journey had done something to Baekhyun, too.  
Jongin wasn’t going to interfere, but he could just be there for whoever needed him, maybe even offering some advice.

Kyungsoo had done so much for him, it was the least Jongin could do to repay him.

“Baekhyun and I are… friends. I care about him. I… I really, really do. I want what’s best for him, no matter what… that may be. It most likely isn’t me, anyway,” Kyungsoo eventually answered, not quite meeting the Omega’s gaze.

“Ksoo…” Jongin whispered emphatically, patting the Alpha’s arm. He didn’t know what to say, so he remained silent and just listened to whatever Kyungsoo was willing to share.

“I met Sehun yesterday. He’s… a wonderful Omega,” the Alpha continued, gulping down the lump in his throat, “He’s going to make Baekhyun really happy, I can tell they complement each other well. I’m glad they have each other.”

Jongin bit his lip, feeling his heart sink as he saw Kyungsoo’s sad expression. It seemed like the Alpha thought his crush on Baekhyun was futile. He was conflicted over whether he should reveal an important detail or not. He hadn’t planned to do so, but the look of resignation in Kyungsoo’s eyes triggered the desire to hug the Nomad, squeezing the dejection right out of him.

_Ah, whatever. In the name of love, I guess._

“You know… when I went over to Baekhyun’s hut to get the letter, he was calling for someone,” Jongin explained, “He’s been shouting Sehun’s name ever since he became an Alpha and is experiencing ruts. I don’t know if he’s aware of it, well, at least I’m assuming that he isn’t. Or perhaps can’t remember it after, who knows. What I’m trying to say, is…”

Kyungsoo looked like was in pain, like he was five seconds away from putting a hand over the younger’s mouth to stop him from speaking. Well, the beginning of that speech was kind of depressing to him, but it wasn’t like that! 

Hurrying up, Jongin almost shouted, “When I was visiting him earlier, he was calling out your name, Ksoo.”

The Nomads gaze was so surprised, so innocently surprised, like he had never even expected the possibility of such a thing, that it made Jongin want to cry _and_ laugh.

“H-He did?”

Jongin nodded, his mouth quirking up in a tiny, secretive smile, “Yup. The only person he has ever demanded for in his rut so far has been Sehun. And now you too. I’ll let you decide what to do with that information.”

The pair couldn’t continue their conversation after that as a worried Minseok appeared, pressing for Kyungsoo to come so they could finally leave. The Alpha did so, but not without putting his shrieking Omega friend into a headlock. After a few more hugs and heartfelt goodbyes, the Nomads left the North to return to No One’s Land.

Jongin had a feeling that they weren’t going to stay there for long. He was sure they’d come back sooner than expected.

☾

It was a cloudy and windy day as Jongin decided to visit Misun’s grave.

He hadn’t gotten the chance to visit since he came back from No One’s Land, so he was really glad when he finally did have a free minute to spare. After sending off a worried Omega grandfather with his granddaughter, Jongin closed the Healing Hut and headed for Misun’s resting place.

Since her soul had departed from this world as an enemy and a traitor, her body wasn’t allowed to rest with the other Northerners at the burial ground of the North. Strictly speaking, Misun didn’t “deserve” a grave at all. Normally, she should have been burned or buried somewhere shamefully.

However, that wasn’t the case. Jongin had the suspicions that it was Chanyeol’s doing, but the Beta’s soulless body was now resting at the clearing she had taken the Omega to as a child. 

There was no gravestone or any other indicator of the grave, but Jongdae had helped Jongin planting flowers there. Misun’s resting place was now surrounded by countless flowers in almost every color of the rainbow. Jongin had wanted it to look like happiness.

On his way there, he watched out for some flowers on the ground, picking a few he deemed pretty enough for the Beta’s grave. He could have easily gotten some from the clearing, but picking flowers there didn’t feel right anymore. Maybe someday he could erase the terrible memory with good ones again, so he could remember the precious clearing with love and not grief.

The small clearing looked just as beautiful as ever. The pine trees encircling it were swaying in the wind, not even the hiding sun and cloudy sky could ruin the wonder of nature.

Jongin was too busy fumbling with his last-minute bouquet that he didn’t notice someone crouching down at Misun’s grave. He hummed as he walked closer, not bothering to look up, but then he heard that someone speaking.

“Jongin?”

Looking up, Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise just like his heart was speeding up, the view of Chanyeol next to the flowers he planted suddenly overwhelming him for a second.

The Alpha seemed stunned as well. His hair was unruly and he wasn’t wearing his leather Warrior uniform, but simple clothes: a loose shirt and pants. It was different from his usual attire, but Jongin liked it, no, even preferred it. It was a casual, normal version of Chanyeol, not the Head Alpha in command. He looked really fluffy and huggable, in Jongin’s opinion.

He was about to say something, but he then noticed the fresh bundle of flowers next to the hand Chanyeol had put on the ground for balance.

Jongin knew that Junmyeon was occasionally visiting Misun’s grave, but he hadn’t known that Chanyeol was also doing it. He had thought that Chanyeol was too hurt to do so, so Jongin had naturally assumed that the bouquets he sometimes spotted – those that weren’t from himself – were left behind by Junmyeon.

The Omega felt a warmth flooding him at the new information. Misun was still a delicate topic, most of the time a taboo no one dared to speak of. It made him happy and emotional to know that there were others out there still caring for her in their own way.

And Chanyeol, who was probably the only one who had a real reason to hate her, didn’t. Despite the unimaginable betrayal, he was still looking out for her. Chanyeol’s kind and loving soul was so, so special.

“Hello,” Jongin greeted the Alpha quietly, going for a casual wave and a little smile.

“What are you doing here alone?” Chanyeol asked him in disbelief, “You can’t be out here on your own. It’s too dangerous!”

Well. What? Jongin could only blink at him. 

“Uhm. We’re… in the middle of… our territory… why would I need to…“

Chanyeol huffed at him, not seeing the point Jongin was trying to make. “A boar could attack you! Or a stag! You need to be careful, Jongin!”

“Chanyeol… I don’t think there’s…” he tried to explain, but didn’t find the right words as he saw the Alpha staring at him sternly.

Jongin was used to him being protective, but this was overdoing it. Since when did anyone consider game as a threat? Maybe to pregnant wolves or pups, yes, but to grown-ups? Even if he was an Omega, no one had ever said something of the like to him.

The Head Alpha was acting _very_ strange. 

Mumbling some agreements to pacify the worked-up looking Alpha, Jongin tried to distract him by stepping to the grave. He crouched down beside him, Chanyeol moving over to make room for him.

Jongin was pleased to see that Chanyeol had been careful enough to not step on any flowers. Putting the bouquet on Misun’s grave, right next to Chanyeol’s, he sighed and sat down on the grass. The Alpha followed his example, him sitting with his legs crossed and Jongin with his own drawn up to his chest.

The wind was playing with their hair as the sun peeked out and disappeared again. They didn’t know how much time passed by as they looked at the grave together, listening to the birds chirping and the splashing of the Grand River near them. 

“I miss her,” Chanyeol broke the quiet with a whisper, his fingers playing with a petal of one of Jongin’s flowers.

“I do, too,” Jongin responded, using his own index finger to play with the same petal.

They were comfortable with each other like that, sharing a silence that didn’t feel quiet at all. Just the mere presence of the other one was a relief, soothing to the hurting scars of the past.

Both of them were never going to forget Misun. She had been the closest to them and the loss hat hit them the hardest. They still found traces of her in their surroundings in the simplest thing.

In spite of her actions, Chanyeol hoped that her soul was in peace. He wished that she was resting well, together with his own sister and his mothers. 

His Alpha mom and Misun’s Beta father were the ones who had introduced them when they were children. They used to go on play-dates together, letting their pups run free and enjoy themselves. Misun and him had the suspicion that they secretly hoped the two would become a couple, but Chanyeol could never imagine himself with her as lovers.

Misun did confess that she had a crush on him when they were younger, but she lost all attraction when she _“saw him eat a worm once”_. No matter how much Chanyeol tried to explain to her that it had been a bet, and him as a freshly presented Alpha with new instincts and feelings going haywire, just _could not_ say no to that – her opinion didn’t change.

He had so many wonderful and loving memories of her. Often times, they were overshadowed by the stinging bad one, but Chanyeol refused to forget the good ones. He was sure that Jongin felt the same way.

Judging by the soft look on the Omega’s face, he was right.

Both lost in memories and thoughts and feelings, the Northerners remained like this for as long as they could. Jongin especially, kind of forgot the world around him, even as the Alpha stood up with a sigh. 

“I better get back now. Come back before the sun sets, yeah?”

Nodding absentmindedly, Jongin was still heavy in thoughts as he imagined himself and Misun running around. He could almost see the younger version of himself rolling around the flowers, see Misun laughing and running after him.

He could see himself training to find his wolf and Misun giving him calming tea Yixing had prepared for him. It all happened such a long, long time ago, but Jongin still remembered everything clearly as if it was yesterday.

But those times were gone. Misun was dead.

“Chanyeol!” Jongin called him, getting up quickly and brushing off some dirt from his pants. 

The Head Alpha had paused at his name, regarding Jongin with a tired look, “Yes?”

 _This time, it’ll be different. You can’t escape me, my Alpha_ , Jongin thought, hyping himself up mentally.

The Omega walked over to him with a spring in his step. His sweetest smile was back on his face, the one that melted people’s hearts and made them want to spoil him. Chanyeol was gulping at the sight and Jongin giggled happily.

“This is good timing actually! I mean, you and me meeting here coincidentally,” he began, “I’ve been meaning to ask you for your favorite food! I’ll make anything you like! I mean… don’t expect too much because I’m not… that good, but I’ll try my best! I’ll definitely make you anything you wan…”

His voice faded away until he stopped talking altogether, unsettled by the look of horror on Chanyeol’s face. His little heart began beating anxiously.

Playing with his hands in front of him, the Omega brought out a quiet, “Chanyeol?”

There was this pain on his face again, like Chanyeol was five seconds away from crying. His hands were balled into fists again, his eyes glassy. He licked his dry lips and exhaled shakily, looking he wanted to be anywhere but here with the younger.

“Why do you want to cook for me?”

Taken aback by that question, Jongin frowned at him like he had lost his mind. Maybe he did. 

He had been behaving strangely ever since they got back from No One’s Land. Something must have happened to make Chanyeol like that, but Jongin couldn’t think of anything. 

“…Why I… I mean, isn’t it usual for the Omega to make a meal for… the Alpha… they… _like…?_ ” Jongin hesitantly explained, an adorable blush on his cheek as he looked at him from beneath his lashes shyly.

Chanyeol was gripping his hair tightly, tugging on it like he wanted to rip it out. He seemed frustrated, angry, hopeless and miserable. Jongin’s words had only worsened the Alpha’s state, the exact opposite of what Jongin was trying to do.

Suppressing the urge to panic, the Omega tried to save whatever was left of them, “I-I mean! Maybe I misunderstood! Is cooking a meal for an Alpha an insult? If yes, I’m so sorry, Chanyeol. It’s just, I heard Jongdae talking about it and Sehun too! I thought this is how you do it in the North.”

“Omegas and Alphas do that when they’re courting here, yes.”

“But then–!”

The Alpha was slightly out of reach. He was close enough so he could smell the scent Jongin loved so much, but far enough to not be able to touch him.

“You and I are not courting, Jongin.” 

Jongin flinched, like the words had assaulted him physically. Chanyeol was slipping away from the Omega, right in front of his eyes.

“I… I don’t understand…” Jongin answered when he had recovered from the emotional blow, staring at Chanyeol as he was getting tormented, “I thought you and me were… I thought we were…”

The Alpha shook his head, too fast and too hard to appear normal, like he wanted to silence the screams in his mind. He tugged at his hair again, his hands wandering down until he had his face buried in them.

He couldn’t bring himself to look at his little one, “No One’s Land was a mistake. Please, accept that. You’re better off without me.”

The wind picked up again, the endless leaves of the trees around them rustling like a melody of a tragedy. The sun was still gone, no warmth or light, only grey and clouds.

The flowers around Misun’s grave quivered, like pieces of her soul had descended down on them, witnessing the ones she loved the most destroy themselves.

“Better off with-?!” Jongin suddenly screamed, the anger taking over him, making him blind to any other emotion as his soul started to cry, “I’m in _love_ with you, damn it! I could never be better off without you. I need you, Chanyeol, you’re the only thing I need. I’ve always only needed you, ever since I was little.”

Jongin’s heart was racing and aching in his chest as he poured out his feelings to Chanyeol. 

Their whole relationship had been based on wordless interactions, of unspoken promises and hidden thoughts. They had never declared their feelings for each other out loud, had never let the other one really know about it. 

It had been kept vague between them, enough moments to make them believe and hope, but with enough disappointments for them to remain insecure. It was a constant push and pull between them, no clear direction or hints.

It had been somewhat okay so far, but maybe now was the time for a change.

No more hiding. No more guessing. No more pretending.

“Not a day goes by without me thinking of you. You’re the last thing I think of before going to sleep and the very first as soon as I open my eyes. You have my heart and my soul, Chanyeol. I can’t remember when exactly I fell in love with you. Maybe when you smiled at me as I gave you the flower crown, maybe when I was a child and you’d spend days with me in bed when I was sick, thinking I wouldn’t notice. Maybe it happened when you called me little one for the first time, maybe it has always been just there. I don’t know!”

The Omega felt so vulnerable as he spoke, like a gust of wind could easily pick him up and sway him away. He felt weak and disorientated, but he couldn’t stop, now that he had begun. 

It was like a dam breaking, the barrier he had kept up for suns giving way for all the bottled-up emotions. He let it all out desperately.

“But I do know that I’ll never want anyone else but you. I want to have a family with you, I want to grow old with you, I want to spend every second of my life with you. And that’s never going to change!” Jongin confessed, his chest heaving as he shouted at Chanyeol, “And I know you feel the same. I know it, Chanyeol. I see it in the way you look at me, how you treat me, fuck, I even hear it in your voice. So, just… tell me what happened! Tell me what makes you act like this, we can find a solution. _Together_. Don’t keep me in the dark, Chanyeol, _please_.”

The Alpha was close to tears as he stared at Jongin in shock, astonishment, happiness, fear, agony. 

The Omega could literally see how Chanyeol was coming apart, keeping himself together by mere strings. He was tearing himself apart, it was so clear on his face. He showed numerous different emotions in a mere second, like he himself couldn’t decide how he was supposed to feel right now.

Jongin could only watch Chanyeol battle himself, as two sides of himself were fighting each other. He could only hope that the right one was winning, that whatever fear or doubts Chanyeol had could be defeated.

It had to be now or never. 

He was losing his energy, was losing the ability of recovering his fragile heart. He was drained, he couldn’t bear any more pain, another rejection. The Omega had stayed strong through it all, fighting relentlessly for the Alpha and never stopping. 

But this was it. He knew he couldn’t go on like this anymore. This was Jongin’s last resort. Their fate was in Chanyeol’s hands now, Jongin couldn’t do anything else, he had given his all too many times.

It was Chanyeol’s decision - let them bloom together or wither away separately. 

And as he saw him close his eyes in defeat, Jongin knew he hadn’t taken the right one.

“I’m… I’ll never let myself have a mate, Jongin,” he whispered with a shaky voice, his eyes still closed, missing Jongin’s reaction to his words, “You’re going to regret it. Don’t waste your time on me.”

Chanyeol kept them closed, relishing in the darkness and the escape it brought him. His heart was in his throat as he expected Jongin to lose it, to scream at him, maybe even punch him. He feared what he thought to be the worst, but he was wrong.

It was the deathly silence that was the most painful reaction.

As he opened them again, regret started to burn inside him; it was like a flame that consumed him.

The sight of Jongin, resembling heartbreak itself, was the most sorrowful thing he had ever witnessed. The Omega was as pale as his snow-white hair, his amber eyes dull and lifeless. He looked like a part of him had just died.

_No._

Chanyeol had never seen something as soul-crushing as Jongin in that moment, and this moment, this picture, was going to haunt him forever and ever, until his last, dying breath.

“Okay,” Jongin answered with an emotionless voice, his face unreadable.

_No, wait._

“Okay?” Chanyeol breathed, surprisingly in disbelief.

“Okay,” the Omega nodded, his face stiff like he had become a doll, “I understand. Just… know that I could never regret you.”

_No, no, no._

“I know you’re scared of losing the ones you love. Your family, your friends, they all left you. You lost them all and I understand why you… why you’re pushing others away, why you’re pushing me away.”

_Wait, please, no._

“But… for me, it’s not like that. You could tell me you’d die tomorrow, and I’d love you even more today. I’d bear the pain if it meant knowing you, if it meant having the honor to have you, if only for a little while.”

_Say something!_

“It’s a pain that’s worth it. If you’d get to choose a painless life at the cost of never remembering your parents, would you do it? Or would you take the one with grief, knowing what was going to happen, but having the privilege of keeping your memories of them?”

_Anything!_

“That’s how I see things. The good and the bad are inextricably linked with each other, you can’t have one without the other. But… that’s just my opinion. I accept that you think differently. I accept your decision.”

Finally, Chanyeol was taking a step forward, almost stumbling as he was weak, weaker than he had ever been. He had tears in his eyes as he looked desperately at Jongin, at everything he wanted and forbad himself to have. He looked at his past, his present, his future.

He saw everything he held dear turn away from him with a smile, with a whispered, “It’s okay. I give up.”

He watched it disappear in the distance, leaving behind a broken man.

☾

Jongin walked away from the clearing.

_He was numb, numb, numb._

Jongin was staggering through the forest, not knowing where exactly he went. He just needed to go away, needed to breathe, though he wasn’t sure if he ever could breathe again.

_He was gone, gone, gone._

Jongin also didn’t know how much time passed, it could have been seconds, days, suns.

_He lost, lost, lost him._

In the end, Jongin stumbled and fell on his knees. He cushioned his fall with his hands, saw how his knees and palms were full of scratches now, but he didn’t feel the pain.

He wasn’t crying, either. There were no tears left inside of him. Or maybe they were and he was just in a state of shock right now. That was most likely it.

Jongin’s body urged him to move, to go home and rest, but he didn’t listen. It was like his whole world had collapsed right in front of him, like he had lost the ground under his feet and was falling, falling, falling.

He let himself fall back on his butt, outstretching his legs. He felt his bangs tickling his forehead, but he didn’t bother to brush them aside.

He didn’t bother to do anything anymore. He had no reason to _do_ anything anymore. 

Jongin had believed their bond to be indestructible, that it was too strong and powerful to ever crack. But it broke oh so easily.

He didn’t blame Chanyeol, he wasn’t mad at him and he certainly didn’t hate him. Somehow, he even understood him. Not everyone was able to overcome their monsters, some were destined to be ruled by them. 

Chanyeol had went through so much, got betrayed over and over again, had to watch his family die, had to kill someone he loved himself. Of course the Alpha didn’t want to go through more pain, of course he tried to avoid any chance of re-experiencing this, of course Jongin wasn’t worthy enough for him to take another risk, of course he… of course he… _Fuck_.

Jongin dry sobbed all of a sudden, his suppressed emotions finally catching up and overwhelming him. There were still no tears, but his breathing pattern began to pick up.

It hurt, hurt, hurt so much, much, much.

He was choking, choking, choking, his soul perishing, perishing, perishing, his body not enduring the pressure, pressure, pressure, as he heard footsteps coming closer, closer, closer…

Someone was panting behind him, like they had run all the way to Jongin without stopping. Jongin was paralyzed, like a lightning bolt had hit him and stopped him from moving. He didn’t want to wish, no, he couldn’t handle another false hope, another rejection after he had pulled himself together to walk away.

_No more hiding. No more guessing. No more pretending._

_Now or never._

“I lost e-everything when the West attacked us,” a husky voice, more heavy breathing, “I lost my family, most of my friends, my people, my pack. Even destroying the Western Pack didn’t… it wasn’t enough to bring me back, despite our victory. I was… half dead, I believed… that I wanted my soul to follow my family.”

Jongin put a shaking hand over his mouth to stop another dry sob from coming out.

“I was ready for it. I went into No One’s Land to end the pain, to end it all, but when I got there… I saw you. This little child, alone and dying. I-I thought I was hallucinating when I found you, I thought you weren’t real, because as soon as I looked at you, I _felt_ again. Something inside of me pushed me to bring you to safety, it pushed me to function again. To come back, to keep… living.”

He couldn’t turn around, not yet, too scared for it to be joke, to be unreal. 

“You were like this gift from the moon to me, as if you had come down right from the sky for me in the middle of nowhere. You saved me. You made me realize that I couldn’t leave you, my pack and _myself_ behind. You made me want to fight and survive, you made me… You did all of that without even knowing.”

Jongin didn’t want to hope, no.

“I wanted to look after you. And seeing you grow up was such a joy to me, the only happiness I felt was when I saw you. You were so adorable, running around with your little tuft of white hair, screaming with Baekhyun and Sehun… Whenever I was having the darkest of thoughts, I just had to come see you and I felt alright again. I’ll never forget the moment you gave me the flower crown, l-like you were telling me that it was okay for me to go on, that I was loved, that I was safe.”

Chanyeol coughed, his voice strained and thin, but he pushed himself to go on.

“You have no idea how proud I was when I saw your wolf. As pure as winter, as elegant as a snowflake. I wanted to scream into the whole woodland about you, wanted to let everyone know about the brave, little boy who never gave up. You inspire me, Jongin, your strength and kindness. I always wanted to be like you.”

Jongin wasn’t able to speak, think, breathe, he could only listen.

“And when Misun… when she… when I… when I thought history was repeating itself, when I thought I was alone again… you came after me. You were there and didn’t let go. I had to carry you back when you fell asleep on my back, and even while you were slumbering, you refused to let go of me.”

Jongin almost dared to look over his shoulder, but he remained captured by the Alpha’s words.

“And your first heat… Moon, Jongin, I… I had never smelt anything like you before. I was five seconds away from claiming you, from taking you and making you mine. Resisting you is the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

He could hear that Chanyeol was crying. 

“No One’s Land was like the most wonderful dream and the worst nightmare. To have you this close to me, to see you every day, to see your different moods and your behavior. It was like I got to know a whole new you, the real you, not the shy Jongin who stole glances at me when he thought I wasn’t looking. And seeing you with others was… I get so embarrassed when I think back to how I behaved around you. I’m glad you gave me the push I needed, but, fuck, I acted like the stupid fool I truly was. Still am.”

Jongin had seen Chanyeol cry twice – the day Misun’s soul had gone to the moon, and when he had been stuck in the bear trap. And now, he witnessed him crying for a third time.

“I never wanted a m-mate because I was too scared. I was so scared to have someone, to have a family, and to lose them all. I knew I couldn’t go through it once more, I knew I wouldn’t survive it another time. Especially if it was you, for you were already my whole world. So I pushed you away, over and over again.”

Slowly, Jongin began to turn around. He was only able to turn his head, the rest of his body rooted to the ground. 

It took his breath away. Chanyeol was on his knees, a few steps away from him. His eyes were red from crying, his face wet from the tears. He looked so small, so miserable, so unlike Chanyeol.

Their gazes locked, drawn to each other like a force greater than the sun and the moon.

“In the past, I’ve tried to stay away from you so many times. I tried to distance myself from you when you were a sickly child with not much hope for a long life, after I got challenged, after your first heat, after… No One’s Land. All of that made me realize too many times how fragile life was, and that I attract calamity, and that I couldn’t lose you. So I searched for excuses, tried to make it easy for me, became a coward that believed that… I couldn’t lose you if you weren’t mine to begin with.” 

Jongin had never seen Chanyeol like that. The ever so perfect and untouchable Head Alpha, always in control of what exactly he let through to the outer-world. He always chose what he showed to others, he let them see only what he wanted them to see. 

Right now, he had lost that power. Jongin’s actions had brought him down, made him remain unarmed and without any shield. He was finally displaying what really went through him, right now and over time.

He was like a rose opening up, revealing each hidden layer inside the bud. Unraveled by Jongin, Chanyeol came undone.

“You don’t know what it did to me when I came back to the Nomads’ hideout and you weren’t there. You don’t _want_ to know what went through my head as I searched for you, as I smelled the feral wolves and how terrified you were, your b-blood… and the sight of you all bruised and shattered… you looked like your soul had… I thought you were _dea-_ “

Chanyeol stopped talking as his emotions overwhelmed him, a heart-wrenching sob leaving his lips as he hugged himself tightly; like the memory of Jongin in that state was enough to crush him.

“I once again tried to s-stay away from you, but you wouldn’t let me. Like you had always done, instead of staying put, you got up and w-went after me. You were r-right. You are the one fighting and I am always the one running away from you.“

Jongin was finally able to move, crawled closer to Chanyeol, only a tiny bit.

“I deserve you giving up on me. I truly do. But I… I refuse to _let_ you.”

Jongin stopped moving abruptly, caught off guard by the way Chanyeol wiped his eyes, by the smoldering flames coming to life inside of the Fire Wolf.

“I am going to be the one who fights this time, little one. Because you’re right. Even if our souls were to departure tomorrow, tonight, in a few seconds. I wouldn’t regret it. I’d choose to be tormented every day in exchange for being with you. I’d do anything, take every pain, persist every obstacle, as long as you’re with me. The only regret I’d truly feel were to have a life without you in it.”

Finally, Jongin was crying. Finally, his body allowed him that sweet relief. 

Both of them were crying, but Chanyeol had a smile on his face as he watched him.

“I love you so much, little one,” he confessed, “I love you _too_ much. And I won’t let you go. You are _my_ Omega, my _mate_ , _my Jongin_. I know I might be late too late to say this, but I won’t stop chasing after you from now on. You may deserve someone better than me, someone more worthy, but–“

“Shut up!” Jongin exploded in a wail, swinging his grass-filled fists in the air like a child throwing a tantrum, “If you dare call yourself unworthy or anything like that one more time, I _will_ end you, Head Alpha, do you hear me, you’re the m-most wonderful man I’ve ever met, how dare you say that about yourself, come here, I will teach you some–“

Chanyeol laughed, loudly and free, and it was the best song Jongin had ever listened to. He was still cursing at the older as Chanyeol crawled towards him, was still throwing punches as arms snaked around his waist, was still crying as Chanyeol hugged him tightly.

As he began to feel the Alpha’s warmth seeping through his skin, Jongin’s body sagged forward lifelessly. The Omega looped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and returned the hug, both of them letting their tears fall into the crook of each other’s neck.

“Stop crying on me.”

“You stop crying on me.”

“Why are we even crying?”

“You’re ruining the moment, little one, stop.”

Jongin giggled, Chanyeol also chuckling into his ear. They were in such a bliss, delight, glee – happiness. 

They couldn’t let go of each other for a long time, only parting as Chanyeol cupped the younger’s face, bringing their faces closer into a kiss that sealed everything, healed every wound, had the taste of future.

The Alpha and Omega kissed and kissed and kissed, until the sun bid its goodbye and the moon was watching over them from above. They talked when they weren’t kissing, cuddling closely together on the ground, exchanging sweet nothings and secrets and worries and vows.

Chanyeol’s hands never stopped tracing over Jongin’s skin, over the spot where his hickeys had been. The touches were a silent promise, to put the marks back on Jongin’s body, back to where they belonged and to never disappear again.

They kissed each other’s tears away, kissed the lingering sadness and fears away, until only love and comfort and affection and passion remained. 

Chanyeol and Jongin had come a long, difficult way, had been tainted by so much misfortune, but it wasn’t important anymore. Nothing and no one but them was important anymore. The sun and the moon had witnessed their struggles, had witnessed their suffering, all along knowing that they were meant to find their way to each other and be together.

What was tied together that day could never break apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......................*cries into a handkerchief while opening arms for a hug*
> 
> It FINALLY happened. It took us 138k, but hey! Now our babies are finally happy and together. I hope the read was worth it! 💙
> 
> Thank you for everything! And one more chap to go guys!!! 🤧
> 
> If you want to keep up with updates or got questions or whatever, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) :)


	16. Fifteen - Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I don't think I can talk much right now. I feel very emotional and I hate to say goodbye, even temporary ones.
> 
> Let me just thank you all for the kudos, for the comments, for any kind of support you have given me and this story.
> 
> It was a long and wild ride and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.
> 
> For the last time (for now), happy reading ♥
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

“He’s staring at you again.”

Biting his bottom lip to not-so-successfully suppress a smile, Jongin looked down on his food and continued to pick at it. He hadn’t eaten much the past few days and even now with his favorite food was served to him, he found it hard to enjoy it.

There were too many exciting, dizzying feelings occupying the space inside of his stomach.

“Are you just going to keep on ignoring him?” Sehun whispered once more with a teasing tone.

“Remember how many times he left me staring without acknowledging me? Right here, at this very spot?” Jongin finally replied, still pretending to be totally occupied with his food and totally not feeling the eyes burning into the left side of his face.

Sehun cackled while shaking his head, getting a piece of meat with his chopsticks and putting it into his mouth quickly. “I always knew you had it in you.”

The Northerners were having another joined lunch. They had gathered at the common area of their living quarters for the meal. Everyone was attending the little event, sitting on the ground with their tray-like tables over their laps. 

Some Omegas were roasting fish, hare and deer over a big fire, others were distributing salads and baked goods. Most of it were leftovers from their summer harvest. They wanted to use them up quickly so they could switch to the tasty goods autumn had to offer.

In the middle of the common areas were mated couples or families seated. In front of them unmated Alphas, while behind them was the section for the unmated Betas.

The Warriors were at the head, having the perfect view of everything that was going on in case of an emergency. Head Alpha Chanyeol was sitting at the very end, positioned in the middle, while Junmyeon and Changwoo were on each side of him. With Baekhyun next to Changwoo, these four represented the North’s leading group, completed by a few elders around them.

While they ate and talked, Chanyeol was very quiet. He didn’t react when Changwoo was asking him something, or when Baekhyun dropped one or two teasing remarks. No, he was too dazed to notice anything else around him.

The Alpha was staring at the other end of the common area, right where the unmated Omegas were positioned. He vaguely noticed how some Omegas got excited as they noticed him, but he didn’t give them any attention. 

His eyes were stuck on a certain snow-white haired beauty, who currently didn’t give him even a second of attention. Chanyeol wasn’t stupid, though, he saw how his favorite Omega was totally ignoring him on purpose. He could see right through him.

It was just too cute to Chanyeol, how Jongin was just trying too hard. He kept squirming the longer Chanyeol stared at him, grimaced and even slapped his leg a few times to stop himself from showing any kind of reaction that would indicate that he noticed the Alpha.

When Jongin whined in surprise as he accidently dropped food in his lap with a shaky hand, Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh loudly. And when Jongin blushed prettily as he heard him, well, Chanyeol may have beamed like a lovesick fool.

The Warriors didn’t even bat an eyelash as Baekhyun hit Chanyeol upside the head, unlike the elders, who gasped indignantly. Chanyeol shook his head like a puppy, finally looking away from the Omega – and giving him a much needed break – and patting the spot Baekhyun had hit.

“Ouch?” 

“Someone had to do it,” Baekhyun explained dryly, “You’re making us all uncomfortable.”

Like he had just been showered with ice cold water, Chanyeol looked around the Warriors section and was horrified to see most of them smirking back at him. Oh, fuck.

Was he… that obvious?

“What is he doing?” Changwoo asked, oblivious, as he scanned Chanyeol up and down with a worried face, “Don’t you feel well? Do you need to lie down, Yeol?”

“It’s nothing, Chang,” Chanyeol replied quickly, giving Baekhyun a stare that screamed _shut up_ , “They’re just playing around.”

Junmyeon quickly engaged Changwoo in a talk about new fighting techniques, making Chanyeol sigh in relief. He’d eventually need to have a talk about his marital status with his best friend since childhood days, but that day was still relatively far away. The Alpha didn’t want to handle that trouble just yet.

“I heard Omegas like to apply the juice from meat on their lips. They pretty themselves up like that for their Alphas,” Namgi commented with a sly grin, sipping on his water like a gossiping, old lady.

“Oh, really?” Dahee fake gasped, “I never knew! Why don’t you try to find out for us, Leader?”

Chanyeol sighed loudly, clearly done with life, which made the two Warriors and _of course_ Baekhyun burst out in laughter. He wasn’t really that annoyed, though. It was actually the opposite; the teasing was kind of… adorable?

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and gaped like a fish when he saw the tall Omega with the honey skin stand up and walk away from the common area. 

Not even hesitating for a single second, Chanyeol sensed the opportunity to strike and got up with a half smirk on his face. He didn’t even excuse himself properly, just ignored the whistles and cheers he received from his friends.

It was a little bit embarrassing, how Chanyeol used his experiences as a trained Warrior to follow Jongin and make sure the Omega didn’t notice him. He moved quietly, watching out for his surroundings to make sure they didn’t reveal him. He went as far as slowing down his breathing.

The Alpha really wanted to keep the sweet, innocent Omega unsusceptible so he could surprise him. 

Chanyeol waited behind a tree as Jongin reached the Grand River. He watched him as he crouched down in front of it, cursing himself as he used the water to clean the stains on his shirt. Chanyeol nearly chuckled again as he remembered the incident that caused the stains, but clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds.

His eyes traced over the Omega’s body, over his alluring skin tone and the muscles shifting underneath it. He looked at his thick thighs, his cute butt, his toned arms, until his gaze stopped at his face. His sharp jawline, his little nose, his plump lips that he unintentionally pursed as he sulked down at the stain.

Jongin was so beautiful. From the outside, but especially from the inside.

_And he’s all mine._

Chanyeol sighed happily at the thought, but quickly focused again when he saw Jongin getting up. Once more, he followed the other, who was still completely unaware. When he noticed how they were getting closer to the common are again, he decided that the time has come, and pounced on him.

He heard Jongin gasp as Chanyeol grabbed him by the arm and twirled him around, pushing him against a tree harshly. The hand he had put behind the Omega’s head made sure that the younger didn’t hurt himself.

Trapping him against the tree, the Alpha smirked down at him like a predator that had successfully gotten ahold of his prey. Jongin’s jaw had dropped as he stared up in Chanyeol in wonder, completely surprised, but definitely not unwelcomed.

Now that he was much closer, Chanyeol took another look at his lips and felt his insides positively vibrate. They were pink and shiny, _too_ shiny, much more than what is considered to be normal, which could only mean one thing. 

Maybe Namgi just earned himself a promotion.

Not being able to resist any longer, Chanyeol didn’t let Jongin speak as he leaned down and captured those luscious lips in a kiss. Startled, Jongin moaned into his mouth, but quickly surrendered and put his arms around the Alpha’s neck, returning the kiss with equal passion.

The sounds Chanyeol was able to coax out of Jongin were heavenly, a true symphony. Along with the younger’s laugh, those sounds were probably Chanyeol’s favorite things to listen to. He’d never tire of them.

The Alpha’s hands wandered down beneath the loose, brown shirt Jongin was wearing. Jongin whimpered as the hot palm touched his skin, grabbing him by the waist and squeezing it. He arched his back away from the tree and closer to Chanyeol, pushing their bodies flush together. 

Chanyeol groaned at a particular hard tug on his hair, punishing the daring Omega immediately by sucking on his tongue sinfully. Jongin fell lax in his arms, but Chanyeol caught him swiftly and hoisted him back up. He wound one of the Omega’s legs around his hips and continued to devour his mouth until his appetite was sated – for now. 

When they parted with burning lungs demanding for air, Jongin had a big smile on his face. He threw his head back against the tree with closed eyes and sighed contently. He looked so relaxed and pleased, so lovely, that Chanyeol couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

The Alpha used his thumb to trace over Jongin’s bruised lips, smiling when Jongin kissed the tip of it. His eyes opened to reveal burning amber and Chanyeol felt his heart stop at the sight.

“Bad, bad Omega,” Chanyeol whispered, noticing the slight shiver that ran down Jongin’s spine, “Teasing me like this… pretending not to see me… What am I going to do with you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jongin replied cheekily, grabbing Chanyeol by the collar and dragging him down for another kiss.

The other relented all too easily, making the younger giggle as the Alpha bit his bottom lip with a growl, a warning that he wasn’t going to forget about Jongin’s little game.

While they made out, Chanyeol could feel himself hardening as a needy Jongin rubbed their crotches together. The innocent kissing turned more and more dirty, until they were panting into one another’s mouth and eagerly searching for friction. Both of them were so caught up in each other’s arousing scents, in the sweet pressure and soft skin that they quickly forgot about themselves and their environment.

However, when Chanyeol grabbed one of his asscheeks and squeezed it, Jongin froze as he felt his slick trickling out of his entrance, his body so aroused by the Alpha. 

That was when he decided to put a stop to this. Breaking the kiss, Jongin pushed Chanyeol away from him as he once again tried to catch his breath, ignoring the disapproving whine from the other.

“Uh, uh, uh, my Leader,” the Omega reprimanded him with a flirty voice, “Remember what we agreed on.”

The Alpha groaned miserably, shaking his head and commanding his body to calm down, which was easier said than done, “You and I must remember different things, then, ‘cause I recall disagreeing with your wish.”

“It’s not a wish but a punishment, my love,” Jongin responded easily, winking at the Alpha mischievously.

“And what a torturous one…” Chanyeol grumbled moodily as Jongin giggled, gripping the silver chains of the Warrior uniform and playing with them. The Alpha just shook his head, silently declaring defeat, like he always would when it came to Jongin.

Since the Alpha and Omega had decided to keep their new, blossoming relationship a secret for now, the couple had to be careful when they wanted to spend time with each other. And since they couldn’t risk getting caught in more or less compromising positions, they mostly stayed away from each other during the broad daylight.

Instead of that, they chose to meet up at night.

Ever since they confessed each other, they had a little rendezvous every night. Sometimes Chanyeol fetched him from the Healer’s Place, other times they’d meet up somewhere – the Grand River was one of their favorite spots. 

One time, Jongin and Chanyeol had run together as wolves. They had run through the endless forests of the Northern Pack, played in the water and mock-fought together. Chanyeol would always let Jongin win in everything, which the Omega knew and absolutely loved.

When they had exhausted themselves, they had turned back into their human forms and cuddled together on the ground. They had watched the stars, had made up random constellations such as “Jongdae’s face when he’s hungry” and “Jongin’s lips” or “Grumpy Head Alpha”. 

They had talked about many things, about each other and the North, about their family and friends and people. Jongin had been completely naïve as he held hands with Chanyeol and kissed his knuckles, which is why he nearly fainted as the Alpha had spoken up.

_“How about we participate in the upcoming Claiming Run?”_

Almost biting Chanyeol’s knuckle off in shock, Jongin had stared at Chanyeol with wide eyes and a surprised expression.

The Claiming Run. The sacred ritual of the North where two wolves became one, became mates.

 _“W-What? But isn’t that in a full moon already?”_ he weakly asked, his heart and soul singing happily inside of him while his head was skeptical.

Chanyeol had his typical, bright smile on his lips as he nodded eagerly, bringing Jongin’s hand to his lips and kissing the palm of it gently. _“Yes. The summer Claiming Run is already over, but the autumn one is soon. What do you think?”_

 _“Love, I… I don’t know what to say. Isn’t it… too early?”_ Jongin answered truthfully.

The Alpha’s face fell at the hesitation in the Omega’s voice, but he was far from giving up, “Don’t you think silently pining for each other for hundreds of moons is enough?”

Jongin had smiled weakly, _“That’s not it, you fool. I meant, like… participating in the Claiming Run means becoming real mates. And we mate for life.”_

_“Yes. That’s the plan. What’s wrong, Jonginnie?”_

The Omega sighed as he looked at Chanyeol’s excited but concerned face, too many worries and insecurities on his mind. _“If we do this… won’t you regret it at some point? Maybe you’ll want someone else later. And we don’t know how the pack is going to react to this… to me. And… My health. I-I don’t know if I can give you healthy childr-“_

Jongin yelled as Chanyeol slapped a hand against the younger’s mouth, but shrank into himself as he saw the anger in Chanyeol’s eyes. When he averted his own, Chanyeol moved his face so he was forced to look at the Alpha.

 _“Have you lost your mind, my sweet little one?”_ Chanyeol asked him calmly, but Jongin saw how he had to suppress his anger, _“I’ll never want anyone else. It’s always going to be you, do you understand that? I don’t want some other Omega, or someone who the pack might approve of instantly which, by the way, doesn’t mean they’re going to reject you before we even try. We don’t know yet what they’re going to think about you.”_

Jongin had tried to speak, but Chanyeol hadn’t let him.

_“Your health has improved since you’ve gotten here, you’re getting stronger every day. We don’t know how a pregnancy would go for you, yes. And to be honest… Please don’t misunderstand, this doesn’t mean I don’t want any children with you, little one. I’d be the happiest Alpha to have the honor of having pups with you, to see something that is half you and half me. But I want you above everything else, Jongin. And if that meant not having any children, then that’s okay.”_

Jongin had shed one or two tears, all kissed away by Chanyeol. The Alpha was magic, Jongin had believed. All of his bottled-up anxieties had just dissolved with his calming words, like they hadn’t been on his mind and tormenting him for far too long.

The couple had once again whispered declarations of love and desires, deciding _together_ that they couldn’t wait any longer to become mates. After the next full moon, Chanyeol and Jongin were going to join the autumn Claiming Run, wanting to finally have the bond for eternity.

Their talks and caresses had been soft and sweet up until Chanyeol had decided to steal a kiss or two. And apparently, both men couldn’t touch each other for even the briefest of moments without losing control.

It had slowly escalated, switching from gentle caresses to desperate pushing and pulling until they ended up rutted against each other. Their naked bodies pressed together, wanting more and more and getting consumed by so much desire and love that Jongin couldn’t even tell which limb belonged to himself anymore.

That was when the Omega remembered his plans and kicked Chanyeol off of him, ignoring the Alpha’s complains and catching his breath. When Jongin had grinned at him widely, Chanyeol somehow knew that it was not going to end well for him.

Jongin had explained to him, with puppy eyes, that he didn’t want to have sex with Chanyeol until the Claiming Run. He had explained to him that the wait made it much _sweeter_ and that it’d be _so worth it_.

 _“Don’t you know? It’s an old tradition that the Alpha takes the Omega on their mating night,”_ Jongin had smiled at him brightly, biting the inside of his cheek to not show his amusement at the other’s panicked expression.

Chanyeol had looked like he wanted to scream, his obvious erection hanging heavy between his thighs. _“But… but… nowadays, wolves sleep with each other all the time before they mate… everyone is doing it!”_

Jongin was never going to tell him, but he was actually dying to get his hands on the Alpha. He had dreamed so many times about tasting the other’s skin, take everything Chanyeol had to offer. He was longing for him so very much, wanted to feel his tongue and fingers and cock deep inside of him until he passed out from the pleasure.

Only the moon knew how many of his wet dreams and heat fevers had been about the older Alpha. Jongin wanted him badly, but it was not going to happen.

This was Jongin’s own, personal, little revenge. While it was true that he forgave Chanyeol instantly after his confession, he still wanted to punish him a little bit for all the angst he had caused him.

So, he was motivated to give his Alpha blue balls for as long as could, fully aware of the consequences it’d have for him when they’d finally get to do the dirty. Oh, he was going to be in so much trouble when Chanyeol finally got his hands on him.

And he was looking forward to it.

 _“But you’re the Head Alpha, my Leader. You must set an example,”_ Jongin had hummed, obnoxiously batting his eyelashes at him.

Chanyeol had never looked more miserable.

Right now, he was having the same, desperate expression, making Jongin finally lose it and laugh loudly. Still pushed against the tree, Jongin leaned forward until his forehead touched the Alpha’s chest, giggling happily at the other’s misery.

When Jongin quieted down again, he threw his arms around Chanyeol and nuzzled into his chest, hugging him tightly. “I love you.”

Chanyeol had patted his head soothingly, but after hearing those special words, he smiled and dropped a few pecks to the Omega’s head. “And I love you, little one.”

He was about to grab Jongin’s chin, already missing the feeling of his lips, when the younger gasped loudly, like he had remembered something important. Whipping his head upwards and almost knocking Chanyeol out cold, the Alpha blinked down at a blushing Omega.

Jongin became very timid, squirming in his embrace and poking Chanyeol’s stomach absentmindedly. He’d push for him to talk, but he sensed that Jongin had to gather himself before he could let his thoughts out unfiltered.

He knew Jongin was ready when he huffed and met his gaze openly. There was still a slight quiver in his hands as he put them around Chanyeol’s biceps, biting his swollen lips nervously.

“I know this didn’t work out really well last time, but… I really need to know,” he murmured, slowly inching back downwards until his face was once again pressed against Chanyeol’s chest, “What do you want me to cook for you?”

It dawned on him then. Chanyeol felt a little pang in his heart, seeing how ecstatic Jongin had been before, and how we was now almost scared to ask him that question.

He had a lot to make up for, and Chanyeol was more than ready and willing to do so. He was going to treat Jongin like the gift from the moon he was, stealing the stars from the sky for him if it meant making him happy.

Chanyeol didn’t even have to think much about that question, he had always known what kind of meal he wished for. It was something he had wanted for a long, long time.

“You already know that I watched over you as child, even if you didn’t notice I was there,” Chanyeol began, carding his hand through Jongin’s hair, “And I remember it very clearly, all the times I saw you walking around with such delicious looking cookies.”

Almost knocking out Chanyeol with his head again, Jongin detached his face from him. His eyes were shining with joy, already having an inkling of Chanyeol’s request.

“ _The little one is eating his cookies again_ , I used to think when I saw you munching or sharing them with your friends. I always wondered how they taste like, wished to just have a piece of them for myself,” he finished, smiling at the joyful expression Jongin was blessing him with.

“I’ll make them for you! Dozens, hundreds, thousands! I can ask Sehun’s father for the recipe!” the Omega literally screamed in excitement, jumping up and down and moving the Alpha with him, “Which ones do you want?! There are some with chocolate and- oh, with strawberries too! But wait, it’s not the season for those… Maybe raisins! I love these too! Moon, there are so many types, I can make you all the cookies you’ll ever want! Oh! What about some with caramel? Or maybe-“

Chanyeol laughed in delight upon seeing his Omega all fired up and motivated to make a meal for _him_. He was so, so in love.

“Whatever you like is fine with me, little one,” Chanyeol told him, nearly melting once more at the sight of an overjoyed Jongin.

He giggled as Chanyeol attacked his face with kisses, peppering smooches over every spot of skin, tickling the younger. His lips touched him everywhere, his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead, his chin, even on his ears.

Jongin giggled and giggled until his face was all red, only allowed to have a break when Chanyeol saw the pretty flush on his face.

He stared at him, not able to believe his own luck, when he noticed how Jongin’s expression changed. The Omega seemed thoughtful. Not in a bad way, but there was something in his gaze as he cupped Chanyeol’s face with his hands.

“I think I’ve never seen you smile this much before,” Jongin breathed, using his thumbs to stroke over Chanyeol’s cheeks.

He dropped a kiss to Chanyeol’s dimple, and only then did Chanyeol realize that he was smiling.

The Alpha had a simple answer to that.

“I have never been happier.”

☾

His old but beloved leather bag in hand, Jongin crossed the living quarters of the North with a spring in his step. He waved cheerily at any Northerner that came near him, ignoring their questioning looks and instead greeting them politely.

It was a wonderful day today. Autumn had finally arrived, leaving the last bits of the unbearable warmth behind. That wasn’t the only reason why this day in particular was wonderful.

Lately, every day was perfect. Jongin was excited and blissful as soon as he woke up. He started every day with memories from the night before, screaming into his pillow like a lovesick pup and rolling over his bed. He had fallen out of his bed one or two or five times, yes, he was not going to deny that.

Jongin was tall, taller than most Omegas, but his body felt way too small to contain all of those happy feelings he was having. He felt like he was close to bursting all the time, vomiting rainbows and hearts and stars. And each day when he thought it couldn’t get stronger, another night spent with his Alpha proved him wrong and added to the beautiful chaos inside of him.

Right now he was especially giddy, though. He had done something very, very mischievous, which made him cackle evilly every time he thought about it.

_Jongin had closed the Healer’s Place way earlier than usually!!!_

He put a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles, priding himself in his rebellious act. Bad, bad Omega, indeed.

After burning up his fourth batch of medicine, because he hadn’t been paying attention to it – too busy with daydreaming and sighing into the room – Jongin had decided that enough was enough. Jongdae, who had been with him to help and cut up herbs, had shaken his head at him with a smile and encouraged him to go.

Normally, Jongdae would have put his fists on his hips and regarded Jongin with his typical disappointed-mother gaze. The young Omega had expected a long speech about responsibility and diligence, but none of that happened. Jongdae had passed him his leather bag and shooed him away, saying he’ll clean everything up for him.

Earlier, Jongdae had told him about Junmyeon. He had been teary eyed as he announced to Jongin that the second in command had finally agreed to mate him during the next Claiming Run. 

Puzzled, Jongin had screamed at him that he was also going to participate with Chanyeol, which resulted in Jongdae screaming right back at him. After some more screeching, hugs and dancing, the two had settled down and caught up with what had happened in their lives.

Jongdae had explained that Junmyeon had finally told him the reason behind his strange behavior, why he kept pleading Jongdae to wait for him even though they loved each other. 

The truth was that Junmyeon had felt too guilty to mate. He was Chanyeol’s closest friend, his family, and seeing the one who was like a younger brother to him suffer so much had hurt his heart. Junmyeon knew that he was not going to be able to feel happy mated when Chanyeol was still stuck in his depression, when he was still refusing to allow himself to love.

He had promised himself to only mate when his childhood friend was getting better, and that had finally happened. Apparently, Chanyeol had always known but never succeeded in changing his mind. Until now.

Junmyeon had cried when Chanyeol had told him about his mating plans, but not because of himself. He had cried because of the relief he felt for his friend, how happy he was for the Leader to finally have opened up and received happiness. 

Both Jongin and Jongdae had sniffled as the Omega mentor had explained the situation, hugging Jongin and whispering _“This was all you. You changed him, sweetie, I’m so proud of you.”_

Jongin was so incredibly elated to know that he and the man that had raised him were about to share this experience. They were going to do the Claiming Run together with the ones they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with.

As the Alpha’s Home came into Jongin’s view, the Omega clutched the bag to his chest and ran like a headless chicken towards it. It hadn’t even been that long since he had last seen Chanyeol; in the morning earlier, they had met coincidentally and exchanged secret whispers and kisses.

But nowadays, it seemed like they couldn’t get enough of each other. Maybe because they had a lot of catching up to do, maybe it was only the honeymoon phase, or maybe, it was always going to be like that from now on.

Jongin raised his fist and knocked overexcitedly on the door, only stopping and stepping back when it opened. He slumped when he saw that it was Namgi, but the young Alpha seemed to have the exact opposite reaction, smiling brightly and greeting him enthusiastically.

The Omega gave him a halfhearted wave, standing on his tiptoes to look over the taller’s shoulders in hopes of catching a glimpse of Chanyeol. When he didn’t see anything, he gave Namgi his full attention again. 

“I’ve been promoted!” Namgi beamed at him out of nowhere, like he needed to let Jongin know about that urgently.

“Uh, congrats,” Jongin chuckled awkwardly, not quite getting the situation, “Say, Namgi, is Chanyeol here?”

The Alpha opened the door wider, letting the Omega in while eagerly nodding his head. “He is! He’s in a meeting right now, but we should be done soon. You can wait here.”

Jongin had never been inside the Alpha’s Home before. The huge, three-floored hut was so different from the average Northern home. It looked lavish and luxurious, although worn over the suns, made of the best wood only. He couldn’t see much more than just the entrance hall leading to multiple rooms with its doors closed, but what he did see was enough to impress him.

There were two large staircases leading upstairs in spiral motions, and the ceiling was decorated with paintings of the night sky. There was some sort of chandelier hanging from it, but the chandelier was made of multiple antlers from stags. Crafted together, it was able to hold many candles for light at night. It was kind of eerie, but also very majestic. Parts of the ground where covered with furred rugs, the gigantic animal skins displaying the skills of a precise hunter.

All in all, the entrance hall looked incredibly fancy but also cozy. Jongin was still staring in awe at everything as Namgi ordered him to take a seat on the feathered benches near the stairs. 

This was where he was going to live in the future. His new home. Sometimes Jongin still couldn’t believe it.

Namgi waved at him one more time before he walked to the door at the end of the corridor. As he opened it, voices got louder, and Jongin heard something that made him whip his head around towards it, but the Alpha had already closed the door behind himself.

“…decided, Beta Misun’s hut will be reassigned…”

The Omega was left alone with his thoughts then, only occasionally hearing muted words through the walls. His thoughts went wild as the words echoed inside of his head. 

Misun’s betrayal had left too many scars to count. Every Northerner had been affected by it and even talking about her hurt to this very day. Her hut had remained untouched ever since, no one had dared to clear away her things. It was vacant.

 _Of course they were going to do that someday,_ Jongin reasoned, _But it still… feels weird, now that it’s actually happening._

After a while, the conference ended. The door opened again and the most important Warriors stepped out. Baekhyun, who had been in there as well, winked at Jongin as he saw him, ruffling his hair before leaving the Alpha’s Home with the others.

Jongin gulped as he saw Changwoo stepping out, their eyes meeting instantly. They hadn’t seen each other since the carvings-in-the-tree incident, or more like since Chanyeol humiliated him by making him bow to Jongin.

The Alpha didn’t do anything to acknowledge his existence, but also didn’t insult him or stirred up a hateful conversation. He just left without a word, leaving the Omega to himself with a relieved exhale. Getting ignored was much better than actively provoked. Maybe Changwoo had finally learned his lesson after Chanyeol put him in place.

The last to come out was Namgi, who left the door open as he went over to Jongin. “He’s still inside, I didn’t tell him you’re here.”

“Thank you,” Jongin replied honestly, standing up and dusting off his clothes for no reason other than nervousness.

The Alpha leaned forward, whispering into Jongin’s ear sneakily, “Use protection, alright?”

He laughed loudly as Jongin squawked and hit his shoulder really hard, “Wha-? Where did the flustered and shy Namgi go?!”

“You guys defiled me, it’s your fault!” Namgi replied while sticking his tongue out, choosing to save himself and run out of the hut as Jongin got ready to take off his shoe and throw it at him.

Ignoring the naughty Warrior, Jongin focused on what was really important: finally spending time with his lover.

The Omega walked to the conference room, peeking his head inside curiously. The walls were covered with endless maps and paintings, while in the middle of the room, the biggest conference table he had ever seen occupied the space. Disregarded mugs with water and dried fruits as snacks were on it, along with even more complicated looking papers and documents.

At the other end of the room and at the head of the table was Chanyeol. It was directly beneath the window, which allowed the sun to make him glow lightly, the gold highlighting his skin tone.

Jongin had to stop himself from releasing yet another dreamy sigh at the sight of his handsome Alpha. Chanyeol was reading over some papers, his Warrior coat hanging over the back of his chair and the sleeves of his black pullover rolled up to the elbows. He looked stern and serious, his eyebrows furrowed as he worked silently, occasionally scribbling down some notes.

It was insanely hot.

Without further ado, Jongin raced into the room while shouting the other’s name. Chanyeol startled as he threw the papers away and opened his arms reflexively, just in time for Jongin to jump right at him.

Chanyeol blinked confusedly as he found himself with a lapful of nesting Omega all of a sudden. Jongin was literally purring as he wrapped the Alpha’s arms around himself, pushing his body snugly against him. He then began to rub his nose over the scent gland of his neck, inhaling deeply and kissing the skin.

“Missed you,” the Omega whispered, his entire body relaxing as he felt and smelled Chanyeol.

The Alpha smiled foolishly as he let kisses rain down on the silky, snow-white hair. He strengthened his grip around the younger and hoisted him a bit higher up on his thighs.

“I missed you too, little one,” Chanyeol answered and pecked the tip of his nose when Jongin reemerged from his hiding place, “This is definitely something I can get used to.”

Jongin laughed joyfully, leaning forward to peck Chanyeol’s rosy lips, “I closed down the Healer’s Place for you, Jongdae approved. Your impact!”

“More like your impact on me,” Chanyeol answered smugly, stealing another dozens of small kisses until Jongin whined and pushed him away.

The Alpha was surely getting addicted to the taste of the Omega’s mouth.

“Stop seducing me! I’m a man on a mission,” Jongin announced and promptly proceeded to throw his upper body to the ground enthusiastically.

Panicking, Chanyeol grabbed Jongin’s waist as the younger bent more and more to the side and almost slipped off his lap.

Jongin stretched himself towards the ground until his hand got a hold of his leather bag, grabbing Chanyeol’s arm to lift himself up again. When he had returned to his former position, he grinned at the Alpha while wiggling happily in his lap to find a better position.

Then he put the bag in between them, carefully opening it and pulling out a painted jar. It was sealed tightly, and the glass was covered with what looked to be children’s paintings. It made it impossible to look and find out what’s inside.

Jongin dropped the bag to the ground again and suddenly, like he had flipped a switch inside of him, got all shy and flustered as he played with the jar in his hands. He wasn’t meeting Chanyeol’s gaze, and that’s when the Alpha knew he had to proceed with caution and patience.

“What’s that, little one?” he asked curiously, but with a gentle voice.

Jongin squirmed some more, leaving Chanyeol dazed – but loving it – at how Jongin was able to be confident and sexy _and_ a fluffy, shy mess. These two were exact opposites but the younger was a master of both.

It took some more caresses and sweet kisses until Jongin opened up to him, “This is for you…”

He pointed to the jar, anxiously shaking it lightly. Chanyeol could hear the content rustling, but still wasn’t able to come with an idea about what it was.

“Can you open it for me?” he asked, rubbing Jongin’s back comfortingly.

The younger nodded and did as he was told, but before he lifted the lit completely, he halted again. The Omega pouted as he stared up at Chanyeol with his famous puppy eyes, making Chanyeol want to coo at him.

“I-I worked really hard on these,” he explained quietly, “Sehun’s father came over to help me and everything went so well! But he left after we put them in the oven… and… and…”

It began to dawn on Chanyeol, then, what exactly was inside of that jar and what had happened to it. Not wanting to startle Jongin or scare him off, though, Chanyeol chose to remain calm and handle Jongin delicately.

Slowly, he put his bigger hand over both of Jongin’s, noticing the way the Omega chewed on his lip nervously. Chanyeol slowly lifted the lid and together, they put it away and on the table behind them, finally letting him see inside the jar.

It was the cookies Jongin had promised him. Multiple small, wolf-shaped treats were piled upon one another. Chanyeol was in awe at the details, Jongin had made sure to decorate them with melted chocolate and powdered sugar. They looked extremely cute and tasty, but… what threw him off was the black color.

“I’m so sorry!” Jongin wailed as he buried his face in his hands, throwing his head from side to side, “I had one thing I wanted to do for you and failed! I’m such a useless Omega! Useless and incompetent!”

Chanyeol was looking down at the burnt cookies like they were a rare treasure. Which they were, at least to him. It was something made by Jongin, made by his lover who had thought about him while doing so. It was another, wonderful gift.

Those little, burnt wolf cookies were the finest cookies ever for Chanyeol. And he was going to prove that to him.

“Thank you for this, my little baker,” the Alpha cooed, lifting his hand and gently prying Jongin’s own away from his face. 

Jongin’s skin was red, so much shame inside of his eyes as he returned Chanyeol’s loving gaze. The Alpha caressed his heated cheek with a hand, then smiled at him encouragingly.

Wordlessly, Chanyeol then reached down towards the open jar. He picked the cookie that was burnt the most, the one that looked like it could become ash if you put too much pressure on it. Jongin watched him with wide, surprised eyes as Chanyeol put it into his mouth and started chewing heartily. 

Chanyeol didn’t even grimace as he chewed, it was the opposite, he looked like it was the best cookie he had ever eaten. After swallowing, he gave the younger another blinding smile before exclaiming, “Delicious!”

After a few seconds of tense silence, Chanyeol witnessed something magnificent. He saw how Jongin’s pout and sad eyes changed to a smile, a smile so big that his cheeks surely must have been hurting. A melodious laugh reached Chanyeol’s big ears, making him wish he could somehow capture the sound so he could listen to it over and over again.

Before Jongin could attack him with kisses – which was very welcomed, but not right now – the Head Alpha decided that it was his turn now. Putting his favorite cookies behind Jongin on the table, he reached behind himself for his coat.

The Omega watched him curiously, just as patient and quiet as Chanyeol had been for him. He rubbed the Alpha’s arm to comfort and encourage him, because it was always going to be that way between them. They’d always empower each other, always listen to one another and always making sure they were comfortable. That was just how they worked. 

“Close your eyes,” Chanyeol whispered, chuckling quietly to himself when Jongin immediately snapped his eyes shut.

Jongin didn’t try to show it, but he had to force himself to keep still and not wiggle around on the Alpha’s lap in excitement. While he had known that Chanyeol was preparing a courting gift for him as well, actually receiving it was so thrilling. His Alpha was giving him a gift to win him over, to gain his affections.

Chanyeol already had his whole heart and nothing was ever going to change that, but he appreciated and loved the extra attention nonetheless.

He felt the older one taking his left hand and placing a quick kiss on the back of it. More rustling, and then, Jongin jumped slightly as he felt something cold slipping over his fourth finger, middle finger and forefinger. Rings?

Then, he felt a thread of the same cold, thin material span across the back of his hand, followed by something bigger that settled around his wrist. Jongin heard a loud click, like something had snapped shut and his confusion switched to burning impatience.

“Chanyeol,” he whined and wiggled some more, feeling the Alpha’s hands settling on the top of his thighs and squeezing the firm flesh.

“You can open your–“ his words faded off into laughter as Jongin ripped his eyes open and instantly brought his left hand up to his face, inspecting it closely.

Jongin gasped, “Chanyeol… this is…”

“Do you like it?” the Alpha asked nervously, still kneading the Omega’s thighs apprehensively.

Jongin was now sporting a new, shiny jewelry item. The loose bracelet around his wrist was adorned with two little wolf charms. Both wolves were wearing flower crowns, and suddenly Jongin felt very chocked up. 

There was a thin chain connecting the bracelet with one of the several rings that were put on his fingers. Two rings on the forth finger and forefinger each, one above and one underneath his first knuckle, while the middle finger just had one ring. Little gems shaped as stars were set on the pairs, while the middle one had only one, but a much bigger gem in the form of a full moon. The chain at the ring connected it to the bracelet, making the several items become one piece.

Never in his life before, had Jongin owned something as precious and beautiful as this. It looked so delicate, the filigree charms must have been produced with so much care, each detail so small and yet so impressive. 

“Please, say something,” Chanyeol begged him when Jongin kept quiet, “I’m dying over here.”

Jongin couldn’t stop staring at his courting gift, carefully running his fingertip over the flower crowns on top of the wolves’ heads, “It’s beautiful, I… I love it! I… can’t even… Thank you so much, my love.”

Chanyeol’s chest practically puffed up at the confirmation from his chosen one, beaming with pride and satisfaction. When he was still a young wolf in his teenage years, meeting up with random Omegas and not planning on settling, he had often asked himself why Alphas were going all out for their future mates.

He understood that it was a natural instinct to impress the Omega or Beta, but he was always confused as to why some Alpha lost their minds over courting gifts. If the Omega or Beta had already agreed to mate them, why would they still put in so much effort?

Only now, too many full moons and suns to count later, did he understand. Chanyeol probably had a million heart attacks during the process of making the gift, and even more when he knew it was ready to go and be delivered to Jongin.

He knew the Omega would like anything he was making for him, but his inner Alpha wanted only the best for his little one. Chanyeol wanted to show just how much he worshipped him, how much he loved and desired him; how he promised Jongin to never stop treasuring him.

Chanyeol took Jongin’s hand in his own, intertwining them and feeling the cold material press against his own skin. He raised their hands together and inspected it from all sides, noticing how Jongin’s grin got bigger and bigger as he eyed the jewelry.

Remembering something important, Chanyeol gently dropped their hands again, making sure Jongin’s jewelry was still on display. He turned and got his coat from the back of his chair.

“Do you see the silver chains on my coat?” Chanyeol asked, gesturing to the chains attached to his Warrior coat, putting Jongin’s hand right beside it, “These show my status as the Head Alpha. I need to have them on my uniform so I can be recognized more easily. And, uh…”

He seemed embarrassed as he paused, putting a hand on the back of his neck and rubbing it. Jongin was still speechless as he threw a glance at the coat, noticing the resemblance in design to the chains linked to his own jewelry.

“Your bracelet and rings are made of silver, as well. I crafted this on my own, but Kyungsoo helped me come up with it. After we’re mated, you can also use this as a symbol for your position,” Chanyeol explained nervously but excitedly, putting the chains next to each other.

“My future position?” Jongin gave him a questioning gaze, tilting his head to the left.

“Yeah. You’ll be the Head Omega, Jonginnie.”

The Omega startled, his jaw dropping and his eyes widening as he was completely baffled. He closed and opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out. Honestly, Jongin looked like this was his first time hearing about this, which… no. Of course Jongin knew, right?

Chanyeol knocked playfully on the younger’s forehead, “You alright, little one?”

Jongin exhaled, long and heavy and resigned, “I… I kinda forgot about that.”

The tiny whisper brought chuckles out of the Alpha, completely taken by the other’s cuteness, “And here I thought you were only with me for my rank.”

He guffawed even more when Jongin hit his chest, catching those tiny Omega fists midair and putting them down into their laps. Chanyeol cooed at him, making Jongin scowl, but relaxed when he saw the Alpha trying to act cute by pursing his lips to cheer him up.

Yielding, Jongin stopped his little tantrum. There was an insecure smile on his lips as he came to terms with what Chanyeol had just tol him, “You and I, huh? As the Head Alpha and Head Omega of the Northern Pack.”

Once again seeing right through him, the Alpha continued to cheer him up in any way possible, “Yup, you and me. We’re gonna be sooo busy. Us Leaders have really important tasks to do, you know? Look at this! How exciting! Paperwork!” 

Jongin shook his head at the other’s antics, laughing at the way Chanyeol talked with an over-motivated voice and showed him all kinds of different documents.

While Chanyeol may have been joking, the truth was that quiet soon enough, this was going to be one of Jongin’s assignments. The Omega was going to be responsible for the whole pack, had to be a leading figure and guide them through good and bad times. He had to be there for his people, shoulder burdens and troubles for them, had to make sacrifices for the greater good.

It all sounded awfully scary, but with Chanyeol by his side, it didn’t seem that bad. He could do it, as long as Chanyeol and him were together.

The pair continued to joke around for a while, Chanyeol introducing him to the task of the food distributions. Jongin was having fun, forgetting about the troubles of his important future. His laughter died down, however, when he saw a paper with a painting of Misun’s hut on it. 

Frowning, Jongin ignored the Alpha’s rambling and instead grabbed the document. He scanned over it quickly, noting how a mated couple was planning on moving into the hut after their pups were born.

Chanyeol followed his gaze and sighed, wrapping his arms around Jongin and nosing at his cheek and neck, “I don’t like it either, but it’s necessary, Jonginnie. We’ve had a lot of pregnancies lately, and the Betas can’t keep up with building homes. The amount of huts that are needed just keep on increasing. I wish it could be different, but…”

“I understand,” Jongin interrupted him, straightening his posture and regarding the Alpha with a calm expression, “They need to have new homes, we have to make sure that they’re safe and sound, especially when pups are involved. We can’t be stuck in the past… The pack members here in the present have first priority.”

He yelped when Chanyeol put a hand on the back of his head and pushed him against himself, enveloping him in a big and warm hug. “Look at you, my little one, already acting like a true Head Omega. You’ll be an amazing Leader!”

Jongin smiled against the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, returning the hug and closing his eyes at the instant comfort he felt. Chanyeol’s words were also making him proud and giddy, his inner Omega rejoicing as he was getting praised by his Alpha.

“I love you, my Alpha.”

“And I love you, my Omega. Always.”

The lovely couple spent more time together, talking and exchanging kisses whenever they felt like it. Chanyeol even taught him how he was working through the papers waiting for his approval and Jongin tried to help him as best as could.

Eventually, when their touches and kisses threatened to escalate again, Chanyeol had to kick him out, but not without leaving one last, purpling mark on his collarbone.

Jongin blew a kiss at him when he was at the door of the conference room, giggling at the way Chanyeol pretended to catch the kiss and put it inside of his chest. He left the Alpha behind with a heavy heart, already missing the other.

He was still laughing when he waved one last time at Chanyeol and closed the door behind himself, shaking his head at the other’s antics. He just knew he looked like an idiot in love, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

That changed, though, when he came face to face with an Alpha all of a sudden and nearly screamed in surprise. Changwoo was leaning against the wall next to the conference room, staring at Jongin with a blank expression.

“Y-You scared me,” Jongin told him, becoming aware of how he must look like – tousled hair, red lips, love bites all over his skin – as Changwoo’s eyes were raking over his body slowly.

Shit. Changwoo, just like most of the Northerners, weren’t supposed to know about them just yet. The adviser kept silent as he met Jongin’s gaze again, only tilting his head without saying anything.

The Omega got increasingly uncomfortable, and to be honest, panicked a little bit. He wanted to run back to Chanyeol and throw himself at him, but that was impossible. Not with Changwoo around.

When it became clear that Chanyeol’s childhood friend wasn’t going to say anything, Jongin chose to do the same. And to just leave. He nodded his head at the older to show his respect, squared his shoulders and proceeded to walk away. 

Their shoulders brushed as he passed him, making Jongin shiver at the contact. He forced himself to walk slowly, to not show just how much and how quickly he wanted to be away from Changwoo.

Jongin had just made it to the door, so close to his escape, when Changwoo did spoke up suddenly. “Congratulations.”

With his hand on the door handle, Jongin paused as he registered the words. He looked over his shoulder at the other, very nervous, but determined to not show it.

Jongin looked at him confidently, like the Head Omega he was going to be, “Congratulations?”

Changwoo had turned around to him, his face still calm as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Congratulations on finding a mate. You and Chanyeol make a lovely couple.”

Well.

Shit.

Clearing his throat loudly, Jongin put on a fake smile, “T-Thank you. I honestly… didn’t expect that from you.”

“Expect the unexpected, runt,” Changwoo told him, a weird glint in his eyes, before he swiftly knocked on the conference room’s door and entered without giving him another glance.

The Omega was gripping the door handle tightly, feeling strangely exposed and vulnerable. He released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in, making the mental note to tell Chanyeol about this.

Jongin left the Alpha’s Home.

☾

It was with sadness, but also resolution that Jongin once more left behind the Healer’s Hut earlier than usual. It was only noon, which worried since it was still quite early, but for once, Jongin was putting himself above the pack.

He’d be quick, he reasoned with himself. No one would know that he had left in the first place, and he’d return as soon as possible. It was a risk, albeit a small one, that Jongin was willing to take.

The day before, when he had gotten to know about the issue with Misun’s hut, his mind had been filled with thoughts all day. He was still dreaming about her occasionally, but last night, the dream had been eerily real. 

Jongin had been dreaming about the both of them together; her laugh and smile ghosting inside of his head. He had been dreaming of better times, of flower crowns and green grass, of wolves playing together. Him and Misun had had a picnic, and after they had finished their food, she had asked him to forgive her as she cried.

The Omega had woken up in a cold sweat, his soul aching. And it was still aching throughout the day, until he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

Jongin knew he was never going to get real closure. No one ever was probably going to get closure, but the dream had made Jongin realize that the least he could do was say goodbye properly.

And what better way to do that than now? The last part of her was about to leave, too. He could say goodbye to her through her personal things, through her home. Despite the stinging pain, he wished her soul peace.

He arrived at the Beta’s small, but very cozy hut quickly. He had to gulp down the lump in his throat when he saw a welcome message painted on the doorframe. He remembered well how Misun had used her own fingers to write with; little Jongin had sat beside her and watched her work, clapping when she asked him if he liked it. It looked really messy, but it was so Misun.

Every hut in the North was accessible at all times. There were no locks, since the whole pack was one family and everyone trusted each other. You’d knock out of politeness, even if the doors were opened.

Only parts of the Alpha’s Home that contained sensitive information were lockable, as well as the Heat Huts for safety. Other than that, every hut was the same. So Jongin didn’t need a key to enter.

The inside of Misun’s small hut still looked the same. He saw paintings and personal items lying around, but Jongin couldn’t look at it. He just rushed past the living room and kitchen without paying attention to it. It was just a blur of colors, it was only focusing and coming back together when he had stumbled into her bedroom.

The afternoon sun was shining through the window on the left, hitting the quilts and blankets and pillows on top of the bed that was in the middle of the room. On the right side was a small table with a mirror and other objects such as jewelry or hair clips. The floor was full of disregarded, old clothes. The Beta had hated cleaning up, so her bedroom had always been really messy.

It really looked just the same, like Misun had just left the hut earlier that morning. As if she was returning later to complain about not wanting to clean up… like she wasn’t dead.

Jongin inhaled deeply, in the foolish wish to catch a whiff of the Beta’s scent, but it was all gone. It was stupid and irrational to hope to smell a few, last traces of her, but this was one of the reasons why he had come here – to stop with that behavior, to have a clean cut.

Carefully, Jongin walked to the bed, avoiding stepping on things unnecessarily. When he climbed on it, he let himself fall onto his back and arranged two of the pillows beneath his head.

The last time he had been here, Misun and him had napped here together. Misun had pretended to need him for an emergency, had snatched him away from Yixing’s training and brought him here. Jongin had been so confused but also touched by Misun’s effort, and he had cuddled with her for a long, long time.

_“You’re in my heart, my dear. Forever and ever.”_

Jongin closed his eyes and let the thoughts of her overcome him, let the memories take him away from this place. 

His eyes burned beneath his lids, but he didn’t do anything to stop it. He welcomed the feeling, powering through it. Jongin forced himself too picture her face, her voice, the things she’s said and done to him. Surrounded by the things she left behind, by the traces of her soul that were still lingering here. 

For the first time, he visited the hidden parts that contained her from his past. Jongdae and Misun had both taken on parental roles for him, their care similar to that of a family. 

He allowed himself to think back to the times they had spent at the clearing, allowed himself to remember how comforting her hugs had been, how happy he had been when she kissed his forehead. How she called him his dear, how she always did everything in her power to help him. Misun had always been gentle with him, her hands soft as she squished his cheeks, ruffled his hair, squeezed his throat–

Suddenly, he saw the grimace on Misun’s face as she choked him, her panicked voice as she realized what she had done, the dullness in her eyes when she stood next to Chanyeol in the fighting pit, her body on the ground, her skin as pale as snow, her soul leaving this world to be with the moon.

Jongin felt like he wasn’t able to breathe, like something was crushing his windpipe, comparable to the feeling of the Beta’s hand around his throat.

He fought the once comfortable quilts around him to get up as everything commanded him to get away from this place. This wasn’t good for him, this hut was cursed, Misun wasn’t the woman he thought she was, she had hurt him, had hurt Chanyeol, had hurt the pack, had done so many bad things. 

_He shouldn’t have come here._

Struggling to get away, Jongin leaped off the bad with a ragged breath, needed to leave it all behind, needed to have the safe arms of his Alpha around him. This wasn’t good, no, no, no.

The Omega’s foot got caught in one of the quilts, making him fall down next to the bed with a pained yell. His head hit the hard, wooden floor with a loud bang. He groaned loudly as his breathing quieted down immediately, to preoccupied with the pain.

It seemed like him smashing his head against the floor had also knocked back some sense into him. Jongin was brought back to his dream upon the impact, had a sudden flashback to the part where Misun had begged him for forgiveness.

His thoughts became clearer all at once. Misun had loved him, he needed to remember that. She had loved him, Chanyeol, their pack, everyone. Whatever had happened to her, if a strange sickness had gotten control of her, or if a greater purpose had been behind her actions… it didn’t change how she had felt about him, and how he felt about her.

He shouldn’t let the bad thoughts get the best of him.

“Dumb pup…” Jongin mumbled to himself, opening his bleary eyes that he had closed naturally. 

And froze.

Right there, beneath Misun’s bed, was a medium sized, wooden box. Squinting at it, Jongin tried to identify the unknown object, if he could remember seeing it at one point. 

But he came up with nothing, he had no idea about it. What was a random box doing beneath her bed? It must have been something private, otherwise she wouldn’t have chosen to hide it. 

Jongin kept staring at the box for a while, not knowing what to do. He was so, so curious, but he also wanted to respect her resting soul. He gnawed on his bottom lip, conflicted, until curiosity won and he got on his knees to get the box out.

It wasn’t heavy at all, Jongin realized as he was on his knees and dragged it towards himself. Brushing the dust off of the cover, he saw carvings of pretty symbols on it. He smiled lightly as he traced a curvy one with his finger, then got up and sat back down on the bed with the wooden box in front of him.

The Omega quickly realized that there was no lock, it could be easily opened. Which Jongin did after another, few seconds of hesitation. His heart was beating irregularly fast, his hands cold and clammy from nerves.

Peeking inside of the books, Jongin was ready for almost anything, but not for the few items he saw. Many books were piled upon each other, however, Jongin couldn’t inspect them at first. His eyes were stuck on the dried flowers, on a few drawings, and an ugly looking necklace with a pendant of a woman with a small child. 

“Misun…” Jongin whispered as the emotions came back to haunt him. 

These were all things Jongin had gifted her with.

The flowers were the ones he had picked for her when they were at the clearing, the drawings he did for her at the Children’s Hut. And the necklace, oh, moon. He had given that to her for her birthday. Little Jongin had worked on it day and night, had begged Jongdae and Baekhyun and Sehun for help all the time.

He had crafted three necklaces before he was happy with the result. The pendant of the woman and the child were supposed to be the two of them. Misun had been on the verge of tears when she received it, which had made little Jongin cry, thinking he had done something wrong. 

Now he understood it, she had been full of positive emotions, full of love. 

Jongin sniffled as he took the flowers and the drawings out, putting them beside himself with a gentle movement. He took the necklace and promptly tried to put it on himself, only to realize that it was too small. Little Jongin had not cared about measurements, apparently. He laughed loudly, feeling light, all of a sudden. No wonder he had never saw her wear it.

Looking down at the silver bracelet and rings Chanyeol had given him, he noticed how his other, right wrist was still unoccupied. 

And only a few seconds later, he found out that the necklace fit perfectly as a bracelet, like a miracle. Observing his hands and both of his new, beloved jewelry pieces, Jongin couldn’t be more content.

After that, he glanced at the strange books. They weren’t labelled, as he found out when he took one and turned it in every direction possible. Only a small number at the right bottom, starting by one and finishing by fourteen.

He took the one that was closest to him, which was book number eleven, and opened a random page.

_»…and I were running around today. I cannot express just how happy I am seeing him having fun. He earned it, after all the trouble he went through. And his fur, moon, it’s as pale as his hair, he’s so beautiful…«_

Almost dropping the book, Jongin’s breath was once again taken away by what he had just read. Those books weren’t books, but journals. All written by Misun.

Contemplating for a moment, Jongin looked outside the window. The sun was still high up in the sky, night was far away. He remembered the Healer’s Hut and the possibility of patients waiting for him, his bad conscience telling him to leave Misun’s things behind and take care of his daily duties.

Jongin was going to be the future Head Omega. He couldn’t allow himself any mishaps, he needed to appear good and proper to the people.

_»…My brave, little Jonginnie. I’m so proud of him. I think I should visit him tomorrow, maybe he wants to go to the clearing again. I missed him so much, the Warrior training was so boring today. Don’t let me start on Jun’s behavior today, that stern man. All I wanted was to go and hug my little pup, but no… «_

The Omega chose to stay.

Cuddled up with pillows and quilts and Misun’s things around him, the hand with the mother-child pendant turned page after page for the next few hours.

He started reading from the beginning, the very first journal. It turned out that Misun had started writing down about her days and thoughts when she was eighteen suns old, a whole sun before Jongin had come to the North.

Jongin laughed and smiled, rejoiced and grieved, as he read about Misun’s life. Sometimes he was embarrassed about intimate details, sometimes he was surprised, and sometimes he was outraged.

_»…that player. He was helping another Omega through his heat. I get it, he’s the future Head Alpha and all, but that was just too much. He shouldn’t forget about his duties and stop thinking with his knot, damned oaf… «_

“Aha. So Chanyeol slept around in his youth?” Jongin murmured, “I’m gonna kill him.”

Despite a few not so amusing facts such as that, Jongin felt like he was getting to know the old Chanyeol through the journals. The young Alpha used to be a whirlwind, a happy virus, playing pranks on his friends and rescuing animals left and right.

_»…Yeol showed Changwoo and me this baby squirrel. He said he found it after it fell out of his nest and that it was nearly dying. Both Woo and I told him that it was probably natural selection, but Chanyeol was persistent. He’s seriously going to raise that little, curly, black thing. He even named it already! His name is Toben, apparently… «_

To be honest, Chanyeol’s personality, his _real_ personality, hadn’t changed. His true self, hidden beneath so many layers, was still the same. Maybe a bit muted, but the things Jongin read instantly seemed to be right to him. He could see Chanyeol acting like that, totally thought “Yes, that’s him,” when he read a retelling of the childhood friends’ adventures.

_»…I saw the runt for the first time today. It’s a cute boy, really. Looks exotic, with his white hair and tan skin, which disturbs many here, but I’m glad Chanyeol brought him here. The little boy deserves to grow up happily. I will pray to the moon for his health… «_

As Jongin read on, worked himself through the journals, the Omega once again witnessed how pure and friendly Misun was. She was so kind, her thoughts innocent. He read how she always offered help when needed, how she never seemed to have bad words about someone.

Misun was… good. 

_»…Chanyeol was having nightmares again. He can’t sleep… couldn’t sleep ever since the… yeah. I’m worried. I suggested he should go outside and take a walk when he woke up from a nightmare, get some fresh air. I hope it helps him… Maybe I could go to Yixing and ask for help?... «_

_»…I am. Speechless. Last night was… special. I was awake for hours, worrying about Yeol, until I couldn’t hold back anymore. I got up and left, went to the Alpha’s Home to look for him. He wasn’t there, so I thought, oh, he must have listened to me and gone out, so I did that too. I walked through the darkness for so long, fell down so many times, but I just couldn’t find him. I was once again worried, thinking he ran away, when I came across the Children’s Hut. And there he was, sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall beneath a window, snoring peacefully. When I shook him awake and looked inside the window, I could see Jongin and Baekhyun sleeping in their bed… «_

_»…Jonginnie and I went to the Grand River today! My dear has gotten so tall, oh my. He was laughing and screeching, was having so much fun, my heart bloomed. Watching him makes me feel so many things, I never knew you could love a child this much. Seeing him return to the Children’s Hut leaves me pained… seeing his sad expression when he sees pups with families walk by… It hurts me so much… «_

_»…I am crying as I’m writing this, stupid journal gets all wet. Ugh, I was talking with the elders today. I gave them my proposal for the adoption, but they refused. They said because I’m not mated, I can’t adopt Jongin. I’m so mad. I hate everything. Just because I’m not mated, I don’t get to take him with me? To give this small boy a home? To become his mother?! Why would they do that?! I love Jonginnie so much, like he’s my own flesh and blood, why is this happening… «_

A teardrop hit the dried stain of another teardrop. Jongin was silently crying as he read, tracing the words on the paper without stopping. 

He hadn’t known that Misun had wanted to adopt him. He knew that they were close, that she loved him, but he never knew… just how deep her feelings ran. Misun had seriously wanted to become his mother, to give him a new home. 

Why hadn’t Jongin known?

_»…No matter what happens, I’ll always love and care for Jongin. Chanyeol and me both, though I have the suspicion that his affections are going to change as the boy grows up. From an innocent need to protect a child, to a… no, Misun, no. I shouldn’t get ahead of myself. Who knows what the future brings… «_

_»…Today, I caught the biggest boar! Even Changwoo was impressed, even though he usually gets the biggest and best catch! Junmyeon just laughed as we squabbled, while Chanyeol just kept shaking his head at us. I love my friends so much, they’re everything I have left… «_

As the pages became blurry again and Jongin got lost in Misun’s world, he didn’t notice how he was slowly falling asleep. One second he was laughing as he read, and in the next he had fallen into a deep, calm slumber…

…and as Jongin opened his eyes again, darkness had fallen over the room instead of sunlight. Only the moon was bright enough to overcome it.

As he blinked and stretched his body, slowly awakening and trying to come to terms with what happened and how he had ended up here, Jongin noticed the change of time with a surprised gasp.

Oh, shit. He had spent the whole day here and probably half of the night. The others must be worried, since he hadn’t come to dinner. And Chanyeol! He was supposed to meet him later tonight.

Slapping himself more awake, Jongin was halfway out of the bed when he noticed the opened journal on the pillow. It was the last one, number fourteen. He had fallen asleep before he could finish it.

“I should go back…” he muttered worriedly, glancing from the door to the journal and the other way around again. 

He was probably going to get an earful from Chanyeol for scaring him (the Alpha still hadn’t calmed down from his sudden, overprotective streak), but he could just make it up to him later. Bat his lashes, show that pout, wiggle that bum. He’d be sold instantly.

“Fuck it, it’s just one more to finish,” Jongin encouraged himself and climbed back on the bed, resuming his former, cuddly position. 

Using the moonlight as a help to see, the Omega began to read from where he had left of.

_»…I got hurt today during the hunt. We stumbled upon a bear who wanted to protect her cubs. Her claw got me good, but it’s nothing too serious. I asked Yixing not to tell Jongin, since I don’t want to worry my pup. I’ll be alright, I’m a strong Beta…«_

_»…Jongin has some funny friends. I saw Sehun and Baekhyun screaming at each other about food. I walked by the Holy Waterfall, wanting to meet up with Woo and Jun, when I saw them. I thought they were actually going to fight each other and hurried over, but then something strange happened. Baekhyun kissed Sehun on the cheek and poof. He was quiet. He seemed awfully shy and even though Baekhyun hadn’t said or done anything else, Sehun told him ‘I accept your apology, Baekkie’ I wonder what’s up with them…«_

_»…and then I dropped Jonginnie back off at the Children’s Hut. He showed me that cute smile again and whined when I asked him if he still got that wolf doll. He’s seriously too cute for his own good, I just want to eat him right up. However… I also worry. I can’t be sure just yet, but… I think he’s starting to have a crush on Chanyeol. Which… would have made me happy a long time ago, but… I’m not so sure anymore… «_

–She was looking at something intensely, her face all scrunched up as if she were in pain. Her eyes were dark, no light or joy inside of them. The usual bright Beta’s expression was full of hate, and Jongin felt uncomfortable just watching it.  
Misun was staring at Chanyeol. Wasn’t Misun one of Chanyeol’s closest friends? Some of the only family Chanyeol had left? Why would she feel the need to stare at him like that?–

_»…I haven’t mentioned this yet, since I was too embarrassed… too embarrassed to even tell it myself, this journal, how pathetic. Misun, the strong Beta. However, I… I think I’m ready now. Ready to admit it. I… I have fallen in love… «_

Jongin’s heart dropped as he paused, staring at the neat handwriting with mixed feelings. 

Misun had been in love with someone? Why hadn’t he known? 

Chanyeol had never mentioned anything to him. Did he just keep it to himself, or hadn’t he known?

Hadn’t anyone known?

_»…and honestly, I think he likes me too. The way he looks at me is… I feel so special when he smiles at me. I always thought no one was going to look at me like that. Everyone treats me like a Warrior, which I am, but I am also a woman, a human being, with wishes and… the need to be with someone. I’m not too sure yet, but I think this is going to work out… «_

_»…We went to the Holy Waterfall today. I haven’t been feeling well, so he made me some tea and then took me out. The tea was awful, the taste was so awful and bitter, I don’t know what he put into that. But he meant well, and everything prepared by him is something I will love and treasure… «_

_»…Oh, moon, today was the best day of my whole life! After I had lunch with Jonginnie, my beloved met up with me and we went to my hut. And he… kissed me. I was… I was so, so happy… I never thought I was going to find someone. I always thought I was going to be alone, but… he’s here. We talked about courting and mating and he said he couldn’t mate just yet, which saddened me, but I can wait for him. I’d wait forever for him… «_

_»…I’ve been having some issues with my body lately. My health isn’t best right now and I don’t know how long I can keep this up. I was wondering whether I should pay a visit to Yixing, but my beloved insisted that I should just keep on drinking his tea. He prepared it with love after all, so it should heal me quickly… «_

–As Jongin braided her hair, Misun spoke up, the wind caressing them and making the flowers of the clearing rustle. “I’m dizzy whenever I wake up. And I’m having this constant headache… And sometimes I,” she started and frowned. Jongin quickly stopped braiding and massaged her temples until she relaxed again. “Sometimes I... forget things? Things others told me about, things I was supposed to do and it’s just so weird. It… it scares me, Jonginnie.”–

Jongin couldn’t explain it, but there was a sudden panic growing inside of him. There was a horrible pain in his stomach, something he couldn’t ignore. He had a terrible, terrible feeling.

The Omega skipped a few pages, trying to find more.

_»…I don’t think I can keep this up anymore. Every time I look at Chanyeol, I want to scream. I want to scream and punch some sense into him, want to show him how he’s ruining the pack. How he’s being so incompetent that… No. No, I shouldn’t think like that… Chanyeol… is my friend… Why am I so harsh on him? He’s just trying his best, I… I should drink more of that terrible tea… «_

_»…lately, I’ve been observing a lot. I can see the way he looks at him, full of anger, I’m… I’m scared he wants… to do something to him… maybe I’m seeing things… «_

_»…I’m losing my mindmindmindmindmind. I’m going c r a z y! I can’t… I can’t remember the last time I went out with the warriors. Or when I last visited Jongin… What is happening to me… Im… Im scared… «_

_»…moonmoonmoon… helpme. HelP mE. I… he told me to challenge him. Challenge challenge challenge challeNGE him. But he can’t be seriousfg, I hate cHaanyeol, but I can’t…dothat. I canT fight hin, He can’t beserious, he’s an idiot if he thinks IM going tobetray my friend… «_

–“What is he doing… he can’t be serious…” Misun murmured, as Jongin watched her pull her hands over her chest, “He can’t be serious, he can’t be serious, he can’t be serious… An idiot… A dumb, dumb idiot…”–

_»…adlyxcvdlakslkqvedpwfnkvqwkifeqw… «_

_»…he told me he’d leave me if I didn’t do it… he droppedoff my tea, asked me if I had made up my mind, and when I said no, he threatened me… I don’t want to cry again… I can’t handle it if he leaves me… why is he even thinking likethat? Yes, Chanyeol should learn but… notlike this… someone needs to stop him from wanting to do this tohim… but I cant… «_

–“He needs to be stopped… stopped… stopped, stopped, stopped, stopped, stopped… but can I… No, no, I can’t… I can’t do it… I cantcantcantcantcant!”–

_»…he told me it’s the runts fault. Fucking stupid runt… «_

–“Damn it, Misun! Talk to me!” Jongin cried out.  
So fast he didn’t even see her move, Misun had ripped one of his hands away from him and gripped Jongin by his collar tightly. She met his gaze and Jongin gasped at the fury he saw inside of her eyes.  
“You,” she whispered with venom lacing her voice, “This is all your fault.”–

_»…Eversince he showed up, Chanyeol went maniac. He’s gotten soft and… uncontrollable. Its all jongin’s fault. He shouldbe gone. gonegonegoeneneg… «_

–“You’re the one to blame. If you hadn’t showed up. You’re the one who fucked it all up, it’s your fault.”  
Suddenly, her hand circled her throat completely, pressing down on it gradually. Jongin tried to inhale sharply, but his breathing passage became blocked.–

_»…no…my Jonginnie, i… he’s innocent. Its not his fault, I need to tell him that! He shouldn’t blame him… no no no… blame Chanyeol… no no no… don’t blame him either… ah, my head… «_

–“Jongin…” he heard Misun whisper as Jongin coughed for air. She sounded broken as she began to cry, “Oh, moon, my Jonginnie… no… What have I done… no…”–

_»…I agreed. I didntwant to, but I have no other choice. Id rather kill myself than to do THIS toChanyeol… than to betray him and hurt him… but i have to do it. mybeLOved kissed me when i told him, promised me we were going to mate wheni’m the new head beta. Head beta… It sounds weird. He dropped off the speech he wrote for me earlier, so i can… tell them… I have to learn it… learn it… «_

–“I can’t… I can’t stand for it anymore. You’re the laughingstock of other packs. Do you know what they talk about us? How their Head Alpha wasn’t even able to protect his own pack? To let the West go and trample all over us? They’re all laughing about the brave Fire Wolf who let half of his people die. A reliable Leader needs to fulfill the pack’s wishes. And you’re none of that.”–

_»…this is probably going to be my last entry as a normal warrior. tonight’s the night.i’m… terrified. He gave me more tea earlier, saying it would calm me, but I cant stand the awful taste anymore. Its funny, the tea is supposed to help me, but I feel better without it. or maybe its just… the nerves. yes that must be it. he told me he was going to contact the southern pack after this, that they were going to help us create a new northern pack. i don’t know why he likes the southerners so much, but i trust him. i love him, how could i not? i visited the childrens hut earlier, looked into the window. i saw jongin sleeping, he looked so innocent and adorable. my pup. my sweet, sweet pup. my dear, he’ll hate me for this. he’ll hate me for this he’ll hatehatehathate me for this. I don’t want him to hate me, but if i… do this to chanyeol he… he will hate me. he loves yeol too much. my own child will hate me. maybe he will hate me even if i will be dead at the end of this night. i mean i don’t even know if im going to survive this. my beloved told me that i was good enough to beat chanyeol, but i’ve been feeling so sick and weak for a long, long time now… maybe i’m not even strong enough. but i have to try. i have to try and win. i have to kill chnayeol and become to new head beta. have to let the southerners come. otherwise he’ll leave me. and a life without changwoo is a life i cannot bear. i need him too much, i love him too much… i just want him to love me too. and woo said he’ll only love me if I do this. nonono. moon, i don’t want to do this to chanyeol… he went through so much, my brother… i won’t be able to look him in the eye, i know it. they’ll hate me for this. everyone will hate me. hate hate hate me. i don’t want to be hated. i want to be loved. just want to be loved. why is that so hard? dont hate me. please… everyone forgive me.«_

–The closer Jongin got to Chanyeol and Misun, the better he got a view of them. As Chanyeol got down on his knees, Jongin saw how Misun’s shaking hand was pointing somewhere, her forefinger at the front, as if she was trying to say something.–

Jongin’s shaking hands dropped the journal, the thud as it touched the quilt ringing loudly, drowning out the pulse in his ears. He couldn’t stop shaking, his whole body trembling, his thoughts on the brink of madness.

Misun. The Southern Pack. Changwoo. 

_Chanyeol._

Jongin was out of Misun’s hut in seconds, running into the night as fast as he could. He didn’t care about his surroundings, he was working on adrenaline, his heart in his throat, his body shaking, his eyes burning. 

He burst into the Alpha’s Home, screaming for the Head Alpha at the top of his lungs. The Omega looked into every room that was available, but no one was there. Not even other Warriors conversing, no Chanyeol, no one. 

Jongin turned around and left, running into the direction of the Healer’s Hut, thinking that maybe, Chanyeol had gone there to wait for him. 

In the distance, he heard loud, booming thunder. He didn’t care to look up and see, only registered that it was there. It was a horrendous sound. 

As he nearly collapsed inside the Healer’s Place, too exhausted from sprinting, Jongin screamed once again for the Head Alpha. But just like before, it was silent. 

“Fuck!” Jongin screamed desperately, feeling like he was getting suffocated and kicked against his working table, making jars and vials shatter to the ground. He didn’t give it any attention, instead choosing to flee into the night again to continue his search. 

The thunder continued singing over his head, just like Jongin continued to run. He stopped when he was in the middle of the living quarters, looking around himself as he panted. Jongin turned in every direction, looked to every house, tried to find a glimpse of light that would indicate that someone was there. 

But there was no one. Everything was empty, like the whole pack, each Northerner had disappeared into thin air as Jongin slept and read. 

Jongin screamed as he clutched his head, looking like a wild animal. His eyes flared up to a distressed icy blue, the color of Omega, as he once again watched his surroundings. 

How could a pack just disappear?! How was that even possible? Where did everyone go?! 

He needed a plan. Quickly. He needed to find Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Sehun, Junmyeon, Chanyeol, the whole pack, Chanyeol. 

“Shut the fuck up!” he shouted at the night sky as the thunder interrupted his thoughts, playing its sad melody for him. 

Gazing up towards the eerie moon, Jongin got mad. 

So very, very mad. 

“I thought you were supposed to protect us all!” he screamed at the moon, “But you’re not doing anything! You’ve never done anything for us! Do something now, fuck, I beg you! Help me! Help me find Chanyeol, _please_!” 

He stared at it desperately, wanting the moon, which all wolves adored, to give him a sign, to show him the way, to make the past disappear and create a new world. But of course, nothing happened. 

The moon continued to shine through the cloudless sky, helped by the stars around it as they illuminated the darkness. Jongin was about to scream once more, on the verge of tears, staring at the moon angrily, when he finally noticed. 

A cloudless sky. Thunder. But no dark rainclouds which could produce that thunder. Jongin halted, even stopped breathing as he listened closely, trying to understand, trying to make out the sound. 

_Boom, boom, boom_. It was pulsating, too clear and artificial, like a created song and not a product of chaos, of nature. 

The Omega’s body was running again, but this time, away from the living quarters of the Northern Pack. 

How could he not have noticed before? 

It wasn’t thunder. The sounds were coming from drums. 

Jongin ran against trees in his haste, hit his head and knees and elbows, as he came closer and closer to the fighting pit. 

From the distance, Jongin could see the standing torches lighting up the way. He could see the vague shapes of masses of people, all gathered on the multiple layers spiraling to the ground. The Northerners were wearing traditional clothing, white with swirling patterns of green, blue and red on them. 

The voices got louder and louder until he finally reached them. Jongin came to a halt at the top, looking down into the fighting pit. 

He saw the shocked and sad expressions of his people, saw how they were huddling together. He registered Junmyeon on the ground, held down by Warriors as he fought and screamed. Baekhyun was not far from him, the Alpha also had to be held back by other Warriors. 

Jongin whimpered as his eyes scanned over the rest of the pit, trying to finally see the one he was looking for, and fell on his knees when he found him. 

Shirtless with black trousers, ornaments on his chest and arms, a circlet with a full moon painted on his forehead, like a crown for the Head Alpha. 

Tears were streaming down Chanyeol’s face, his eyes so broken as he looked at his opponent. He looked so lost, so hurt, like his whole world had just been turned upside down. A second time. 

Jongin was still shaking as he saw Changwoo smiling at Chanyeol, both Alphas in the middle, their upcoming fight for everyone to see. 

The drumming stopped abruptly, the elder Secheol stepped forward. 

“Dear Northerners,” he announced, “Today, we have gathered for a special reason.” 

Jongin couldn’t stop staring at Chanyeol, at the man he loved, at the man that was his past, present, and future. 

And as if he knew, like he had sensed that Jongin had come, Chanyeol turned his head. Their eyes met, equal pain and betrayal inside of their hearts, and Jongin sobbed. 

“Head Alpha Chanyeol has been challenged.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath*
> 
> I am aware that... you may be freaking out right now. Which I totally understand, which is why I once again want to tell you that you can always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini). You can ask me questions or scream at me, I'll try everything to soothe the burn.  
> And if you're shy or don't have twitter, here's my [curioscat](https://curiouscat.me/yonicenini). You can reach me there too.
> 
> Ah, I still feel so choked up. If any of you are interested in the song I listened to while writing the end of this chap, and which is also the song that inspired the title of this story, you can go and listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcC3oU6RagI).
> 
> ♥


End file.
